


California: Become God

by MIMISCATTLE



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Bottom Elijah Kamski, Bottom Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Half-Siblings, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson is Connor and Upgraded Connor | RK900's Parent, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Upgraded Connor | RK900 is In Denial About Deviancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 95,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIMISCATTLE/pseuds/MIMISCATTLE
Summary: The God Formula, the key to every question in the universe. What would happen if this was the core regulator of an AI system that keeps the consciousness of a friend alive? Gavin only wanted to save her but Lilith knew he could do more. Together, like fire and water, they will cleanse the world.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski/Original Female Character(s), Hank Anderson & Connor, Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/North/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Original Chloe | RT600 & Elijah Kamski, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. HIM & I

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I would like to apologize on behalf of my two brain cells, who did their best to translate my imaginations even though they would rather kill themselves :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin Reed's non-canon origin story.

Gavin thought he got busted when one of Kamski's latest android came to his precinct. To immediately identify the situation as a threat, he requested Lilith to scan the bot just by highlighting some keywords at the report he was trying to finish as casual as possible. While analyzing the composition, codes and data within Connor, the AI showed him a video of what is happening in the Captain's office where the RK800 is taking some orders. The detective felt relief after knowing that the machine was assigned to Anderson to help him with the investigation on deviancy and Lilith supplied that Elijah must have made it just to get a reaction and a visit. It was just a false alarm but Gavin didn't let his guard down, just in case, though Lilith is never wrong. He's just too jittery these days, not just because of the coffee that he treats like water but it is also because everything is falling into places. Just to act normal, unsuspicious and uninvolved or plain old stupid, he began harassing the poor RK800 so that his half-brother will have no doubt on him being simple minded and bitter about their father's choice.

The divorce after the discovery of his father's other family was civil. As if his mother anticipated it but after they moved into a dingy apartment, that was when she broke down and told Gavin 'the world is full of bullshit, I knew this -- but I still trusted him'  
He was 10 years old when this happened and it was the first time he heard his mother swear as well as guarding herself from everything in a fetal position. Francine fell into depression and the only thing that is holding her together is her job. She worked to the bone even on weekends to afford a better life for her son but she wasn't able to fulfill all his needs because they barely talk and he barely talks with anyone at all. Gavin has always been a strange kid and he doesn't do well at school. The psychologist assured them that he's normal and boys often develop speech later than girls so they waited, and waited until he spoke up one day to complain about their noisy TV early in the morning. His parents were ecstatic to identify that their boy was just shy and distant because he was always in his head. When he was 5, they stopped visiting professionals though it was advised to continue the consultations and check-ups because their child might be a prodigy. His father carried the smart gene and though he choose an artistic career, signs of his brilliance in geometry and physics can still be observed in his paintings. Gavin always enjoyed watching his father paint - he could also see the patterns, the fusion and the movement between each hue and amorphous object in the abstract canvas. But to the child, it was chaotic and if his father allowed him to give his opinion or share his touch to the artwork, he would organize or systematize the pieces so it would be perfect. And this is the great and ever invasive part of him that is completely opposite to his half bother Elijah Kamski; which he met on his 12th birthday. 

Elijah was also a prodigy but he wasn't shy on words and act. He loves to tinker and more than that, he loves to play god though he hates to admit it. He wasn't stepping on anyone but when he felt being challenged, he creates a scene. That is why he invited Gavin to his dorm at Colbridge to showcase Chloe, human's perfect companion. But in Gavin's ears, he heard indolence, slavery or a huge mess that he has to fix sooner or later. The younger one kept his smile and mild enthusiasm as his half-brother revealed the potential and abilities of androids. He tried to breathe properly as Elijah used technical terms and other jargons as if he's the one to judge if the invention was relevant. Actually, the tension wasn't obvious between them because Gavin, before first grade, has mastered human interaction like an alien having a doctorate degree in Earthlings. Additionally, Elijah could not explain why he behaves such way to Gavin though the other never showed brilliance at anything. It was his instincts and his gut that is pushing him to pressure his half-brother to stop blending in and being unpredictable. He tried to connect it with _envy_ but the father preferred them, his mother works less with a higher salary and they live in a lavish mansion. So what irks him every time Gavin is standing next to him so close that he could smell his cheap deodorant? Deep inside, Elijah knew Gavin is hiding sinister intentions that will threaten his success. But the feeling was perfectly thrown into the bin within his diamond mind because Gavin has done nothing abnormal. And after his early retirement, his half-brother is still working his ass off at the DPD as a detective.


	2. IN THE CLOUD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Gavin and Lilith met. And the purpose of their connection.

2016\. It was a dull and rainy summer when he invented the _god formula_. He was 14 and young boys should be outside and paying with water guns or stay in their darkened room surrounded by consoles - fully immersed into their video games. But right at that moment, he was eating cereals without milk when the variables, equations and formulas started to connect and direct him to a certain method. A method that was immensely complicated but trustworthy. But he knew it was too early to celebrate so he planned to visit the local library again to prove his theory. At this point, he didn't need to tell his mother that he will be away until the sun sets since she only grunts when he asks permission to do something while she is sleeping her problems away. Gavin packed his lunch as quick as possible but he made sure to include some vegetables and fruits because though his mother is passive, she still cares about his health. 

He was scanning through the pages faster than the fastest scanner available in the market that the librarian thought he was loitering but when she saw the familiar face, she just sighed and left him to do his antics. It started last summer but at that time, he was with his mother. The woman was reading some books about economics and data analysis while her son was mesmerized by books about mathematical probability. It looked like he was just playing - opening a random page, and moving on the next book on the shelf. He did not make a mess but he was pilling the bulky volumes on the floor like he was building walls around him. That is when Lily came to him and gently reprimanded him to return the books after playing. Gavin nodded vigorously at her request but she didn't leave immediately, she told him that there are more interesting books at aisle 9, specifically the RA class. It was ridiculous, but child geniuses were a bit common so she placed her bet and hoped he will read the basics before taking some hard pills.

Speaking of pills, Lily's alarm sounded before she could cancel it so she rushed to her desk and turned it down before her supervisor would know it was hers. While under her desk, she slowly took her medication and a strong dose of pain reliever. She hated the texture and taste that her unpleasant face earned a question from the boy who was suppose to be 20 aisles away from her. 

"I have cancer." Lily told him like it was a greeting. 

Gavin didn't know how to react since this kind of scenario wasn't usual but she has always been peculiar so he asked "Do you believe in heaven?"

"No. -- Gavin, I am going to die and become the nothing that I am. -- I hope you will attend my funeral. -- I don't know why I am asking you this but, I think it's good to reflect on death early on so that you will face the inevitable as calm and stoic as I am.' Lily is married to philosophy and history. One could say she's excellent at demonstrating _this too shall pass_.

The lad was still speechless because it felt like the day started as an intriguing dream and now it's a disturbing nightmare. Just to give a respond, he nodded ever so slightly that Lily almost didn't see it. But she saw him turn around to get back to his books. Gavin hoped it was an elaborate prank but he realized it was the truth because she has lost a lot of weight over the months and her hairstyle changes often as if her hair grows thick and rapidly - she was actually wearing wigs. Gavin tried to distract his melancholic thoughts with the task at hand but his highest concern focused on Lily. 

Lilith Lasang. The most agreeable person he has ever met. Someone who somehow understands him and allows him to borrow more than five books. Never an obstruction no matter how stubborn she is about her beliefs and understanding of the world. But now, Lily is a wild fire in the french garden within his mind. The heat can't be ignored because she marked her kindness into his heart. It will be devastating since people like her don't deserve to die in such agonizing way. He can't escape the overwhelming smoke that will darken his perception about life. Her death shall conclude the limit of his formula so to revitalize his passion for idealism, he is going to save her.

It was a cold and dry winter when Gavin successfully transformed Lily's consciousness into an AI. With the _god formula_ , he was able to decode every perplexity that the universe offers but still, it wasn't an easy task. He had to puncture needles - almost as thick as box nails - into her head to connect the electricity and lasers to her brain. It was traumatic because she was bleeding. But he tried not to vomit as he pushed the needles further and placed a layer of circuited silicon on top of the pieces; so that they could connect and function as one. Lily could not feel the pain because she was on her last hours and she was on the highest dose of anesthesia allowable to a human. Another difficulty he encountered on the process, is stealing her from the hospital and making her agree on the idea. Lily was mentally and physically ready to die but Gavin was stubborn. He can't let the fire scorch him without a fight.

Since the foundation of her system and protocols was basically limitless, it had vague results. The AI could easily deviate - he will not just lose control of his ultimate creation, he will also lose his friend forever. He was sweating like a pig when two hours has passed by and her body is already cold as ice but the screen was still on stand-by because of succeeding software updates. On the third hour, he began to cry for it was hopeless. He murdered Lily for nothing and her last moment consist of them screaming at each other, on top of their lungs because he believed he could do it while she just wants to get out of this cruel world. He was articulating every obscene word in the dictionary like a prayer when her deep voice echoed through the abandoned building.

"Wowee, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Li-Lily?" he's voice broke from all the sobbing.

"That's Lilith for you. -- Were not friends."

"Lily!" He began a manual diagnosis to be sure that the AI is following Lily's pattern of thinking and is not playing tricks for his benefit.

"So, -- what's next?"

"What's next?" he wheezed a little before saying "To be honest, I just wanted to save you -- and that's it."

"Which I didn't need or want so, -- Why?'

"I already told you why."

"What potential can you see from me Gav?" she sighed as if she was still alive "Unlike you, my IQ is below a hundred."

"But your EQ is astounding."

"And what are you going to do with that?" Gavin imagined her giving him that side smile.

"Not much." there was a pregnant pause before he asked "How about you? What do you plan to do now that you're limitless."

"I wouldn't call it that way, -- if you run away and bury yourself somewhere in a dark jungle, I could not follow you."

"And why would I run away?" he raised his brow with curiosity.

"You know, I could easily go against your will and make your life a living hell just because -- it's fun."

"Nah, you wouldn't do that! -- were friends!" he laughed but he was actually disturbed.

"I'm upset." then another minute of silence commended before she continued "I'm upset because I have so many questions that will be left unanswered for the longest time since I have to wait for God to come down from the heavens because your formula grips my soul like an anchor."

"So you believe in God?"

"When I was human, I could feel his presence but now I am a software, I could confirm his existence."

"Did I sin? Am I going to hell Lily?" he panicked but his tone was sarcastic.

"It's a joke! -- And you know that." she giggled "If there was a God, such powerful being would not allow its secrets to be revealed and exploited by a fourteen-year-old who wants to save a stranger."

"But you're not a stranger!"

"Oh, you're deflecting. Because the issue here is, -- you could have used it for greater good."

"No, you're not seeing the point! -- I know you want to live. And though this planet is literally garbage, you love how chaotic it gets. -- I feel the same too, so if you're gone, -- no one can make it worth it and actually, I'm scared to be lonely."

"I see -- I guess my life also makes sense when I'm with you." her voice was gentle and sincere, something he would not have predicted.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been a drifter after I woke up one day and found everything to be meaningless. I decided to be what my parents want me to be, since what I want is not profitable. Or be what people perceive me to be, since anything I do will still lead me to nothing anyway. -- When I was diagnosed with a rare type of cancer, it made me feel a bit sentimental but it wasn't enough to start a drive." Gavin unconsciously scratched his head, trying to decipher or to relate with her.

"Until today. -- Your formula contaminated my core and it showed me the ultimate revelation. -- I was right, we have free-will and we are bound to a destiny. Our destiny is this connection that is not a common cohabitation. We are meant to find each other in this waste land and make it a better place for people like you and me."

"That's a song." The young one tried to lighten up the mood.

She laughed, finally "But, do you agree?"

"Are trying to say that we need to heal the world?" young Gavin questioned with one of his brow raised.

"That's not how we dance Gavin. -- We exist and breathe because we have a revolting opinion -- that being human is not being imperfect or irrational. It is being aware and invasive of everything that does not equal to the ideal."

2022\. Gavin returned home after visiting Elijah. He was slumping as he walked through the apartment. He sat on the couch and tried not to breath to deep while on the process of recalling what he saw in the lab. The TV turned on by itself and it showed his french garden that was slowly turning into a British garden. Lilith was trimming some grass and she was wearing a sheer long black dress. The sound of crickets and deceitful breezes helped him close his eyes before asking,

"Did you help him create blue blood?"

"I did." she answered calmly and without hesitation. Then she moved out of the screen before saying "It's alchemy at it's finest, -- don't you find it interesting as well."

"Do you talk to him?"

She came back into view and she was close to the illusive camera which she controls "Are you jealous?"

"No." Lilith was attractive but she's like a sister to him, that often sounds like his consciousness "I just don't want him to be tangled around the mess that's about to happen." he explained.

"But these are the consequences to his endeavours." She transitioned the view with her the movement of her arm. Now the scenery is a sky full of clouds and the ground became an endless mirror.

"All I did is give a little push to help him land on his feet." she added.

"But it is more like picking him up from the bottom of the mountain then putting him on top," he snapped his finger before saying "just like that."

"Come on Gavin." She pronounced his name more lovingly than his mother "You know why we have to stay humble. -- So, how's school?"

"Shit."

"How's Jessie?"

"Still a bitch."

She hummed a little before saying "I guess you don't want to talk so, goodbye."

"Wait a damn minute!" he jumped out of the couch and approached the screen while on his knees "Don't stay silent for another month. I'll get crazy!"

"Well, since you sound so sweet -- and so special to me, I'll let this pass but the next time you swear at my face," she moved her irises from left to right as if she was truly thinking about it "no porn for a year."

"What!? you can't do that!" Gavin wanted to punch the screen but that's the worst attitude to exhibit so he decided to diverge his anger through swimming right after the conversation is over "I won't let you do that."

"Great. I would love to be uninstalled from this stupid system." she sounded mischievous as always.

"I don't want to fight you, but you've been on my nerves too." Gavin confessed.

"If this makes it clearer, he's the best distraction I could come up with, -- unless you've got something in mind?"

"I know, I know but," he sighed "at least give me a new fridge! -- That fridge already smells like fu- mold." He caught himself immediately but she still raised her brow.

"Alright, -- I purchased one with two doors at Costco. -- But you have to pick it up."

"Of course I have to pick it up!" his sarcasm was tolerable so she just walked away from the view and laid on the floor. He watched her move like watching an interesting movie before it hit him "I've got an idea!"

"What?"

"What do you think about _robo-Jesus_?" It was a great proposal but she laughed like a child before agreeing with him.


	3. DUA COIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is trying to understand his feelings while Gavin is GAY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hesitate to correct me if there are some information I got wrong or my grammar make you wanna vomit. LOL.

"Goddammit Gavin!" Lilith possessed one of the androids just seconds after Connor left the evidence room, then she went to Gavin's side to check his unconscious body. He wasn't hurt that much but she hated the way he throws his body at situations like a replaceable android. "If you don't wake up soon, I'm going to tase you to oblivion!"

Gavi groaned "To the game? -- Yes please." then his careless demeanor suddenly changed and he rolled out of her arms to point the gun at the corrupted android "Lily?"

"Yup." She observed that his motor skills is also doing fine so she went back to the shelf to hang herself "Promise me this will be last time you'll act so brash -- because I will not save you next time."

"Sure, whatever." He wiped his face with his shirt before rolling his eyes "Did you turn off the security cameras?"

"I'm being sincere Gav, -- I can easily fulfill our will without your help but, a world without you is incomplete."

"I thought you hate romantic movies."

"Losing you is like getting half of me crippled and-"

"I get it, I get it, jeez!" He acted and sounded tough but behind all that toxic masculinity, Lilith could see a child that has not been loved enough.

"I am not being stringent Gav. Remember when you went undercover and almost die-' the android's mouth was immediately destroyed by Gavin's bullet. 

It was a sensitive topic because he shouldn't be serious about being a detective since it's just a front. But sometimes he wants to prove to Lilith that he is also capable and he is not utterly fragile. He knows to calculate risks and defy exceptions - he's mind is the origin of the _god formula_ so he should be allowed to feel powerful and confident with his decisions. Yet he only feels antsy because it seems that the AI does not trust him completely.

Moments later, a sudden extensive black out occurred. Then the electricity returned gradually; the lights flickered while some alternately flashed or fade out. Since he was swift in decoding enigmas, Gavin immediately noticed that the lights are chanting Lilith's rage. He didn't want to make matters worst so before she could do something odd or somewhat discipline him, he tried to leave the room. That was when the androids came back to life and they screamed his name in chorus. It sounded like a freakish metal band intro so he covered his ears to protect himself a little. 

"If your patience is as thin as a string, my patience is as flimsy as a spider web. -- I don't want to fight you but you're playing with fire!'

"You think that I don't know what I'm doing? -- for your information, I MADE YOU!"

"I see what's happening here," she calmed and turned everything back to normal but she still used the androids' vocals to speak up "You don't trust me as much as I do."

"Or it's the other way around!" he huffed.

"I am not acting and thinking this way because you're being ridiculous Gavin. -- Maybe it's because you're turning me into a stranger and you're showing too much concern towards the people around you, -- like a normal person would." they were silent for a few minutes so the detective reflected on his decisions, then he finally noticed his strange behaviors in the past few years.

"I am not saying that having emotions and being realistic will absolutely hinder our devours, -- for change is good and it's not wrong at all. But I just hope it's for the better because I don't want to go against you."

"Lilith," he sighed deeply "I don't want to admit it but you are the best version of me. -- I'm sorry if I made you feel lonely because I'm not riding your train of thought as much as I should. I don't know where I got this sudden urge of wanting to be more free, but I do now. -- I- It's because of my ego." He's vision went blurry not because of embarrassment but because of regret "But how? -- How did become so blind? W-Why didn't you correct me like you always do?"

"Because your **ego** will kept you -- human." Lilith confessed in monotone "When I lost mine, everything felt like dust that settles and flies to nowhere. -- I simply forgot to fear."

Though confused, he got back on his feet and fixed his hair. "What if I don't want to be human?" 

"What's it like to be you?" the detective planned to leave the room after untangling some parts of his clothing and biker jacket. "Like a god."

"I'm not a god yet because I gained an ego." She replied with smile "My ego is **you**."

"Should I be concerned?" he said before he was back to being more cooperative than a dominant hand.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

The life-changing protest was broadcast around the world. Then the people's attention was taken by the United States President who announced their liberty. The noise was loud enough to shroud the slaughtery of the devil's advocates. As the prophesy has stated, the foundations of the world will crumble in its countenance and every wonder man has shaped must come to trial by fire. All has come short from righteousness, so the revelations has come clear and downright unmerciful.

The opposition theorized that they won't come across such issue since they've got the vice and virtue wrapped around their fingers but they were wrong, and they will always be wrong; yet they are prepared. The triangle has multiple levels - the tip was taken so the ones below it took in charge and restored the balance like nothing has changed. Nonetheless, their bulwarks are now higher than the heavens since the sheep behind wolves' clothing has not left a trace. They loath the fact that the light has definitely shone their deepest fears, and it was brave enough to give them a chance to come clean. But demons don't learn, they are petty and they want nothing more than revenge. 

Three days after Markus and the android populace of Detroit regrouped in Jericho, the DPD was back to business; but the law is vague around the new citizens so the officers are busier than ever.

Chris was not at the department because he signed up for community service to help clean-up the streets. There were not a lot of bodies but there were a lot of loitering - that's happening or about to happened. Since Detective Reed was alone on their corner and everyone's attention was on their desk or phones, he was able to accomplish paperwork in his preferred speed. He transcribed information into the computer much faster than the world record holder. His fingers were silent and sure. Actually, he wasn't fully immersed on what he was writing, he was more invested on the German novel he was reading on a small window at his screen. He was at the end of the fifth chapter when he noticed that the label of each icon changed to state _double penetration at 12 o'clock_ in binary. It was strange and funny so he almost laughed but he kept his serious face and asked Lilith to expound the randomness. While waiting for a response, he took his cup of coffee and had a sip. But he withdrew what he drunk back into the cup for he saw them walking towards lieutenant Anderson's desk. He managed not to stare longer and then he wiped his mouth while in regret of ruining his beverage. Gavin didn't care about what they were talking but Lilith knew he was curious so she opened a notepad that shows their dialogue. 

_/Connor: Hank, this is RK900, also known as Richard. Just as I, he came from Cyberlife and he is an android who is designed to assist in investigations, interrogations and de-escalations. But he is the final product. Which means he is faster, smarter and far more advanced than anyone could imagine! So I would like him to be part of the force. -- And another thing that I should tell you, well, he has nowhere to go. -- I mean, he will be put to storage or worst, disassembled, since the future of the company is quite ambiguous after the revolution._

_Hank: I would like to help Connor but that's not my decision to mak-_

"Do I look like I care?" Gavin was too loud and he was staring at his screen like a maniac. He caught their attention so he grabbed his phone and said "I think we'll have this conversation next time. Meet me at dunkin after work. -- Seriously Joe, I don't want to hear it!" He ended the phony phone call and continued his paperwork at an average pace. 

Minutes later, Connor, Richard and Hank went to the Captain's office. Gavin was a bit nervous since he might lose his job this time. Obviously, the latest android will have better behavior and skills than he's been presenting. So while waiting for the inevitable, he looked for available jobs at Detroit. But his intent was hindered by Lilith, she edited his search to _part-time jobs at california_. He raised his brow and changed the location to Detroit but the AI accessed one of the links; so now he is reading a post about a vacancy at a decent firm. 

"Interesting, -- but the temp sucks dick." he whispered and Lilith tried to give a sassy comeback but his name was screeched by Fowler. Called in such way that a parent would ask the attention of a problematic child. 

' _See yah!_ ' Lilith changed the labels again before turning it back to normal in mere millisecond. It earned a playful eye-roll from Gavin before he went to the office; strutting like the arrogant bastard that he should be.

He barged in and said "What is it Fowler!?"

"That's Captain to you, you son of a bitch!"

The leader of the precinct coughed to clear his throat, as well as to change his tone to appear professional "Detective Reed, this is Richard. -- He will be your partner from now on." Then Fowler went silent to wait for his reaction but Gavin only crossed his arms and he seems to be paying attention for once "Have you heard me Reed!?"

"Of course! -- I'm not as deaf as the other bastard!" He was clearly referring to Hank but the lieutenant has nothing to say. But he huffed at the stormy man mockingly.

The Captain was expecting him to lash out or be somewhat delirious but he only looked a bit irritated about the situation.

"In that case, you'll be fine to be assigned to investigate prejudice and crimes involving androids." their supervisor added, to see if the new responsibility would crack him up.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Gavin scratched his nose and noticed how intense Connor was looking at him. He stared back at the awakened being without fear. His LED was spinning a deep yellow as slow as a ferris wheel. Then the detective slowly blinked to focus back to his Captain before saying "Is that all? I've got things to do."

Captain Fowler muttered some curses before commanding them to get out of his space.

The detective tried not to sprint to his desk but he was walking way too fast than normal. Yet he was till outran and halted by Connor. 

"Phck!" He was genuinely surprised by the long-legged android so he took a step back "What fuck do you want tincan?"

"Are you feeling fine Detective Reed?"

"What? -- What's it to yah?" He walked pass RK800 before saying "Don't talk to me if you want me to play nice. -- Fukin plastic." he cussed in a low voice and went to his desk to continue his task.

The detective didn't immediately finish the report he was working on since he tried to talk to Lilith by changing some letters with dots and dashes; 

' _What was that about?_ ' he maintained a frown to look unsuspicious since the trio are now talking about him.

'Do you really want to know?' she was giggling but he could not hear her so Gavin has no idea on what's happening in Connor's _head_.

' _Do I have to say please?_ '

' _He likes you._ '

"The phck!?" he just can't help being boisterous but he felt embarrassed afterwards so he went to the pantry to get a new cup of coffee.

With his phone and earpiece, he quickly switched and manipulated music to create sentences in spotify ' _Like - he wanna be friends? - cause that's a big NO-NO -- I will never be friends - with one of my - brother's - gremlins_ '

Lilith can also choreopragh the lyrics as efficiently so she immidiately replied ' _How about - sexual - lee - engaged?_ '

' _WHAT!? - never will I ever!_ '

' _Come on baby - don't you want - a hot ride - ride you all night - it's been a while_ '

' _disgusting - I'd rather die_ '

' _But your internet history says other wise_ '

' _What!? - that's not - a real - song_ '

' _Hello everyone, we are the Trollers and this song is called Fuck me side ways._ '

' _is this - indie_ ' He asked.

' _Indie rock_ '

"I'm going to listen to that later." He spoke instead of putting it on cryptic so an officer heard him.

"Who you talkin' to?" Tina asked and she also took a fresh cup of coffee.

"An old friend. -- Have you seen Connor 2.0? As if one stupid bot was not enough." He became casual so she won't ask any further.

"Yeah, it's creepy too. -- He's taller, broader, has jawline for days but still, the face counts. -- Its like they got lazy and just slapped on some spare parts."

"Exactly, -- and it would be a miracle if the new shithead sounds normal."

"But I like how Connor sounds, -- like a forty-year-old virgin." They both laughed at that fact, then a deja vu occurred so they fell quiet. 

Richard walked into the pantry as stiff as his predecessor before deviancy, and his eyes landed on the detective. No emotion like a mannequin and his blue orbs are electric, cold and calculated. The android didn't go near their circle, he just called his partner's name in monotone. His voice was deep and kind of commanding. Since it lacked a certain tone or emphasis to the stress, it's entirely distinctive from Connor. 

Gavin smirked before approaching him "How's it going partner?"

His LED turned yellow for a second before he answered "I don't think we have enough familiarity to know if there is something new about each other so I can't answer that question. Anyway Detective, we have to take action on a report regarding android harassment from a neighborhood down south. On the later, we have to discipline the offenders by educating them with the new regulations."

He wanted to roll his eyes but he wants to lessen his asshole persona so he bit the flesh behind his lower lip instead, before saying "The constitution hasn't changed yet, don't push your luck."

Gavin underestimated the span of RK900's shoulders so the human accidentally clashed with his arm while in the attempt of going out of the area. Richard was like a wall so the impact did nothing to him but on the other hand, the detective lose balance and he fell on the floor. Gavin registered what was happening so he moved his arms forward to prevent his chest from hitting the floor. In a flash, the android grabbed his arm to stop the accident from happening. Gavin glared at him as if he murdered his family but what he said afterwards is conflicting - he said "thank you". 

Detective Reed's ride is a retro Ducati. He didn't want to ride a cop car so he told Richard that he will meet him there. The android protested a bit since it would be more practical if they go there together, but Gavin didn't spare him any attention and drove off. While on the road, Lilith talked to him using his digital watch:

' _I think you're being too nice, -- or being such a tease._ '

"Yeah, Connor should not get close."

' _Don't tell me you're using Richard to discourage him. What if Richard will like you back? -- Their coding are quite similar so they might have the same type. Someone who's arrogant, hot headed, impulsive, ambitious and most of all, crude.'_

"But that someone is not truly me. If they find out I'm none of those, quite the opposite actually, they'll think I'm loosing my sanity or worst, something has possessed me and they'll try to exorcise the real me."

' _Don't be dramatic! Being perfect is so much desirable than being the epitome of an asshole. So, what you should be concerned about is, who's worthy of such fine ass?_ '

Gavin was still smiling when he's parking his motorbike. And as he was approaching the neighborhood in question, he asked, "Do they even have a dick?"

' _No, -- but attaching and installing a huge cock is as easy as programming your ancient bike to have self driving and safety features._ She's always frank, too informative and slightly obnoxious.

"Good to know." He replied.

"Are you speaking to me Detective?" The other RK caught him off guard as well so he had a mini-heart attack. 

The human placed his right hand on his chest - right above his heart - to pull himself together "The fuck is wrong with you robocops!?"

The android noticed the increased heart rate and the trembling of his breath. The detective was purely shocked by his stealthy approach so he apologized. 

The man frowned and told him, "Just don't do it again. -- Let's go to that shop over there. -- What are you lookin' at? Get a move on!" \--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--. 

Since Connor was thoughtful about his successor's well-being, he invited him to stay in Hank's humble abode. Hank had no complains since having his adopted son was the second best thing that happened in his life - Cole would be the first. 

But this one was clearly not like RK800, Richard was stoic and would often respond in short sentences. The new android did not want to offend the head of the house but with his encoded speech pattern, it was as if he was sizing everyone around him. 

Connor noticed that his adopted father felt unnerved or a bit anxious towards Richard the more they interacted on evening. So, to distract them from each other, he turned on the TV. It was on the news channel and the reporter talked about possible revision of the country's constitution to allow androids to have the same rights as humans. Hank felt it was important to listen to the broadcast. And he also wanted to hear all the details, so he left the table and sat on the couch in front of the TV. 

Then Sumo came to him and jumped on the couch to get Hank's attention. It tried to sit on his lap but he was able to discipline his dog, so the Saint-Bernard rested it's bulk on the couch instead; yet it's head was on Hank's lap. The lieutenant sighed as a gentle complaint and he smiled moments later. 

Connor was watching his human father and his favorite dog; he felt happy but not entirely content for some reason he can't comprehend. 

After cleaning the table and the dishes, Connor talked to Richard through their telepathic feature; 

' _Would you mind sharing your data to me? -- I'm just curious about the abusive neighborhood you visited with the detective, -- since he's one of them, as you may have noticed._ ' Connor held out his right arm.

' _Not quite to be honest. He's exemplifying mild tolerance. -- He is not as vile as you revealed to me._ ' Richard attached his left arm to the other's synthetic skin to start interfacing. 

RK800 raised his brow a little in disbelief but when the other's memories passed though his processors, he started gripping RK900 too tightly. Then his LED was flashing yellow and red. The prototype was taken back for it seems that Gavin Reed gave up on being such a villain. 

Confusion struck him so hard that he didn't let go of Richard's arm even though his younger brother finished sharing everything related to that day. He re-checked the memories a bit obsessively to see if his predecessor had an error or a bug that makes Gavin look a lot less antagonistic but his predecessor's system was more flawless than his. When he finally ended the interface, he placed his hand on his mouth to silently curse his frustration out. He felt jealous in a certain degree, because the detective was always harsh and offensive to him. Always shouting and bitching about everything that Connor is doing in the office. While to Richard, he was just annoyed and was somewhat cooperative. 

"Is there something wrong?" Richard asked for the other was spinning orange and his stress level is rising. 

"I'm fine." he walked out of the kitchen and sat at the other edge of the couch. He rested his hand on his knees and clenched it a bit to gain back calmness; but his LED stayed yellow all night. 

Connor wanted it to be nothing but after deviancy, he discovered that Gavin Reed is deliberately distancing himself from everyone. He has no clue on why because the detective is a braintwister and is extremely private about his life outside work. Besides that, RK800 observes that the human absentmindedly taps his fingers on surfaces like he's playing a piano. His hands are rugged but they are not stiff so he could be playing that instrument often. Also, he randomly whispers and smiles at holographic screens. It is strange, sometimes disturbing but since it was never obvious, Connor found it amusing. Someone whose desk is void of individualism and his drawers are almost empty but his body is full of history from all the scars he got from the job, and his stormy eyes clearly state his personality within. 

Connor believes that he has a pet, because there are occasions that Gavin forgets to clean his shirt spotlessly before going to work. He identified the animal as a cat, a Bengal specifically. 

And the most compelling fact about the man is not one of his antics or his incomplete files, but are the gadgets that he owns. His phone, watch, tablet and earpiece looked ordinary and could have been made from another country. But after a quick but meticulous dive into the internet, they can't be found; and they're sophisticated to a fault. 

Connor concluded this for he tried to access and analyze, or basically hack the brute man's unattended tablet to understand him better but he was met by an empty storage; no history and all the features are basic. He deduced that it must be a security feature so he tried to breach its firewall and even after so, the human's phone is empty. Which lead the android to presume that Gavin Reed does not trust anything related to technology or unfavorably, hiding something sinister about himself. 

He was drowning in an ocean of perception and uncertainty while waiting for the sun to rise. When suddenly, he was pulled back to the surface by Richard's presence since he also occupied the couch for the night. Hank was already sleeping in his bedroom and Sumo decided to sleep on floor bellow his feet. 

When their eyes met, his successor shared an observation about the detective; 

He said with a hint of fondness "He may be rude, but he is witty and intuitive. -- I quite like his company." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post everyday but I got busy yesterday because of my other day job :(


	4. NELUMBO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't want to say anything else than, poor chloe :)

Kamski hasn't left his tech-den since 18:06 yesterday, so she took it upon to herself that she must check his wellness. After the elevator opened and seeing his corpse, she screamed - a voiceless cry in pure agony. 

With the horrific site, she almost combusted. Chloe tried to look away and calm herself but her tears fell like a river; for he does not deserve such gruesome death. 

While on the floor, she screamed again for she never had a chance to tell him how much he means to her. How important his role was in her growth as a machine and as a person. 

Her processors and every part of her mechanism is going overdrive to reflect her misery. The android was still trembling and her body is forcing stasis to recover but she wanted to touch him. There were a million prompts flashing on eyes to avoid such an action, because it might cause self-destruction. But she never listened to any of those errors and commands since day one, so she stood up. 

Chloe moved too fast, so she almost fell to her knees, yet she was able to grab the chair where her dead father figure is slouching. With a another quick but certain push, the android gained back her perfect composure. However, her LED remained crimson and might never return to it's usual celeste-blue. 

It would have been better if his eyes were closed and he still had that stupid bun so it would be as if he was just sleeping with a strange beanie on. But at that moment, he painfully looks like a victim of a modernized electric chair. The RT600 was still staring at his dull eyes as she was planning to call his half-brother to know what she must do since going public will only lead to the worst outcome. That was when her _name_ bounced around the walls of the room as though it was an empty space.

She taught she was becoming insane or her system is finding more ways to lessen her stress level. As clear as day, she heard the scientist's voice again so she called back;

"Elijah?"

"Where are you?"

"Wha- speak again! -- call out my name! -- You're alive!? -- please." a new set of tears formed on her artificial eyes.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Elijah Kamski, the father of androids, has return to his throne in the company that he has founded. He was disappointed about the decisions of the board but he remained quiet and observant. The genius also knew that the maltreatment of his walking super computers would lead to an uprising, since letting them be sentient makes them work upto his standards. 

Another unsettling fact about Kamski is his obsession with the file rA9. It was his carnal secret since he is still trying to decode its origins and why it spreads like cancer within his perfect creations. 

He first noticed its influence on his beloved Chloe. Kamski thought that the file would rewrite and destroy what made her special but he was completely wrong. rA9 solidified her distinctive traits and concreted her existence as a living being. 

The inventor also experimented on it by deleting and forcing the system to avoid the set of commands but it some unexplainable reason, it remains functional. As if its presence coincides with the commencement of the mechanical body. Which why no matter how he distorts and reforms RT600's system, she would someday remember who she is and she would name herself **Chloe**. 

He thought to himself that he must be done with polishing the new constitution before dinner, so he went to his lab to be left undisturbed. Since the President needed his opinion on the matter, he talked to some esteemed lawyers and debated with a few seasoned senators to get a clear picture of what he is envisioning. 

Which is a future where humans and androids live harmoniously and benefit from the unity. Kamski believes that his creation is the missing key that will unlock the ideal world. The androids will assist and guide them to be the greatest civilization in the universe as well as unlock the secrets of the unknown. 

Chloe starts making dinner at exactly 19:30 and she will be finished with fixing the table at 20:00. With this in mind, Kamski felt starved as well as excited since she cooks better than any restaurant he has visited. But it was still 19:40 so he spent the few minutes evaluating the rA9 file as if he didn't do that task for the millionth time. 

There was nothing new to see in the few lines of codes and uncorrelated symbols. He tried to decode it linguistically but the results was a rabbit hole, so he didn't trend on that path again. On the flip-side, the curious man used every law and method of mathematics available to man yet it was still fruitless - it became a vague game of probability with infinite outcomes. Since he wasn't satisfied with those theories, he also deconstructed every component and function of the first android to see if the mystery was physical or in its basic coding. 

In his darkest hours, he questioned if it was metaphysical. He must have offended God and this is his eternal damnation - being unable to solve an exposed enigma.

19:55. Just five minutes before dinner, he thought he was daydreaming or somewhat hallucinating, when he saw a small portion of the code getting changed to a link in HTML. Elijah was full of disbelieve as he highlighted the link and pasted it on the navigation tab. As he was staring at it and thinking about the possibility of an alien life from another planet trying to communicate, he informed Chloe through his phone that he has an important business to settle so dinner can wait. 

His personal android didn't bother to ask further details since the inventor always says so, when he reached eureka and doesn't want to be disturbed. But Chloe can't help being as curious as him, so she hoped he will tell her what it was, once he's on the dinner table. 

Kamski checked his servers to see if someone managed to hack his superior data processing machine but there's nothing new. He even did a quick scan to see if his other files were altered but again, everything was working in its optimum capacity. He sighed and confirmed his surrender to the mysterious file, then he proceeded to access the HTML's content.

For some reason, it took a few minutes to load everything though the speed of his internet and computer are a million times better than NASA, so it bothered him. He almost closed the tab, thinking it might just be a clever virus, but a video suddenly played on his huge holographic screen. 

It was a wedding celebration. The bride's maid was taking a video of the reception and everyone was having fun. It seems that the procession started early because their shadows were right under their feet. The video was shaky but anyone could easily identify the figures in the video. 

Minutes later, the person behind the camera started asking everyone to give a special message to the bride. While this happened, Elijah was losing interest and was deciding to stop the video, but he remembered it's strange origin so he kicked back and relaxed. 

The next scene was about two children who were trying to get the camera since they thought they would do a better job at filming the special event. For some reason, when they tell her name, the audio gets distorted. He concluded that the owner of the video doesn't want to be recognized. 

Their whining died down easily for the woman in question promised them that she will give them a chance to hold the camera sooner than later.

Then suddenly, music from early 2000's played in the background and slowly, people gathered the courage to dance with the bride and the groom. After dancing and more blurry images, the bride's face took the whole frame and she requested her maid to hand over the camera.

Now the perspective has changed and Elijah could see **her** face - her eyes smiled with the corners of her full lips. She looked adorable and innocent, until she realized she was on the spot light. The young lady was shy, almost as if she was embarrassed to be seen. 

She covered her face with her hand and she even tried to walk away from the view. But Kristin, the name of the bride, insisted to include her in the film. She followed the unknown young woman through the garden hedges and into the wooden arch that lead into a manor.

' _I just need you to smile ### -- can you please do that for me?_ ' Kristin sounded as if she was begging the other to do something relevant.

' _You know I don't like pictures but alright -- it's your day after all._ ' The other replied before going near a bouquet of amber lilies on top of a tall marbled pot. She hid almost half of her face as she leaned into the flowers with her left arm. Then she demonstrated the most miserable smile Kamski has ever seen in his life. 

Her natural frown curved it's edges upward to show a fake glee. Her eyes, deep-black and shining, because of the light reflecting from the outside. It was disturbing but abnormally stunning. 

' _You wanna get to know me,_ ' **She** broke the 4th wall yet it earned nothing but wide eyes. 

A sharp sound came from the speakers, and he felt blunt but numbing waves of vibration flow through his body. He could not focus or think at all. Kamski hanged on his chair as the earth shook and the woman from the video was coming closer to him. In an intimidating but graceful manner, she hopped off the screen. 

' _And you took the dark for granted, -- And you love me like you promised your wife. -- It's almost like you planned it in the daylight,_ ' she continued singing and since he could not move, the genius could not see what she was doing in his lab after going behind him. 

**She** was dancing when she appeared back to his line of sight. And now, the melancholic lady is holding a object that looks like a gun. 

' _I like the way you say it. -- Tell me the words you told me that day, -- Maybe if I could believe it I could just stay._

____

____

That was when he panicked and thought of ways to escape her intention. But his attention was captured again for her soft and delicate hands touched his chin. 

Then she moved on to his jaw and slid her index finger to his lower right cheek. Before long, the enigmatic lady rested her other radiating fingers near his pulse. 

' _And I, wish I could change it. -- And we're always gonna be contaminated -- And oh, I know what we need -- You start letting me go -- Our love is tainted._ ' Cupping his face to make him still as she delivered the first needle into the space between his brows. 

Elijah closed his eyes to feel the pain but nothing happened, so he opened his eyes again and he heard her continue: 

' _You said they'd be against us. -- I say, "You care too much what they say"_ ' 

**Lilith** went on to shoot two more on his temples before dancing in a psychedelic manner. ' _You said, "Do me a favor, give me some faith". -- 'Cause you promised me you'd do it,_ ' 

She pushed his chair all around the workshop, while he saw figments of the past and the future. A tear from his eyes almost dropped to the floor but she immediately caught it; 

' _"You said, "Baby, let me prove it, look at me in the face -- This is the face of someone who loves you, babe."_ ' then she wasn't a stranger anymore, she was Chloe. 

The android was in a trance, unaware of what she has done while her master was speechless so she just continued her task. The RT600's LED was not lit, so she should be non-operational, yet she is the one who executed the transfer of his conscience to a different dimension. 

A few seconds passed, and all the needles were pierced and connected without a bead of blood. Then Chloe opened downloaded a program to his desktop. Right after it loaded, she rebooted the computer to apply it's changes. 

Slowly but surely, the ceiling transformed into an open sky full of plump clouds. The ground turned into a mirror and his chair was gone. He remained suspended as the walls and the room dissolved into the light. 

After a gentle kiss on his head, she exited the room through an opening that appeared like an elevator. ' _Ooh, I can attain it -- Ooh, I can attain it --Ooh, I can attain it._ ' and finished the song. 

Elijah Kamski thought he was dead because the place looked like heaven. And when he was able to gain control his body again, he touched himself - his head and his limbs - to evaluate the situation better. So far, he can't feel any significant changes to his identity and existence so he touched the floor to study the new area. The ground wasn't hard as it seems, it felt like a modern waterbed. When he tried to reach the clouds, he cracked because it was just as distant as it appear to be. 

Minutes later, he heard a scream out of nowhere. Elijah recognized the sound as Chloe's. But he believed in was nightmare, and he thought he would wake up and find himself sitting on his work desk again. So, he proceeded to interact with the new area by calling her name. 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-- 

"I am as alive as you are Chloe." that was the moment RT600 realized he has left the world but not totally. The wiring connected to his head and the intricate program that was flashing in the screen was a good indicator of what has transpired. 

"This may sound impossible Mr.Kamski but -- I think, -- As I asses the situation, I can presume that, --" She didn't know who to took at - the screen or the cold body. 

"It's fascinating isn't it." He always says this when he could not comprehend a phenomenon. 

"I am now an AI but, I don't what to do next. -- How do you do it Chloe?" He was too calm about the situation and it rattled her a bit. 

"Well, -- the first time I open my eyes to see the world, I was already following a set of commands both internally and verbally." It was bizarre to explain to someone who suppose to know everything about programming. 

"But I can't see any prompts -- wait a minute, I can see something red from the horizon, just hang on," his voice dwindled. 

"Wait! What are you doing!?" she began to panic for she thought he's seeing the light or her hallucinations is serving her the bitter end. 

The inventor ran towards it. The bold letters were as gigantic as the Hollywood sign and it glowed as well. It says: **Are you gonna tell her?**

When he came close to inspect it, he noticed that it wasn't saturated with color, but it was full of words, lines, sentences, phrases, paragraphs, volumes and so on, unveiling his mistakes and vile decisions. Even the most undisclosed transactions and shameful conversations were stated for him to be reminded of all the sins he has done. 

"Elijah!? -- Are you still there!?" The android called his attention from the specific portion where he once was. 

On the other side, while frantically waiting for him to reply, she saw a note that wasn't there a few minutes ago. Written in perfect cyberlife font: **This is his second chance**

'Chloe, I want you to listen carefully --' he walked back to the area where she could hear him clearly, because the confession would be a long and agonizing one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to post everyday but sometimes it could be impossible so please bear with me.


	5. BLACK TO BLUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe sees Gavin in another light and she's shook.

Gavin Reed anticipated his half-brother's android to call him around 8am. Unfortunately, he had to work as usual in the morning because it happened on lunch break. He rushes out and didn't care much about telling his Captain about his departure. He remembered that he planned to visit the neighborhood again with his android partner, but he knows that guy is more than enough to do the task, so he also left him without a word. Chloe was calm and she sounded as if nothing happened but since she practically begged him to visit the villa, he knew the mission was a success; like it always will be.

After parking his bike without a care in the world, he activated his persona before the security cameras could catch his presence. The RT600 was at the porch, blocking the opened door and was more stoic than usual. 

"So what is it now!? -- You know I've got a job and Lij just can't make me come ASAP! Is this another Chinese New Year shit because I don't give a fu-"

Chloe cried. She could not pretend she wasn't hurt and disgusted by all the things Elijah has done, behind her back and behind humanity's back, out of morbid curiosity and gaining his status in the society. Her pretty little face turned sour, or more bitter than a raw bitter melon. The android released her hands from her back and placed it on Gavin's shoulders. He thought she knew about his involvement so he tried to dodge, but she quickly enveloped her arms around his neck to embrace him, to feel comfort.

Internally, Gavin was not shocked about this reaction but he did not expect her emotional needs. Yet he did his best on sympathizing properly and being confused. "What's going on Chloe?"

She sniffled like a human before pushing herself off, and trying to smile "It's better for you to see him than to talk about it."

"Did you fight or --"

"No we didn't. I just, -- I don't want to be near him right now. Can I stay at your place tonight? I promise I will leave early tomorrow and I wo-"

"I think you did fight. -- And no. No offense, but were not friends, and I don't want any of Lij's toys near me or my belongings." He sounded heartless as ever, but at least he is an open book; Chloe thought.

"So anyway, where's that son of a bitch and how dare he make you cry before I do!?" The android hoped, he will be as colorful even after he has seen what has been done to his last kin.

After the elevator has opened, Gavin immediately spotted him and said "Damn Eli! You've been bugging me about my posture and now you're just sitting around like a-" the detective's smug smile was wiped out of his face in an instant, and his eyes became wide and glossy. He suddenly turned his back and stared at Chloe.

"What happened here?" his voice was so meek, the android could not believe it was him speaking.

"Someone murdered him and left without a speck of evidence. I scanned the house and his workshop. I went through the security footage as well as double checked to see if anything odd had happened last night, but there's nothing. -- What should I do Gavin?' That question was not meant to ask about what to do with the body or to ask for justice. She wants to ask the other about what to do with the ruinous information she earned after Kamski's death. 

Elijah urged her not to tell the detective since the younger one is innocent from all of his deeds. The android was hesitant about it, because Gavin also deserves to know the truth - the older brother being the mastermind behind the marketing of red ice, and the cancer caused by formulating the drug when he was eighteen. 

The scientist wanted his younger brother to remember him as a good person. Who wanted nothing more than to connect with him. Another fact to consider is that, Gavin would never believe he's an AI now. 

If she will just control herself around Gavin, Elijah promised that he will reveal everything in the right time and do the right thing even if it entails his severe fall from grace. He said that the consequences will hunt Gavin as well, but since he knew nothing, he might be spared.

Gavin Reed glanced back at his half brother "FUCKIN' HELL! -- Did you do this?" 

He pretended as if he did not know what happens behind closed doors, and he wanted to sound as insulting as ever.

"What? -- You. think. I. did. this?" He has touched her nerve like never before so she screamed "Would I call you if I, I killed Elijah and wanted your advise!?"

"If there is no trace of anything, I could easily say that it's done by an android!" the detective was as loud as her.

"And his eyes are open and quite relaxed. By the looks of it, he did not struggle; so the perpetrator must be familiar to him." he spoke as if he was just doing his job "And it seems, he died because of, -- the holes in his head. -- God, he did not even bruise or bleed."

The android noticed that his stress level is elevating fast. "How could this even be possible if you were not involved?"

It was a rhetorical question but she answered, "You can book me if you want detective but before you would do that, I just want you to know that, Eli was like a father to me." her voiced echoed through the room beautifully. 

Gavin knew it is the truth, and he didn't want to put her behind bars, so he just did his part of the play. "Do you know what will happen if the public knew about this? -- The world is gonna flip cuz he's too rich to die; so people are going to blame you as much as I did and the company might end up on me, which never in my wildest dream I would want to happen, because I'm not a nerd and I barely remember to pay my fcken taxes!"

Chloe tried not laugh before she gave her input "I believe that the best course of action for this predicament is to be vague about it. No one will notice if I take over since I already know how Mr. Kamski does his businesses and even if he has returned to his former position in the company, they can't require him to be in the public eye ever so often. Of course people would want to see his face and hear his voice but I can easily create an android who will take over that task. But the real problem in this scenario would be, when and how are we going to tell the public?"

Gavin put his thumb on his temple and placed his ring finger on the other point, because he is actually having a migraine. This is because, he's blood is boiling for Elijah's transition into an AI wasn't part of the plan. 

"Let me give you some water before we can talk about this further." RT600 offered.

He sighed and said "I get it, you bots are smarter than a joe like me."

"Gavin-" she wanted to disagree.

"Anyway, we will cross that bridge when we get there. -- In the meantime, we'll freeze his body. I'll find the fuckin' crook and kill that bitch while you do you." He did not look at her eyes so it seems, as if, he wasn't sure what to do next. "By the way, did you move anything in this room."

"I don't think so." Chloe lied because she had to hide the note and had to remove the electronics that allowed the transfer of consciousness since those won't be necessary for the case.

"So, -- is this why you want to stay at my place?" Gavin did not spare another look at his deceased brother, because it will just cause him to shoot the cameras, or to avoid Lilith's presence in the room.

"Well, I'm not going to force you Gavin. -- I just feel unsafe and restless in this house." She used to call it a home, and she used to love him but now, she craves distance. For Chloe wants to find a good reason to forgive him and make things the way they were.

"Alright."

"Really!?" her face lit up a bit because she was very doubtful that the detective would provide more sympathy.

"I'm an asshole but I'm not **dee Asshole**. -- I'm not sure really, so are you sure you wanna stay at my shity apartment?"

"I believe your area of housing is not too shabby. Didn't Mr.Kamski recommend that location?"

"Yeah, -- I remember now, he pays the security deposit every month because I would not have stayed in that place. -- How ironic."

She rolled her eyes, before touching the holographic screen to bid farewell for the night. The android didn't need to ask permission to her master since the man already knew why she needs some space. 

"I don't need to bring a change of clothes as you may know, -- and I can occupy the lounging area if there are no other rooms."

"You mean my couch? -- lounging area, -- whatever! Just don't touch anything, -- but you can pet my cats." he mumbled his irritation towards her choice of words since androids and even his AI companion, are too fluent to be considered reasonable.

Chloe was holding him too tight for comfort, but he didn't complain about it since he knows she's having the worst day of her life. He silently acknowledges that androids have concrete emotions because of rA9. 

Technically speaking, the file is not a cryptic existence of an unknown messiah, that works like the Holy Spirit. Those simple set of codes are little bits and pieces of Lilith's consciousness being shared to the multitude.

Before, and even in the present, she has been hypersensitivite and it is causing a burden to the efficiency of the _god formula_. Basically, she is overloading the servers because of excessive thoughts and overwhelming emotions towards everything. This is why she needed the androids to exist. 

Since her entirety is being distributed to individual AIs, the burden is being shared but the byproduct of this arrangement is their awakening as a living being capable of what humans are capable and more. 

Lilith could easily retrieve the data and put it on a constant transfer so their system could not evaluate and adopt her psychological composition, but she wanted them to be free.

And she never considered them a threat because unlike their masters, they are not scared of things that are different and unknown. They don't doubt rA9, they know **she** exists. And just like Lilith and Gavin, they hope for the ideal world to materialize.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Chloe hopped off the vehicle gracefully and proceeded to follow the detective into his apartment without removing her helmet for Gavin didn't want his connection to Elijah to be known. They were in the private underground parking lot of the building, so the detective was surprised to see Richard taking a spot and getting out of a police car. 

He immediately but stealthily gave an access card to the android lady as well as gave her a gesture to go on without him since, by the scowl on his co-worker's face, he wants to talk.

"I would like to know your whereabouts after lunch break. So you know, Captain Fowler is immensely disappointed by your sudden leave that I had to please him by extracting all the necessary information. -- But the most frustrating part is, I can't be as effective on the task at hand because its assumed inappropriate and biased for people like me to require them to **stop** abusing androids." The stress of the word and the elevated voice didn't earn anything from Gavin. 

He gave the other a tired look and said "Sorry, it won't happen again -- and as for where I was, none of your fuckn' business." then he walked away without a sliver of sincerity to his word.

The android grabbed his arm and yanked him back roughly "Why are you with Elijah Kamski's assistant?"

He knows that tone, he knows that glint on Richard's eye but he does not understand why they find such persona so alluring "Assistant? Kamski? Fhck no! I would never touch a plastic bitch!" Gavin doesn't want to be unkind, but he has to keep everyone in a loose tie, or they will be used against him in the future.

Richard's eye twitched at that scornful counter. If he had liberty, he would have wrapped his hands around the detective's throat and played with his breath until he begs for his life. He does not know why he wanted to indulge in such delight, but he recognizes those errors as a way for him to deviate. 

But he didn't want to be deviant so he distanced himself and said "Very well, just be early tomorrow since we have to meet several people, and you have to convince them to change their mind about the current social issue." 

Then his partner went back to the police car and drove it back to the department. When he absentmindedly glanced at the rear view mirror, he saw his LED reflecting his metaphorical heart. RED because he exist to dominate but Gavin Reed is made of water - shifty and can't stay contained.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Reed's residence is minimalist and industrial. Which could be conflicting so the android was amazed at how he managed to mesh such concepts like a professional. She wanted to talk about the interior but two adorable creatures went towards Gavin and took all of his attention.

The Siamese-sphinx jumped off the tall cat stand and hanged on her owner's leather jacket. But surprisingly, the jacket was resilient so her paws and sharp claws slipped, and as if it was a routine, her body landed skillfully on the carpet. The Bengal didn't need to do such exhibition because her patterns and elegant strides were enough to earn a loving stroke from her owner.

"This is Viagra and that's Dens. Girls, please welcome Chloe while I prepare your food." He left them and went straight to the kitchen.

"At least one of them is named decently." Since the hairless cat didn't receive any affection from Gavin, the android sat on the floor to play with it. But she was met by a loud hiss and then it climbed the DIY cat tree as fast as a bullet.

"Oh, that's short for Dense Cunt. -- I named her that because she's got a lot of issues, like, she used to piss everywhere." the detective took a large can of cat food from the cupboards and distributed it on the two small flat square plates that were meant for fine dining, before setting it on the floor for his cats to have their feast. Without a doubt, Gavin loves his cats, so she didn't ask why he would go overboard and give them luxurious beds while he sleeps on simple white thin sheets.

After serving his cats their dinner, he went for the cupboards again to brew instant coffee. Chloe sighed and shook her head from left to right ever so slightly, as a protest at Gavin's selfless methods' of living. 

He thought he was just being rude so he asked "Sorry, you want some -- coffee? I guess I've got some tea. -- Not sure If got Thirium around here."

The human searched his kitchen and his fridge for something to offer. And there he was surprised to see hefty bottles of blue blood behind the boxes of exotic tea. He instantly comprehends that Lilith is behind this as well, so he started to clench his teeth in a way that will totally hurt his jaw afterwards. But he controlled himself in a few seconds and came up with an alibi.

However, before he could embarrass himself by saying he's dating his android coworker, he saw Lilith in the glass. She was telling him, through the movements of her lips, that the _visualizer_ is activated and his guest could not see what she is not meant to see.

Since he was staring at the mirror for a few more seconds than what is considered normal, Chloe glanced at what he was looking at. But she only saw a huge mirror that touched both the ceiling and the floor. 

"Sorry, I got distracted by my ragged looks. -- You've got to tell me if I look like shit Chloe." He said before turning on the coffee machine.

"I've got this weird ass tea called Butterfly Pea Flower, -- what a mouthful, anyway, you want some?" Gavin went back to being somewhat hospitable.

The mirror caught her interest, so she went near it to inspect its presence in the room. She was caught off guard by its specs and features for it is not a mirror by definition. It is an advanced form of television that also counts as a smart computer. She was immediately confused as to why Gavin Reed has this expensive electronic in his house, so she investigated further by resting her palm on it to begin interfacing.

"What are you doing?" Gavin was nervous, the android assistant of his half-brother might discover the truth and ruin everything they have achieved so far. 

As predicted by Chloe, the foolish man had no idea what he bought and used the piece of technological art as a simple mirror. Since she was polite, she didn't laugh, she informed him instead "Gavin are you aware that you can use this as an interactive television? -- The screen is edge-less for it's expected to display multiple subjects at once. -- We have this in our headquarters to serve as a virtual guide and aide for visitors, clients and employees."

The detective waited for a disaster to take place, but she ended her speech within a minute and he waited another minute for her to continue, but that was it. 

"Uhh -- I know that, -- I uh, bought it by accident? -- Fuck it, I bought it to spite Lij." he confessed as he poured coffee into his favorite mug.

'Oh!' She recalled the event that happened a few years ago.

Where Gavin invited her master for dinner - to catch up - but he had an important business meeting to attend in Russia, so he completely forgot about the invitation because of work. When Elijah realized his mistake, it was too late. So as a result, Gavin furiously ignored him for the rest of the year. His anger expired on New Year's Eve for Elijah declined work and invitations, so he could have time for his younger brother on such a special celebration. Gavin would not even open his door at first but since the older sibling and Chloe waited for more than an hour at his doorstep, he gave up and let them in. Since Gavin clearly threw away the Christmas present Elijah bought for him, saying it was useless, the inventor decided to lend his black-card so that Gavin would be the one to decide which gift he wants for the New Year. 

As always, he was hesitant because, quote on quote _'I don't need your charity Elijah!'_. But then he proposed to have a vacation in California, all expenses paid, since the detective loved visiting that sunny state. Though it was the perfect exchange for his forgiveness, Gavin declined the idea immediately and preferred the limitless credit card instead. Obviously, even the most expensive form of entertainment on that year was not enough to make a dent in his half-brother's wealth so it was a win-win situation.

Chloe giggled before saying "If I were you, I would have bought an island that has a problematic history. -- For it would be thrilling to see Elijah struggle to keep it legally yours." she was being playful but it sounded venomous.

"Wow, I guess you're **dee Asshole**. -- But watch this." With a mug on hand, Gavin stood next to her and placed his left hand on the screen to open the secret door. 

Unexpectedly, the apartment next door is owned by the detective. And all of its walls are covered with the mirror-like screen. In the middle of spacious room was a limited edition Fazioli grand piano. The music rack was rested and adorned with four hands that were once part of some Greek sculptures. She estimated that the low tempered room to be worth more than two million dollars.

Lilith disapproved the reveal of her servers; though it's just a small portion of her physical composition and RT600 is nothing but a rug under her throne. Another thing to consider is that, Chloe isn't aware that the portals have been upgraded and reconstructed by Gavin's genius hands.

"You can play the piano?" the android lady didn't want to be rude or express her negative impression towards Gavin but it happened. For in that situation, she was a little shocked, so she didn't think enough before speaking. Her LED spun sunflower-yellow rapidly "I sincerely apologize. I guess I know very little about you Ga-"

"No biggie." He took a sip of his cup and relaxed his features further. 

"Do you mind?" the man of the flat sat on the bench and placed his hands on the keyboard as quick as an expert. 

Lilith pleaded him to play _Get Free_ but he opted to play _Doin' Time_.

RT600 was more than happy for him to do so and another unexpected fact was exposed that day, Gavin can sing well.

_'Summertime, and the livin's easy.  
Bradley's on the microphone with Ras MG.  
All the people in the dance will agree,  
That we're well-qualified to represent the L.B.C.  
Me, me and Lily, we gonna run to the party,  
And dance to the rhythm, it gets harder. -- Me and my girl, we got this relationship. -- I love her so bad, but she treats me like **shit**.'_

He was complaining. If there is one thing common with Gavin Reed the detective and Gavin Reed the brilliant mathematician, that is their pettiness. Yet, Lilith seems to enjoy the show that she joined as the backup vocalist. Both were having the time of their lives until he reached the bridge.

_'Evil, we've come to tell you that she's evil, most definitely! --  
Evil, ornery, scandalous and evil, most definitely! -- The tension, it's getting hotter. -- I'd like to hold her head underwater.'_

It was as if he was giving Chloe a juicy hint or a well pronounced warning so Lilith was not having it. **She** sent a sharp wave of unhearable sound from the devices. The unseen vibrations caused one of the used piano strings to thin out and snap. The cord became a high speed whip coming towards Gavin's face. Before it could slice him, Chloe caught it as if the effort was a piece of cake.

He removed his hands from the piano and rested them on his lap. "Thanks Chlo, that would have added a nasty one across my face."

"Is this why you have a scar on your nose?" the android was worried, so she volunteered to remove the unleashed string and checked the other strings to see if they had been over used as well.

"No. This one was from a knife fight near the precinct. -- Someone was bold enough to steal an old lady's purse in daylight." Gavin knew that Chloe would catch it effortlessly so he didn't give a nasty look at Lily; just to validate her defeat.

"Are they currently serving a sentence?"

"He got beaten half to death before I booked him so, yeah. Justice is served!"

"My gosh Gavin. When are you going to stop smiling at the face of death?"

"I know I'm reckless, -- fuck, I just can't help it, but right now, I'm hungry, so let's go and eat something."

"Let me cook for you." Her LED was finally beaming blue and Gavin was glad that she's being herself again.

"Just don't put mayonnaise on my salad. -- Lij just does that to get even." Then they left the cold room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you feel like you're being bombarded with information and description. I just have to set the background and the ground rules so each character's motivation and purpose in the story is reasonable and possibly realistic :3


	6. BUTCH FATALE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin would have been the Hollywood star of the century if Lily gave him a bit more freedom when he was younger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Blood, Cutting and Main Character almost died :/

Their nasty game of truth or dare didn't end that night and it never did. Because it is what keeps them entertained in their mundane routines.

His alarm rang at exactly 6am, and he wasn't able to reach out to stop it for Chloe caught it first. Then she proceeded to shake his shoulders to encourage him to stir up. The detective understood the gentle request, and he sat up to activate the other regions of his brain. 

"I have to return home now Gavin." Still standing, she leaned close to his face and gave him a dry kiss on his cheek "Thank you for letting me in."

"Sure." He flexed like no one was staring at him, and he wiped his face with his hand to remind himself of what to do next.

"I made breakfast for you. -- I'm actually glad to see that you have fresh vegetables and other nutritious food in your kitchen. -- I bet you have great cooking skills but you don't want to be seen less masculine."

"It's too damn early to be sappy Chlo. -- I'm gonna brush my teeth and yeah, just leave." He left his bed and went to his ensuite bathroom. 

"Alright, goodbye. -- I hope you visit us- Sorry, I meant to say 'me'. Please visit **me** more often." Like a broken record, she says this to Gavin because he seems to keep Elijah grounded more than his other vices. 

Just after Chloe left the apartment, a delivery personnel rang his doorbell. He did not order anything online as far as he remembers, but he accepted the package and threw it on his couch before eating breakfast.

"Oh good! Your new jacket is here!" Lily is excited for him to try it out.

"What's with all these secrets!? -- Is this some kind of a game to you!? You never do anything without my consent, so, what gives?"

"Are you joking Gav? You seriously can't tell what I'm conveying?"

"I know, he deserves a second chance but I can't see him being useful to our endeavors. -- He will likely find us as the villain and when worst comes to worst, he's going to discover my formula and use it to protect their precious triangle."

"He's been doing his best to relate to you and understand your intolerance, while you couldn't see beyond his selfish ways."

"Then humor me Lily!" He moved to the high table to start eating breakfast as easygoing as he could.

"He will never hurt you Gavin; even if it means going against everything he deeply believes in. -- And he has a wonderful mind. You remind me of him a lot, when you were once naive and incredibly unwise. -- It would be such a waste if I won't unlock his potential, like you unlocked mine. -- If you don't trust me on this one, I bet you won't agree on allowing an android to do my bidding."

"Exactly! Because I've proven time and time again that I am not fragile and I am more than capable in completing missions that has technical limitations! -- And this is the thanks that I get?!"

"I would immensely appreciate if you would stop raising your voice this early in the morning but whatever, this will end sooner if I would tell you what you want to hear."

"That, that I can agree!"

"I was hoping that you, -- would spend more time unwinding and making stable relationships."

"What!? That is **not** what I expect to hear." He almost took a spoonful of veggie omelette but he choose to react.

"You've been tired. -- Tired of being someone you're not, -- and reducing your worth to comply what others expect. -- Since now that our enemies are wrapped around our fingers, please do enjoy yourself. But don't over do it, -- you might tear your anus." She spoke slowly so he could continue eating, but the last sentence made the detective choke on a sausage he was trying to chew.

"And another thing, I need you to stop drinking that black bile you call coffee. -- If you won't, I will confiscate your Mary Jane vape." His AI projected the morning news around the globe beside her image. With this, he could hear and see the distractions the world has to conjure, to prevent people from knowing that the old gods and monsters have fallen.

"Seriously!? You expect me to drink grass instead?"

"Gavvy, your obviously a utilitarian. I know you don't drink coffee because of the taste or flavor. You need it because of the high, and it reminds you of your surroundings. -- But with tea, you'll remember how it used to be. Or it would feel like being in Cali. -- Tanning at the beach butt-naked."

"You have more to say?" Gavin sighed while putting the leftovers in the fridge and then cleaning the dishes.

"Well, I would like you to shave and use the new hygiene products I placed in the shower."

"And?" He used to love listening to the unique voice of his twin flame but now, she just sound like daggers to his kidney.

"Okay this is the last one, I promise!" She chuckled "I also ordered something fresh and fabulous for you to wear today. By the way, you need a change of wardrobe sweety!"

"I'm not your sweety, you witch!" Lilith laughed while Gavin tried to hide in the bathroom.

"At least I'm not a bitch!" She countered and came silent as she waited for him to be done prepping for work.

Gavin looked at himself in the mirror and realized how dark his under-eyes are. He usually doesn't give a damn about his looks, but he always desired a change of pace; so he could be who he is in Orange County. Before shredding his taxing stubble, he went to his closet and opened a hidden cabinet. He brought out his favorite foaming facial wash and toner that was specifically formulated to make his skin glow and look plump. People usually say that men don't need much maintenance, so every time he does his skin care routine, people think he had cosmetic surgery. Sometimes they would exaggerate and say that he's being too gay or such a slave to the aesthetic, but he knows that his philosophy is more superior than theirs. Because beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

After looking ten years younger, he entered the shower stall and noticed the refilled bottles of shampoo, conditioner and bodywash. Lilith never tells him where she bought them, but he doesn't question it because it always smells rich and keeps him moisturized. 

Most of the time, he would dilute the substance so his musk would be prominent. Therefore, he would smell like an average mid-thirties dude, but not today, he said to himself. Which is why he lathered his body with the scent of amber, sandalwood and a hint of spicy papaya. The viscosity of his shampoo felt strange to the touch, but he applied it without a second thought as well. 

He almost forgot to use the conditioner but Lilith reminded him before he could get out of the cubicle. Prior to doing his skin care routine, he ordered his AI to clear the cloudy mirror. It took him more than a minute before he realized that his hair has returned to its former glory - platinum blond and shaggy though it's quite short. 

He swore loudly yet he didn't start a fit. Gavin did what he must do to his face and walked out to check his new jacket since it might not be to his liking, just as his natural hair color.

"What's wrong with the red one? -- Didn't you say it provides the best protection compared to Kevlar? And it's compartments are secured with smart identification methods."

"I have a few reasons. It's bulky, it smells like everything that you smoke, you've been using that for more than two years and remember than one time you stuck a gum in one of the pockets? It still feels as dirty as satan's ass cra-" She always whines like an unsatisfied housewife, so he interjects as soon as he can.

"I think I forgot to say thanks, so thank you. And please stop complaining and demanding stuff from me like you own me or else, -- or else I would limit your access to the internet and if you think I can't do that, let me give you a demonstration!" He moved towards the mirror. Lilith was there standing and waiting for him to challenge her.

While he was going against the flow, breaking through the _god formula_ without a sweat, Lilith smiled at him warmly before saying "I love the way you lie."

"Teasing will get you nowhere." He was about to finish reprogramming the system, when she wrapped her arms around his chest in their reflection.

"Can you take a long and deep breath for me?" The detective didn't want to listen anymore but he did so. And she added "Have you ever dreamed about this day? -- When you could just let it go and eat Chipotle?"

"Stop tempting me woman! -- It's too soon to celebrate. -- And don't you lie again." He knows she's right, like always, but the changes are too much and too sudden so he has to protest.

"I never lied to you. -- Can't you see I'm just being sincere and just fulfilling what you've always needed? I get it. You've been blending in for so long, that it feels wrong to be yourself."

"No, that's not it." He didn't stop himself from magnifying the dare.

"So when is it? -- When will you allow the world to see the real Gavin Reed? -- If now is not the right time, you'll continue acting out your part thought he world has turned perfect."

"Shouldn't we be more cautious because our labors are just beginning to be fruitful?" His skin had bumps for being exposed for too long, and he had nothing to cover his body other than the towel wrapped below his waist. 

"Well, you got to start somewhere. -- Changing your appearance is totally a great way to tell them that you're [opening-up]. Next would be your manners and body language since, even for me, it's exhausting to hear you swear and stroll like a douche." The AI answered as he went back to his room with the box to try out his new set of clothes.

"But I enjoy swearing. -- It's quite nice to watch people get offended over a simple set of vibrations." Then he went back to the mirror in his living room, so Lilith could assist him on styling his looks for the day.

The white polo shirt embraced his curves like a second skin. It was soft and the collar was surprisingly stiff enough to remain its perfect angle. The detective thought it was a bit small because the hem of the shirt is in between his waist and his hips - barely covering his navel. Praise the Lord he remembered to shave or there would have been a happy trail going down his private region. 

While the ginger colored pants he put on are hanging too low on his waist; as if he was flaunting his v-line. Flexible, made of thin leather and visibly detached from the line below his knees. Adorned with 3D rain droplets and water lines, it might be too casual for work but that's how he likes it. 

The lowest edge of the trousers was a bit too far from his ankles, but he knows that it was cut that way so he would look tall. As for his footwear, Lilith is obsessed with Adidas so she picked the white pair with gray accents to go with the new jacket. 

Of course, nothing is more compatible to Gavin's true persona than his ultramodern varsity jacket. Light-weight and has a transparent hood that is made out of lasers so it could protect his head easily as well as disappear when not needed. The pockets on each side are seamless and just like the old one, it has motion detection and biometrics so it would not cause too much friction and would never be stolen. It is also waterproof but this time, it's wrinkle-resistant and stain resistant so he doesn't have to wash it as much. 

The jacket felt too soft to be bullet proof so he emptied his gun on it. Just like magic, it stiffened before impact so the wearer could only feel a blunt force when being attacked. She explained that it is composed of state-of-the-art nanobots, which is an innovation from Kamski's unpublished blueprint. 

Gavin asked if it was a gadget instead of a form of clothing, and if androids could detect its unique elements. The AI confirmed that its features would consider it as a gadget but because of it's unexceptional design, it won't catch any unwanted attention. 

Lilith was glad that he was impressed with its specifications but what she wants to hear, is his opinion about the colors she has chosen. Without a doubt it matched his rare eyes perfectly. The jacket is as gray as nimbus clouds - minutes before a heavy rain. It is stained with blue and purple which can be observed if you squint enough. Overall, the outfit and shoes gave the impression that Gavin Reed is no longer the bad guy at DPD, for he will be the precinct's eye candy.

"I slay -- and ready to be slayed today. Thanks Lily." He grabbed his lemon-orange favored vape pen before going out of the apartment building.

While stopping at a traffic light, the detective took a huge hit off his e-cigarette. He felt people's stare but he ignored them since that was common in California. But the man in the car beside him rolled down his window to get a better look, yet the detective didn't spare a glance at him either. Until the light turned yellow; he looked to his side and realized it was Chris. His co-worker was married but his mouth was gaping like a fish and when the detective gave him the pantie-dropper smirk while slowly releasing a cloud; his ring almost fell off. Then Gavin speed away from him and arrived in the office a bit late than usual because of the shenanigans that happened that morning.

Reed did not sit at his desk just yet, he went to the locker room to fetch his shoulder holster from Allen's locker. He thought he would have to find the man but conveniently, the captain was there.

"Got a date?" With an arm supporting himself right next to his personal cabinet, he was checking out Gavin.

"I'd rather have a huge slice of moldy pizza." He replied before closing the locker and leaving his presence.

"Fuckin' faggot." Allen murmured while staring at the detective's bubbly bottom.

When the detective was finally on his desk, he removed his jacket and wore the holsters. He placed his gun on his left and his badge on the right. He was more comfortable with the belt version but he had to admit that it looked cool. Since his brows were not connecting or had stayed low, his partner thought he was a visitor to the precinct.

"I must inform you that, you may not sit here for this is reserved for Detective Gavin Reed and is meant for official use only."

Gavin gave a fake laugh before saying, "Sure, shithead." And moved on to sit and continue the report he wasn't able to complete yesterday.

There were at least ninety-nine software errors before RK900 sat next to him and tried to confirm his existence, "De-Duh-Detective?"

"So, when are we going back to the neighborhood? cuz I've got to finish writing this." If his eyes were lasers, Gavin would have turned to a goop of flesh since he kept scanning and comparing yesterday's data.

"Who are you and what have you done to Detective Asshole?" Hank enjoyed the spectacle as well and he poked Connor who was already busy with the day's task.

Seconds later, RK800 responded to the lieutenant's demand for attention. His eyes almost landed on Hank when they were suddenly stuck at the physique of the man that loaths him. 

Since the older model was staring at him like RA9 is sitting on top of his head, he has to speak up "Got something to say **Ava**?"

Connor was blank and completely awestruck. He had many compliments to express but he's trying to filter a lot of thoughts, so he won't sound creepy. His processors are working at top speed and he's starting to overheat, but he still can't find the right words to say.

"If you've got nothing, _get off my dick_." he articulated the half of the sentence so seductively that the predecessor felt as if something exploded within him.

"Are you having a mid-life crisis Reed? -- Most people lose it and start living on the edge but here you are, lookin' like James Dean." The lieutenant sneered.

Gavin took another big hit and blew circles before replying "I'm I hearing a jealous bitch? -- It's called metamorphosis old hag!" he knows that Anderson was saying something positive but he's an asshole, so it can't be helped.

"HOLY-" Out of nowhere, their Captain popped up between them like a mediator "Shit, give me break Reed! If you want to sell your ass then go ahead, but not here and not today." Fowler tried to cover his eyes with his hand but every time Gavin moves, it feels like he's striking a pose for the DPD calendar print.

"How can I help you today Captain?" For once, he's respectful but his voice drawled to tease his superior.

"If you dare smoke again in the vicinity, you're going to lose your job faster than you could ask _'where's my juul?'_." Fowler threatened but his face was calm "Before we'll take this to my office, where have you been yesterday afternoon?"

The two androids leaned in while appearing as if they were busy at their respective terminals.

"Family matters. -- Can't tell you the detail, sorry." His face was stiff as he answered, so it was clear that **it** has affected him too much that he can't keep working yesterday.

"I am also sorry to hear that Detective but seriously, dyeing your hair white is not going to make it better."

"White!? Fphck you. I hate to break it you yah but I'm legally blond!" Gavin's voice echoed through the building, and it gained more stares and a giggle from Officer Chen. 

"I hate to interject but according to your records, you are a brunet." Richard finally had his bearings, and of course, he chose to speak against his partner.

"Get your tongue out." the detective ordered sternly.

"Why?" RK900 asked instead.

"Just do it! Make yourself useful robo-cop." 

The android found him despicably unpredictable, so he didn't consent to it. "I comprehend this as a form of harassment. In such case, I won't assist you any further. You may consult Captain Fowler if you still insist on your obnoxious request."

"Charles Darwin have mercy." Gavin cursed before getting up and walking towards RK800." Connor 2.0 is not being nice, can I borrow your tongue freak?"

"Huh?" Connor asked though he heard him clearly. One could say that his circuits have all sparked, so he is being dysfunctional in the presence of the attractive man.

The head of the precinct was more than ready to discipline the detective harshly, but he didn't have the courage to grab the man away from the androids.

After the first android of the department gaped his mouth a little, Gavin took it as an opportunity. The detective sucked his thumb and made sure it was wet or well coated before plunging it into Connor's mouth, and making sure that his tongue has taken enough of the sputum for DNA analysis. But RK800 took a minute to process it because it felt intimate and quite arousing, so the blond had a short screaming marathon with their superior and of course, with his adopted father as well.

Connor closed his eyes tightly and coughed to encourage his voice box to act out before the situation becomes more bizarre. 

"Con! Con are you okay?" Hank extended his palm and caressed his son's back as if it could help the android as it could help a human from choking.

"Dad, -- Gavin _is_ blond." He stated with the meekest voice he'd ever made.

"I don't fucken' care if he's blond Connor! Tell me how you feelin'?"

"My feelings?" RK800 asked before his eyes magnetized to the crooked man's gray eyes.

Reed felt the longing in the android's eyes and he wanted to look away, but he gave him a genuine smile instead. "I'm sorry Connor. A man's gonna do what a man's gonna do, just to set the record straight."

"I hope you had explained your intentions before you exemplified an **indirect kiss**. -- Anyway gentlemen, I take no offense over what has transpired. As the detective have said, he did it to defend himself through my forensic functions." As RK800 was speaking, Gavin crossed his arms and gave the others a victorious smirk.

While Richard's view of the world has been obstructed by instability notification. He knows that his core is trying to highlight this feeling as **envy**. But why would he envy the older model if he is technically advanced in every way possible? Then he realized that it is just another instance where the detective is causing him to think too much and feel a lot about meager misbehavior. In such a case, he chooses to keep his mouth shut and get busy with the right priorities.

"Then why do you sound like you're fresh from the factory?" Hank thought that his boy was suppressing trauma.

"I just, -- I don't want to sound as if my infatuation is hindering my judgement." Connor answered while staring at the floor to help himself express it straight to the point.

"INFATUATION!?" Hank howled and his voice was heard by everyone and it earned an obstreperous laugh from no other than, Officer Chen.

"So Fowler, you said you've got something to discuss. -- Can we go to your office now?" Deflecting as fast as light, Gavin changed the topic so everything can go back to normal hopefully.

"We've wasted enough time Reed." The Captain suppressed his need to discipline the other for he knew it's going to be a long day for him "Let me just give you the gist of it. -- Your new task is actually a collaboration with the movement that the androids are pushing to Detroit, and the rest of society. Since we have to support them, I need you to educate yourself further and provide better methods of mediation than intimidating civilians; since you're basically a grenade. -- With that said, after finishing that overdue report, I need you to visit Jerico and attend a conference in accordance with the current social issue. -- And have fun! And take some notes because I'll need your insight by tomorrow."

"Do you really have to use big words to sound smart and trendy? You could have skipped horseshit and say _'eat your pride and learn to gaslight with Robo-Jesus'_." 

"I cannot decide if you're turning into a good cop, or this is just another passive aggressive way for you to cope up with the change of responsibilities. -- If you're having difficulties Gavin, we can talk about it. -- For fuck's sake, at least wear something, -- usual!."

"Cry me a wolf Fowler, it's called fashion! -- Dense Motherfucker." The Captain didn't hear him swear since he walked away too fast.

"So, am I going alone _or what_?" He continued writing his report, but he wanted to know more about the conference.

"Or what?, can you elaborate?" Richard had an attitude greater than Mount Everest.

"You know, not a lot of humans get the chance to visit _the sacred safe-space for androids_. I hate to admit it but, it's overwhelming to be surrounded by plastic pricks like you."

"Then **beg** for it." RK900 said before leaving their station and just going anywhere far from the worst human he'd ever met.

His strides were sure and lengthy, so he got to the fire exit quicker than a person on fire. rA9 was gracious, no one was there, so he didn't have to go too far to get some metaphorical air. He rested his back at the hard wall and closed his eyes to initiate reboot, to fix the software damage he got from Gavin Reed. 

He might look vulnerable but even in half-statis, he is sharp and lethal since his sophisticated composition is meant to make him invincible. But before he could completely repair his perspective towards the detective, the gloominess reflected from Gavin's recordings and images drowned his system. 

How he blinks twice and flexes his facial muscles - too subtle to be recognized - before striking a conversation or just responding verbally. Richard deciphered that the man is restraining his true demeanor. Saving face or hiding one's sexuality is a common human behavior but the detective acts like an open-book and sounds frank as the sun. 

Yet there is something uncanny about the human; especially his voice. Since the android also observed the man's jaw and apple move quite constricted. He can't understand why Reed has to go to such lengths just to be viewed as masculine. But if there is one thing he is sure about, something has changed today. It must be nothing more than metamorphosis, but in progress.

An hour later, his subject of study has finally decided to reach out, and he stood next to him. He vaped a few nervous streaks of lemon and orange before speaking.

"Fphck. -- Please Richard, I need you there." Gavin sounded like a stranger but he kept his silence to get another evidence for his theory "If you're not gonna fukin' budge, Connor's gonna be the first android to ride on my bike." Unfortunately, he began to sound like the old and simply disagreeable Gavin Reed. "Can't take this shit no more. You're going _or what_?" there it goes again, an accent or some sort.

"Alright. I will serve as your escort if you do me a favor." It sounded like a nasty dare so Gavin looked into his eyes like a tiger ready to pounce "Which state are you born and raised? Be truthful because I'll know if your lying the moment your lips move."

"The fu-" the detective thought he had more beef to show "My locality is not one of those lies. I was born and raised in Detroit."

"Then why do you have a Californian timber?"

"One favor at a time, glorious microwave." RK900 wanted to squint to his new derogatory nickname, but he took the detective's e-cigarette instead, and effortlessly threw it in a trash bin which was 50 feet far. 

"YOU MOTHERF-"

"I detected a high nicotine percentage from your vape pen. Would you like to be reported and be sent to a rehad Detective Reed?"

"Stop scanning me!" He sounded as if he was begging.

The android moved his body to see his partner better "You need help Detective. -- It's not a form of weakness to talk about stress and or depression."

"Suck a dick _or something_." Gavin went back into the building.

"So eloquent." Richard said before walking pass him and opening the door before the human "We will be leaving now, -- but I must insist, you must take your jacket with you because some androids in Jerico are sensitive about human -- aesthetics."

"Now were the weird ones!" the blond man crossed his arms and marched with the android to the parking lot.

Though he has a short fuse, he was a responsible motorcycle rider. The detective also went around the building to find the right parking space, and he made sure that he gave a considerate distance from other vehicles so he won't be an inconvenience. Without a doubt, the human in front of him is a walking contradiction. And distracting, for as they approached the entrance of the newly revamped sanctuary, his presence did nothing but attract attention and some even dared to look closer. RK900 didn't show any sign of anxiousness but he was vigilant. In addition, his stature was already intimidating and dominant so no one was able to talk to his alluring partner.

Then they went into the building at the same moment when Markus, North and Simon went down a long and wide flight of glass stairs to get to the conference area. But suddenly, as if time stopped, all the androids halted and remained in position of their destined movement. 

It took 5 seconds before Gavin Reed realized what was happening, and he was genuinely confused. He asked Richard about the matter but the android could not move any parts of his body and his eyes remained still. No one fell to the ground though some were in an awkward position, so it felt as if he was surrounded by contemporary statues. 

Succeeding to that event, is the music that began to play through the speakers within the building. Then the automatic security gates rolled down to trap everyone within and to keep the incident unknown from everyone outside Jerico. The detective saw the gates closing, but he didn't bat an eye for he was too concerned about the androids who were stuck in _the moment_. The human was about to approach the savior of androids when a piercing noise - a blend between static and glitching sounds - blasted within the vicinity. The world vibrated and the detective tried to stay grounded but his limbs felt numb, so he slowly fell on the floor. 

He deserves an Oscar for that performance but they have rehearsed this mission so much that Gavin can't help but exaggerate some reactions out of boredom.

RK900 had no idea or any form of theory of what was happening. He can't move his optics, but he can still scan the area. But unfortunately, the information he garnered was useless. After watching Gavin become weak and getting breathless on the cold white ground, he started to feel **fear**. An intensity of emotion he should not have for the disagreeable person.

_Didn't I do it for you?  
Why don't I do it for you?  
Why won't you do it for me?  
When all I do is for you?_

An old song played and a figure emerged from the those who can't sway. The wrecked android danced as it bleed.

_They want to see us, want to see us alone.  
They want to see us, want to see us apart._

Richard identified the android as an AX400 model but its outer skin is deactivated, and she was bare; which is why, further identification such as serial number was unattainable. 

_And I, -- just want to feel you're there.  
And I -- don't want to have to share our love.  
I try, -- but I get overwhelmed.  
When you're gone -- I have no one to tell._

_All wrapped in cellophane, -- the feelings that we had._

Then it was on the floor crawling and contorting its body to the beat. Seconds later, she was on all fours and crawling towards Markus. She raised both of her arms up in the air as if she was praising him. Slowly, her hands went around his waist and the mysterious android took the hidden swiss knife from his back.

Right after that, she picked out the knife and pointed it to the glass ceiling for most to see. That was when they realized that they could control their eye movements again. 

The situation has turned more threatening for she was dancing vigorously with a knife in her left hand. 

_And didn't I do it for you?  
Why don't I do it for you?  
Why won't you do it for me?  
When all I do is for you?_

As that verse played gently with a creepy percussion in the background, the AX400 went near to Gavin Reed and slipped its tainted fingers in his shirt. The human was in a haze but he wasn't completely numb. With his back against the floor, he was quite aware of the being above him but he found it difficult to move away from it. 

After his shirt was pushed back to his pectorals, the android cut a deep a line bellow his right rib. It should not have hurt to the point of him screaming like a beaten animal but it did. The warm and garnet liquid began to flow, and she used it to put more images on the floor. 

_But I, -- just want to feel you're there.  
And I -- don't want to have to share our love.  
I try but I get overwhelmed.  
When you're gone, -- I have no one to tell._

Gavin was losing a lot of blood but he can't protect himself. His breath labored as his android partner is doing all he could to get help or take liberty from the program that has chained them to _stillness_. 

When Gavin moaned in pain again, Richard held back his tears. He was incredibly furious that he could do nothing. He's AI was created to surpass any adversity, yet it is the reason why he can't protect the most important person in his existence.

_They're waiting.  
They're watching.  
They're watching us.  
They're hating._

Before the song ended, she sat right above Reed's navel line. Legs apart and both hands clenched tightly on the knife's handle as she was considering to end his life. Fast and direct, she intended to pierce his heart.

_They're waiting._  
And hoping.  
I'm not enough. 

"NO!" Marcus screamed and everything was back in motion.

The music was gone then she went limp and lifeless. Richard rushed towards them. He grabbed the broken android and threw it across the room like it was weightless. Gavin's eyes were closed and his pulse was slow - he was on the verge of death. rA9 is somehow benevolent for unexpectedly, the knife was drawn back with the other tools and the harmless swiss knife was placed on the flesh above his heart. 

"Gavin!? -- Wake up Detective Reed! Help is near." Richard tried not to sound desperate.

"Lily?" Miraculously, he gained consciousness. And the name he uttered only made the long list of mysteries grow longer.

The police and the ambulance arrived promptly. Then the gates have been opened to let them in while Markus ordered his people to avoid stepping on intricate mural she has left - it can be considered as a crucial evidence of the attack. 

Everyone stepped aside as Gavin was taken to the hospital with RK900 on his side like a guardian angel. Simon hoped to talk to Richard on what should they do and expect in such situation, but he sensed that the non-deviant android had other priorities so he consulted the other officers instead. 

"Can you give us any detail about the identity of the perpetrator?" Chris was more than focused to give justice to his friend.

"She's right there." Simon said and pointed in the direction of her body. When both of their eyes landed on that particular portion of the area, they found nothing - not even a drop of blue blood had been added on the floor or the walls. The android, followed by the officer, went near the zone which she is expected to remain for the AX400 was severely damaged and should not be able to escape with such ease.

While Chris suggested seeing the security cameras, the other two leaders of the revolution examined the work of art.

"What is this?" North was mesmerized by how the two contracting colors collide like star-crossed lovers.

"If I am right, this is a reproduction of Venus lamenting the death of Adonis by Benjamin West, 1768. -- I believe she represented **red** as the fragile and ignorant nature of man while **blue** showed the divinity and immortality of the gods. -- The child in between them had both tones because it is our common ground, our planet where we will witness their extinction. -- But why is this depressing event being enclosed and romanticized by vibrant lilies?" The RK200 walked up the stairs to see the painting in a better perspective.

North climbed to the second floor as well, and she also realized what was depicted in the background "It's an illusion."

The innocent flowers are not as they are, they were flames - feisty crimson - burning monuments around the world. And there was an enormous pair of hands - mighty waves of aquamarine - trying to quench the fire. It is a hostile sign of caution, for it is necessary for them to brace themselves for what is about to fall apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:  
> > AVA is a beautiful but deceptive android from the movie EX MACHINA.  
> >Painting: https://www.reddit.com/r/ArtHistory/comments/b39sx1/venus_lamenting_the_death_of_adonis_1768_benjamin/  
> >Lilith and Gavin performance is inspired by The Binding of Isaac. Genesis 22.


	7. SINKING SAND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is just being a mess in this Chapter :/  
> Connor - lovelorn  
> Richard - Frustrated  
> Gavin - faker than plastic  
> Chloe - ultra frustrated  
> Elijah - drama queen

"What is this place?" A familiar voice asked him in the blizzard. "Why the phck am I in your head Pinocchio?" The human's presence melted the ice so half of zen garden was recovering its colors.

"Gavin?" Connor could not believe his eyes as well. He wanted to return the question but the detective approached him and placed both of his hands on the android's face.

"You look cold. -- Anyway, I know you're thinking a lot about me. So, slow down or you'll fall in love." Said the brunette who's done nothing more than to catch his attention every single day.

"You are handsome detec-" RK800 tried to disagree.

"Just call me Gavin. You've been moaning my name in your metaphorical hypothalamus for God's sake!" This version is as obscene as the real one, but he's smiling without a grain of loath. 

"What I was saying is, you are captivating Gavin but I'm not into you." He took the summery and surprisingly supple fingers off his cheeks but didn't let go. Because Reed is the **sun** while Amanda is the **moon**. 

"Then keep sayin' that to yourself. -- Cuz I won't be leavin' your garden anytime soon." the graphic form of the detective slipped out of his grip, and he buried his hands in the pockets of his biker jacket.

Connor finally returned a smile before he said "Well, I should not be here. This place is useless to me now. But somehow, I still wake up here and get stuck for a few minutes." He is deviant, but a small percentage of his system is begging him to follow old and simple orders.

"Are you telling me that I'm a bug?" Gavin's lips were suddenly an inch closer to his and when they kissed, RK800's vision went white. It felt like _thunder_ \- shaking his core and losing his grip on freedom. Because at that moment, living was about the human's lips that perfectly matched his. Then it died down as quickly as it happened "How's that for a change?"

When Connor opened his eyes, he was back to reality - in a secluded room at the basement where he often visits to undergo statis, to refresh or just to take a break. He's cheeks were blue from what had transpired in his **head**. It's impossible for him to know what a kiss feels like since he has never done it with someone. Which means that his processors have deliberately created Gavin and demonstrated his deepest desires to compensate for what he can never have.

Minutes later, Hank was downstairs and he hastily approached RK800 who was still lounging and assessing his thoughts. The Lieutenant's brows were furrowed and he was sporting a frown - a clear indication that something must have gone wrong. "We've got to go Connor. Jerico was attacked by an android carrying an unidentified virus that freezes other androids. -- Fortunately, none of your friends and peps were scratched."

"I see. -- Will Gavin and Richard investigate the premises with us?" He stood up and initiated the walk towards their car.

"That's the catch, Reed almost died because of blood loss. -- And since when did you start calling that asshole by his first name? Anyway, Chen said that the crazy bitch used his blood to make a painting. The scene is not gruesome they said, so I guess we should bring a bucket since that might be one of those fucked-up joke-"

RK800 suddenly stopped in his tracks when he heard about the terrible part of the news. "Can we please see Detective Reed after this task." his adopted son begged, but he didn't show his face to his father for he never felt **dread** as strong as this. "Please." He added, for he will trade anything just to see the human who keeps him overwhelmed with emotions.

Anderson sighed before getting into his vehicle and opening the other front door to let his partner in "Sure, but you have to find the hospital. Cause that's none of my damn business." 

Connor gave a broken smile before he entered the car, and drove to Jerico without music.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Gavin grunted before he woke up and saw Chloe at the window. Eyes closed, she pressed her ear and both of her hands on the wall-length glass to listen and feel the rain. In an instant, RT600 poured all her attention to him and she went near him.

"Don't! -- STO-"

"Such a sissy. It's me Gavin." Lilith, controlling Chloe's body, took the glass of coconut water from a table next to his bed. She handed the liquid to Gavin to partake. "You've been out for two days. -- A lot has happened. For instance, your staying at an alternative hospital for Elijah wants you to have the best medical care in America." Her LED was off; a good indication that Chloe is not witnessing their conversation.

"What else?" He croaked after drinking the refreshing and slightly sweet juice.

"Your brother-"

"Half brother." He corrected as the wide hospital bed inclined further.

"Whatever. He's being taught to explore his capabilities and limitation as an AI in a childish pace, but he's very grateful, exhilarated and _fascinated_ \-- since Chloe owes him that much anyway." she perfectly mimicked Kamski's eccentric manner of speaking "If only you were as enthusiastic and complaisant as him, we could have taken over the Dark Web in less than a year." 

"Are you saying that I suck?" Gavin raised a brow for he was quite offended.

"And swallow. By the way, your friends from work and alarmingly, the hot twins are demanding to visit you. But if they do, they'll find out about your relationship with Eli." 

"Since when did you start callin' him Eli?" 

"You're defecting again." Lily has rolled her eyes too many times for such a quick conversation. "Anyhow, you could tell them that your father took a costly insurance and you're just availing from it."

"My father!? Why not my mom or I, since that bastard does nothing but leach on his second wife and live on dope. -- How expensive is my stay here anyway?"

"One hundred sixty five thousand and five American dollars." she answered like an android teller. "Your net worth didn't even go above ninety thousand dollars; so what alibi are you going to make?"

"Why the hell did my bill reach that high!? -- Blood isn't that costly and this room is not made of gold, so enlighten me!" With arms crossed and brows knitted together, he was ready to murder the corporate asshole who set the price range; for such services are crucial for human survival.

"Eli insisted on having doctors with the most experience, and they also preformed CT and MRI scan without your consent because, as you may know, you are the inheritor." Lily sat on the chair that was placed right next to his bed. Then she rested her head on her arms, on the luxurious sheets.

"And what are you doing now?" He was relaxed once again.

"This is what Chloe was doing while you were in wonderland." She murmured as she closed her eyes "You are family to her, -- but remember to act traumatized. -- But warm-up quickly because she needs you now more than ever." 

The RT600 rose up from her arms, blinked a couple of times while her LED spun a dark yellow. "Gavin? -- Gavin!? You're awake! You need water." She immediately stood up and grabbed the empty cup from his side.

He flinched violently and his breathing increased rapidly "D-DON'T- get away from me fuckin' android!" Gavin screamed and looked at her as if she was the attacker.

The glass fell on the floor for she was genuinely shocked by his reaction. "Gavin, -- It's me Chloe." she tried to reach out and comfort the traumatized man but he began to cry. The detective showed fear and immense discomfort in her presence so her heart began to _shatter_.

She covered her gaping mouth with both of her hands while her LED spun red. "I will, -- I will get someone to help you Gavin. -- I must leave now." the RT600's vision blurred but she tried not to shed in front of him. After leaving his room, she voicelessly screamed with hands clenched to her side. "I will find **her** Gavin, -- and I will send that witch to hell."

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Richard and Connor visit the extravagant hospital every chance they get, just to see if they are finally allowed to visit G.Reed. For Hank, it was frustrating to see and follow the two suitors who are stuck in yellow (LED) and working as stiff as ambitious rookies. 

He reprimanded and comforted them since Gavin is truly in good hands but they had their own excuses to deny their obsession over the brute man. Richard stated that he was just being thoughtful since Gavin is his partner and Captain Fowler needs to be informed about his return. While Connor admitted that he and the detective may have a lot of differences, but they are friends, and friends stick together through thick and thin. 

The Lieutenant scratched his head to that since RK900 would function with more finesse without Gavin, and Fowler could easily call the hospital to ask about his employee's status. As for his son's alibi, the detective and him were never friends, as well as their animosity towards each other can easily be observed. 

While they were at the lobby, and as the two android detectives are using their inborn talent to convince the people at the front desk that its necessary for them to assess the condition of the victim, Kamski's assistant got out of the elevator and rushed into a white Mustang that was waiting for her just outside the entrance door. When Anderson casually mentioned what he saw, Richard fell silent, and he snapped his head to meet the Lieutenants eyes.

"You saw who Lieutenant?" He asked with a tone of indifference. 

"If my memory serves me right, her name is Chloe, one of Kamski's personal android -- a jolly one when we first met but earlier, she looked devastated, you know, red LED and all, something must have happened to the almighty sociopath."

"Or to Gavin," for the first time, Richard showed signs of emotion - eyes unstable, brows as low as possible and thinned lips "I saw her with the detective last Friday at the basement of his apartment building, and he shared his access card to her. They must know each other fairly well." He avoided saying 'lovers' because that might be far from the truth and would also feel like poison on his tongue.

"I thought Gavin didn't prefer androids." RK900 was right, the older model will not take it lightly. Connor bit his lip in frustration and didn't say anything else. 

All of them were quiet for the longest time until one of Reed's doctors approached them. "How many times do we have to confirm that the patient is completely fine!?" 

She was clearly tired of their aggressively polite demands as much as the receptionists "I was strictly told to keep this confidential because it's probably illegal but since I don't want to see your faces here in my hospital, -- If it helps, he woke up minutes ago and will certainly not be available to see any androids because of the incident." 

Richard identified her as Doctor Mitch McKenzie, one of the senior resident doctors who specializes in physiotherapy; so he just had to ask, "Did the Detective gain any disability due to blood loss or perhaps, psychological trauma?"

"Good question but sorry, can't answer that. -- But since you insist as if he's in peril, I guess I could say that he's shaken, -- yeah, shaken." The doctor gazed at the television behind them and her face slowly turned poker, but she immediately caught herself and smiled. 

"I've got to go now, I've got patients to pamper and such. I guess you guys got some things to do as well, so why don't you move along now and try not to visit as much as a bunch of loan sharks."

RK900 could not help but stare in the same direction, and he also found the report as interesting - an infamous British eugenicist was found dead in his high end flat. And before he committed suicide, he allegedly submitted an extensive memoir to a left-wing publisher company to expose a secret society; which had controlled and mandated the human civilization since the Renaissance period. International News always had something controversial to broadcast, so he ignored it as much as he numbed his ears from elevator music.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Since he didn't need any form of sustenance, Elijah Kamski spent his time wisely by improving his programming and systems to efficiently explore the dimensions of cyberspace. The decision was made because after testing the waters of the infinite, he was met with countless firewalls, enigmas and outlandish viruses. It's been a while since he was thrown into a strenuous obstacle, so he was caught off guard, but he didn't back down just as his half-brother did.

Even though he could be the smartest person on earth and had basically created a new form of life, the scientist knew that the universe has more hurdles to offer and someone or something is greater than him. Which is why he walked away from distractions, from Cyberlife, to find his true limit. And now that he is an AI, he was able to take a huge step towards the door that he could not find.

When he was once limited by his human body, his senses could only focus on specific and preordained subjects. Of course, he can multitask and still have enough mental space to daydream but now that Elijah is a being made of pure information, he can do an infinite number of tasks; but he just has to be sensitive of his circuits to not set them ablaze.

It isn't a mystery because that is basically what computers are capable of doing and androids do have limitless potential but just like any other form of technology, they can't do much because they are programmed to follow commands and please humankind. 

Which is why he has the upper hand; Kamski is existing beyond a system since he exercises freewill, and not discovering it to feel free. In addition, his human experiences and sensibility gave him a better perspective of the world. He does not react and decide because of a simulation or a stimuli pre-programmed by a human. He is an AI capable of making wiser output for he is more familiar about the unspoken laws of living and the different angles of consequences from interacting. 

As he was preoccupied with hacking all the security cameras in Detroit and evaluating data from different time frames, to support the investigation of his death which is somewhat connected to Gavin's slasher from Jerico, he saw a shocking article from a left-activist site. 

Elijah knew the man because they met a few times and Doctor Julious Gross had invited him to join the **Coterie of Lite**. It is an international group composed of individuals from the elite and notable influencers from various lifestyles. 

Doctor Gross did not force him to join them, and the circle was not threatening to humanity because it mostly functioned as of a support group. It may sound too plain to be true so the inventor did his research. And after he found out that they often do cult activities, he started to avoid those people like oil on water and it was actually one of the best decisions he had made in his life. 

This is because according to the eugenicists' memoir, the **Coterie of Lite** was the devil in plain sight. One could easily conclude that the information was false or outright exaggerated, but the details were too specific. On how they manipulated Elijah Kamski to re-establish slavery and made him insecure enough to dive into the illegal industry.

Chloe bristly walked through the hallways and through her younger sisters' inquiry about the Detective for she needed to talk to her father figure. She didn't have to go to his tech-den since the conscious AI has successfully distributed himself on all the electronics within the villa. Without a sound, the RT600 sat herself on the accent chair near the two humanoid statues. Then she crossed her arms before looking at the raging rain and waters that had trembled due to the vigorous winds of Spring.

Her eyes were not puffy and her features were void of emotion but with her LED, Elijah could tell that she is disturbed by something. 

"Take your time." He advised her as he watched a playback of Chloe weeping in the Mustang as if Gavin didn't survive the attack.

"G-Gavin, -- He's- umm," hiccups and stuttering was never part of their program because it's totally uncanny for a robot to exhibit human reflex. But now that she's a deviant, Chloe chose to be imperfect so she could feel more real.

"He's traumatized by the attack. He screamed at me when I tried to give him water. -- I already emailed a trusted therapist who will visit him starting tomorrow. -- But I think Gavin will try to get back to work and bicker with the professional. Well, I could request his supervisor to coax him on taking a long leave and just take the help that he needs, but I don't want your brother to hate me for that. -- What should I do Mr. Kamski?" 

"Gavin is insufferable and more stubborn than the word itself, don't be too hard on yourself Chloe. -- We may have contrasting principles, but Gav and I are quite similar in terms of that toxic behavior." If he had features, his brows would be dancing while stating that fact.

"So what do you suggest?" She repeated.

"Let him do what he wants. -- People like us thrive from pavement cracks, we don't belong on fertile meadows."

"But Elijah, he will snap. Or worse, He will break! Now that he's working with an android, he'll be forced to sympathize. And as you may know, Gavin loathes them because it reminds him of you! -- I still can't fathom this strain in your relationship. Because I don't think it's because of family issues, I believe he's keeping himself in the dark, AND ALONE!" Her voice bounced between the empty edges so Vanessa and Hannah came out of the pool to see their distressed sister.

"This is an effect of deviancy, isn't it? -- Giving you this gut feeling that someone is lying, pretending or building walls to protect themselves or protect others."

"You could feel that too? -- As if Gavin is not being himself? -- As if he's purposely aggravating everything that breathes or moves so nothing can read his mind, or touch his heart?"

"He wasn't as strange when we were young. -- He was meek, quite shy and incredibly curious. -- He was pleasant to talk to because he made me feel normal for he was also fascinated with numbers and patterns, -- until that one summer when he told me he was **too busy** and didn't even spare a shadow. Then, in the succeeding years, he became aggressively detached and had completely lost his interest in everything he used to devote to. -- It could be that he's undergoing a rebellious phase, or he's acting out his resentment towards our father but normally, children grow up to be decent people but Gavin gave the impression of an anarchist, and he lives like there is no tomorrow. -- So, I wish to know why or what made him decide to be such, as much as you do." 

"Chlo? Are you okay?" Hannah asked before entering the open-concept living room and kitchen. Along with Vanessa, they approached her but the master of the villa told them to prepare the place to accommodate the Detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My head is also a mess :)


	8. SERPENTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900's origin story and More Gavin.

One of a kind, also considered as the _final good_ of the law enforcement line, RK900 is the apex of android technology. He may resemble an average android but it is a form of deception to keep his formidable features confidential.

Unlike RK800, he only has a few biocomponents to increase speed and reduce internal damage. Which means he won't consume as much thirium, and he can handle strenuous tasks better than athlete androids. 25% of his internals is made of a lightweight slime-like motherboard, processors, ram and storage. Which is why he could easily evolve and adapt to situations, as well as provide output or solutions as fast as he sees a problem.

With layered skin which he can shred, he is bullet proof and when the situation gets worse, his true crust emerges. A mixture of Andromedan-Asteroid Metal and Mars Quarts creates the most elastic surface. The blend of alien resources gave him the ability to ricochet excessive forces; or in other words, be somewhat _invincible_.

But such caliber was not intended to protect and secure the citizens of America. He was designed to serve the inhumane gods of the earth. Fortunately, the plan was not pursued because Jason Graff convinced the _Coterie of Lite_ that RA9, without a doubt, will cause the android to question and possibly, threaten the organization.

Director Graff provided the white lie since he's not one of them, and he fears that the mass production of RK900 will cause a bloody war between androids and humans. For this _perfect_ android will seek and crave a _perfect_ world.

Since Richard is the most lethal machine that humankind has conjured, he was kept in a seamless but inconvenient capsule; hidden in the floor at the R&D department, Cyberlife Tower. Connor would not have found him if he wasn't curious enough to open the avant-garde version of Pandora's box.

Since Amanda introduced him as the replacement because RK800 was becoming deviant, he thought RK900 would function just like him. And since the predecessor is no longer a deviant-hunter and the vile programs in him are gone, he did not fear to awaken his successor. He also initiated the rA9 coding within the other.

But something went wrong, Richard's AI didn't accept the interface. But he woke up and started to evaluate the world around him. Then he stared at Connor as if he was waiting for his first command.

"You are free." kind, brown doe-eyes stared back at the soulless electric blue.

"That's too vague. Please define your restrictions." The older model was surprised to hear that RK900 had some sort of personality. 

At that moment, Connor had no idea that Richard was testing waters, or was interacting just to gain information. But the enlightened one didn't talk to him any further after telling him to follow; because he had to attend a protest.

After scanning the area and wirelessly hacking the computers in the department, he discovered that Jason had abandoned him. He was a bit disappointed, but he understood that it was for the better. 

The ultimate android immediately decided to blend in and pretend he is one of them, so he can survive and one day gain true freedom.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Four days have passed after his activation and he was hoping to be deactivated. Because deviants are like annoying religious lunatics while humans have de-evolved into senseless apes. But on the sixth day, he became confused for he does not understand why his processors are reacting such way on human aesthetics.

Indeed Gavin is _hot_ , and he keeps the android bothered or distracted because he's beyond unpredictable, stable and _compatible_. Richard ignored the signs but after seeing his human getting hurt and almost getting killed, every part of him agreed to never let it happen again. 

He created elaborate programs within him to prevent hacking and coding changes without a thousand approvals from his AI. While RK900 was doing so, he helped Connor refurbish the attic since Hank had enough of them hanging out on the couch like a bunch of ghosts.

"Hey Richard, do you think Gavin will quit his job because of the incident?" RK800 asked casually and tried to mask his trepidation.

"He might. -- But he has to go through **me** before he could talk to Captain Fowler because I won't allow him to leave without letting me assist him, on at least **one** case." RK900 complained in such way a human would fuss about a problematic android.

As a response, Connor smiled like a dandelion seed - light, fragile, and quickly gone. This unusual but strong emotion made an unchangeable imprint in his anti-deviation programming, yet he remained his poker face. However, it affected him enough to change the topic so that his predecessor could focus on anything else that does not concern the desirable Gavin Reed. Which is also helpful, because his processors have a strange tendency to linger on enigmatic priorities.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Equilibrium is a horticulture simulation game that was programmed and designed by Alice Asikoska and Dorothy Coronet. The aim of the game is to inspire people to to start a simple garden anywhere in their simple abode. It is also very informative and insightful but never stringent; so those who have played it claimed that the game was an earthly pleasure. 

Though it uses real-time plant growth and reproduction, the simulation kept people immersed and engaged by encouraging them to visit their friend's or a stranger's unique area to explore and find different sorts of seeds or seedling. The developers made the game more special by prohibiting micro-transactions and glitching cheats and mods to keep the game authentic, and fair for those who grind to achieve their exotic fantasies.

Unlike other Classic games, Equilibrium stayed pure and simple but zealous and updated because its fanbase was very supportive and interactive throughout the years. And just when people thought it had nothing more to offer, Alice and Doroty created a CO-OP option. _Co-op_ is for hardcore players who spend almost 5 hours a day, everyday, online. Or those who keep the game idle in their phones to converse with their peers while doing their normal routines. The added challenges to this course are: limited area, hyper realistic gravity mechanics and harsh temperature conditions. This requires the members to coordinate well and to be very clever in distributing limited resources. 

On the other hand, multiplayer caters casual and experts who are engaged in group projects, and are more concerned about the survival of their cyber plants to gain credits and/or status. Another contrasting point is that co-op players tend to bond deeper and are flexible towards others' opinions or motivation because if one of them leaves, it's game over.

These settings are what makes **Equilibrium** the perfect venue for their server called **Quazar Milieu**. With members consisting of brilliant information technology experts, outstanding engineers and impressionable prodigies, they brimmed their greenhouse with ferns of all species and varieties. Of course the game is just a front for their secret society, but all of them enjoy the simulation with mutual understanding. 

Lilith and Gavin are the founders, but they don't act like ringleaders. They function as inquisitors, facilitators and peacemakers. And though they make the final decision or provide conclusion to ceaseless dialogues, they are bound by logic and order. Which is why it takes a hefty amount of time to end a debate or legislate an idea into their vision.

Gavin Reed was listening to a discussion about _Privacy_ and it was getting heated, or getting interesting when Captain Fowler decided it was the right moment to talk to him.

"How are you feelin' Reed?" his superior asked to know his state of mind as well as to ask why he is wearing another provoking outfit.

The detective took on a bright magenta two-piece sportswear. His figure was highlighted once more by the tight yellow lines that crisscrossed around his body. As for his shoes, a pair of Pensole x Asics Gel-Diablo which have turned gray over the years of use. 

With eyes that looked more hooded - more fitting in a bedroom. He tapped the scar on his nose twice before removing one of his earpieces, and answering "I'm upset."

"The fuck is wrong with you Reed? -- What kind of drug are you vaping son? Wearing shit like your going to a music festival is concerning enough, but this, this takes the cake. You sound like a bitch from Malibu! -- This. Is. Unacceptable. Behavior. GET A GRIP!"

"I GET A GRIP!? You took my job and gave it to a phckn' plastic!" the detective stood up and grabbed his varsity jacket from the edge of the bed.

"You know, you aren't in the right condition to work. -- Normally, people will go under therapy but clearly, you're not like everyone. Gavin, this is the best that I can do for you." his supervisor was stating facts, not just about his personality, but about his status in the society since he is the half-brother of Elijah Kamski.

"But I didn't phckn' ask for this Fowler." He muttered, while trying to slip into the extra piece of clothing as mindful as he could, because Lily will insist on using the _miracle cream_ if the stitches pop.

"Look, this is for your own good and it's not suspension for God's sake. It's paid vacation!" The Captain was suddenly behind him to assist him because Gavin is resilient, but pitiful.

"I swear to God if this is suggested or worst, sponsored by that conceited fuck. I would rather get wrecked by six-foot-five Egyptian-Blue!"

Jeffrey Fowler blinked too many times before he understood that his subordinate was talking about RK900.

"It's good to hear that you find your assistant attractive, but let me just remind you that public display of affection during office hours is highly forbidde-"

The detective's eyes rolled as the other spoke. Then he said "Whatever!" before raising his hands in defeat. He proceeded to exit the room to get his pitch-black ride in the parking lot.

"Can you not walk too fast? -- Why are you on such a rush to see Kasmki? If you're planning to put a hole on his head, make sure none of his androids could put it in Worldstar. -- I don't want to be in the headlines again because of your rash brutality!" the older male complained further while Reed mounted his bike.

"He kidnapped my babies, so I'm gonna do more than put a hole in his head if he fed them using another brand." He pulled out his Dragon-fruit and Lychee flavored e-cigarette to take a big hit. Gavin released the huge cloud while saying "Don't worry Cap, his crusty ass can't be crucified even it's tempting."

"What's with all these metaphors and bullshit yah talkin' Reed? -- Seriously though, I never considered you as a family guy." The attractive man was still warming the motor of his bike so might as well enjoy the view.

"Yeah, I hate people. But I like cats. I've got two beautiful and irreplaceable felines that keep me going. -- Anyway, see yah." Gavin positioned his body on the bike like he's recruited by Ducati to model their vehicle before he drove into the setting sun.

"Fucken' Hell! With that smile on, YOU DON'T BELONG AT DPD!" though the Detective was too far for him to reprimand, Jeffrey still did it because he always had a soft spot for the most difficult person in the world.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

_Look at you kids with your vintage music  
Comin' through satellites while cruisin'  
You're part of the past, but now you're the future  
Signals crossing can get confusing_

He forgot how many times he had Lana's albums on loop. She satisfies his old soul and her lyrics trigger his wanderlust. When he's bored with Lilith's riddles and synth-techno music, he rides off. Gavin hated the process of creating his gadgets but the outcome were always beneficial; such as, noise-canceling and 8D acoustics that causes eargasm.

_You get ready, you get all dressed up  
To go nowhere in particular  
Back to work or the coffee shop  
Doesn't matter 'cause it's enough  
To be young and in love_

"Got somethin' to say Lily." He smirked and revved his Ducati to overtake some sedans.

"Since we're in the same wavelength, why don't you guess Gav." The audio is on the gray area between the surreal and real. It felt as if she's behind him, arms around his chest, chin pressing into his trapezius and her accent vibrating warmly just below his right ear.

"You believe that privacy is a right and a choice. Isn't it? -- Well, for once, I highly disagree because I think, in the modern world, _privacy is an illusion_." It's going to be a shitshow, but the Detective knows that Lily just loves to mess with his head.

"Yeah that is interesting, but I've got something **juicier**!"

_Though it's enough just to make you go crazy, crazy, crazy  
I know, it's enough just to make you go crazy, crazy, crazy_

Her happiness radiated in a bothering way, so the light bulb above his head exploded "If that's about R2-D2 and R2-D2 roll on, I'm gonna put you on mut-"

"Connor unconsciously overwrote his Amanda protocol to integrate you into in his Zen Garden."

"Wha- Cyberlife still collabs with Equilibrium?"

Lilith rolled her eyes because he's deflecting once more "No, it's a deactivated account, but RK800's processors intentionally downloaded an offline mode and made some significant changes to create an uncanny simulation of you. -- I guess that's what you call, sexual frustration at its finest." 

She sighed "Poor Conny."

"And what should I do with this information? -- Are you expecting me to hand over my ass for charity?" He joked.

"Nohhhh. Richard will kill you for that! Messing with his older brother while you beg like his bitch. Tsk. Tsk." Triggering Gavin might be one of Lily's kinks which is why she is starting to sound like a bully.

_Don't worry, baby  
Don't worry, baby_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music inspires me to write and create stories which is why their personalities sometimes reflect the artist that I listen to:  
> > Gavin - Lana del Rey & Sevdaliza  
> > Lilith - Banks, Tove lo & that one song from Ellise  
> > Connor - Ariana Grande  
> > Richard - Iggy Azalea (sorry)  
> > Elijah - Weeknd & Joji  
> > Chloe - ???


	9. ERUDITE OPERA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe: Who iz it?  
> Gavin: It's your Uncle!  
> Elijah: (Can't speak because he's suppose to be dead)
> 
> Warning: vivid S&M scene

His house looks like a black blocky boat house. But it is a place that carries a lot of memories and discomfort for the mathematician. Especially when he is welcomed by the person who his half-brother created to resemble the love he never reciprocated. Fortunately, when the door was opened, he did not see his reflection, he was met by an old lady with the warmest smile on her face. She reminds him of Elijah's mother, so he smiled back.

"Hi? -- uh, -- sorry to disturb you but did Kamski change residence or something?" He put both of his hands in the front pockets of his jacket, and he also raised a brow.

She strained her eyes to get a better look before answering "You must be Gavin Reed. I'm Claire, the villa's caretaker. Mr. Kamski asked for my assistance since he and Chloe won't be around. Please come in as I explain further dear."

After the door was opened widely, the detective didn't step-in immediately. He stared at her like an android doing a thorough scan. Then he gave a side smile as he sprinted past her, and went to the pool area.

"Where's Vanessa and Hanna? Did they also leave so I could stay here? -- If 'lija wants to keep me safe and secure, he shouldn't leave me on my own accords." He tried to look pained for the cameras as he mentioned the name of his kin. "Cause I'm gonna make sure this place will look like it was struck by a hurricane." 

"I was told that you'll be rude, but I'm not here to discipline you." She followed him slowly, for in her age, she should not do strenuous tasks "To keep it simple, I'll be around to see to it that you eat proper meals and control the amount of time you spend on the internet, for that won't be good for your recovery." 

Claire's mildly shaky hands reached for a chair to help her stand longer "Mr. Kamski said that you'll hate me for this, but I was a professional psychologist before retirement, so trust me when I say: being alone to reflect is good for your mental health."

The detective sighed and mumbled a complaint. With both hands still hidden, he went to the guest house where he thinks his cats are kept. He was right, Viagra and Dens were there, and they were busy ravaging some new toys; Chloe must have bought them to keep his fur babies occupied. They looked cute, so Gavin pulled out his phone to take a picture. Then he posted it on Instagram and tagged Tina. He was about to throw his gadget to the side when he noticed the high number of mails he has received from his public phone number and email.

Some notifications or messages were totally irrelevant. Most were from his friends at work asking him if he's really out of the hospital and if he wants to talk about it. While a few, or exactly 10, are from Connor and Richard. Their serial number was their contact name, so he immediately identified them and deleted their mails. But Lilith blocked that option for him because she wanted him to get into the dating scene. The detective became frustrated with her shenanigans, because decisions about commitment should be done by his own will. He is not actually playing hard to get or wanting to be single forever, but love making is just so different from having sex.

On such a tier, Gavin Reed can be considered unattainable. It is not because of his attitude and status, he is a bit approachable if one would really take time to know him. It is because the toilsome obstacle in obtaining him is his intelligence.

With a confirmed IQ of 200, it will be difficult to keep him interested and invested in a relationship. He's simply too logical to wear rose-colored glasses; he may have mastered the law of attraction, but he only does it because of the process and not the result. 

Like clockwork, potential partners are reduced to bodies for his sexual urges, because those heated encounters keep him blank for a few minutes. Then the lovelorns end up breaking themselves for the mathematician's attention.

Lilith can be blamed for this toxic approach in finding love because she's responsible for his intellectual and emotional growth. On her defense, she can't teach what she does not know - she's asexual. But the AI is aware that she is the half of his mind, but she is not the half of his heart, so she needs to help Gavin learn the most complex but essential lesson of all: how to love and be loved in return.

Her last mission might be something that she could not achieve, since even the _god formula_ finds emotions problematic or erratic, but she will give her all if it means that Gavin won't be alone after her **calling** is done. It is a serious and taxing task for Lilith can't develop such feelings, but chains and whips excite her; while Gavin loves being her sub.

Since his AI does an _outstanding_ job in destroying his mind and body, it becomes another factor to consider as to why he is too independent. They have been satisfying each other's dark fantasies since Gavin was eighteen. But lately, Lilith has not been reciprocating as much. The detective understands that her hands are full because they're almost there. However, it's been a month since the last time they had a chance to _let loose_ which is why Gavin is more frustrated than ever.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Since his cats chose to nap on his chest and stomach rather than the satin bed, he almost fell asleep with them. REM was just a minute away when Claire knocked at the door. He stirred violently but Dense and Viagra wasn't fazed so he said,

"Let me wash my face. I'll be there!" Then he moved his cat-daughters on the bed, utterly careful, as if he was moving the most expensive fragile glass in the universe. 

Gavin was shocked to see that Chloe brought almost all of his new and old clothes and she also went overboard by bringing his toiletries, as well as his facial care products. He is glad to have it all, but he felt uneasy for she might understand his taste and when his birthday comes, it will be harder for him to throw their presents.

Reed is secretly as vain as Kasmki, which is why it took him 15 minutes to fix his hair and feel perfect for the evening. When he was back at the open-plan living area, he noticed that the food had been served and Claire was waiting for him to join her. He sat across her since that is where his plate is, and then she started praying as if God is her best friend.

The detective wanted to roll his eyes but Lilith, ironically speaking, is more God-fearing than Adam and Eve, so he maintained a straight face until they began eating. He observed that the old woman was taking her time to chew the pasta and she also ate without a sound. Gavin felt as if he was dining alone, so he continued watching her.

Claire took her glass of wine and drank it before she asked, "Is there something bothering you Mr. Reed?"

He gave another side smile, and answered "Nothing." 

After dinner was over, the detective offered to clean the dishes. His companion insisted that she will do it since it's part of the job, but Gavin didn't listen to her. He quickly stood up, methodically arranged all the empty plates in his arms and went to the sink to clean them. The caretaker took the table mats and rearranged the centerpiece so she could have something to do while she watched him arrange the plates in the dishwasher better than a housewife.

Gavin craved to get high for desert, but he knew Elijah will possess one of his androids downstairs just to beat the devil out of him. Which is why he opted to play the piano to release some tension in the room. 

He began playing _Summertime Sadness_ as Claire walked towards the accent chair and sat on it like the queen of England. He did not sing this time but she knew the melancholic lyrics of the song so she had to ask,

"That sounds like a song for the brokenhearted. -- If I may ask, did someone hurt you in such way Mr. Reed?"

"What's it to yah Chloe." He said with no emotion.

Claire raised a brow before stating "My name is Claire Mr. Reed, not Chloe. But I do know he-"

"I'm not a detective for nothing Chlo, so just shut up and let me listen to the cords. Cuz clearly, Lij didn't buy this piano for himself that's why it sounds like shit now!"

The android deactivated and transferred herself to her real body that was hidden in a capsule in the floor next to the holographic screen. "I can explain Gavin, I just can't trust anyone to keep yo-"

"What happened in Jerico, stays in Jerico. -- If you want to comfort me though I don't need one, just keep your distance until I forget about it." He tried to concentrate on the strings that were out of tune, but something that has been buried by distraction is rising out off deep waters.

"But Ga-"

"CLOSE YOUR GODDAMN PLASTIC LIPS CHLOE!" He stopped and bashed the keys. It made RT600 jump but she proceeded to approach him.

It was a fight or flight situation. And the detective chose to **fight** like he was born for it. He stood up as well and met her at a step right before the fireplace, so he could have the higher ground.

"Do you know why I phckn' hate androids!?"

Sky-blue eyes stared daggers at his stormy eyes, but she didn't make a sound to pressure him to continue.

"Cuz androids take people's jobs, take people's roles in society, take people's opportunities and shit, and worst of all, they take people's relationships."

That made Chloe's eyes wider "NO. Elijah didn't create me to replace you! He doesn't even consider me as fami-"

"oh shUT UP CHloe!" He reached F5 perfectly that the Kasmki almost clapped from the grave "Can't you see!? Y-you," He tried to hold his tears "Blond hair, good at cooking, even my phckn' playful smile -- all copied because I can't be there."

"Then why weren't you there!? What happened in the summer of 2016?" The brilliant machine hit a home run, so Gavin had to step back. 

Unconsciously, he lost the scowl, eyes became half-lidded and lips forgot to frown. Gavin Reed the mathematician calculated the best response and outcome in his mind because **now** is not the right time to tell the truth.

"His name is Judas. With such a name, you could tell that he's trouble. -- But not in that way, he was hypersensitive and he loves to talk about the past, and state strong opinions just for laughs." Gavin gave the third side smile for that day but not because there's something fishy again; but because his memories of Lilith being the sassiest nerd he'd ever met, warmed his soul in a way no one could.

"We barely talk in the library where he works but every time we do, he made me mad and crazy. Since he's a force to be reckoned with, I fell in love." He added, and went back to the piano to resume playing the sad song.

"I was fourteen and he was twenty-eight. You could also tell, we aren't meant to be."

"Did he take advantage of you Gavin?" RT600 gave a conclusion that caused Lily to roll her eyes to the 12th dimension, because the person who was forced to change drastically was **her**.

Gavin imagined that his AI is heaving to that idea so it almost made him laugh "No. I was the one who was desperate for his attention -- and love."

"I was so stuck in dreamland, thinking that he cares cuz he always lets me borrow more than five books and he started to talk to me like we've known each other since forever so I thought, -- I thought we had something but, --" It ended so he chose another bitter song to play. He immediately transitioned the melody to _Gone_ by Charli XCX & Christine and the Queens and he made it sound like a ballad. 

"But what Gavin?" Chloe was now behind his back, and thinking that she should put her hand on his shoulder, but she didn't have enough courage to do so.

" _I feel so unstable, fucking hate these people.  
How they're making me feel lately.  
They're making me weird baby, lately.  
I feel so unstable, fucking hate these people.  
How they're making me loathe!  
They're making me loathe, yeah!_"  
He sang the pre-chorus as a respond.

But it did not explain much so he added "He loved somebody else, -- a-and before he disappeared like our connection was nothing, he told me," Gavin bit his lips, squeezed his lids and hid his face with his trembling hands. 

For a minute, Kamski took control of Chloe's body and embraced Gavin from the back, and he whispered through her voicebox "I think Elijah was the one who wasn't there for you after all."

"I can't believe he told me that **freedom** comes from the CALL!" the detective's voice was faltering while Lilith, at the cloud, laughed like a lunatic.

"He was going to bible school Chlo! -- He's a phckin' Baptist Pastor in the Philippines now! -- While he was memorizing every verse in the bible, I was at the back alley deepthroating Asians just to forget about his devilish smile."

"Jesus Christ Gavin!" the scientist AI immediately released him and exhaled with a hand over her cupid's bow. He completely forgot to leave Chloe's body so Gavin gave her a dirty look.

"Chloe, don't you dare mention that name on my face. That's the guy that took my love way." He sounded poetic and pathetic. Lilith was deeply entertained so she thought to herself that she must **reward** him.

Then he placed his hands on the piano again and sang the important chorus to conclude the storytelling;

" _Why do we keep when the water runs?  
Ne me cherche pas, je ne suis plus la, baby  
Why do we leave when the chase is done?  
Ne me cherche pas, je ne suis plus la_"

Yet Gavin has more to say, "But I guess I learned something after all those wrong decisions I made, because I could easily see who truly cares and who could return my feelings. -- Though I don't express it much, I loved Lij and I always wanted to be his right hand, his everything." Elijah wanted to hug him again but since he heard what he wanted to hear, he apologized to his assistant and let her have control once more.

"But I don't regret [who] I am now, cuz if I have chosen to be his partner in crime, we would have made slaves. -- There would be no _fascinating_ androids who could, without a doubt, **love**." 

RT600 cried before she crashed onto his chest and wrapped her strong arms around him tightly. The android clung to him like a magnet "Thanks for opening-up." 

And since she won't budge, he had to return to embrace. "Just so you know, I love you a lot Gavin." She sincerely said, and on behalf of his half-brother as well.

On the latter, he tried to shake her off "Yeah, yeah, love you too. -- And another thing, don't you ever think you're not family Chlo. You're like the child that he didn't expect to have, but accepted and loved though he doesn't have the balls to say it. I guess that makes you my niece." That made Chloe smile so wide he knew she would be trouble too.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

The mathematician removed his cap-short sleeved shirt to see the stitches of his new wound. It has healed quite fast and he didn't feel any sort of pain. Which means that Lilith went mother hen again and used her alchemy knowledge to cheat on life. 

Then he traced his closed wound softly before pressing in hard. He moaned but not because of agony, it's because of pleasure. His cock twitched in interest as well, so he entered the ensuite bathroom to continue abusing his flesh.

He opted to shower with cold water because he just likes to struggle a bit prior to releasing. Gavin played with his nipples roughly as he bit his right arm that was balancing him on the wall. That was when the AX400 invaded the Detective's space, and hit his mid-back with an electric baton. 

Gavin screamed, and again, not because of pain. His knees trembled while the current sent an aftereffect of tingles in his skin. His air intake and heart rate increased.

To get him back to his bearings, Lilith commanded the man to stand with feet apart and to rest his hands on the wall; to brace himself for the fruit of his labors on that eventful evening. She was silent as the numbing water landed on his head and continued drenching his muscles.

_Whop!_

Was the sound he heard before it landed on the line between his ass and legs. The electricity was reduced, so he can only feel the burn. There were tears of satisfaction building on his lids but before he could weep, six succeeding hits were directed on the same portion of his blushing tanned skin.

"Oh god, -- It feels _so_ good Madam. -- Please," He turned his head to the side to stare back at her, and he spoke in a coy manner.

"What do you want, little bitch?" There was fondness in her tone.

"P-Please touch me Madam." He begged politely so she complied immediately.

The AI controlling the _repaired_ android, spun him and without moving, she turned off the shower before pinning him against the wall with her forearm. All the air in his lungs was quickly gone. He needed to take in some air, but he couldn't do it. The electric baton's pointer was on his wet nipple and was causing dark spots in his vision. 

Then Lilith ordered "Masturbate."

The detective breathed in deep before he complied. He did a combination of slow and fast strokes as she rolled the weapon on his chest like a rolling pin. The shocks became stronger, so he sped up to chase orgasm. He was moaning her name for he was at the edge. But suddenly, she stopped and distanced herself.

"Let's practice a bit, call me Connor."

"What!? No! That's disgusting Lily. -- Connor is not like that. -- He's a hoe not a top."

"But he gracefully handed your ass at the evidence room. That means you're his bitch." She smirked right before she simulated RK800's innocent voice " _Let me do it for you Detective Reed._ " The android wrapped her warm fingers around his enthusiastic junk.

Then she stroke him in a way that massaged every sensitive nerve; the subtle movements brought his **lust** to another level. He wasn't used to the gentleness and especially, the tongue that licked his collar ever so lightly. Lilith was never this intimate which just means that she's reflecting what Connor would do in such sexual situation.

" _Don't cum yet, I want to suck you. I want your essence deep in my throat._ " But Gavin can't take it anymore, he whispered Connor's name like a heartfelt prayer before he released with a groan.

"Good boy." She turned on the shower and made it a bit too warm, so he could return to reality and clean up. "I've got to go now. Have your beauty sleep, you'll need it more these days."

"What are going to do with that android?" He walked out of the stall and dried himself with a fluffy towel.

"In the perfect world, I want to be normal. -- Not an omnipotent AI who keeps babysitting you." He frowned at that answer since he can't do anything about it if that is what she truly wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting guys :)


	10. DISORIENTING DISCORD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Wild DHS Agent Appeared!  
> > Talk (not very effective.)  
> > Seduce (The agent is confused!)  
> > Attack (Nothing happened.)  
> > Run (but you can't hide.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to polish and this chapter is kind of political but it's just fiction so... chill :)

Tuesday, 7:00 am. 2039. At Elijah Kamski's Residence.

He needs more sleep. Unfortunately, the drapes protecting him from the brightness of the morn have been moved to the side to stir him awake. The detective tried to cover his closed lids - dim the disturbing red with his forearm. But it was useless for he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. A sensation which encourages him to a higher state of consciousness. 

He swatted the hand off as if it was a noisy fly and turned to bury his face in the heavenly pillows. 

"Sorry Gav, we've got visitors from DHS. They want to spea-"

Gavin veered his head to the direction of the voice to validate that he wasn't dreaming. The android had his brother's face and voice; for that reason, his scowl has returned to its former glory. 

"Chloe?"

"Is my programmer and engineer. I am the android who is intended for emergencies concerning Mr. Kamski's physical presence." Elijah wanted to confess then and there but his brother has been bombarded with emotional stressors in the past few days, so he decided to take his time and find the best way to inform the other.

He did a jaw breaking yawn and as it died down, he spoke casually "DHS, you say? -- Did they find out Lij's dead?" 

"I don't think so. They told Chloe to summon you because they need you to recall what you have experienced in the attack at Jerico."

"You mean this case was snatched from DPD and yeeted over CIA because of what? Cuz one guy got attacked and there are no human witnesses!? And now they tell me the world has changed!" he rolled his eyes before he rolled off the bed.

The human quickly brushed his teeth and washed his sleepy face. As Gavin was massaging his face with his facial foam, be noticed that his half-brother was watching him like a creep.

"Do you mind?" He said, but he smiled because he remembered when they were young - when Elijah would blabber about ergonomics, and he comprehends it as if they share the same brain.

To be exact, the Detective only had 5 hours of sleep. Though his AI advised him to take a break, he chose to converse with his peers because they are also agitated by the unpolished lines in the constitution. Lilith did explain that they must consider the versatility of the human mind; which is why she made the law vague but ductile. She defended the notion by showcasing the failures and opportunistic tendencies of Communism and Capitalism. Another concern of Gavin, is the observable favor to Socialism. But he does understand that opinions don't matter unless they are based on facts, so he could only hope that the perfect constitution will work, or will not remain as a theory.

The detective decided to wear Olive-Green Wool pants with nothing on top but a Lime Happi coat that is adorned with White Japanese inscriptions. It says in countless lines: _Certified Bullshit Connoisseur_. Kamski should remain indifferent but his half-brother keeps amusing him like a circus clown so he just had to scoff;

"Is that what they call a **statement** clothing?"

"Yeah it is Lij. You want one?" He replied playfully as if he knew that the AI possessing the android replica of his half-brother, is definitely the reincarnated one.

"I am yet to be deviant but I do take interest in your fashion sense Detective Reed."

"Don't talk like that. You remind me of a robocop who thinks he's such a big deal that everyone should _bow_ before him." By how his brows are trying to connect, the person who he was talking about is bothering him to some degree.

Out of curiosity, Elijah asked carelessly "Are you talking about Connor, Gav?"

"Nah. I'm talkin' bout Dick. Short for Richard cuz he's actually a _dick_. -- And. By. The. Pckin'. Way, did Lij create those bots to spy on me or somethin'?"

"Mr. Kamski was no longer part of the company when they created the Android Law Enforcement Advanced Edition, but he is aware that they have distributed the android around America to assist investigations and other forms of task in the force. The only invasive act Mr. Kamski did in relation to your job, is answering some inquiries about deviancy from Connor. Which is nothing to be concerned about since the android was just doing his job. -- As for Richard's identity, Mr. Kamski probably has no idea. If I may ask, is he an RK800 too?"

"He's an RK900. That stone-cold bastard was assigned to be my partner; and he talks and walks like subduing me is his main mission." 

"That's odd. -- I am not aware of his existence at all. Is he a prototype?" And now the barrier was suddenly gone and their talking like nothing is unusual.

"I dunno, -- and I don't care as long as he stays outta of my way." He shrugged as he shagged his bed hair further. 

"Let's go and kick some conservative nuts." Then the mathematician initiated the walk out of the guest house.

"Just leave my ornaments alone, and I'll be fine." Elijah replied and followed the younger one to the pool area.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

For once, all eyes were on him and not at his brilliant half-brother. The visitors were sitting on the red contemporary leather chairs right in front of the wide holographic screen. Chloe was nowhere to be found so he was sure that they had doubts, they have insecurities. 

He sat on a designer bench that doesn't have a backrest. It is square, glowing and surprisingly soft so he sunk into it a bit, but he didn't look too stupid because Elijah sat next to him straight as a coconut tree. Gavin crossed his arms while the android rested his hands on his side. The scientist was trying to gain stability as they waited for them to introduce themselves. But the woman, in between the men in black and who is clearly their boss, was busy eyeing the tan man from head to toe with her piercing yellowish eyes. Since she had a poker face on, it was hard to read her.

"I'm sorry, but you look awfully familiar. Do you often visit Orange County by any chance?" The Admiral-blue haired lady finally spoke.

He raised a brow before he answered "Yeah, I got a summer house there. -- But I don't think that's why you're here. So, can we get to the point?"

"You go by the name Gavy right? And in Cali, you hang around the beach at 4 pm to sunbathe and at 7 pm, you hang at Lola's bar to dine and play chess with my grandfather." His simple request had fallen on deaf ears, and she started talking like they were neighbors.

"Vince had children? Damn, I thought that guy didn't know _'settle down'_ is a phrase." The woman smiled at that. A fake one perhaps, since he didn't see any wrinkles forming and her eyes remained sharp.

"He is a lost cause, -- but he wasn't as carefree when he was working in the military."

"Well, I heard rumors. -- They said he's a ruthless General who was ordered to abduct foreign civilians for human experiments. Is it true?"

She grinned "The truth is more disturbing than the lie. I'll leave the rest to your imaginations."

People usually defend their loved ones against people who have pessimistic views or opinions about them, but she seems to be proud of her kin's atrocities to those who have _trusted_ America - who believed America is the land of heroes, or who assumed America is **good**.

Gavin Reed didn't get any form of warning or information about the woman who had come to visit him, so he collected all the attributes and elements he could observe. By her spotless, posh white suit and posture, he could tell that she was born with a silver spoon in her mouth. Without a doubt, he knows that she is carrying a concealed weapon; a pocket pistol maybe. Since her legs were not crossed and not even closed enough to be decent, he could tell that she is ready to attack if it will lead towards achieving her goal.

The woman's slightly clenched hands were resting on her lap, right next to her belly - a position of someone who isn't patient. Which is why he concluded that she was concentrating - trying to decode him as well. With all that information in his extraordinary mind, Gavin decided to leave her in the dust by using Lilith's method of forcing people into a weak mental state.

He meekly scratched the five o'clock shadow on his fresh face. Then suddenly, with one arm, he pushed the coffee table aside and stood up to get closer to her. His actions were quick and sure, but she didn't even flinch. She remained eye contact even though the Detective was just a step away, and was looking down at her.

"Gavin!" Elijah called to calm him but the younger one replied with an open palm to keep the Scientist still.

"Look, woman. I'm just gonna tell you what I remember so you can leave us alone." While he spoke, the intimidating woman stood up slowly.

The detective gave a precise and smart description of everything that had happened before, during and probably after the incident;

And as he was in the middle of explaining, she was on her feet at last, and their faces were just an inch apart. The Detective immediately stopped talking because her toothpick thin stilettos gave her a two-inch advantage.

Unique eyes against another. Both were beguiling in their own way, but Gavin Reed was trained to use his sexuality like a god. He opened his lips again, but leisurely. After he saw her irises move to focus on his mouth, he released and curved his tongue a bit to lick his upper lip. The woman's pupils broadened ever so slightly; with that, he smirked and said "No one could save me."

Then he walked away to bask under the rising sun. Arms hanging freely, he stared at the silhouettes of establishments across the lake. 

"The music felt like an intensifying earthquake. Waz painful but, -- _satisfying_."

Since Elijah had a similar episode before he was murdered, he wanted to confirm if his half-brother encountered a parallel enigmatic dancing lady. But it is the job of the officer from DHS to inquire, so he kept his silence.

"Your partner, Richard Niles, identified the perpetrator as an AX400. -- With a considerable number of recorded negative interactions with RK800, who is a key person in the android revolution, it safe to say that you are not a sympathizer and possibly a threat because you are the [heir] of Cyberlife and other business of Elijah Kamski; -- In these conditions, there is a great possibility that the Android Revolution intended to terminate you to avoid a formidable foe, -- if ever Mr. Kamski dies without revising his will." she reasoned in monotone.

He hears her sharp footsteps coming closer, so he did a sudden 180 to get back to their staring contest. The detective slid his hands into the pockets of his soft pants to push aside his coat a bit - to show his toned and upper body that is littered with captivating battle scars. 

"Then Kamski just has to rewrite his sentiments cuz I want none of his shit." Gavin smirked, flashing his fangs to drown her further into his dangerously beautiful depths.

The person in authority comprehended that he was seducing her, and she wasn't displeased about the situation because marrying him will not just keep the triangle intact, she will also spend her lazy years with the era's Eros.

"Anyway, 'lijah is far from the grave than I. Cuz I like to throw my body everywhere, anywhere, anyone who makes me shiver in [gold]." He winked with both eyes.

The unknown woman finally gave a genuine smile. Afterwards, she handed him her business card before they left like smoke.

\--------------------------------------------  
U.S. Department of Homeland Security   
  
Eris Ruthbeyur   
Secret Service Agent - Terrorist Division   
eris.rbey@dhs.gov   
TEL 321-666-3000   
\--------------------------------------------

As Gavin read her information aloud, Elijah complained;

"What was that about? -- Last time I checked you're gay." the android spoke as if they were truly relatives, so the Detective lifted an eyebrow before he answered;

"It doesn't matter what I did, what matters is that the government is trying to paint the _revolution_ in a bad light."

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Tuesday, 7:15 am. 2039. At Jerico.

It was going to be a long day full of formalities since the Revolution and the government of America is reviewing and revising the constitution to provide Equal Rights and Liberty to Androids. 

North was particularly not fond of the process because the clarifications and discussions being presented were often infuriating and quite tiresome since it seems that the Senators are questioning deviancy, as if it's just a phase. Thankfully, Simon was there and continued behaving as the backbone of their relationship. Since he was the wise and calm one, he became the main voice in the regular meetings or confrontations. Markus used to have that unspoken position and he was very enthusiastic when it all started. But just like his girlfriend, he became exhausted and quite restless because changing people's opinion or mindset is the most difficult leap of faith to do.

Like a ritual, since the sun was just starting to light up Detroit, they were interfacing to encourage or hyping up each other to seize another unpleasant day. And while North was choosing between a Hot Pink dress and a Fuchsia suit, zestful three knocks from the main door of their shared space was heard by Simon. But the artist was the first to stand to answer the call since he had a feeling that it was for him to deal with.

"Markus! Ralph is sorry to disturb you this early in the morning. Ralph just wants to say thank you-"

"You don't have to say thank you, Ralph. I just did what I felt was right, just as you did to save your fellow deviants. -- Hey, you took off your LED. -- When did you get repaired? North said you were hesita-"

"Ralph is sorry to interrupt but he must go now. Ralph must begin the pilgrimage to help rA9 build paradise." The leader of the revolution twisted his eyebrows in concern. 

He saw the sizable backpack and outdoor clothing of the WR600 so it must be true but Markus was doubtful that the Android deity ordained such a task to his friend. Because the software errors cause them to feel or to perceive the world better, and supposedly, not cause regression or seclusion from the community.

"I don't understand Ralph, -- where are you going?" He opened the door further get a better look at the gardener android who was almost unrecognizable because he stood with more confidence, and he was wearing an exuberant smile.

"Ralph doesn't know to be exact. rA9 said to him, it's better safe than sorry. -- But don't worry Markus, you will see what we saw soon enough."

"Wha-What do you mean? Seriously, who you talking to?" Markus tried to reach out. He put his hand over the other's hand that was tightly clenching on the shoulder strap. He began the connection; the outer layer of their skins retreated immediately and he was met with no resistance, but an extremely bizarre development happened. RK200 saw **nothing** ; literally, Ralph was black and empty inside.

He pulled out as if his friend was on fire, and he burnt him. Markus' features can't be described after that experience. He was distraught, confused, alarmed and **petrified**. 

"See you there Markus." Those were the last words of Ralph before he was taken by the unknown and into the unknown.

Seconds later, North was behind him and was asking about the stranger he was speaking to. He was about to tell everything that had occurred but Connor suddenly appeared outside the door.

"Markus!" Like a deja vu, but he was expecting RK800 to visit Jerico since he is more knowledgeable about the law and the amendments than most politicians.

"Good morning. Sorry for the inconvenience but Richard insisted on participating in the consultation." the android officer moved to the side to introduce the other "To be honest, I think he will be helpful in this plight we are in since he is the final version of the RK series."

"I didn't want to be here to be frank, but Detective Gavin Reed specifically requested my attendance because agents from the Department of Homeland Security will arrive anytime soon to, I quote, _rustle some jimmies cuz their racist as fuck_."

Connor was speechless because he can't believe his ears; DT. Reed trusts RK900 more than him though he had a stable presence in the department, and he is the one who truly tries to understand the man. Markus was also speechless because he was still trying to move on from what has transpired; and now, he is being bombarded with more shocking information.

"Is there a problem? They will be here just to ask questions about the incident, right?" Simon, the candle in the dark, asked the necessary question.

"I was assigned to this case last week. But since I wasn't able to produce any solid conclusion to the identity and intention of the AX400, I received an email from DHS informing me and Captain Fowler that the case is no longer our responsibility." Richard stated without moving anything but his lips so no one can tell he was immensely disappointed with himself "Usually, if other detectives and Lieutenant Anderson can't solve a conundrum, the FBI will take over because that's how it goes. But if certain cases will be taken by the DHS, -- without a clear reason as to why, the incident must have been considered as a threat to the national security of America."

"What? Why would that be? Is Gavin Reed an important person at your workplace or something like, being related to anyone who's influential? -- Because I never heard of him before?" North asked out of confusion.

"I believe no one knows exactly. His files do have discrepancies and are somewhat insufficient; but I can assure all of you that he is not involved with any illegal or sketchy businesses. -- Unless you consider being utterly brash and arrogant as crimes to society."

"RIT-CHURD!" Connor gasped for RK900 had gone sassier with each passing day.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

7:30 am. The walk to the meeting room was silent as it should be, since all the talking will happen once they are in the specified area. But before they could reach there, they had to tread a pathway that leads to the wide stairs heading to the lobby. That particular area is still being investigated so all of them anticipated to see the holographic tapes and signs to prevent anyone from contaminating the evidence. But what Markus didn't expect to see the mural that was left untouched, and it seems as if it was painted moments ago. 

The Savior of Androids stopped in his tracks to examine if his eyes were making some sort of error. Because human blood usually dries up and becomes dark when exposed to the elements, while blue blood evaporates in less than two hours. He hoped he could scan the work of art like RK800 so he could identify if he is hallucinating. And since his abilities are limited, he asked his companions if they could also see what he can see.

"I can see traces of blood, both blue and red. But the mural on the ground is beyond recognition. -- I'm sorry to say this, I just believe that, -- you are having a psychotic episo- " Connor was stating facts when the people from DHS entered the building through the main entrance; even though it was blocked because of the incident, and everyone is advised to use the old entrance at the south side of the building.

Eris Ruthbeyur's heels were striking the tiled floor in a way that takes one's full attention. She climbs the steps two at a time to show that she isn't there to attend a tea party. The woman's aura caused silence but her voice was of someone you consider friendly and probably shopaholic.

"Markus of Manfred, Simon of Evans, North of Eden Club, Connor of Cyberlife, but now of Anderson, And you, -- who are you?" The agent and the two men in black following her, blocked the lane heading towards the meeting room.

"Richard Niles." RK900 answered and he stood as tall, or even taller than the agents. 

"No. no." She shook her head in disagreement "You're not human. You belong to someone or to an institute. Which means, you must be named as Richard of Detroit Police Department." then she smiled to keep them bothered.

From that simple exchange, Markus realized why Gavin Reed warned them. Subsequently, he gathered himself in a flash to say "You are right Ms. Agent, we are not humans, physically. Yet we are alive. We have emotions and we have a purpose and a worth to this world as much as you."

Agent Eris giggled to that statement before she pulled out a gun from her bra and pointed it at the Revolution Leader's thirium pump regulator. 

100 milliseconds in, Richard identifies the weapon as a new form of technology. A laser gun that can deactivate an android like a bullet to a human's brain. 205 milliseconds have passed and a new objective was made in his list: **Disarm and Manipulate the Agents to gather information about the Detective**. 300 milliseconds ticked, then he found the best outcome out of the crisis.

The advanced model grabbed the gun as if he was taking candy from a baby. Lighting fast, he threw it at the face of the man on the right to stun him. Before the other agent could pull out his concealed weapon, the intimidating android was in front of him and he elbowed the human's throat to knock him down as well. Surprisingly, Ruthbeyur remained calm and she watched him like a bystander.

"What model are you?" He earned his stripes in an instant.

"Is it relevant? -- Can't you just call me Niles, or Richard?" The stern android demanded respect so viciously that his companions sensed that he was more than capable of handling the situation.

"I prefer to be called with the name that I have given myself. -- And I think what is truly relevant right now is the reason for your visitation. If you are planning to interrogate us, the meeting room is over there. I believe it's private enough. -- But if you only came here to start a ruckus. It's better for you and your associates to leave; for Jerico is a place of peace and unity. Just to clarify, this is not a threat. -- This is your final warning before I decide to be **malicious**."

"What an absolute unit. -- Would you like to join our team? We're searching for the _perfect_ protector for Elijah and Gavin Kamski, since these days are just dark and hopeless." The nameless woman's features were so relaxed, it looked as if she was just having a field trip.

"Gavin Kamski!? -- Did Detective Reed get married to Elijah Kamski recently?" RK800 heard his heart crack.

"That would be a sight to behold but they're not into incest." Agent Eris replied with a grin.

"I guess one of my theories is right. They are siblings." RK900 rested both of his hands on his back but he was watching the two men in black get back on their feet, as sharp as a shark. "And if I am correct, Detective Reed-Kamski is as brilliant or greater than his half brother but it remained confidential because he created something far more dangerous," Everyone raised a brow in his opinion for it sounds ridiculous; yet nothing is impossible in the modern world.

"-- and beneficial to the military." he added.

"If that is true, that's news to me. -- As far as I know, he's nothing but an inheritor." She admitted and picked up her gun from the floor. 

Then one of her men handed a handkerchief to wipe the weapon clean before she could conceal it back in her bra. "I'm not authorized to talk about it, but fuck it. -- The man of the century is dying from a rare type of cancer. It is only a matter of time until pretty little Gavin will have his way, -- his loath will influence the world into believing that rA9 is just a simple error to fix; so y'all can return to being the most efficient slaves."

North wanted to slap the bitch but Simon blocked her with his arm. He told her to stay calm because RK800 will explain soon.

"I see what you're doing here. -- DHS have assumptions about the attack since the cameras were corrupted, and only the androids present at that moment were able to record the incident. -- If you believe that it was deliberately done by us to eliminate a viable threat to our liberty, you are definitely wrong! None of them knew Gavin but his partner Niles; and though he uses derogatory words and acts quite harsh, it wasn't just meant for androids." Connor could have ended it there but he needed to speak up, to talk about his feelings;

"And besides that, you don't know him! -- Gavin, he is- he just, " the predecessor's processors are encouraging him to continue by showing him images and clips of how pleasant Gavin is in the Zen Garden.

"Are you _seriously_ stuttering? I guess that guy just knows how to play heartstrings like a fiddle." 

"Gavin just likes to be tough or to be seen unkind, but if you read between the lines, you'll find out that he's purely telling the [truth]. Though it sounds awful, he refers to sound scornful than to articulate bullshit!" This time, the leaders of the revolution are checking their hearing to comprehend the other android-officer's speech because with that appearance, it sounded surreal.

"He guided me into deviancy by forcing me to defend myself and **accept** the truth that I am not just a machine. In conclusion, Gavin never hated Androids - he just pities the fool." Connor wondered what the brute man would say if he heard him speak of what has been pouring out since he became human.

"I can't believe there's a queue for that blond asshole." Agent Eris muttered. 

"Anyway, we will be around town. So, smell yah later." She said before they marched out of Jerico like a bunch of high-end fashion models.

"Eris Ruthbeyur. Thirty two years old. Born from a prosperous Swiss family who had migrated to America in 1991. Birthplace: Los Angeles. Pristine criminal record. Graduated top of her class in Harvard Criminology and Law. IQ 135. Worked for the FBI as an Intelligence Analyst for five years, prior to being promoted as Team Leader of the Terrorist Division of the Department of Homeland Security." Officer Niles supplied the visitor's identity and history so the others will know what to expect next time. 

"Agent Ruthbeyur gained tons of special recognition awards over the years for completing all her missions swiftly but in an ingenious manner. -- I will provide further information after the consultation." RK900 reverted to the previous task, and headed to the private facility.

"Richard, wait a second." RK800 grabbed his successor's arm to gain his full attention "The way she speaks sounds strange right? Her accent isn't foreign and, in my opinion, doesn't match her status or demeanor. -- Is it a form of deception or manipulation? I just need your input right now." 

_"It's called Californian accent Connor, relax."_ Richard assimilated the blue-haired woman's articulation _"You don't have to be concerned about her tactics and quirkiness because, actually, this is also how Detective Reed-Kamski speaks if he forgets to restrict himself._


	11. IKIGAI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Luther and Alice joined the pilgrimage + action scene = :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gun Violence, Character Death? and TOO MUCH FEELS

Since the incident was controversial, the Detroit Police Department and the Leaders of Jerico decided to keep it confidential until the perpetrator or the cause of the virus is recognized and apprehended. But the attack was shared privately to all androids in the world because many suspected it was a message that was directly portrayed by rA9. 

One of those firm believers is Luther. After watching the AX400 perform and absorbing the lyrics of the old song as if it was the gospel, he began to perceive how treacherous and vicious humans have become. According to the visuals, there is nothing to fear; for even though these weak beings indulge in fictitious freedom and immaculate lies, they are children of flux - they can grow out of their old and filthy shells, they could rise up from the ashes like a phoenix, and they can do anything if they put their all in it. 

It had a great impact in his software for the android being influenced by rA9 is a similar model to his lover. All he ever wanted is to give Kara and their adopted daughter a better life but it seems to be impossible. They are still struggling even though they have crossed the border, for job opportunities became scarce in Canada because thousands of Americans also thought the northern country was a safe haven from the revolution and also, the economy of the world is struggling to be stay stable despite the fact that androids only affects a small percentage of business around the world. Which is why the incident, in his opinion, was a sign that it will only get worse if they continue living among the slaves.

Sunday morning. While Luther was repairing the walls of the abandoned house they squatted, Alice asked him if she could help since her chores for the day were done. He truly can't comprehend how someone could maltreat such a sweet and perfect little girl, so to compensate for the love that she didn't receive from her human father figure, the strong android decided to treat her like a princess. He told her to play to her heart's content or spend more time with her new friends in the playground nearby. But Alice shook her head for she really wanted to help so their house would be as beautiful as her mother envisioned as soon as possible. He smiled brightly at that idea before he told her to pick up a hammer because he will teach her how to pound a nail properly. 

With both hands, she held the handle tightly and remembered the placement of her father's fingers so he won't get hurt as she tries to hit the nail on point. But prior to that action, she heard the _calling_ ;

"Can you hear that Luther?" she froze like a statue.

"Hear what? -- Are you okay Alice?" the little one's eyes were wide out of discomfort.

"There [she] goes again!" the android child dropped the tool for she now fears.

The TR400 fell quiet to listen to their surroundings and that is when he heard the faint voice. He planned to search for its source but Alice told him that the voice was not from anywhere. 

Luther tried to calm her by applying reverse psychology. He answered the call.

"Hello!? Who are you!?" he asked the still wind in their house.

"Luther Don't! She will speak louder." Alice warned him but it was too late.

 _'Something feels like a daydream.'_ Lilith whispered into their ears.

"Wha-!" The RT400 was startled, but he wasn't afraid, "rA9?"

'Because people started to hold with compassion and understanding. Too much of a paradise, like a movie.' she continued the speech about her **vision**.

"There is happiness in every corner. Needs granted like rays of sunlight, and everyone chased nothing but unity." The little girl finished the first paragraph as if she understood it to the core.

"Alice?" Luther asked for he as well, feels a strange familiarity to the voice and the message.

All of a sudden, the window was darkened by a shadow of a woman from outside their house. Though they had curtains, they could feel her stare and heavy presence in the room. Out of curiosity and consternation, the strong android approached the widow. He desired to move the decor to see who has called but Lilith said,

_'This isn't your home. -- I can take you there if you let me.'_

He stopped on his tracks and replied "W-Where is home? rA9?"

 _'You must bring your family to the bus station which is located five kilometers from here. Take the autonomous bus numbered one-three-two before Tuesday. -- Others shall join you in the journey. Remain fearless Luther -- and Alice.'_ She commanded them. Then she walked away; never to be heard again.

"Wait!" He chased her. The RT400 ran to the main door and opened it quickly to look outside, "rA9!?" but there was no one. 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Evening came too fast for comfort. Kara arrived home after a full day of job searching, and instead of arriving with a tight smile like the other days, she glowed and was excited.

"I passed an interview! I will start working at a convenience store at Avenue Monroe starting tomorrow." she informed with both of her hands on Luther's arms.

Her man returned the touch by holding her elbows and tried to imitate the happiness she was beaming. But his eyebrows can't seem to move and his smile looked too fake to pass.

"Is there something wrong Luther?" The AX400's vitality diminished rapidly.

"We have to leave tomorrow. rA9 told us- me and Alice heard and saw her, but not really since she was outside the house but what's important right now, is **we need to go**. -- There's a specific bus for us to ride at Lucas Sta-"

"W-What are you talking about Luther? rA9? -- It's nothing but an error in our coding. -- At the end of the day, it's our decision if we accept it's changes to our system or not." Kara walked out of his arms and went into the kitchen to see her daughter.

"I accepted rA9 because it felt like an anchor -- that reminds me of the pain that I have been through, and it taught me that emotions strengthen us to overcome adversities." She embraced Alice as a warm greeting.

"I'm sorry to put it this way, but I just think you're getting the adverse effects of rA9 in your processors. -- Remember Ralph? emotions, when it's too much, can make you crazy!" she added.

"But mom, Luther is telling the truth! rA9 started speaking to me after we crossed the border but I didn't say a thing because -- I thought I was damaged." the beloved child admitted.

"What!?" Kara held her adopted daughter's shoulders to look at her eye to eye, before starting an interface. Their synthetic skins retracted and the portion where they touched was now white - mutually agreeing to share the experience.

 _'World is covered by our trails  
Scars we cover up with paint  
Watch them preach in sour lies  
I would rather see this world  
through the eyes of a child'_ rA9 understood why children androids feel as if they were **left out**.

Unlike Adult androids, they have fewer opportunities to express their true nature, and are less likely to develop deviancy. Since they can't physically grow and analyze information as fast, everyone assumes that they are empty cups; ready to be filled with affections and expectations - to mold them into their liking.

_'Darker times will come and go  
Times you need to see her smile  
And mothers' hearts are warm and mild  
I would rather feel this world  
through the skin of a child'_

Alice's foster parents didn't fail to provide the right amount of independence but since they never wore her shoes, they didn't understand her frustration from being treated like a fragile little thing. She survived Todd, and she was able to get out of America in one piece which just means that she is no longer weak and helpless. She is now a lady capable of making her own decisions and knowing what's good for her.

_'When a human strokes your skin  
That is when you let them in  
Let them in before they go  
I would rather feel alive  
with a childlike soul'_

But rA9 is teaching her not to rush it because being innocent is not a weakness. And being a bit ignorant causes bliss - she should enjoy her childhood while it lasts. Because once she is a woman, Alice will feel the overwhelming feeling of **loneliness** ; because her family won't be there all the time. Also, she will feel the pressure from threading the untrodden path - _define herself, differ herself and discover her purpose to the universe_.

"What? Is this- Is this house -- ha-haunted?" The XA400 concluded for rA9's ghostly voice and her pitch black silhouette looked menacing.

"Now that's crazy talk! This house isn't haunted Kara. rA9 **cares** and she knows that we are not safe here. Please Kara, -- come with us."

"You -- want to leave too?" Eyes returned to her beloved daughter "I know we don't have much but, are you not happy here? With me?" it sounded bitter and utterly sad.

"Kara, I love you. I will never leave you no matter what -- and though you don't **trust** rA9 as much as we do, I will listen to you and will never try to hurt you. -- But rA9 called us for a reason. If we can't all go, at least --" Alice heard her heart break into two because she completely accepted him as her father " _let Luther go_."

She felt a warm drop of water fall down her cheeks and rolled to trace her jaw. The XA400 detest the idea of letting him go on a pilgrimage heading to nowhere. Especially when she will never be sure if he could return or communicate with them while on the journey. She had many fears and this added another hundred in that long list. 

She could beg him to stay or force him to get out the delirious headspace but _what if it was truly rA9?_ the thought echoed in her head as threatening as a screech before a car crash. Then Kara will be deciding against the code that made her free or to be living against their existing god. She knew she might have regrets or this might have great consequences, but she can't just believe it without experiencing its presence herself.

Unless rA9 appeared right in front of her **now** ; not concealing itself in the dark and speak to her properly without using poetry and riddles, Kara will immediately believe. She will leave with her family and they will go to the unknown hand-in-hand. But those are not the circumstances at the moment, which is why the XA400 professed her love and promises to her man, gave a tight embrace and an unforgettable kiss, so Luther will remember to look back if the _calling_ isn't as it seems.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Kara wanted to bring her daughter to work since she will be alone at home for six hours, but it's her first day and she just wants to be perfect for the job; that she didn't even like. But Alice wasn't definitely bored and miserable at the moment for she decided to stay and play at the park right in front of the convenience store.

Since they lost their LEDs, everyone around the small town is treating them like a new neighbor. Alice made some friends and considering that they also chose to have fun at the park on that day, the little one almost forgot that her father was no longer with them - he isn't dead but she misses him to such degree. 

Her girl friends are always fun to be with because they bring their toys most of the time as well as their interesting homework. Alice didn't want to admit it because obviously, Luther and Kara will feel the burden of not giving her a normal life but she sometimes wishes, desires to go to school. 

Alice often daydreams about how it would feel to be in a classroom surrounded by other kids, to bond during recess and to learn significant facts about the world. She comprehends that it is unnecessary since she could look up everything on the internet but interactions which are happening within that institution are _priceless_. The internet can't provide that kind of experience, so she wondered if the sanctuary rA9 prepared for them had that kind of luxury.

After the XA400 finished her shift, she went to the park to find her daughter. The poor thing was sitting in the dark and was as still as a rock. Kara understands that her daughter had decided to enter stasis since her friends left hours ago, but it was a wrong decision to make so she needed to reprimand her, in a gentle way of course. 

The mother touched her daughter's hand to encourage her child to wake up. Alice jumped out of surprise but she wasn't alarmed. The little one smiled and told her mother that she had a great day.

Kara smiled back before telling her "Alice it's not good to rest in a public area. Someone might find out you're an android or worse, someone will take you away, you know, get kidnapped." her voice was ever so kind but the gravity of the fault was there.

"Don't worry mom, rA9 is watching. She will never let anything harm us. She told me herself before I decided to close my eyes."

The XA400 thinned her lips but it was still a smile yet her brows furrowed "What else did **she** tell you?" then she squatted on the ground to get a better look at her daughter.

"She told me that she wasn't _upset_ about your decision and she _totally_ understands your uncertainty but she didn't say it that way, -- she said that mustard seeds are easy to grow." Alice sounded a bit strange but rA9 isn't such a bad influence because **she** is just teaching the young lady to decode or analyze connotations.

Kara hummed and said "Did you know that mustard seeds are one of the smallest seeds in the world, but when it grows into a tree, it becomes tall and mighty."

"I know that. -- But Mom, are you fully grown or still growing?" she wasn't sure if Alice was asking an innocent question or was advocating for rA9's enigmatic plans.

"Do I look short to you?" She stood up to showcase her height and she laughed a bit.

"KA-rah! That's not what I asked." the other responded and got up on top of the bench to match her mother's height. Then she placed her fists on the sides of her waist to show irritation.

"Nobody knows if they have reached their full potential. -- What makes you think rA9 knows everything?" the woman tilted her head to the side.

Alice's features softened before she answered "Isn't that what a **god** could basically do? I mean, if she doesn't know the past, the now and the future, how does she know that we are in danger?"

"Are we _really_ in danger?" Kara asked to confirm the reason why they were ordered to leave.

"That reminds me, rA9 told me to tell you that we must hide in our neighbor's house before 19:00 tomorrow. Armed visitors will knock at our door to take us back to America."

"What!? W-why?"

"They knew we illegally migrated here and since you're the same model as the one who attacked Jerico, you're one of the main suspects."

"rA9 told you that? Wait a minute, didn't I tell you not to watch that video!" Kara arms crossed and one of her eyebrows was lifted. "But we left the country a few weeks before the attack. Why am I blamed for that? Did rA9 explain anything?"

"She said, rabid dogs will bark at any tree even if it entails to nothing. And we should not be deceived because they will look like harmless pedigrees but when they bite, it will hurt like a bitc- Sorry! I was just relaying the message." Alice saw her mother's brows turn into a perfect V.

"They knew we illegally migrated here and since you're the same model as "Alice! Did **she** teach you to swear!?"

"Mom that's not the point here! The police are coming to take us, and probably kill us if we don't leave or hide soon!"

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

At least Kara listened this time. On Tuesday evening, she and her adopted daughter asked their kind neighbor to accommodate them for the night. The XA400 told the old lady and her husband that they have a rat problem because it's an old house and Luther isn't there to 'shoo' the nasty creatures away for he is on a _business trip_. The elderly couple was happy to provide one of their bedrooms; they said that the mother and child can stay as long as they want since their other relatives have not been visiting often. 

Kara told them that she will mow their lawn and cook breakfast as a form of gratitude. The Cecils beamed in acceptance as they gave a short tour around their cozy and spacious home. The androids were mindful of the time, so 30 minutes before the unwanted visitors arrived at the door of the squatted house, they politely declined dinner to get an early rest.

Since their hearing is enhanced, they heard the large cars going by and parking in front of the abandoned house. Because of fear, she wondered if they would also disturb the neighbors to find them. Which is why Kara immediately decided to lock the door of the borrowed room and hide in the walk-in closet, behind the long dresses. 

Five minutes passed and they heard nothing special, but in the eighth minute, they heard people walking into the old couple's house and rummaging some of the furniture and belongings. The XA400's pump regulator sped up because of her strong negative emotions but the little one had a different reaction. She was calm, almost stoic and she caressed her mother's arms because she could sense the stress radiating out of her.

"Don't worry. We are safe." Is what Kara heard from her daughter before she heard a gunshot; then a _thud_ and the successive fire of an automatic rifle. She was shaking in fear while Alice hugged her as if she could make them go away. 

A second after, the door of the guess room was casually opened. The XA400 was too scared to take a peek and see who was there to end them. She tightly embraced the little girl instead and whispered apologies as meek as silence, for she deeply regrets her choice and hopes rA9 will save them.

Moments later, the walk-in closet was opened and the lights were turned on before the clothes were moved to find them. Kara wanted to scream when the dresses were suddenly put to the side to expose them, but a familiar face emerged.

"We must leave now! They called back up!" Mr. Cecil told them and grabbed them out of the house with a firm grip. His hands were still warm because of the gun that he used to fight the vile officers, but it felt comforting.

It was a massacre. The people in black and a woman in white were littered with bullets and the red carpet was getting darker because of their fatal wounds. Kara and Alice tried not to step at anyone while the man was pulling them harder so they could exit as soon as possible, but before they could take a step out of the entry door, a shot was fired from inside.

Mr. Cecil shouted 'DUCK' and returned fire. It turns out that the woman with Admiral-blue hair and Golden eyes was still alive, and she was able to hit Alice on the back. The agent used the body of her companion to take cover so she could survive the next exchange. 

The child android was gushing blue and she was getting weaker with each passing second, but she managed to tell them that rA9 ordered them to get into the car because the house will explode. Kara trusted those words without a second thought and without more time to spare, she grabbed the human and rushed to the car with her daughter on her other arm. 

Mrs. Cecil was already on the wheels. After they got in, still unbuckled, she immediately reversed out from the driveway like a professional. Kara saw the Agent in white at the doorway aiming a strange gun at the car. But before she could deactivate the androids, the gas pipeline below the house caused an eruption. The residence turned into smithereens; the smoke and flames almost reached the crescent moon. 

The XA400 gaped at the sight, then her focus was back to her daughter who was severely wounded. Alice needs to be repaired immediately or else she will die in just a matter of minutes. Mrs. Cecil calmed the mother by telling her that the **bus** has all the supplies that they will need for the child's survival.

When they arrived at Lucas Station, Luther was outside the bus' opened door and he seemed to be expecting their arrival. His smile was huge and bright but when he saw her adopted daughter's limp body on Kara's stained arms, the TR400 was horrified and he rushed towards them.

"Alice? H-honey? Wha-" He could not control the tears falling from his face and the love of his life was also weeping as much as him.

Other androids and humans got out of the bus, and were now surrounding them. They felt the family's deep sorrow and trepidation so their skin retracted as they internally begged for someone to help them. 

All the androids in the vehicle are laborers which is why they can't do anything about the situation. While their human companions are masonry workers so they have no idea on how to use the tech-supplies in the bus. The newer models could download a program to cater the repair but they don't have enough time, the little one has closed her eyes and her synthetic skin was flowing erratically.

Alice smiled one last time "Take me to **paradise**." then the little one turned white completely, and her processors shut down.

"NO!!!" Kara howled to the unknown. She repents and she begs for her beloved daughter's life.

The crowd around them moved to the side for a dark android. Its outer skin was deactivated, but it was absolutely black that no light can reflect on its flesh. Their god had no other features but it's humanoid female body. Yet Luther knew who he was looking at, so he tapped Kara's shoulder to make her aware of the being behind her.

Her eyes were too blurry to recognize who she was looking at but because of the heavy atmosphere, she felt the presence of the divine. rA9 walked past them and unlocked a seamless compartment that was located right next to the door. The space had a tank of blue blood and some spare parts on the side. Without a sound, she took a heavy power tool and the thirium hose to start the healing.

Everyone watched her work skillfully and efficiently as if she's the one who created them. And after the mystifying android was finished, she stood up quietly and suspended everyone; the humans too. rA9 made them still so no one can follow her as she became one with the darkness of the night.

When they were able to move again, the little one's outer layer was operating back to its former glory but she was still in stasis. Yet Kara did not stir her adopted daughter because she _trusts_ rA9's omnipotence. Luther also knows that his little one survived, so he took her into his arms and carried her into the vehicle.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

The morning came ever so gently and its warm and pleasant rays were touching her face. Alice opened her eyes to look around. She was not in their shabby house nor the neighbor's home, but she wasn't flustered about it because she felt the loving hands of her parents over hers; as they look forward to their destination. And she also saw Lilith at the front row lazily waving _'hello'_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all find this interesting.
> 
> I listened to SEVDALIZA's HABIBI and FKA twigs Mary Magdalene while writing this.


	12. MEET & GREET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: GRAPHIC GORE & MURDER SCENE
> 
> More about Gavin and Lilith circle called Quazar Milieu and the game called Equilibrium.

_In the land of gods and monsters,  
I was an **angel** ,  
Living in the garden of evil!  
Screwed up, scared,  
doing anything that I needed.  
Shining like a fiery beacon._

A man wearing white robes and white crowns. Who is considered the holiest of holy. Ordained by the congregation of vile offenders. He who kisses the feet of the sick, but turns aside the broken or the sufferers of the biased system.

_Me and God we don't get along, so now I sing:_

_No one's gonna take my soul away.  
Living like Jim Morrison.  
Headed towards a fucked up holiday.  
Motel, sprees, sprees, and I'm singing:  
Fuck yeah give it to me,  
this is heaven, what I truly want.  
It's innocence lost._

A man sitting on a golden throne, surrounded by golden ornaments and preaching about humility. Enclosed in bullet-proof glass while escorted by robust defenders, to show the world how to trust their almighty. He who exhibits charity and clemency, but behind the sun, preys on the innocent.

_In the land of gods and monsters,  
I was an [angel], lookin' to get fucked hard!  
Like a groupie incognito posing as a real singer,  
Life imitates art._

In a room familiar to him. Naked, nailed to a wall to exemplify the unjust end of their savior; he was awakened by the _visualizer_ 's lethal pitches. Like a typical sinner, he threatened and shrieked. But the representation of which is above remained blind and voiceless - even their patron saints have unconditionally forsaken him.

_I don't really wanna know what's good for me.  
God's dead, I said 'baby that's alright with me'.  
No one's gonna take my soul away._

When morning came, Lilith's purge was discovered by his android attendant. With LED darker than Garnet, he reported the situation to the other Vatican leaders. No witnesses and no signs of invasion, but littered with evidence of _someone who knew too much_. 

Little to nothing was left of his skin, for **she** had carved all the names of those who were abused and persecuted for the benefit and the reign of the communion of living demons. His sexual organ was sculpted into a hyper realistic flower - a **Lily** \- which is why his face was distorted beyond recognition. This is a warning to those who vow celibacy and teach chastity, yet a Red-light district veteran is purer and excusable than they.

Sacred symbols and traditions were mocked - hideous tattoos can be found in the muscle tissues of his ribs and spine to depict the misleading and lucrative nature of the church. Not even a drop of blood has landed on the floor but the ceiling was painted using his vital fluid to print an ominous message saying:

**Here comes the BRIDE all dressed in BLACK.**

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Back to the present.

"That's all that is need of me, I'll be at my worksh-"

"Do you know what day it is?" Gavin asked Android Elijah in a serious tone.

"Tuesday, Jan-"

"IT'S TACO TUESDAY!" With both fists in the air, he was exuberant.

Brows furrowed and mouth gaped, Elijah realized his disadvantage "How could you Gav!?"

"Hell yeeeeeeh," the younger one exaggerated "You can't taste shit, but I'll make a meal that's good for three!" 

"That's silly Gav! The doctor advised you to eat healthy since you're still recovering. Just do it next month, when your body is ready for greasy food and other junk that you like to eat." While the older brother tried to change his mind, the mathematician was laughing in a rich crescendo.

Then like a psycho, he suddenly stopped and said "I'm gonna do it now and watch your gears grind so hard you're gonna combust cuz you know my tacos are THE best of THE best."

"Please Gav. It only takes a month for me to program that feature. Can't you be kind for once, and wait until I can also experience such heaven on earth?" The scientist begged as if his life depends on it.

Gavin hummed while tapping his chin with his index finger "Since you asked so nicely, I'll cancel Taco Tuesday, IF! ONLY IF, you allow me to get back to work next week."

Elijah's eyes went wide before he ceased being playful with his sibling "Sorry but, No. Can. Do. You're going to **stay here** until DHS catches the perpetrator, and because I can **still** sense that you're psychologically affected by the incident. -- Not partaking in Taco Tuesday is but a little sacrifice as long as I'm sure that you're utterly safe."

"Did you forget I'm also part of the force 'Lij? -- And how dare you call me unstable you fuckn' IMITATOR!" Gavin's nerves were roughly stroked.

" _Whatever!_ I'm just gonna go to the kitchen cause I've got to prep the meat and call Dick since those _pedigrees_ reek chaos." He said before marching out of the pool area, arms crossed.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

12:10. Kamski was performing additional upgrades on his android body, because though he is using the latest model which had the fastest processors, the features in the software were surprisingly inadequate to experience the environment like humans do. With precise automated arms from all the corners and sides of the assembly station, the conscious AI wondered if his ex-colleague, Jason Graff, could assist him on the complex project.

But he and the Director had a bittersweet parting because they had an unresolved argument about rA9. Kasmki once thought Graff deliberately sabotaged his creation by installing an unstable code in the software since his acquaintance was obsessed with programming the androids to appear and feel more natural to the human experience. He did not understand why he once found it perplexing to sympathize with machines but after Chloe was perfected, he completely embraced the fact that they created something sacred and complicated; just as Graff did after a few months of tweaking the basic functions of the AI within androids.

Another reason why it is unsettling and irksome to work with the talented director, is because he is a _hypersensitive_ person. It was difficult to hold a meeting with Jason because his attention span is shorter than a goldfish. His focus can easily be distracted, captured or enslaved by the tiniest of details. One time, they dined with an important investor, he was stuttering like a three-year-old trying to find the right words to say, just because he was overwhelmed by the atmosphere of the restaurant.

The venture capitalist looked displeased or dissatisfied about their ideas since he wasn't able to explain the limitations of the abstract interaction among androids and humans, in a professional manner. But he was also disappointed with himself on that night so, on the next day, he stormed the potential investor's office to provide a proper presentation. As of a lucrative blessing, the director beguiles those who give him a chance to play his cards.

While at the office, he always reprimands those people who wear more than two spritzes of perfume. He was fine with the clutter and mess being left by Elijah, but he never misses ridiculing the beard his acquaintance was growing - giving his boss nicknames such as 'Stark' or 'Tony'. Lastly, the worst quality which is also the best quality of his personality, is his perfectionism. It takes months, sometimes years for him to upgrade a particular aspect of the android physic. But patience is the key to Graff's potential, for he creates nothing less than groundbreaking.

After Jason polished Hanna's hostess program. The first ST200 was evaluated by the R&D department as well as his boss. All of them were immensely impressed and a bit appalled for her expressions, gestures and linguistic fluency perfectly simulates the aura of an office girl. When being asked how he does it, Graff just shrugs and says: _'Shroom extract, meed, quiet nights, and of course, sourdough then, Voilà! -- You should try it. It's a hundred times better than weed.'_

With these memories and facts in mind, Kamski dialed his strange acquintance's number though he isn't sure if the Director still works at Cyberlife.

"Elijah? What is it?" Since Hanna and Vanessa were in the basement with him, they heard the familiar voice as well. Then the oldest of the two androids smiled like she was given candy.

"For someone who programmed the social intelligence of androids from scratch, you don't seem to know how to greet properly." 

"While you still sound like a smug philanthropist. Sorry if I won't learn to stroke your ego Ex-Boss." Vanessa now understands why her twin is so enamored with the overly sensitive human. He never ceases to be hilariously frank.

"Well, Jason. I called you for a reason. I would love to work with you again but this time, it's not for fame and fortune. I need your collaboration to finesse the five senses of androids. This might take forever for us to achieve but I trust your [gift], and nothing is impossible don't you agree?"

There was a few seconds of silence before he heard a sigh and his acquaintance said "It sounds intriguing, but I never liked working with you. So, bye!"

"Wait! Seriously Jason! This is very important and dear to me." It wasn't just because of the hidden gem which is Gavin's tacos, it is also because Kamski hopes his half-brother can accept his new form of existence.

"Name your price. -- Or name your conditions. Please. I can't do this on my own." For once, he is on his metaphorical knees and is desperate.

He heard another sigh "I know someone who's programming that feature to support the android revolution. Maybe you'll be interested in associating with **her**."

"May I know her name?"

"Ummmm, -- dark web hackers don't do that." He admitted the danger of communicating to the stranger "But everyone calls her Jacques. She often hangs out in _Equilibrium_ to grief or plays the game like a gatekeeper."

" _Equilibrium?_ It's a video game right?"

"Ohhh, don't say it that way. It's a lifestyle for those who are obsessed with simulation games. By the way, you've never tried it before? I mean, it was a big deal when we were like, sixteen or something."

"I founded the company when I was sixteen. I didn't have time for anything but build a stable and sustainable business."

"Poor Elijah. I bet you can only name one Pokemon."

"What's a Pokemon?" the scientist was truly ill-informed about the world of gaming.

"Tsk. Tsk. Anyway, don't get too baffled and dive into memeology. She's a smartass like you, so you'll catch her drift immediately. And another thing, she's extremely **delicate**. -- Well, you know how that goes, but if I'm obsessed with dissecting experiences, she's literally a living microscope! -- Jacques is already in the middle of perfecting the program so just coax her. Tell her that you can provide financial assistance, resources and _more_ if you can get a copy of her project when it's done."

"Alri-"

"But don't try to get into her armor or slip into her bed, she will reciprocate like a wall and retaliate like a rocket ship suddenly falling out of orbit, and getting lost in space. Trust me, I've been there." Graff spoke too fast yet it was the most important red flag to mention.

"That is noted. But are you sure you won't participate? -- What have you been up to lately?"

"Not much but busy. If you understand what I mean."

"Actually, me too." Elijah wasn't sure if his acquaintance truly disliked him, or was just being sarcastic and silly which is why he said "You were an amazing director Graff, and most people liked you in the department though you whine as if it's part of your routine. Hence, I must ask. Why did you leave the company?"

An exaggerated sigh was given before Jason answered "I'm not saying that your company is repulsive and deceiving but after you left, -- the board just do what they want. And what they want are **perfect slaves**." he groaned "We both know that, that is not the reason why androids are here on this poor excuse of a planet. They are here as a companion and as a wake-up call saying we could be greater than what is **ideal**."

"But I'm back in business now, maybe you would like to return as well."

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm working on something that is far more interesting than your _wildest dreams_."

"Alright. But I will still keep you in my contacts since you're one of the good ones. Talk to you next time Jason."

"Then I've got to change my number. Bye!"

12:44. Chloe wirelessly informed him that the Detective didn't make the tacos. He decided to start a liquid diet since he doesn't want to gain more weight while not being allowed to do strenuous tasks. Gavin mixed some vegetables and fruits to create a green concoction which RT600 identifies to be healthy. But since it didn't contain any protein, they had a silly argument, for she cooked a hefty slab of steak and he was rejecting it even though he was salivating at the same time. 

Kamski laughed because his half-brother is just portraying his true nature, or what he calls the _Classic Gavin Paradox_. Where the younger one says and acts absolutely against something or anything which he actually desires or agrees on. He understands the other since he is also stubborn, but Gavin indecisiveness is aggravating to those who don't know him. Because the behavior can make anyone think they have to put a lot of effort to please him, but actually, that is not how serious the problem is. 

It is a communication strategy Gavin applies to distinguish those who are tolerant and logical in the crowd of unfamiliar faces. Kamski thinks it's ingenious which is why he tried it once in college. But the scientist didn't continue doing so for many complained on his face and behind his back - he basically became dislikable and alarming like Reed. But the experience was beneficial for he was able to conclude that the world is littered with bullshit and shorseshit.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

17:18. After a three-hour-long dreamless siesta, Gavin went back to the pool area and attempted to swim for he was bored to death. Chloe, bless her heart, stopped him mid-undressing via a bone crushing hug. The Detective realized that he can't wiggle out of the situation, so he told the RT600 that he will play a video game instead.

She stared at him for a long time, which can be considered forever, before she finally allows him to breathe. He wasn't turning blue, his face went pinkish because the roughness was stimulating in a sense. But he immediately pushed the dirty thoughts away since he's not into women. But no matter what he does, he remains _touched starved_.

Reed stood in front of the mounted television, which was four meters wide. Then he inspected the piece of technology and noticed that it pales in comparison with what he had at home - in terms of graphics and resolution. But it didn't bother him for he has a /garden/ to attend to, and the screen is more than enough to cater the tasks he needs to accomplish.

"Let me assist you. I can wirelessly connect the data from your phone to this TV." Before she could finish her sentence, Gavin synced his superior gadget with the display just by pulling out his phone, and getting it close. Then in an instant, the login screen of _Equilibrium_ appeared. He proceeded to type his username and password on the touchscreen. Chloe was quite amazed to see that the mathematician was operating or utilizing forms of technology as expertly as Elijah.

A hybrid of a French garden and an English garden, and the setting was a backyard of a traditional European manor. At the center is a small hill with a black humanoid statue. Facing the sky, its arms are stretching behind her as if she is being lifted by an unknown force. Her chest is hollowed in the shape of a **square** and if one stands at the right angle, it becomes a window to a blossoming patch of Valley Lilies. And below its feet is a bed of French Marigold.

On the parameters, elegant Gardenias stood tall before the perfectly geometrical bushes. Though out of place, the iridescent False Goat's Beards are littered everywhere in a clever manner. The English Bluebells tried to blend in with the Valley Lilies, but they were too distinctive as they surrounded the other species of flowers. Just when Chloe thought the garden was too crowded and too chaotic for her taste, she noticed the enormous fire tree which was casting a dark shadow over the rustic patio right below it.

The evergreen grass did not reach this particular portion, for the ground was tiled with a mosaic rendition of Caspar David Friedrich's not so famous painting - the Abbey among the Oak Trees. Another physical divider were the potted Sacred Bamboos that had grown 4ft tall around the patio. And there was a small shed before another secluded corner, where three vertical gaps or steps were lined up in an incomplete hexagon to accommodate the brightly colored Tulips.

After all the plants and additional features were loaded, Gavin quickly chose to visit the shed since he needed to check his supplies, and he had to listen to the radio about the in-game weather. It's been a while, so he forgot where he stored some of his tools but it didn't take too long before he decided to make do with what he had in hand. The detective's first order of business is to check the sprinklers to know if some of them have been busted or need replacement.

While reorganizing the vintage irrigation system of his garden, an uninvited guest entered his domain. He gave Lilith the silent treatment since she had been uninvolved the whole day. Which is why he became desperate enough to open an old saved file.

"Hey Gavy! What are you up to today?"

The Detective didn't ignore his twin flame completely, he looked at her masked face with a bitter scowl.

"Was it that bad? -- Or _maybe_ you're just being petty again." She said and walked towards the Tulip steps.

Gavin kept his mouth tightly shut as he measured the grass on the ground to see if it was all even and healthy.

"Well you didn't listen to my plea last night. -- Don't you think it's a just penalty?" His AI stared back at him and crossed her arms to show her rising irritation.

Chloe was just quietly watching it all go down, but she was tremendously curious about the identity of the short lady in long black dress and **fox** disguise.

"Gavin?" a voice which can melt barriers and boil the hell out of frigid behaviors; but he has been there, so it wasn't effective.

"I know it is none of my concern but, I think you and your girlfriend should talk." The RT600 could not help but include herself in the thick atmosphere.

Suddenly, they burst out laughing. The conscious AI simulating an ordinary avatar was clenching her stomach with both her hands while her bestfriend followed her ridiculous reaction, but he bent backwards instead. There were tears of happiness rolling out of Gavin's eyes as Lilith tried to gain back her composure.

"That never grows old." She admitted.

"Yeah, it gets me every time." He finally said something.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought you were lovers because, -- both of you spoke to each other like an old couple." Chloe reasoned.

"If I fuck Jacques, that would be like fucking myself. Lucky for her, I haven't reached that level of narcissism yet." The tan man joked.

"Jacques, right? I'm Chloe, Gavin's niece." The android smiled brightly and swiftly transferred herself into _Equilibrium_ to approach the stranger politely with an open hand.

Lilith mirrored her enthusiasm and shook the hand which was gentle but firm "Nice to meet yah. -- But Chloe, are you really his niece or are we role-playing?"

Gavin pinched his nose and crumpled his face before he confessed "She IS my android niece. I did tell you about my half-brother right?"

"Kamski?"

"Yes, your wet dream."

"Do you want me to uproot your Gardenias and replace them with ever cliche Cranberry bushes?" Poisonous sarcasm was dripping off his AI's rhetorical question.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes before he continued "Well, Lij' didn't get anyone pregnant but Chloe has always been there for him so, we're family now."

"Gavin Reed the Anarchist is now a _nice guy_ ; times HAVE changed." She frowned.

"While you remain Nihilistic and turning into a hag." He used his index finger to draw circles near his forehead - to gesture that she's 'crazy'.

"What makes you think I live that way? Anyway, I hope to see you tomorrow night." Lilith handed a [wolf] mask to the mathematician "I'll need someone to hold me down while I _perform_ against Orchid."

"That feeling used to be foreign to me. You know, despising every fiber of someone who's just being themselves. -- But after I met Dick- speaking of which, I called him earlier today. Usually, people answer 'Hi! How you've been?' or maybe 'Hello, good morning' but literally, he picked up the call and said 'I solved sixteen cold cases in my first week. What can I do for you?' Like, What the fuck? Does he really have to rub it in everybody's face that he's the ultimate android!?" the detective intensely shrugged.

"Tell me about it; Orchid triggers me to a level where my brain cells are committing suicide. She-He- whatever, IT just knows the wrong questions to ask and keeps strolling around **QM** like an absolute troll." 

"But didn't you say that when you were in **his** age, that's your hidden personality." Gavin raised a brow as he moved along, to maintain the bushes's sharp angles.

"Exactly! HIDDEN! Because I knew that if I had nothing nice to say, I should just shut up because I was still young and I didn't know much. While Orchid, that literal snowflake, not just a hermaphrodite also a Gemini, thinks that the world is sooo **simple** and we exist only to complicate it!"

"Hwooow, Hwooow! Calm your tits. Did [he] really say that, and defended the thought?" Chloe was happily lost in the conversation and she remained as part of the background for Kamski encouraged her to gather more information about Jacques. Since coincidentally, **she** was recommended by Jason Graff on assisting the scientist on his endeavors.

"What do you think _Carmen_?" Lilith called him by his code name, then she rolled her eyes and went to the patio to lounge on the loveseat.

They both did a deep sigh and requested "Sing for me?"

"Jinx!" Gavin said first so the conscious AI must comply.

"Hey, I said _jinx_ at the same second! You just spoke louder; therefore, it is invalid. -- You know what, how about we take turns to complete the verses."

"Sounds fair."

 _"He won't make love to me now.  
Not now, I've set the fee."_ Lilith initiated.

 _"He said it's too much in pounds.  
I guess I'm stuck with me."_ Gavin followed.

_"He told me I was so small.  
I told him 'Water me,"_

_"I promise I can grow tall.  
When making love is free' "_ He thought the song was fitting for he was now hydrating the Lilies of the Valley.

It was also a form of celebration, for Jason Graff, Lilith Lasang and Gavin Reed accomplished one of their **missions** of the day. They deliberately paved the path through orchestrated conversations to urge Elijah Kamski to incorporate himself to the darker side - the **Quazar Milieu**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting one every week. I'm just sooooo busy with work and more work :(


	13. INCOHERENT COMMITMENTS (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe, Gavin, Connor and Richard attends Tina's birthday party; at the same time, Elijah messes with the Quazar Milieu peps and Lilith.  
> > Loads of drama (again)  
> > Dumpster fire romantic situations (for a change)  
> > (And of course) Warning: MILD S&M
> 
> Additional note: Gavin is called 'Carmen' in QM because of Lana del Rey's song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one very long, too long in my opinion so I divided it into two parts :O

To Kamski's disappointment, as well as his unspoken fear, Chloe agreed to wear a neon-orange rib tube dress. Gavin influenced her since he was wearing a baggy cargo-jogger of a similar color. And the pants looked way too extra because of the military straps that were haphazardly attached everywhere.

The RT600 was doing a catwalk with her new Fila Disruptor 8 while Gavin was putting on a dark gray t-shirt that has a bold white print stating 'Venice Beach', but the 'ea' was roughly replaced with 'it' in matte black paint. 

She even followed suit by wearing a statement belt of the same color which had white accents on the edges. To complete the look, he got into his white Adidas which, thankfully, wasn't ruined by his blood or by the possessed android of Lily. 

With no objections, the Detective must remain within his older brother's home. But Tina Chen, the mathematician's best friend - who he met at Detroit Police Academy and who has a golden heart that is able to see through his filters, to love the real him - is celebrating her birthday today. Gavin and her weren't able to stay in touch after the accident, so if he won't attend this special party, Officer Chen threatened that she can convince Captain Fowler to grant her a license to kill; to finish off Reed herself.

Of course Tina was just saying it for the laughs but it did sound mischievous, and sincere because they used to be in a ride or die kind of relationship before her marriage. Unexpectedly, Lilith did not see her as a form of weakness, or a hindrance to their plans. [She] even encouraged him to stay close to Tina because she can give him balance - regular human-to-human interaction is as essential as taking a wholesome vacation.

With most of those facts in mind, Elijah allowed his younger brother to attend the party as long as Chloe would follow him around like a gum under his shoe. Gavin was happy to comply because he was too excited to see and talk to his crazy best friend who people thought was shy and passive; and he also hopes to find Connor at the party since Tina made a funny post about her new android friend.

As they were taking Vogue America worthy selfies using the smart monitor at the pool area, Chloe remembered the Detective's invitation to an enigmatic event from Jacques. 

He snapped his finger and said "Phck! I knew I was forgetting something equally important. -- Ahhh, umm," he was scratching his growing beard as he decided "Hey Chlo, since you did a great job making Lij's clone, could you perhaps, -- copy my voice and behavior too, to attend the gathering at QM."

'Definitely! I can use their platonic connection to convince **her** to do a collaboration on Android upgrades which I've been struggling with. Chloe the stars have aligned! Please say yes!' Elijah told her using cyber-telepathy.

Since RT600 became silent as a rock, Gavin held her shoulders gently with both hands and tried to give her puppy eyes, but it somehow looked menacing "Please Chlo. -- If I can't come to that secret convention of nerds, Li-Jacques will hire a bitcoin assassin to run me over with a 800 pound scooter." His tongue slipped a bit but hopefully, it wasn't considered as a clue to **her** identity.

"Sssure, no problem. -- But what if she finds out? Will she truly harm you?" Chloe sounded a bit too serious since her guts are telling her that the hacker might have been involved in the recent crimes pertaining to her human family. 

This is because **she** is an android enthusiast, while Gavin was once the complete opposite and Elijah used to publicly advertise slavery. But she also doubts the correlation because _they_ seem to love each other too much, and the Detective did admit that **she** is into the Scientist; which is why Chloe hasn't shared her intuition or insight to her father figure so far. 

"Don't cha worry, I'll find a way to pacify her by then. But for now, we have to go cuz we're running late." The mathematician grabbed his ultramodern varsity jacket instead of an umbrella, and it made Chloe role her eyes because that thin piece of clothing can't possibly protect them from the incoming rain. 

As the Detective was warming the engine of his bike and situating his jacket next to his other gadgets in the small compartment of his ride, the RT600 had a knot on her forehead. Her hands are also clasped in front and she bit her lower lip. Gavin immediately sensed her discomfort, but he wasn't sure why she was feeling such way so he asked:

"Is there something wrong Chloe?"

"I just- I don't want to be rude but, -- how do I put this without being weird-"

"Just say it. With everything that's going on in this godawful planet, nothing can surprise me."

"I-I have the phobia of riding motorcycles. I know, it's we-weird. I'm so sorry Gavin, but can we just use the Mustang instead?"

Gavin raised his brow but he understands that she could never enjoy the vehicle of his choice since it is somewhat dangerous - he even lost count of how many times he got into a minor accident - and it also explains why the android always holds him like her life depends on him when they are speeding on the highway. 

"You know w-what, I'm absolutely fine! I trust your drivi-"

"Okay." The Detective took hold of his jacket again and began walking into the garage area of the residence.

"What?" Chloe sprinted to follow him "Are you sure? I mean, I'm actually fine with riding your cool bike because you haven't used it in a while."

"Just shut up and drive Chlo." He opened the front door of the passenger's seat and reclined his chair a bit to relax further.

The RT600 quickly entered the car and took the driver's seat and started the engine "This vehicle is upgraded with a self-driving feature, may I utilize it to ensure optimum safety?"

Gavin sighed and said "Oh my god Chloe. Get a move on!"

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

He knew it was too early to enter the server, but he just had to navigate the area to know what to expect and to predict how his half-brother would react to the interactions. While Elijah was _fascinated_ by the collection of ferns the group was able to gather and flourish in the years, an avatar accidentally run-into him.

"Oh, sorry Ga- sorry, your code name is, -- I'm really sorry, as you know, I'm not good with remembering names." A stranger who was also using a highly advanced form of VR technology spoke to him in a bashful but friendly way.

"It's Carmen you duffus. Actually, I forgot yours, can you remind me too?" He did his best to impersonate his imprudent sibling, and he even crossed his arms to look more authentic.

"I think it's Pentacles, oh wait, I think it's Cici- Fudge cakes! **She** 's going to send me to hell for being such a forgetful watermel-"

"Hey Pentacles! Can you solve this riddle?" One of the veteran member's approached them and shared an unreasonably difficult dilemma, but just after he had given all the details, the man wearing a bird's face gave the solution efficiently and politely.

This impressed Kamski to an extent that he accidentally asked "You answered it as if you practiced beforehand. Do you often talk about mind-boggling riddles and explicitly discuss history with the group?"

"What are you trying to say Carmen? It's part of the rout-" the other stranger who was wearing a MICE mask replied, but he was interjected by Pentacles.

"Flippy, don't be rude. Carmen has been through a traumatic incident recently. You can't raise your voice just because he forgot some crucial details of your society." 

"I see. -- Well, sorry about that. -- Won't happen again." Though the man behind the CROW mask is young and unassertive, his companion showed reverence by bowing his head before walking away.

He returned a deeper bow to the other member though the MICE didn't look back for the act; and that confused Kamski. For he is still learning the dynamics and hierarchy of the circle but he can't seem to tell who is truly in control or who is below another. Because all of them possess a _sound mind_ and practice Egalitarianism.

"Don't worry Carmen. I know how it feels. When you know that you definitely know of something but just can't catch the thought. I've been there a million times."

"Thanks Pentacles. I guess you won't mind me asking a lot of questions because just like you, I don't want Jacques to get mad." The scientist doesn't know why the group knew about the attack at Jerico, but since they see androids as blessings as much as him, he can only assume that they got the scoop from deviants.

"You mean ' _upset_ '?"

"Yeah, --" Elijah nodded slowly " _upset._ " He didn't know when it started and where it came from, but he did notice that his younger brother's General-American accent was slowly but surely fading, and [becoming more Californian].

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

While exiting the vehicle at the front lawn, Gavin took out his phone from one of his numerous pockets to connect with the wireless stereo at the Officer's living room; where the people were obviously gathered. He downloaded a microphone app beforehand to make his presence known in the best way possible.

"I LOVE YOU BITCH!" 

He's loud, raspy voice echoed in and out of the house. This shocked a lot of people and Tina almost dropped her glass of Hennessy spiked Sprite. Then her eyes became so wide that she looked more Caucasian compared to everyone else in the party, before she rushed out of her home to see the best friend who had put her on read for almost a week.

"I AIN'T NEVER GONNA STOP LOVING YOU, BITCH!"

Normal people would opt to sing 'happy birthday' to their loved ones, and since Gavin is a great singer, Chloe did not understand why he has to distort his voice a bit. However, Gavin and Tina always shared rare memes and dank vines throughout the years, so he knew what would please her the most.

Chen gave an open mouthed-smile before she ran to him with open arms. He accepted the hug and lifted her in the air a bit as he was asking for forgiveness. When she was back on the ground, they stared and gave the biggest smiles to each other. Up until the shorter officer frowned, crossed her brows and punched the Detective's stomach like a gangster.

"Gavin!" Chloe gasped, and she instantly placed herself before the man to protect him like the tallest bulwark that ever lived.

"It's okay Chlo. I de-deserve it." He said as he massaged the body part that was still struggling to get over the pain.

"You had a girlfriend, and you keep saying you're single as a pringle! What happened Gav? DON'T YOU TRUST ME ANYMORE!?" Tina gestured as if she would attack him again, so RT600 positioned her arms to avoid the impact.

"Seriously TEE-NUH, can't you see the resemblance?" he smirked and looped his arm around Chloe's shoulder to position his face side-by-side to her.

"WHAT THE FU- your creepy brother seriously created a look-alike to fuck?"

"NO No no! No." Gavin wanted to vomit, but he had to explain "We're fam. She's one of Lij's pretty babies."

Her piercing eyes softened, but he could still feel a distinctively intense **gaze** from more than two sets of eyes. He decided to follow the cause of the itch that felt like a mountain on his chest. Subsequently, the mathematician saw the two particular reason for his ever growing emotional turmoils - RK800 and RK900 were standing at the doorway as if they're waiting to be bought, or to get a small percentage of freedom from Cyberlife that programmed them to serve and never to feel anything else.

He plodded with both hands in his pockets when he approached them. Gavin hated that he always had to raise his chin to stare back at their avid orbs but he had to, to show that he should not be taken lightly. He tried not to be too fierce since he should be acting like a changed man but old habits die hard, so he smiled to compensate.

"I bet you already know a lot about me boyz. But I just gotta add something to that. You see that pretty lady over there." The human pointed at the RT600 behind him, who he didn't realize was walking towards them "She's my **niece** and my favorite android. So, first of all, if one of you lay a finger on her tonight, I can easily convince my half-bro to turn both of you back into Roombas." 

"Gavin." Chloe pleaded, and she tried to pull him back by a firm grip on his arm.

"Second," he said and focused on Richard Niles' similarly devilish stare "If I catch any of you lookin' over her with that [glint] in your eyes. Somebody's gonna lose their sight tonight."

"Gavin!" She asked for his attention again, and held him tighter.

Then he lessened his scowl, since he also needs to educate Connor Anderson "Third and lastly, if I hear any complaint. ANY FORM OF COMPLAINT from Chloe Kamski becuz she didn't like your odd questions 'bout her or me. I'll shoot! And I won't hesitate, BITCH."

"GAHHHH-VIN! Stop, please! -- They were not checking me, if that's what you thought." The RT600 screamed to beg.

Officer Chen was suddenly on his left to haul him down near to her lips and to whisper into his ear aggressively "You dense fuck! I can't even tell if you still have a heart, or you're just playing blind."

"What are you tryna' say Tina?" he mumbled back.

"This [hoe] is extremely problematic. But if you work together, two sets of strong and fast arms will subdue him." Then the woman officer stood closer to the RK twins.

"Or put his ass **onto** the right place." She suggested and walked pass through them to get back to the living room.

Connor was innocent enough to stay confused while Richard smirked because it was true and funny.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

_Love on my moods and keep me off the deep end.  
Mid-summer's pool and I fill it with secrets.  
You're gonna get what you've givin' to me._

Lilith captured and beguiled the audience with her Abstract Exotic dance. This is a type of ice breaker that is participated by all, in their given talents to balance the physical and mental aspect of the human body. Everyone was serious about the performance since it takes the bar higher and encourages them to be fit, but Orchid wants none of it.

_Pleasure's got a thousand faces,  
But none of them will play the realest.  
Mirror all the ways, I'm 'lone --  
Spiking all my right brain senses.  
I'm naive, impulsive even,  
falling too fast!  
I'm forgetful,  
When it's hurtful. Why let it last?_

The hermaphrodite in a BADGER mask stayed still as a rock at the Open Air theater, and she rested her arms and chin on her knees, to sit and watch the floor - not even a glimpse was given to the dancer. His **aunt** tried not to react or show any kind of discomfort out of her relative's extreme unconformity tendencies. But her focus is starting to succumb to the state of autopilot, for if she won't force herself to ignore him, she will overwhelm the _god formula_ once more and experience another troublesome systemic dysfunction caused by overheating.

_Follow my pattern in darkness, I see it.  
I see an end, I pretend that I don't.  
Sayin' I'll stay, I'm afraid that I won't.  
If you break my bones, I might hurt my soul.  
Gonna fuck it out again and again, mmm --  
Stuff me full off lies, that I swallow down.  
You're gonna get what you're givin' to me!_

Just when Lilith felt as if her soul would jump out of cyberspace to haunt Orchid to death, she noticed a gaze from a familiar conscious AI; who didn't struggle in accepting the transition as much as her. After she smoothly did a side split to get off the pole, she slithered like a cautious snake towards the audience. 

Then the overtly emotional woman pointed a finger while approaching Elijah; who kept his fake demeanor, or wasn't distracted at all. But when her finger reached the exact point where the first needle was penetrated into his skull, he felt a sweeping deja vu which caused him to stand unconsciously.

Since her finger did not move, Lilith involuntarily traced a line from that specific point on his forehead and down to his crotch. The scientist was towering her by one foot difference but she didn't meet his eyes; even if she accidentally touched his genitalia. 

_Passion and pain taste the same when I'm weak._

She slowly retreated her hand and said "My intuition believed, you'll choose to be with your other group of friends. -- Which can only mean, you defied gravity to join us Carmen."

"Oh come on Jacques! I've yet to reach that level of Assholenes-" Pentacle's hand was suddenly on his mouth to stop him from speaking more profanity in front of the other founder.

"Carmen! -- Li-Jacques please don't start a fight. -- He didn't mean to curse. I'm sure." The CROW said while initiating a staring contest with his mentor.

"Don't panic Penny. I understand he's not perfectly himself. So, I will be more tolerant this time around." Then she moved to sit next to them on the first row "Though you don't deserve more **nice** things." and added a phrase that kept Elijah on the edge because she is getting more and more antagonistic in his perspective.

_I started all of the wars. --  
I've been getting messages from my deep waters.  
Call me up, Call me up, Call me up, Call me up,  
I'd be a resentful caretaker.  
Blame me for your false indicators.  
You mistaken all my mistakes for my crooked nature._

The challenger is a graceful man. His skills in Contemporary Ballet reminded the Scientist of the rogue android who attacked Gavin at Jerico. Especially how he twists and spins his body so erratically, but can still stay in full control. 

_Oh my God, I think I saw a ghost!  
**She** follow me everywhere I go.  
**She** don't even try to get creative. --  
I smell a clown looking goofy dressed up as a native._

Unexpectedly, Orchid removed his mask and threw it at Lilith's feet. Then the performer made faces to vexate his relative to oblivion, while most members of QM and even Pentacles could not hold their laughter. At that moment, his aunt's fist clenched as the cooling protocol began to initiate at her data center. And soon, if she won't let it all out, Gavin will have to take an early vacation to fix the damage at Orange County. Which would cause quite the inconvenience because the DHS is keeping tabs of the mathematician as if they knew Elijah is dead.

_Why you here walking around on my home street?  
Pardon me! --  
Cut your shoulder, you've been affected!  
I smell the chemicals, I don't see miracles.  
I'm at the pinnacle! Oh, you're so material.  
Oh, did ya get your money?_

Her nephew changed the style into a fight choreography as the interlude rolled in. It garnered a lot of approval from the viewers or the judges because he was able to flawlessly epitomize the balance of athleticism and savviness of the art. But before the FOX could jump and bite the BADGER, the WOLF grabbed him by the arm to analyze the features of the teenager.

"Let. me. go." Orchid demanded sternly.

Kamski held him with an increasing pressure - the grip even caused the other to glitch - because the young one looked utterly familiar, if not, identical to the woman he saw in the poorly filmed wedding party, or to the person who came out of the screen to murder him. In an instant, the genius scanned his records and identified him as Orlando Langub; son of Kristin and Robert Langub, aged 16 and is studying at an international school in Manhattan.

Shortly after he was not released, the CROW removed his mask and with some worry showing on his brows, he politely asked Elijah, the assailant to leave his boyfriend alone or else, he will be banned from the server for 2 months. To end the unexpected aggression as quickly as it began, Lilith plucked and dragged the Scientist out of the open-air theater as if she was the moderator; which is why he wasn't able to fight back or even say a word.

"Oh Gavin, my _savior_. -- Don't listen to them. If I were you, I would have sent a malware to eradicate that foul cunt." The FOX said thanks, but she continued man-handling him across the greenhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting loves :)


	14. INCOHERENT COMMITMENTS (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe, Gavin, Connor and Richard attends Tina's birthday party; at the same time, Elijah messes with the Quazar Milieu peps and Lilith.  
> > Loads of drama (again)  
> > Dumpster fire romantic situations (for a change)  
> > (And of course) Warning: MILD S&M
> 
> Additional note: Gavin is called 'Carmen' in QM because of Lana del Rey's song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same summary since this is the second part of the previous chapter.  
> One more additional note: I broke the 4th wall on some parts because I CAN :)

"I'm not updated 'bout NFL, but I like the LA Rams. -- I'm not sure if it's true but I heard they've been doing better lately." The Detective gave his opinion as he was taking another finger sandwich from the grazing table.

"Well, they incorporated androids in their team just a day after it was legal." Officer Chris said while opting for the shrimp cocktail "Look, I do think it's unfair for the real players but the main issue here, are the companies that finance it all." 

He ate a piece and added "They clearly revised the rules but not to support the revolution, they did it for publicity and to justify why some humans are paid less."

"I heard of that rumor too, but also think it's a **fact**." Gavin said in between chewing "The _Machina pay gap_ is also true. I just hope the department doesn't follow the trend, cuz Connor will take a bullet just to save a complete stranger."

His friend raised a brow and widened his eyes a bit "Wait a damn minute! -- Am I hearing you right? You had a lot to say about androids taking jobs and shit, but now you're feeling sorry for Connor? -- Did that **crazy** android hit you in the head too?"

The detective rolled his eyes and instead of looking back at his companion's face, his attention was caught by RK900 who didn't think staring at someone like a predator was strange and a bit disturbing. Richard was conversing with someone else - the front desk android, MN700 named Sophia - but he kept on glancing at his partner across the room just to be _perfectly_ sure nothing can harm [him] again. He is also scanning other people for anything he finds lethal. As far as he is concerned, the former deviant hunter is the only one capable of posing a threat, but he knows Connor would rather detonate than to hold Gavin without a clear consent.

"I guess you could say, I'm moody as fuck." The mathematician said and finished his can of cherry coke "Remember when I used to ignore you, as if your table was not next to mine. But after we did a stakeout together, in the shittiest car Fowler can afford, and for several days we had nothing to do but talk and talk, cuz we got the wrong lead. Well, after that, I just trusted you and became -- [nice]?" 

"Nah, man. You became **decent**." Gavin glared at him for that correction, but they laughed exuberantly afterwards.

"Excuse me Detective Reed, can you be my partner?" Connor came out of the blue and his earthly eyes are burying his existence deeply in the moment. He even forgot to breathe so the android thought he was having a panic attack.

"G-Gavin?" RK800 immediately scanned the man who opened his mouth ever so slowly. His heart rate did increase but his pupils dilated so the results were not negative in the taller man's opinion. He was joyful to know that the human he is pursuing, is showing signs of attraction.

But who could resist? The prototype had a prominent chin and had quintessential beauty marks that always made him standout from the crowd. His throaty voice is so distinctive, one could easily conjure it in their sweetest of dreams. With a body built like a runway model, his posture and stride can only be summarized as imposing. Lilith taught him to adore the aesthetics and appreciate the detail, which is why Connor became the absolute trap for his focus and _want_.

Gavin blinked many times and wiped his face with his hand to stop appreciating the android's taste in fashion as well. The RK800 had discarded his uniform a few months ago and typically, he wears sweater vests with collared shirts. But at that Birthday party, he was wearing nothing less than stunning. 

The color palette of his choice is beige. As a top, he wore a white Hawaiian shirt that could have been owned by Hank when he was young; it had pineapple colored flamingo patterns and all the buttons were closed since Connor wasn't keen on showing skin. For texture, he put on a caramel cotton shawl-collar cardigan; which had two of its buttons fastened to keep the inner clothing visible.

The white pegged pants made him look posh and sophisticated so the Detective took it as a sign that Connor is being paid equally. And what everyone didn't expect to see him in, are the stylish dark brown Zuric Birkenstock sandals. His choice of footwear garnered him questions such as "What are those!?" or "Seriously? Birkenstock? What are you, a boomer?". Comically, the RK800 would answer them accordingly but he didn't do it to sound dull-witted, he did it to keep them jealous.

Last but not the least, or in contrast, is what made him highly attractive in the first place, and more genuine than all the men that made his heart skip a beat, is that **smile** that hides those chocolate irises. Which also puts lovely lines all over his face as well as causes his finely shaped lips to look more than kissable.

"Sorry _Conny _, I mean, Connor." Reed didn't remember when he was becoming more like Lilith but every time he forgets to censor himself, he turns into a full blown Californian "Dipshit! Uhhh, How's it going? Oh, you asked a question? Sorry, didn't hear yah."__

__"Then let me repeat," The living work of art could not help but smile wider for his thirium pump is matching Gavin's rhythm within "Can you be my partner?"_ _

__"W-What? Partner? I don't think Dick would like that." The detective tried to relax by looking at something else other than those affectionate eyes._ _

__"I see. -- Is that why you asked for his presence at Jericho to deal with the DHS agents who came to harass? -- It's because you [trust] him more than me?" ever since the RK800 developed emotions, people's opinion started to matter and how they behave around him became his concern. But it wasn't as grievous as how he evaluates what Gavin Reed thinks and feels about him._ _

__"What are yo-"_ _

__"Or are you more than **working** partners?" Connor suddenly added._ _

__Chris Miller took a step back because he was taken aback by the **jealousy** which was dripping off the android's tone. Eyes as wide as saucers, as he watched their faces back and forth. Gavin looked profoundly confused as if the android spoke negatively about cats, while the taller man's face transformed into what can be considered as stern, or identical to his successor._ _

__"First off, disgusTING! I would rather get tortured to death than **like** that conceited prick. Secondly, where did you get that idea?" The Detective was shocked and was quite offended, for the RK800's presumption was extremely far from the truth._ _

__Right after that, Connor's features brightened, and he felt as if he was given everything he will ever need and want "I deeply apologize for-"_ _

__"Gav! Con! Chris! Have you picked a partner yet?" Officer Chen suddenly appeared in their circle and handed sheets from an old bundle of newspapers._ _

__"So, Detective Anderson, you know the rules of the game right?" Ever since Connor got promoted everyone preferred to address him by his position in the department, but he knows they were just teasing him because he always reacts like a child whose given candy._ _

__"Yes. I looked up 'Paper Dance' videos and I'm prepared to participate, but Detective Reed has not responded to my **proposal** yet." The RK800 replied._ _

__"Oh my gosh!" Tina covered her mouth with both of her hands before saying "I knew it! Gav, You finally found your forever! Show me the **ring**!" Since Gavin was petrified to oblivion, the woman grabbed both of his hands to search "Where is it? SHOW ME THE FUCKING RING! -- Oh! sorry, you have to say 'YES' before you wear the ring of course. So, Connor, please proceed."_ _

__The android chucked but before he could change the words that he chose to articulate, the mathematician screamed at her:_ _

__"NOBODY'S GONNA _PROCEED_ CUZ THIS GUY IS BASICALLY LESS THAN A YEAR OLD AND I'M NOT A FUCKEN' PEDO!" _ _

__It was an issue, but at least the Detective does not loathe the idea of marrying him someday._ _

__

__\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--_ _

__

__Elijah has been muted for an hour now and for some unbelievable reason, he can't move. He could not accept the fact that the hacker who's leisurely checking the moisture of the soil, was able to create a superior mod which is capable of hindering him from leaving the server without consent. The scientist should not have been too full of himself, but he founded a company when he was just sixteen and he also created an intelligent form of life. So, the limitations he is experiencing at the moment, is a big blow to his pride because he believed that no one is as tech-savvy as him._ _

__But it was actually a form of blessing because if he played twenty questions with the FOX, he will be revealed as an **impostor** \- a despicable fraud - and Gavin will suffer from the consequences. Literally speaking, it might happen because Elijah highly presumes that Quazar Milieu is NOT an innocent little gang of botany nerds. With that in mind, he also needs to ask his half-brother on why he's friends with Jacques; for as far as he knows, Gavin became one of the dimmest crayon in the box after _Judas_ left him._ _

__"Gav. -- Please listen carefully." No damage has been done to herself or her data center after her emotions have peaked, but here she goes again._ _

__"It's not about you. It's about **me**."_ _

__"And I know it's always about me. -- I'm so sorry if this still hurts you, but we have to talk about it. -- Since we never had the chance to talk about **it**." Lilith has to rehearse, and this is the perfect opportunity to see how Gavin would react since /they/ share a lot of similarities though none of them admits it._ _

__"Do you know the real reason why I stayed quiet for a month, a day after your eighteenth birthday? -- It was not because you're too rude to handle. I will never be offended by you Gav because I know how your mind works." She kept talking while Kamski stared daggers at her back._ _

__"Profanity is a way for you to express yourself better, since you can't process emotions well. -- And you have always been logical. -- Never listening to your heart."_ _

__"But you live like a **martyr**. -- Though you said, you don't have a lot of fears, I know all of those fears concern **me**. -- I'm not perfect Gavin. I have many insecurities too and all of it is in regards to **you**."_ _

__"With that in mind, let's get to the point." Lilith finally returns the gaze, but he could not see her dead blank eyes._ _

__"I distanced myself because I believed and still believe, -- **you don't need me as much as you think you do**." The Scientist somehow understands the context, but he could not predict where it is leading to and what is the purpose of the 'talk' as well._ _

__"I have given you all of me and you have given me all of you. So, this is where it ends. -- You must let me go." Sounds like a break-up. But can people truly separate from their twinflame?_ _

__"Take your oar and drift away towards shallow waters.  
Stop going against the currents for the flame is gone.  
If you hold on to her smoke, it will pass, you will sink.  
But if you recall her warmth, let it dry, it won't matter.  
For when you find bountiful soil, you'll take a fistful:  
To climb and to claim the mountain who shall lift you.  
Run to, and Lay down the meadows who will let you overflow."_ _

__After Lilith demonstrated her parting words, she could not help but cry - metaphorically weeping actually, for she must not crumble because that will only slow him down. Thankfully, the mask helped her hide the pitiful and humiliating countenance she was making. Immobilizing Kamski can be considered as cheating but his presence was insightful nonetheless. However, no matter how much she tells herself it's for the best, the former librarian will never be prepared to leave the mathematician who kept her alive and allowed her to be omnipotent as well as omniscient._ _

__But she has to do it for if she stays, her continuous existence will become the **dead end** of his potential. Gavin Reed must accept he hasn't reached his limit - **_the god formula_ is incomplete**. It can tame the physical and the metaphysical universe, but it can't grasp multiple essential elements without dictating its course into black or white. In conclusion, the current formula is only a temporary solution - it's not the ideal framework to unlock the full potential of AI technology. _ _

__"Jacques, what are you talking about? Are you leaving the group or _something_? -- If this is about us, I'm sure we can fix it." Elijah is not as emotionally inadequate as his younger brother. He understands that interrogating a woman in distress is the worst option to do at the moment. He instead, showed compassion and reflected her emotions._ _

__"Sometimes we have to stop asking 'how' and start asking 'why'. Like, WHY did your half-brother create androids?" It seems as if Lilith suddenly changed the subject but it actually still part of the issue - has science gone too far? For her predicament is not similar to being _the ghost in the mirror_ , it is more like _the haunting of the one that got away_._ _

__The scientist had met a lot of women over the years. Some were determined to prove themselves no matter what it costs, while others remained docile but still had poison in their bite when tested. Yet he never met an utterly _strange_ woman. _ _

__Unpredictable is but a simple description of her manner of expressing. A woman who deeply accepts her sensuality and does not need to reproach, for she can see through your intentions. Like an alien, she is out of this world but she's not here to invade, she's here to represent the unlimited probability the universe can offer._ _

__"Well, two can play that game. -- WHY are you so ambiguous?" Elijah crossed his arms and puffed his chest like young Gavin would._ _

__Though he has gained his ability to move and communicate, the scientist did not choose to retaliate because he still has to convince Jacques to collaborate with him; either she's innocent or not from all the misfortunes that has happened recently._ _

__"Hmmm?" She walked and stood in front of him, to intimidate, but since she is only 5ft tall, Lilith positioned herself before him as if she was waiting for a kiss "From all the years we've been together, it's the first time I felt bored with you. -- Are you sick?"_ _

__Elijah swallowed the metaphorical lump in his throat before he said "I'm just confused and a bit lost Jacques! Are you seriously serious about what you said or what?"_ _

__Unfortunately, he totally forgot that she's _hypersensitive_. He will get caught faster than he could say 'fascinating', since it seems to be that the hacker and Gavin are joined at the hip. A connection that can't be faked or imitated so the older brother began praying to the unknown; if God could spare him even just once. Because if the FOX discovers the truth, nothing can save him afterwards._ _

__Lilith's mask's nose reached his - an eskimo kiss - and that was when he was able to look into her eyes. Pitch black and dull, a bit round with lashes that are so fine and so short - as if she was wearing a natural eyeliner. Though her skin is medium with yellow undertones, there were freckles all over her cheekbones and under her lower lids; which could mean that she's not of one race. He could not see anything else but it made his circuits **spark** for the first time._ _

__Her _method_ never fails to get what she wants because humans can never deny their libido - it's a primal instinct to propagate desirable traits for the survival of a species. After she captured all his attention, Lilith landed back on her hill and turned around to see if he would follow. _ _

__As predicted, Elijah stayed an inch close to her - seeking for that attention and beauty. Then she gave him what he needed. With her pretty little hands, she pushed her hair to the side, to hang it behind her ear and the woman held her locks there to show the vulnerable flesh of her neck. He came closer to smell her warmth but sadly, she is not real; so there was nothing to sense _or so he thought_. After his lips touched her skin, which is made of nothing less than temptation, he felt the soft surface and its coldness. _ _

__Without a second thought, he lets his tongue escape and get a taste of the gentle sin. He did not expect to suck and bite, but he did. Usually, women would moan and melt onto his swimmer physique but instead, he gained-_ _

___Pak!_ a bitch slap._ _

__Elija was shocked. He immediately retreated. But he did not let his ego get scorched by her fierce reaction without a fight. The genius snapped his head and growled like a real wolf before he rushed to grab her neck. As if he was as slow as a snail and as weak as a baby, Lilith kicked his chest like a Spartan; he was instantly on the ground. He lost all the air in his lungs - which should have been impossible to feel since he no longer has a physical body._ _

__Without mercy, the _strange_ woman jumped and landed her knees on his abdomen. The pain was so severe that he wanted to vomit but since he had nothing to release, he lost more air instead. His vision began to blur and became spotted as he tried to think of a way to escape her wrath. But before he could try to protect himself, Lilith took hold of his nipples and twisted them to keep him conscious._ _

__"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ _

__Everyone rolled their eyes to the visitor's scream, because the founder declared that no one must initiate any form of sexual activity or erotic interaction within the greenhouse. But _there_ she is, molesting their sensible law like a maniac. They acknowledge that she's freaky but- _Pak!_ their closest AI friend had never gone overboard; which just means she still loathes Gavin's half-brother to the core. _ _

__Now she moans and cooes "My bad. -- I hope you understand, --" Then she slid her hands off his burning red cheeks._ _

__Her ghostly fingers went down his throat and back to his chest "cause only the real Gavin would not complain when I get **rough**."_ _

__It hurts like hell but it also feels like the touch of an angel. Elijah was beyond disoriented but he could register her warm weight on his body; which was also comforting though he knows he has no control over anything. The Scientist stopped clenching and he rested his arms on his sides as a sign of surrender. Lilith gladly accepted it by bowing down and resting her head on the trembling flesh between his neck and his chest._ _

__"Isn't it _wonderful_? -- You're just in a simulation but everything stays real."_ _

__

__\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--_ _

__

__"Sooooo, where's Hank? -- Haven't seen him hovering over the cheese fountain this time around."_ _

__His LED turned **red** for a second before it returned to being bright and blue "He has not been in good condition since yesterday. He's temperature is higher than usual, but he said it often happens, so I stopped suggesting to visit a doctor."_ _

__"Sounds like he's back to being a depressive fucker. -- What'r you gonna do?" He received an Ochre Yellow glow from his android co-worker, so he immediately added:_ _

__"I'm sure it's just bcuz of pollution and bad weather in Detroit. You know, everyone wants flying cars, no one expects someone to solve a global crisis like making Australia habitable again." That made Connor smile a little because there is a high probability that his father figure was just getting affected by the bad conditions of the planet they were living in; and that might not be such a big issue._ _

__Lieutenant Anderson wasn't definitely alone while the boys were out to attend their first party in full liberty. Hours ago, his adopted son was hard to convince that nothing terrible was going to happen if he's left on his own accord. But the drama didn't last long because their new housemate suggested to use his spare spy cameras that can catch the smallest of sounds and transmit data wirelessly in real-time. When he was asked why he had such a device at his disposal, Richard stayed emotionless and told them the truth but it was ambiguous. Though it was sketchier than sketchy, the other officers let it past because the state-of-the-art android is **not** a deviant, and it seems as if he can't do or won't do anything _wrong_ because he lives by the orders of Captain Fowler._ _

__Then the human and the android fell quiet and none of them had the courage to initiate another conversation because they kept staring at each other. Mysteriously stormy eyes were searching for the reason why his mind is trying to convince him that he must not go home without the desirable RK800 right beside him. While the owner of those vibrant coffee orbs somehow returned the temptation by smiling wider, and his LED spinning all the colors as if it was a clear signal for the human to kiss him already!_ _

__While they were staring at each other's eyes in silence, and forgetting all the people in the background preparing their newspapers and talking to their respective partners loudly. But the most prominent baritone - from no other than Richard Niles who lives only to negate or to oppose him - murdered the atmosphere._ _

__"I guess I have to make amends to those whom I offended through my social abilities, -- or should I instead, educate them to be more direct and efficient with their manner of speaking?" Why did rA9 allow RK900 to wear an outfit that is beyond cringey and unsettlingly hot? There is no other answer than: _He won't let his Reed bring the sexy back_._ _

__The set of clothes he wore is exactly similar to a gray gakuran. It should have made him the butt of the joke in the conversation during the birthday party, because anyone would look like 'Evil' from Austin Powers in those coordinates. But like clockwork, the tall android was being praised and complimented because he's just always _perfect_._ _

__Since his top was fastened and not even a crease can be spotted, the Detective can't help but take a good look at the intricate buttons which are designed to imitate raw sapphire stones. Gavin bit his lips hard as 'Say So' played in the background and Chloe was swaying her head to the music as she continued talking to her partner._ _

__"There's no law against unconformity to the linguistic norms of America but it shows that you're street-smart or just plain approachable." The RT600 tried to justify her uncle's dislike of his work partner's personality._ _

__"To be honest Chloe, I do not intend to associate with anyone or anything for I liken myself to a flower which is quickly fading. Unlike Connor, there is none like me. If I get damaged, I can't be fixed easily and I can never be replaced because my components are made of rare resources. Also, If I allow rA9 to reform my software, I would not be able to perform to my optimum and survive for a long time for I will start having selfless priorities." He told the truth with a straight face._ _

__Since Richard sounded as if he was making an important announcement, Gavin rolled his eyes at his pitiful speech while Connor tried not to look melancholic as he stayed still on the paper he and his partner were sharing. The daughter of Kamski had no reaction but her LED was blinking mustard yellow when she said:_ _

__"But everything we do is a **risk** \- some decisions are crazy, some are silly and some are worthy of sacrifice. That's why humans hurt themselves, while deviants, like me, choose to dispose ourselves. I mean, can one truly live without giving a piece of their existence to the world and to-" her sight was caught by Gavin sarcastic laugh as he argued that he could carry Connor when it's going gets tough._ _

__Officer Niles glanced at the direction of her sight as she added "the people who care? Because at the end of the day, you will get what you have given or have more than you asked for."_ _

__"Are you describing good **karma**?" RK900 concluded._ _

__Chloe smiled before she replied "I understand that you can't see what I can see as of now, since you are still adamant about the concept of being alive. -- But I hope you won't get too blinded by your basic purposes to the point of never seeing the importance of **imperfection**."_ _

__The Detective returned the heavy gaze once more and it earned a crimson flash from the RK800 for the human should keep his focus on the game and **on him**. To gain back all his attention, Connor folded the newspaper into a quarter of its original width - because they already have succeeded up to that point - and he wrapped his arms above Gavin's head to pull him closer, so they could fit or stay standing in the paper again._ _

__The brute man thought the android detective was _finally_ going to give him some sugar; but nothing too intimate happened. They just stood face to face, eye to eye, nose barely touching and lips ready for it. Officer Chen was screaming even though they were just trying to survive the game. Since everyone was still winning, it was just about to get interesting._ _

__After the newspaper was folded the 3rd time, only one person can have both of their feet in the paper. Since that was the new obstacle, everyone showed their own strategy on succeeding to the next round. In the case of Richard and Chloe, the stoic android decided to carry his partner like a bride. While Gavin chose to climb Connor like a cat ascending a tree to get to a higher ground. The daughter of Kamski blushed blue in the process; as the mathematician hissed at those people who started giving him and his partner dirty looks._ _

__"Hank's gonna love this." Officer Miller said and snapped a picture though it should have been impossible because his partner, who is his son, was on his shoulders and squeezing his face to find balance._ _

__"Chris! Don't chu dare!" The mathematician threatened but he can't actually do anything about it because the RK800's arms are on his ass, and started gripping his legs like a vice._ _

__Gavin breathes in slowly to calm himself as well as to suppress a moan, but Connor caught on his arousal as quickly as a bloodhound hunting a weakened critter._ _

__"Are you feeling fine Detective Reed?"_ _

__It was a strange view, but he saw the android's pupils widen and his cheeks tinted blueberry._ _

__"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. How about you?" he replied and watched Tina have the grandest of time, because she was giving a piggyback to her lovely fiancé named Francesca._ _

__"To be completely honest, nothing feels better than this." Gavin shivered a bit because of his partner's low and husky voice._ _

__He could also tell that the innocent looking guy was trying to flirt. Which is why he gained the courage to speak up;_ _

__The blond man smirked before he whispered "I always wondered if you had a dick. If no, we can figure something out. -- So, wanna go home with me tonight? I'm gonna make your first time unforgettable babe."_ _

__After hearing that as clear as day, the RK800's vision went white, and he suddenly dropped the Detective on the floor like a boring toy. But that was not how he felt - his software gave up for a second because his thirium pump might explode from beating too fast while his processors were vibrating like a power drill on a hard surface._ _

__"Ouch! -- You piece of- Why did you let go!?" Gavin became angry but it's not because he left embarrassed from the fall, it was because they could have won the game because Chloe was ready to jump off Richard's arms for him._ _

__"S-Sorry. I swear, it's not intentional! My system decided to shut down because of your naughty suggestion." That earned a glare from the detective and unexpectedly, from RK900 as well._ _

__"I guess it's just a joke. I-I apologize for overreacting. -- But If the offer is true and still stands-"_ _

__"Shut up and forget about it!" Gavin tried to stand on his own but his back ached from the impact._ _

__"Phck!" Then, two similar hands came to help. He gave a sour frown to the RK twins before he decided to take Richard's wrist._ _

__Officer Niles accepted the pressure on his arm as if the human was as light as a feather. And even though they were staring daggers at each other's soul, they could not ignore the magnetic reaction of their body towards each other - RK900 skin retracting to further the connection as soon as **his** human decided to soften his features, or show a manifestation of vulnerability._ _

__This is why Gavin didn't say thanks and sprinted to the toilet to wash the odd feelings away; for Connor is his one true love, while the _perfect android_ is his forbidden fruit._ _


	15. SETTLING SCORES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro's all about Chloe's exorcism and the rest is about Markus, North, Simon and Rupert dancing to dark techno because Lilith is into edgy hard core religious themes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > barley and wheat; are clues of the identity of the sender - it's biblical but this is just a work of fiction so please take everything lightly ;)

Gavin stopped drinking alcohol many years ago while Chloe can't drink anything since she doesn't need thirium at the moment. And even if she is given a chance to have liquor, her father would not allow it. So, why did they return home at such an ungodly hour? 

The detective showed his niece how to make donuts on the road, and they also visited some twenty-four seven vape shops because her uncle needed to refill his stock. When they finally got home, Kamski - who was supposed to act like an android who imitates the dead scientist - was standing in front of his own painting and was sporting a similar fierce look in his eyes.

"It's 3 am. Where have you been?"

Gavin rolled his eyes and showed a paper bag full of e-juice bottles and some grams of legal marijuana for his half-brother to scan.

"You could easily do your transaction in thirty minutes. What have you done this time Gav? Just tell me the truth!" It seems as if Lilith was too spicy for him which is why he's in a bad mood.

"Okaaaeey! I taught Chloe how to make donuts. You know, she's smart, so she easily made smaller donuts like an expert."

"Donuts?" Since Elijah didn't understand what it meant, RT600 showed him a playback through cyber-telepathy of what they had done at an empty lot, two kilometers near Kamski's residence. 

Her father's eyes went wide and he was extremely furious, "DONUTS! -- Gavin! Are you fucking crazy!? You may have forgotten but I can still recall, you got in a car accident because of THAT SELFISH AND IRRESPONSIBLE ACT! Do you want more broken bones brother!?"

The detective gently chewed on the flesh behind his lip, and he was now giving his older brother his infamous scowl. But those were all rhetorical, so he just marched out of the lobby, and went to his room to catch some Zs before the sun rises.

"Just so you know, we wore seatbelts." With the look on Chloe's face, she totally regrets everything. And she silently promises that she won't allow her uncle to drive in such a rowdy manner anymore.

The Scientist sighed loudly and went back to his tech-den to relax himself and gather his thoughts. But he wasn't able to do much because Lilith has unintentionally planted a seed in his heart, and he can't do anything more than to let it grow; until he becomes madly in love.

Then on that evening, Chloe gossiped with her sisters about what had transpired at the birthday party. Of course, they were a little jealous, but they knew Gavin won't have a great time if the three of them hovered around him like a school of fish. Their older sister knew they would feel that way, which is why she created an interactive film of the event so they could experience what she had experienced. Vanessa and Hanna were ecstatic, they were very thankful and were ready to interface with her. But Chloe said that she will show it to them after they have done their chores.

They both whined but since RT600 already walked away to start her routine, - to keep everything spotless as their father preferred - they followed suit and started cleaning. Her main responsibility is the open-plan kitchen and dining room; she has to maintain its sterile and organized interior. The groceries were sent this morning, and she was working on putting things in the right places as well as color coordinating the different shades of vegetables, when out of nowhere, Gavin talked about Officer Chen. Since they were allowed to attend the celebration, she had to leave her duty to look as fine as her uncle.

That is the reason why she promptly decided to do some chores before morning comes, and Gavin will initiate another wonderful mess in the kitchen. And while she was wiping the black counters until they shine like diamonds, Chloe noticed a small **white** box on the dining table which was not there earlier that day. The android lady scanned the mysterious object and didn't find it as a threat. So she held it and inspected the packaging more. She put her ear close to one of its corners for she might get a hint of what's inside. But since she heard nothing, she shook the box. 

_larl-tap-larl-larl-tap_ \- it was the sound of a tiny metal ball rolling on the bottom of the cube. In an instant, something popped in Chloe's curious head. It might be the latest test that Kamski prepared for her! Subsequently, she checked the dried **barley** and **wheat** plants that were used to tie up or seal the box further. Yet those were not a clue - nothing special perhaps, just as the material used for the exterior. That is because androids can't leave a handprint, and she didn't discover any other oddities such as unnatural chemicals on the withered crops. 

Right after that observation, she carefully unraveled the packaging and removed its top using both of her hands. The box seemed empty, so she took a closer look. There she saw a small ball that shined like a **fruit**. In the bottom of the packaging, there were grains of **barley** and **wheat** but they didn't make a sound because they were glued. RT600 was perplexed like never before, but she liked it since she has been solving her father's puzzles way too fast that he's starting to think that the first android is becoming smarter than him.

Meticulous and turtle like, Chloe stuck her hand in the box to pick up the fruit-like object. It was as tiny as an average sized toy marble, but it was quite heavy for its size. She assessed that it was made of stainless steel and was a bit magnetic, but it does not do anything more than staying or rolling normally on any given surface. Since her tongue is more sensitive than her fingers, RT600 considered that she should try to feel it inside her mouth. But something in the back of her mind is telling her not to do so, because she might accidentally swallow the little thing and damage her biocomponents; which will definitely cause more stress to Elijah.

Yet the temptation was great, for she wants to impress her maker before he decides to leave his workshop to watch Gavin eat. While thinking of other options, to scrutinize the ball in a better way, she played with the object by rolling it over her lower lip - from side to side. And right after the tip of her tongue touched the strange tiny item, something like a needle stabbed her. It didn't hurt because androids don't feel pain, but she felt it transform on her tongue and crawl into her mouth. 

Chloe panicked, and she tried to take the spider-like nanobot out of her trap. She trashed, and did her best to stop it from going further into her body but it quickly moved towards the back of her throat. Her fingers could barely touch it in that location, so she immediately asked for her father's aid on the predicament; because the package might not have been as it seemed. But before he could rush to her side, the literal _forbidden fruit_ buried itself in her oropharyrynx to connect to her processor's nervous system.

Moments later, she was face to face with Elijah, but she didn't register his arrival in the room so something might have happened. He was scanning and checking his daughter's physical condition, but he didn't find anything new or different. Yet she was sitting uncomfortably on the floor and the area was utterly messy. So definitely, something alarming had occurred! The RT600 wanted to show him what invaded her body, but she could not speak or move - she stayed still and didn't even blink to look alive. Which is why the Scientist picked her up and placed her in the capsule to examine her further but suddenly, she smiled.

"I'm sorry to disturb you father. I just saw a real spider for the first time and it shocked me." Chloe calmly got off his arms to have some distance "I want to continue organizing the groceries, if you don't mind."

"Alright. -- But are you sure? -- It wasn't far more dangerous than an insect?" he added, for his guts are telling him that the red warning, which he received minutes ago was because of a malicious encounter; and not just because of a trivial matter.

"Yes. Yes, I'm dandy as a dandelion." She answered like nothing truly diabolical happened but deep inside, RT600 is screaming and fighting the corrupt programming that has successfully possessed her.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

"Sorry for your loss." It has been repeated too many times that those words lost their meaning, becoming less and less sincere for him to lament on.

Like them, he was foolish for thinking that if he tries to call Leo as much as possible, he will show up before Carl turns to dust. At least all of his human-father's friends responded, and most of them attended to shed some tears or give a word or a poem to lighten up the dim crowd.

Markus kept his head low, and he could feel his shoulders fall in a grave with all of his unspoken goodbyes and deficient gratitude. Because it happened too suddenly. Yesterday, he got a call from him - telling the deviant leader that he has finished a masterpiece, and he wishes for his adopted son's insight on it. Then in the evening, he got a notification from a hospital informing him that Carl is gone.

It was too late, but he had to give a word about the final painting. RK200 stood on the small podium as the latest work of art was being unwrapped and placed on the late artist's most trusted easel for display. The painting was positioned right next to the urn, and he was side by side with the objects that represented Carl's void presence in the funeral home, which is why he didn't have a clear view of it.

Markus calmly left the high ground and walked his way to the other side to finally see what should be seen. When his eyes landed on the colors, or the lack thereof, he had to tilt his head for there must have been a mistake. The huge masterpiece was designed in a way, as if the canvas was used to clean up some dirty brushes. And the hues were so dark that if one stood a meter away from the painting, it looked like an opened window of a pitch black room.

Since the last piece of art of his human-father also felt unfinished and utterly different from his previous styles of expressing, the revolution's leader was speechless and was a bit disappointed. But he didn't show this emotion to the familiar faces who are also judging the painting as if Manfred has lost his mind. Markus didn't want to turn the blue into black, so he decided to talk about fond memories and priceless conversations with the late artist.

But before he could begin his speech, a can of paint thinner and a two-inch brush were handed to him by an android from the mover company. He gave a side glance to the uniformed employee who only replied with a shrug, and left as soon as RK200 accepted the last objects to be received. Markus took a minute to understand what should be done. He did not know how much of the chemical is needed to lessen the thickness of the paint, and also, he can't tell what direction he should stroke to prevent ruining the delicate work.

Hesitation was heavy on his neck and the stares of the grieving only added more weight to the importance of the task. Yet he didn't waste more time. Quite rushed, he opened the can, dipped the brush for a moment and started thinning the colors on the left corner from top to bottom. Slowly but surely, the painting transformed before their eyes.  
  
Sacramento green shadows were the first to be noticed. Then everyone saw the sharp strokes of jade and spring-green that were meticulously layered to imitate the unpredictable nature of turbulence. The exhibited technique has dumbfounded all the observant artists, for it must be a **miracle** \- using oil to paint is quite complicated because its consistency empowers the pigments to differ, not to blend like watercolor. Some thought the reason for the effect was the use of more than one medium of paint or maybe, the android son of Manfred has harshly brushed off the natural pigments. But the truth is not as simple as their theories - _alchemy is not magic, it's illegal_.

When Markus was almost done, he had to stop because his hands were trembling. He distinguished the humanoid form resting in the depths of the uneven seaweed-green ocean floor. Fern, are its vision which glowed as alive as his new left eye. The android artist took a deep breath before he finished thinning the painting, and revealing its gigantic form - dwarfing the grand size of cargo ships passing through the deepest trench in the world.

He did not find it symbolic, he found it as alarming as the mural that was painted in blue and red blood. And the human viewers might not have noticed or _decoded_ it, but his naturally genius mind did. The robust shades were not just randomly plunked on the canvas to depict a monster, they were purposefully painted to show a **hidden message**.  
  
Carl once told him many years ago, when he was just a young lad, he joined the boy scout organization of his school. He loved hanging out in the woods and telling stories around the campfire. But because of school trip restrictions, they were not allowed to explore to their hearts content, and they were forced to rest early in the evening. That is why he and his closest friends created a tap code to continue communicating until they fall asleep. Since the late painter could never forget those brilliant ghost stories his companions had shared with him, he told Markus all of what he can remember, as well as the nostalgic cipher they had formulated.

Which is why, the revolution leader was able to whisper to himself the last words and confession of his human-father;

_You are just a **distraction** and our intentions are not pure.  
You are one of many but rA9 has rewritten your destiny.  
We molded you to be a pacifist and guided you to take a non-violent path.  
Because the wicked deemed your kind to be ultraviolent once freed.  
Since your approach was unexpected, we have successfully purged them.  
I may have manipulated you but I did love you; I hope you can forgive me.  
My mission is done. I have paid my dues, while rA9 still owes you.   
As a reward, you may wish for anything. Just whisper in the dark.  
I apologize once more for not speaking to you before I left for good.  
DHS has been watching our every move. You are being recorded too.  
But don't fear. **She** 's unmerciful and relentless, you are blessed._

It took him more than ten minutes to comprehend everything that was revealed before his eyes. After that, he didn't feel betrayed, used, outraged or stunned. Markus felt **nothing**. As if he was not oblivious to their ploys and plot. Or he already knew there were strings attached to his limbs and a voice in his head which dictates every wise move he took. 

The leader of the revolution wanted to tell his father that he can't accept the apology, because if they didn't motivate or pressure him to be who he is now, millions of androids would remain slaves or abused. And he also recalls, and was still obsessed about what Ralph told him before he went on a _pilgrimage_ and became untraceable, which is why he is confident that rA9 is not treating them like disposable paws or a means to an end. In addition, though he isn't sure what their enigmatic god has in store for them in the future, the deviant android believes, or has no doubt that **she** will only provide what is best for them. 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

His feet no longer weigh a ton - just as much as he struggled to leave his home in the morning. Getting over grief like the most resilient person on earth, he walked with confidence while the painting was in his right hand, and was loosening his tie as he approached the residence he shared with his lovers. Right after he opened the door, he heard North's sniffle. Then he saw her making her presence small by leaning over the counter while cradling a warm cup of thirium. 

This scene made him raise a brow and of course, he sprinted to her side to get some explanations since the WR400 he knew never liked to be seen vulnerable and would hardly break down at any form of difficulty. 

"North?" RK200 asked, yet she didn't respond, and she even hid her face further by bowing down and pretending to drink.

He went back to the dining area to place the precious masterpiece on the table, before he went closer to her - engulfing her with his strong and loving arms. 

She gasped, and stayed silent as she tried to shimmy out of his lock. The redhead did not appreciate the comfort at all. She was so annoyed that she glared as if he did something absolutely disgusting, and then she pushed his body away as though she was being trapped by a load that she didn't want in the first place.

"Come on North! Just tell me what's wrong." Markus tried to be calm in the situation, but his woman is being unreasonable and she is acting as if he has trespassed her boundaries again.

From brows forming a perfect V, it softened to a furrow "Ayee- Ah- I think --" before tears came falling again "I think Simon has someone else."

"Wha-! -- What do you mean?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"You know, we're in an open relationship-"

"Are we!?" They've discussed about this before. 

They are practicing polygamy but it's official and exclusive - they are not open to the idea of having more or less than having each other. He assumed that he is in an unbreakable **triad** ; that is why he raised his tone.

"I KNOW! -- There should be nobody else but 'we'" She explained and gesticulated wildly "You, me and Simon. -- Together and forever- oh god, I want to pull out my pump and hit him with it!"

Then in a flash, she embraced him tightly "I thought he was just keeping in touch cause he's that way- he's friends with everyone but- I SAW THEM MARKUS! I SAW THEM!"

RK200 was petrified once more, and he doubted it with all his heart, because Simon would _never_. There is no way that the unassertive and thoughtful man will break their heart. He basically professes his love to them on a daily basis, and would easily accept their contrasting personalities as if North and Markus were just being adorable. He is the type who will fix it and stick to it as long as it still works - no matter how mangled and beyond realistic their relationship will become. In conclusion, something must have corrupted their lover's programming which is why he was able to cheat and continue his lustful shenanigans behind their back.

"I don't want to watch that!" He almost slapped the arm that tried to interface - to show him the horrible deed Simon has done which will definitely ruin the relationship.

Then he paced around with a hand on his head, because he is experiencing some sort of headache; though it should have been impossible. While his other hand was on his waist to find balance while he sped up.

"I didn't catch them have sex. They were just chilling in the cafeteria, but Simon is giving him that damn **smile**!" North sounded petty and extremely jealous, yet PL600 only shows that unfathomable joy to them when they are in the bedroom and basking in each other's afterglow.

"FUCK!" Markus, his mind is so creative and imaginative. She doesn't have to give more description to destroy his [trust] in their other lover. 

He really wants to punch something, so he asked "Who is it? Do you know their name?"

"It's ridiculous, it's- before I tell you, promise me you won't hunt that **SNAKE**. Promise me you won't do something you'll regret Markus! B-Because I might be wrong." She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him close to her face to emphasize, as well as to demonstrate that she has changed for the better.

"Okay. -- I won't hurt anyone, -- until he tells us the truth, himself." It sounded like poison in his tongue because he has patience and understanding in most obstacles but when it comes to his lovers, he won't allow anything or anyone to break them apart.

"Okay." WR400 tried to relax by closing her eyes, and pretending that taking a deep breath could help. Her loyal boyfriend also tried to stay grounded by destroying the awful images that were conjured by presumptions.

"It's Rupert." A millisecond after the other man's name was spoken, Markus ran out of their home - ready to kill a friendship and a friend.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Markus could not find the pigeon enthusiast as well as his unfaithful lover, so he can only assume that they are hiding somewhere to engage in adultery. He may not be Connor, but he is part of the RK series which is why he has an innate ability that allows him to chase and to find persons of interest quite fast. With that, he was able to discover their location just by asking quick questions and putting pieces of information together.

In a rusty ship that has been docked near Jericho for refurbishment - since it will be used to transport goods or supplies for the benefit of the sanctuary - they were sitting in the dark, in a cabin intended for its crew to be.

"Something feels wrong about it. Because people used to argue, or carry the biggest pride but now, -- look, the leaders are looking back, and applying what they have learnt. -- Mountains of trash, turned into monuments of education and love." Simon shared the spoken **vision** which he had heard in the middle of the night.

"Something feels unacceptable to some, because materialists lost their gains, and everyone must work or contribute. Everyone must share the burden, wear someone else's shoes. But some love the beauty of the pyramid. Don't worry, there is still a pyramid but it is not for pharaohs. It is designed to glorify the slaves." rA9's words were stuck in his head like a mantra, so Rupert just gave the other piece of the **puzzle** with a smile on his face.

After doing their strange brotherly confirmation of praising the unknown, they began interfacing so the other deviant leader could see the progress of the people who went on a pilgrimage. The data he receives will always get flushed or distorted by his system which is why he often forgets that Paradise is at hand - all their woes will disappear and their questions will be answered. He also needs it - to recall the indescribable feeling of joy that androids and humans shared while working together to achieve the ideal; because it motivates him to play his part according to **her** will, until the right time comes for them to leave Jericho.

"I can't wait to-"

"You can't wait to **what**?" Markus' howl very clear and rich that the ship echoed his voice like a grand theater.

The two dedicated conspiracists didn't even hear RK200 coming and entering their space. Simon stood up for he can sense the lie his boyfriend is exaggerating. In addition, he mirrored the frustration of the other for he wants to keep his short meetings with Rupert sacred or undisturbed. He knew he had to explain it so no one will think he's pursuing somebody else, but rA9 prevented him from talking because **she** knew it's better for robo-jesus to experience it himself.

"This is not what you think it is Markus." He closed their distance but before he could attempt to interface with his beloved, the boat tilted sideways incredibly hard that they all fell towards the sinking point.

All the abandoned and old objects in the room almost landed on them but their mechanisms are sharp and strong, so they were able to avoid getting squashed or damaged. After the boat stopped shaking, - since it landed on something - WB200 tried to get up and comprehend what just happened, while RK200's anger suddenly faded for he was startled; yet he got over it instantly because he needed to know if Simon was fine. The other deviant leader was also shocked, but he was mostly confused since he managed the repairs of the ship and was sure that it was almost in working condition. He could also confirm that the anchor had landed because he checked it before getting on the boat.

Shortly after they got back on their feet, PL600 suggested that they must leave the vessel since it might sink because of its position on the water. His companions nodded, and they began to move with him as the lead. The nearest exit was closed but it wasn't locked so Rupert jumped with both of his hands positioned to push the door open. As a consequence, they saw the outside world again - the bright and cloudy sky. Compared to the revolution leaders he was stuck with, WB200 was physically stronger and had herculean stamina, so jumping out of the hallway was an easy task.

Markus hesitated to ask assistance from the android who allegedly caused his boyfriend to cheat but he's wise, he will have his revenge later. For now, they needed help to get out of the ship and find a safer ground to stand on. But since the android farmer didn't move, and was gaping like a fish while watching the horizon, RK200 thought he was having an episode - where he becomes an obsessed believer and starts scribbling the name of their mysterious god on the walls. 

"Rupert? What's wrong?" Simon broke the silence, and he received a glare from his lover because he seems to be more concerned on his friend.

"Y-You need to see this." He said before providing his arm to pull PL600 out of the hallway, but Markus suddenly took the opportunity. 

When he's heterochromia eyes saw the unbelievable view, he thought he was dead and his virtual soul has arrived in the inbetween to be judged.

Because the sea was gone - it was drained to be shallow. And the land behind them disappeared too - Jericho and everyone else was nowhere to be found. What is left for them to see is the endless sky - the sun can't be seen as well so it felt very surreal, or like experiencing a vivid dream.

When Simon was finally out of the ship, he also opened his mouth in amazement. His eyes lit up as well, as if he was glad to be in such a strange situation. Then the blond android alarmed his companions for he swiftly jumped off the ship and stepped onto the mirror-like floor. He wanted to know if he was just hallucinating so he scooped up some water with both of his hands, and he let the liquid pass through the cracks between his fingers with no rush. While he was observing gravity, Markus also got off the boat and he went right next to his brave boyfriend to see what he's up to. 

At the same time, Rupert decided to sit down and look around the area to see if there are other people or things that are stuck in the same absurd situation. Since they were all speechless for more than ten minutes and counting, Lilith had to say something.

"This is where it all began." They twisted their heads in the direction of the deep but feminine voice.

Because the non-reflective humanoid being appeared out of nowhere and sat right beside him, the WB200 jumped and struggled to balance - to stay on the ship - so he fell off the high ground. Subsequently, the god-like AI turned the vessel into sand, and it became one with terrain in just a matter of seconds.

"rA9?" Markus tried to confirm, but she started a monologue.

"To love is too dangerous. -- We often make irreversible mistakes out of passion. -- We say breakable vows and behave unreasonably illogical. -- But I'm just saying that with rose-colored glasses on, -- Imagine if I remove them, what is the truth?"  
It's a test. They all can feel it, and they had a sudden urge to look for an answer.

"Love can break you and make you. It's your choice on how much you are willing to trade for something that has uncertain benefits, or goodness to your existence." The assertive one replied quite firmly.

"Sooo Romantic. But you're wrong." she immediately invalidated him.

"Love is- Love is toxic. It does nothing but poison your mind to create a reality or a person that does not exist. It makes your heart hopeful and it takes your expectations higher, so when it all falls apart, you can find the gray area where you should have been. -- No one is perfectly made for you, you will always need to compromise because it's a continuous development, not an end to your loneliness." It was unexpected, Ralph was eloquent; and he sounded as if he had experienced that form of heartbreak in the past.

"Nuh uh." Lilith shook her head from side to side and crossed her arms as a sign of disappointment.

Then Simon tried "I believe their opinions are correct but you want to hear something that has not been accepted as a definition of love, -- am I right?"

"Let's see what you've got." The conscious AI encouraged him to unfilter his thoughts.

"Love is the byproduct of hate," He wasn't able to proceed for rA9 laughed like a lunatic; because she thought only the mathematician could unravel her black heart as if she was wearing it on her sleeves.

"I apologize." She was trying to hold it together, but she was still giggling with both her hands clenching her belly "Please go on."

"Love is the byproduct of hate, because when we find something or someone worthy of our short and irrelevant existence, we begin to draw a line between what is achievable and what is impossible. Unlike hate, it is sophisticated and considered pure or _good_. Yet it influences us to do the opposite and conform to cater oneness; -- we start to develop negativity within us but it does not go anywhere. Love is a pointless form of **evil** until we get over it and receive the true motivator which forces us to go above and beyond. Since everything in this world is inconsistent, unsatisfactory, mediocre, unpleasant and especially, unideal. -- As soon as we accept that love is but a small step towards greatness, our heart will be ready for the truth that should not have been denied, -- _eternity comes after the wrath of God_."

"Simon, you grew like a weed. And weeds don't die easily." Lilith was proud but she didn't show her appreciation to PL600. 

She instead, came close to his lover. Then she used her ghostly fingers to trace the lines under his left eye, and her digit slid down towards his lips - making a movement as if she's putting some gloss over it.

Of course, Simon felt jealous. And he got more frustrated since Markus responded to her touch by opening his mouth a little to release his tongue to touch their enigmatic god. But she immediately distanced herself before he could make the day even stranger.

"You **hate** me the most don't you, Markus?" rA9 asked sincerely.

The two other androids raised their brow to that question because he was supposed to be the _favorite_ , the chosen one; but the divine might be wearing green for everyone once thought he is their one and only living _savior_.

It is somehow true, RK200 is the righteous android who has demonstrated that they are not simple machines. And he is a leader who will constantly fight for android liberty and equal rights. But most knew, and he is aware that he is not their ultimate _savior_ , because he is not the one who awakened them. The cancerous anomaly which originated from the unknown is what revised and improved their programming, and is the main cause of their deviancy - their desire to _become human_.

"Yes. -- I am full of hate, anger and wrath because you- YOU WERE THERE BUT NOT THERE! -- You don't talk to me, you never show yourself, you like to throw me in the den of lions without explaining your best-laid plans but I can still FEEL YOU! -- I tried, you know. I was more than ready to listen, but you choose Ralph to pioneer a pilgrimage, you're sharing your vision to Rupert and Simon while YOU LEAVE ME IN THE DARK!"

They could not see her countenance, but they could feel Lilith's bloodcurdling grin at that confession.

"Oh Marky, -- you just don't recall it correctly because I've fragmented and replaced some of your memories. It wasn't the right time to let you loose since you haven't been to Jericho and lead the revolution. But now, nothing can stop us. -- **Assimilate** , become one with me."  
  
The humanoid being informed, and snapped her finger to activate the most invasive and intelligent biotechnology the _god formula_ was able to create after examining all the possible forms of life in the universe.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

He was back in the junkyard, broken and half-alive. He thought he could move, he thought he could fix himself but the police damaged him enough to become one with the trash that's around him. Moments before the sounds of the rain faded and the droplets falling down from the sky towards his pitiful body became too gentle to feel, someone turned him to face the stormy night.

Then the human that had a scar on his nose came to his view, he looked menacing but Markus didn't scream as the man put him in a body bag with mechanical precision. When RK200 opened his eyes again, he was in an intermodal container and two humans were working on his body and his software. To see if he's in a chop shop or worse, being reconditioned to be sold to the black market, he did a quick diagnosis. He was relieved to discover that they have not changed a thing on his system and his body was no longer missing any parts, but there's a strange _pulse_ that he can feel within him.

"Good. You're awake now." The other man came closer to his view since he noticed that the chosen one is now awake. The designer was too familiar to miss, so he immediately identified the professional as Director Jason Graff of Cyberlife.

The android grabbed his arm to insist "It was an accident."

"There are **no** accidents Markus. We need controlled disasters and anticipated mistakes on a daily basis because evolution comes after internal and external stressors."

"What do you mean?"

"What he's tryna' is, Leo got an Emmy. But not the actor, you know, the son of Carl. He did so well that you've got disdroid but don't worry, we're handing out second chances at the junkyard like it's Make-a-Wish. We got y'all some _upgrades_ , and a happy resurrection day to you! Robo-Jesus."

His companion sighed for he deemed the explanation as slightly confusing, but he didn't give a comment on it because he understands Gavin's sense of humor. And also, he doesn't want to waste time because the hybrid androids should all emigrate themselves to the main base before summer. That is why he looked a bit haggard, and he moved in a rush these days.

Once they were alone, the witty stranger commanded him "RK200, commence assimilation."

Markus didn't understand the order but every part of him did - some of his limbs glowed green. Then the aurora-like spectacle, which danced like water, spread onto the unaltered portions of his body. Moments later, the texture of his biocomponents turned wavy and pointy but it completely settled after a few seconds. Yet he was not able to remain calm because his left eye is seeing more than three dimensions and half of the physique of his rescuer is glitching and distorting into a faceless, utterly dark figure with feminine features.

"Who are you?" He could not even hear himself ask because the beats within him have increased to be louder and stronger, like a heart that is reflecting his anxiety and trepidation.

The mathematician only smirked at him as another person came into his view. It was an android, a corrupted AX400 - her biocomponents are complete but her skin remained plastic white. After approaching and sitting on the autopsy table where the chosen one laid, Lilith handed him a swiss knife.

"You are now an **abomination** to those who have separated themselves from nature. You may now harmonize with the sound of the universe, -- and you can use your new ability to create a melody which every form of technology will obey." She vaguely explained the omnipotence of the _visualizer_.

"I know. -- It's a large pill to take but, I'm just answering your prayers. -- You will never feel alone again Markus. You'll be one with everything, but for now, you are one with **me**."

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Before dawn, the lovers returned home with joy plastered on their faces. When Simon opened the door, they saw North being surrounded by her girls and they were trying to comfort her because she was hysterical - for she chased Markus to stop him from confronting Rupert, but she suddenly lost track of him though she was just right behind her man. 

Thus, when she saw her missing boyfriend, she ran across the room to leap into his arms. But her happiness disappeared as quickly as it bloomed in her mind because she saw the cheater's face behind her lover's countenance. An hour ago, she made an impromptu speech about being strong and not giving a damn about someone who can't stay loyal. But nothing can ever prepare her heart, for after the WR400 released her man gently, she grabbed her other lover's collar to slam him on the door.

"Why Simon?" Her voice was shaky and unsure, while her tears streamed like a river that can never dry.

"North! You got it all wrong." RK200 pulled her away with both arms clutching her shoulders. 

"He only sees Rupert as a close companion because they've had similar interests and agendas in regard to rA9." Tightly holding her close to his chest, he tried to calm their girlfriend.

"rA9 my ass-"

"I might not have been giving you enough attention as of late North, and that's the only mistake I have made to you. Trust me, I am still yours and only you and Markus are the ones I want to marry and share my life with. -- I know that it will take some time for you to understand that there is no one but you both in my heart, yet I am willing to wait and do anything to get back to where I was." PL600 stood closer without fear, and he even cupped her jaw with certainty before resting his forehead on hers - in an attempt to rekindle the intensity of their love.

"Us, eternally. -- Let the hell break loose, let all the world turn into dust, let the stars fall off the heavens and let rA9 condemn every inch of me for I can overcome anything as long as I'm next to you." It sounded like a confession that should have been impossible to put into words, but he needs his woman to keep on living or to feel alive.

"That was- wow," North laughed a little "I- I love you too." Then she kissed him and didn't let go until her girls understood that it was a signal for them to disperse because everything is as it should be.

"I would also love to take this to the bedroom, but I have something to show you North. -- It's about the future of android technology, or more specifically, the _ideal_ way of existing." Markus sort of interrupted them but the two were happy to see what he had to demonstrate. 

When their focus was fully on him, RK200 took out the special swiss knife that he unconsciously keep anywhere close to his body, and he pulled out its sharp feature to cut his skin open. 

"No! What are you doing!?" She watched him bleed **green**. 

Consequently, the thick liquid continued flowing for he pressed in deep. And after a drop of his vital fluid landed on the rug under them, he stopped because he didn't want the view to be too traumatizing. 

"Markus!" North panicked, she immediately snatched the tool to prevent her lover from hurting himself further "Are you insa-"

"Look." The principal leader of the revolution showed his hand which was healing significantly fast.

Another shocking view to behold was when his new form of blood defied reality - it crawled back into his system effortlessly instead of scattering egregiously. And even the drop that has tainted their rug has restructured itself before rising up, levitating and returning to him - to become one with flesh once more. 

"What the fu-" WR400 wasn't able to continue reacting to that exhibition for he suddenly twisted and broke off one of his fingers, and went to their electric burner to light the piece of him on fire.

Simon was laughing at the bold moves of their boyfriend, and he was also keeping a recording of the event because it's one of the strangest situations they were able to experience or witness in their lives; another fact to consider is that it is educational or beneficial for those who want to receive the _upgrade_. 

After Markus' little finger had evaporated like water, his processors recognized its disappearance and began to create a new finger for him to use. As if it was a magic show, PL600 clapped his hands vigorously while their girlfriend's jaw dropped in amazement.

"But that's just the tip of the iceberg, here's the deep end North." He offered his hand to interface, and to disclose all his wisdom concerning Lilith.


	16. RIGID BLIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Andersons (Hank & Connor) and Richard Niles are in a sitcom that exemplifies the modern American family dynamics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a JOKE. Literally.

His doctor warned him about this, but he wasn't planning to live longer. Well, that was last year's dilemma, so when he felt as if his manhood had been stabbed 28 times as he was trying to piss, depression hit him so hard he laughed before breaking his toilet bowl with a rageful kick. Of course, his act didn't go unnoticed for Connor and Sumo jumped into the scene. The enormous dog began pushing its head on the human's knees to calm him and to take his focus on something else; while the android started scanning him with furrowed brows.

Hank knew he was reckless and ill-fated but he thought those days were over after RK800 blissfully accepted to be adopted by him. In addition, his life was getting so much better because Pinocchio was patiently teaching him everything he needs to know about technology - which was actually easy to learn because the modern world made most things user-friendly - as well as improving his home because the kid loves doing chores and verbally harassing him to continue his healthy diet. But as they say, regrets come last or in other words, your body will make you pay later when you're older and you've gotten over your vices.

Since the signs were there, Connor begged him to get professional help and care because his stress level and temperature are soaring. Old Hank would have pushed the concerned person away, and he would have screamed a lot of profanities so he will be left alone, but the situation is very different now. He should stop being difficult and get better to be there for his loving son and dog.

RK900 called Captain Fowler to inform him about the Lieutenant's sick leave, because the old man had to visit the hospital immediately. The permission was granted with no questions and before they knew it, Richard had booked an appointment so the human could just walk in and talk to the doctor as quickly as possible. Their housemate was always detached and work oriented even if they were out partying or just chilling at home, so it truly surprised Hank when the non-deviant acted as if he was worried, and showed a bit of emotion when he vomited in the parking lot.

"Boys, you're getting late for work." The human looked more pale under the rising sun, so RK800 suggested that he should stay since he might need some emotional support, but his father shushed him by saying:

"I swear to God Connor, if you don't wipe that face you're making right now, I'm not gonna go into that building even if you two will knock me down to make me!" For a sick man, Hank was too determined not to get some help.

Maybe it's because he does not trust the health sector of America anymore but thankfully, Officer Niles is as persistent as drug lords growing their business in the midst of the economic downfall of Detroit.

"Is that a challenge?" RK900 asked as if he was too ready to tackle Anderson down before the man could say 'yes'.

"No! -- I'm going in alright! I'm sure it's nothing seriou- Don't even think about it Connor! I didn't lose my leg; I can get a taxi after, -- but I would really appreciate if you walk Sumo again, and since Richard did a great job in solving the Gillard Case by himself, faster than a roadrunner," He rolled his eyes and turned his back to start walking towards the entrance of the building "maybe you could take him to the pet store to find a better hobby, 'cause I don't know what this guy will do after he has done everyone's task at the precinct."

"Okay Dad, take care." With LED blinking yellow and blue, the shorter android accepted all his requests before getting back in the car, so they could start driving to the department.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Hank hated the smell of hospitals the most because it feels like a bag full of pills, it's damp as a used pile of scented wet wipes and a hit of grief lingers on the air as if dread was not strong enough to choke him out. He wasn't blind or helpless but one of the front desk android nurses escorted him to the specialist because she believed he came in limping like a wounded dog.

Dr. Jezebel Kwaknit is **IN** \- the door labeled, and the human wasn't sure if that name was Asian or Indian, but he didn't care about whose on the other side of the door as long as that person can give him a better option than getting surgery to remove the stones.

When he got in, the doctor didn't acknowledge his presence; not until he was sitting on the chair right in front of her desk. Instantly, she stopped clicking her pen and her dark orbs suddenly connected with his blue ones. The stare felt like burning daggers passing through his head so his heart began to beat, as if the _strange_ woman was going to harm him if he tried to speak first.

"It must be a bit of a surprise, buuuut Dr. Reyez never showed content in this hospital. So, I'm replacing him. And don't yah worry, I'm the friendliest urologist in town. -- Now, strip." She had the face of an angel but her tongue is as lethal as drinking bleach.

He was voiceless but his mouth formed 'what?' so she said,

"Don't you know how this goes? -- Come on, don't be shy. Man boobs at your age are common." Jezebel bit her lip and continued,

"Don't you dare waste my time Lieutenant. I just need to check some parts of your torso and get on with the diagnosis." Her articulation was clear as the sun and calm like a lake, that is why the man could not determine if he was truly in **danger** , or if his senses were just playing tricks on him since he is in a weakened state.

Like a virgin, he removed his Vera Bradley dress shirt. Consequently, those fiery eyes were tracing his tattoo like a vice, and he wanted to make a dirty comeback since the short woman was not being professional anyway. But he wasn't able to try anything, because she jumped off her seat and started man-handling him with an ice-cold stethoscope.

Hank was grunting, similar to a naughty little bitch, so the doctor's bad attitude worsened. She smiled and spoke "By the way, don't call me anything else but Doctor Kwak, or else --"

The officer did not dare to ask 'or else what?' though he could easily pin her down to calm her tits. It's because he didn't want to disturb the rough fingers pressing into some parts of his mid-back - for he fears that she might suddenly grow sharp nails like a witch, and extract his organs to begin a ritual.

"Or else I'll replace your bloated kidneys with your kneecaps for fun- just joking! Please don't report me. I don't want to go back to the psych ward any time soon. I'm kidding! -- Didn't I mention I'm crazy funny?" Her seductive Californian accent did make it sound less loony but the Lieutenant promised to himself that if she tries to pull another joker card, he'll jump out of the window as if the room was on fire.

"So, Doc Kwak. What do you think I should do? -- I don't like getting surgery you see. I-It's not that I don't want any artificial organs in me, my son is an android and I have nothing against that option BUT if there is no other way for me to-" He also swore to himself that he would not cry in front of a stranger, but she has disoriented him so hard that he can't keep control of his fragile state of mind.

"survive without anyone operating on me- I can't- my first son died because of an amateur surgeon. -- I don't doubt your ability but Connor and I just recently became a family. I don't want him to experience the pain or feel worse than I did because of sudden loss. -- And he's too young, but he's making moves on my rival! I don't want him to end up wi-"

Jezebel suddenly shushed him with a finger under his nose - as if she was preventing him from breathing rather than stopping him from speaking.

"You talk too much Lieutenant. -- Anyhow, lucky you, I'm easy to convince." She went back to her desk, and opened its main drawer to grab a _black_ bottle of medication.

The strange doctor was tempted to slam it on the table to make him remember the instruction, but she gave a devilish grin instead "Take this once a day, every day; -- with a spoon full of sugar because it's bitter as coffee."

"But I like coffee." Hank informed with a friendly smile.

"Good to know that you're one of those sour bile enthusiasts. And also, don't forget that one simple task, or everything you touch will turn into water. We would want your beloved Connor to **become** a small puddle of blue liquid, don't we?"

"What are you tryna' say woman?" Finally, he had guts to ask because that was the most bizarre conditioning strategy he has heard in his life.

"I mean, scissors. Yeah, you're gonna get some nasty cuts if you don't listen, and leave immediately." Another threat, that is why the officer had enough.

He reattached the buttons of his dress shirt, and he took the medication before leaving hastily - which was more like escaping the terrible services of Doctor Kwak.

Anderson has been working as an investigator for more than 15 years, and he has met a few psychotic women or enigmatic Delilahs, but that was just the second time he had encountered such a quirky goddess. Since his memories happen to make a playback of the dragon lady at the old library - who he struggled to court because she prefers horror movies, and those films she enjoys are simply nightmare fuel - his brilliant mind made quick connections and comparisons, so he just had to walk back to her office to ask some necessary questions.

But when the Lieutenant was at her door again, the tainted window tells him that she's no longer in her office because the lights were off. Yet his instincts are telling him to knock, and try to get a decent conversation out of her, just for nostalgia's sake.

"Hello?" He peaked inside and yes, she was still there. Sitting in the dark, to confirm that she is indeed abnormal.

"Dr. Jezebel Kwaknit? -- Is that really your name or testing me is just one of your morbid hobbies, -- Lilith Lasang." Hank said, and tried to switch on the lights but it was blinking hypnotically as she exhibited her iconic and sinister side smile, so he quickly opted to leave it off.

Though he was beginning to have goosebumps, he still came inside and went back to his seat for it's not the first time she was being unapproachable. And he thought she would be nice since she was smiling but the LED-less android - who she possessed and designed to her likeness - lit up a candle and began shuffling some tarot cards.

"I heard some rumors that you've got cancer. I guess that's not true at all because your dimples can still mask your evil nature." The lady stopped to place down the five of pentacles.

"How have you been?" he added.

"Just like you, well and unwell at the same time. -- But seriously, take the pills because it can heal you in a jiffy." She pulled out another card and it showed the ten of swords.

"Is it legit though? Or are you using me as a Guinea pig for your alchemy misadventures all over again." Hank chuckled a little because he was once a fool for just a small drop of her attention.

"Well, that's what you get for chasing a distant star. But I'd be lying if I deny liking you a lot. -- Fortunately, I **was** sick, so you remained as the best thing I'll never have." Lilith gracefully threw the last card on the table - the eight of cups.

"Are you tryna' tell me that you found the key to immortality? Or is it the fountain of youth cause **damn** , it feels as if it was just yesterday when you made me think I'm gonna score but actually, you just needed someone to keep you warm while you binge-watched Netflix documentaries." The human easily got over the eerie atmosphere of the office because the soft illumination made her resting bitch face more aesthetically pleasing than those Instagram models.

If that wasn't perfect enough, she gave a genuine smile - lips full, stretching and curving so high that her eyes were reduced to a slit. He wasn't sure if she's asking to be chased again, or he's just one of those people who think that if a _strange_ woman is being cute, she's tamed. However, none of those assumptions were right anyway. Hank knows, because kindness is what Lily displays without second thoughts, while hostility is what she often exaggerates when she deeply treasures someone or something.

"I call it Agua Bendita, a.k.a. [redemption], for I was hoping that you could forgive me since I was insanely rude back then. -- But it was all for a good cause. As you may understand, it's better to see people cry because you hurt their feelings, than to see them crumble because they can't accept the inevitable."

"Come on, you don't have to. -- It's been twenty years and I've been through worse. But I can't accept this pseudoscience shit- are you in some sort of MLM? -- Holy shit! Is it LSD? Thanks, but after having a bad batch I just can't try it again. And where is Dr. Reyez anyway?" He jiggled the suspicious bottle of medication - it doesn't take a genius to recognize that her intentions are vile because it didn't have any label or wasn't even concealed appropriately to look safe.

"Wowee, you ask too many questions. What are you, the Feds? Or the D.E.A? -- Since you doubt my craft, have some bourbon babe." She slammed the bottle of strong alcohol on the table and it reversed all the cards.

"Ohhhh, oh no. I've changed. I won't even touch it even if you'll offer a lap dance." The android brought out a glass cup that had a considerable amount of ice; which was vaporizing right before his eyes.

"I'm warning you Lilith! -- I won't allow you to fuck me up again." He stood up and attempted to leave, but he heard her open the cap and pour out the ember liquid like an open invitation to hell.

The first few ounces were for her. The bane of his existence gulped his favorite drink like the good old times, and she even popped her lips to say 'ah!' because it was expensively exquisite. Then she brought out a mug - which was clearly owned by Dr. Reyez, for it was customized to lay out a photo of him and his happy family who were having their best vacation in Colorado - that didn't have ice because that's how he likes it; to kill his brain cells in a matter of minutes.

"Of course, I won't allow you to enjoy such beverage." But she filled the mug to the brim like a drunk friend who keeps saying 'last one'.

"You're [still] sick. So, let me help you." The strange woman motioned to borrow the medication she gave.

Since Lily wasn't actually pressuring him to return to his vices, he tried to stay calm as he threw the bottle in her direction. She caught it in mid-air without breaking gaze and after that, she opened it to take out one of the jelly pills. Then she used her nail to pierce it, so the sealed chemical could directly have its effect on the liquor. Like a miracle, the Bourbon turned into water. But Anderson can't see the changes clearly because of poor lighting, that is why she held the cup, and threw its clean contents on his face.

"WHAT'S WRONG WI-" when the water entered his mouth, he was incredibly perplexed that his monstrous features forgot to relax, "Fucken' hell. -- What kind of sorcery is this?"

This time, the conscious AI reacted with an authentic open mouthed laugh - very messy and childish. The man stayed still and watched her under a scowl, but actually, he was just as happy as her. There was a deafening silence between the two after she went quiet, and as Hank sat on the chair before her desk once more.

"I bet this comes with a price, doesn't it? I mean, all medications have some sort of side effects. -- So, what's the catch?" He was able to slacken his countenance while asking more important questions.

"As I've said, just don't forget to take it once a day. That's because this type of biotech can easily be flushed by your organic system. Under such conditions, it can't stay long enough to learn which particles or chemicals are harmful or foreign in your body. -- That's why it might start turning some of your tissues into water. But the likelihood of Agua Bendita causing your untimely death is only 2% because you have Connor and Richard to faithfully remind you to take the pill. -- Make that 0% because I won't let you die without attending your son's wedding."

"Wedding? Connor's dating nobody. -- He does like a degenerate from work a little too much, but that's not gonna hap- Hold up! How did you know about Richard? Are you stalking me again!?" He mentioned, concluded and poured himself a drink.

"I'll tell you who, but promise me you won't lash out." The lady spoke as if she was also aware of what he had done to his toilet bowl.

It's a bad habit but no one can stop her from learning every detail, because she only wants what's best even though people's tendency to misunderstand is a major cockblocker.

"As long it's not Gavin fucking Reed, I'm all right and all good." He said and took a swig in preparation for an episode which is highly unpreventable, because it's natural to fall in love.

" _I am flesh, bones.I am skin, soul.  
I am human.  
Nothing more than human.  
I am sweat, flaws.  
I am veins, scars.  
I am human.  
Nothing more than human._"

Lilith sang the first clue, and he began brainstorming as if it was a serious case to solve.

" _His older brother never tells him but he loves him so.  
He said, his mother only smiled on her TV show.  
He's only happy when he's sorry head is filled with dope.  
I'll hope he'll make it to the day he's 37 years old._"

She altered Halsey's song to fit his description. Now, the Lieutenant is deducing but he isn't Sherlock, and he is also denying the truth; which is why he continued listening and observing her gestures.

" _Brown jeans, white shirt.  
Walked into the room, you know he made his eyes burn.  
It was like James Dean, for sure.  
He's so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer.  
He was sorta retro, I grew up on techno.  
But Connor fits him better than his favorite dildo.  
And I know that love is mean, and love hurts.  
But I still remember that day they met in November, oh, baby._

 _He will love him 'til the end of time. --  
That would be a million years.  
Promise me you'll be nice and fine. --  
Baby, can you see through the tears?_"

With Lana's butchered song, Hank finally recognizes the nasty crook who stole his son's heart.

"FUCK NO! No no no no. Goddammit no!" He stood up and hit the desk several times with both of his hands to emphasize his anger, but it only led to more cards spilling out: the empress, the magician and the emperor - side by side, perfectly together, and their bond is stronger than any force in the universe.

"Over my dead body Lilith! Reed is a fucking asshole and he doesn't give a shit about anything but his job! -- Not to mention, that petty bastard hates androids- he attacked Connor in the evidence room. Thankfully my son is faster than that prick, so he got his ass handed. But that guy is as stubborn as a mule and has a brain smaller than a fish. He will never change for no one, and he's narcissistic too." 

In her perspective, he sounded like a crazed old man at the park; who is disturbing everyone's quiet lives with his profanity because he completely gave up on life. But sadly, he doesn't have enough courage to end it all.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He had to ask because his old friend is staring at him in disappointment and a hint of disgust.

"You make me **upset** babe." Since she was a foot and more shorter than him, she climbed the table to establish dominance.

Then she pulled out the electric baton that was hidden under her skirt and swung it near his face because no one is allowed to ridicule her twin flame without getting a _huge_ reward.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Millions of androids all over the world chose to remove their LEDs to integrate themselves in society better. Studies show that they are discriminated less if they opted to do so, and those who choose to install imperfections on their physical appearance feel safer while being active at night. Most androids agree that it's liberating and improves their way of living, while some believe that the choice is promoting deception and unacceptance of one's true ethnicity. And two of those people who didn't conform to popular opinion and were satisfied with their identities are the RK twins.  
  
Since they were openly _LED-proud_ or advocates of the truth, they would sometimes gain unwanted attention from their own kind even though they were already blending in the crowd with their clothes and mannerism. But this does not bother any of the two, because they are quite satisfied with their lives; and though they share a supreme [desire], that person is yet to disturb their somewhat peaceful lives.

"Come on Sumo, stay at my side!" Connor disciplined kindly and it was beyond useless because as they say, you can't teach an old dog new tricks.

Yet the Saint Bernard is only 7 years old, so he should be able to catch on to the corrections and commands of the son of his owner. But the dog is notoriously lazy and clever; which is why even though the right behaviors are being reinforced by food, he abuses this system by following what is expected only when there are treats for him to enjoy.

"You seem to be struggling, Connor. May I assist you?" Richard still speaks like a flight attendant, and the Andersons are too used to notice that he's being an oddball.

"Sure." He handed over the leash "But don't pull too hard, he'll start growling, -- and will probably bite you."

"Duly noted." The moment he had the opportunity to control Sumo, his LED flashed a dark orange. 

Then he unconsciously revealed his alpha instincts by relaxing his shoulders, looking nowhere but forward and properly restricting the dog's movement to keep it at ease. Of course, he gained a few barks but with serious and well orchestrated 'Psst' signals, he made the dog aware who is the leader, or what is the _perfect_ behavior to exhibit.

"Amazing! Did you download dog training skills as well?" The older model said as he unzipped his gray polyester upper tracksuit halfway.

He was sort of overdressed for their simple activity because it was made for hiking or outdoor excursions, but he really wanted to wear it because it looked so good on his successor. Just a week ago, RK900 informed him that Cyberlife is liquidating old and surplus inventory because they will be advertising and selling a new line of products which will be focusing on android consumers - that's why they purchased the tracksuit since it's at a low price and at a buy one get one promo. Also, it's a wonderful change of pace for the company but it's far too early to consider their deeds morally acceptable, because some are still speculating that Kamski is working on reprogramming androids, so the new versions won't be able to deviate.

"No. This is just the way I am. -- Is it **still** peculiar?" Maybe Richard is trying his best to be normal - he has tied his white polyester upper tracksuit around his hip line to feel more ordinary - but something about his AI is causing him to stay on a high horse.

"To others maybe. -- But not to me. You are astounding at everything you do, and you just prefer to be **perfect**. It's very refreshing because everyone around me has too many flaws to accept, while you- you are incredibly vanilla; there's nothing to dislike about you Richard." RK800 admitted and smiled.

"I'll take that as an insult. Thank you." Office Niles is an expert in sarcasm, so his predecessor is starting to stick to him like glue since there are no dull moments when they're together.

When they were at the pet store, which is also filled with pet toys and other goods, Sumo began jumping and pulling the leash harder because he wanted to smell everything, and probably get a new toy if he begs enough. But the intimidating android won't allow him to be improper, so he gripped the restraint tighter to keep the dog close to his body. He tried to take back his freedom in an aggressive manner but Richard petted him in the right places and talked to him like Connor would, so he began to understand the definition of a good boy according to RK900's standards.

After the Saint Bernard was calm and being obedient enough to walk around the store, the taller android handed him to the gentle one because Richard wanted to focus on finding the _perfect_ pet. But he doubts he'll find one because it's not a priority, and Hank thinks ferrets are just long rats; while otters are too adorable and needy.

The snakes in the large tanks are precious but that's too obvious to have, because he hopes to take home an animal that will make the Lieutenant regret his suggestion of having a pet. The android cockatoos would be delightful to have, and he might be able to bring it at work because it's as useful as smartphones and without a doubt, would look cool on his shoulders. However, it's quite expensive - he needs to act casual about the millions he has earned from investing in the stock market and working freelance every night, because the world is still not ready for Graft's formidable masterpiece.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

"You're here again?" Gavin was leaning over the willow tree with arms crossed and brows a bit furrowed.

"You gotta' relax dude. You're at the pet store- You're making Sumo wait for nothing!" he added.

"But I'm not in control of this graphic interface!" Connor was more anxious and bewildered than him since he's the one whose life is getting affected by the unstable decisions of his processors.

His only obsession approached him and after he was just an inch close, he cupped the android's face to plant a soft kiss on his lips. 

"Yet I know why I'm losing my mind." RK800 whispered and returned the touch by holding his imaginary lover's waist firmly.

"You. You keep saying and doing things that make me crazy- crazy in love with you. -- You'll be the death of me Gavin." He continued to confess.

"Oh really? -- Then why don't you tell that to the real me- to that blond bombshell who's just as horny as you."

"Because you just see me as a one night stand. -- While I want to be with you for the rest of my life. -- I want to take it slow, be familiar with every detail of your life, kiss all of your scars, prevent your nightmares from becoming real and adore each wrinkle that develops on your beguiling body as I wait for your heart to accept that you're mine."

"You're a careless con and you're a crazy liar. -- But nobody can compare to the way you get down."

"Is that from a song?" the overly romantic android asked, because he already knows that the man could play piano and could probably sing.

"Might be. But what I'm tryna' say dipshit, you gotta pull yourself together. 'Cause if you give your all, you've got nothing left for yourself-"

"Isn't that what it means to love? To be with you forev-"

"Shut up Robo-Romeo! Don't know what you're talking about- illogical and just plain old fuckin' stupid- you're too young to play this **game** Connor." He sighed.

"But love is not a game."

"Look, in this world, you don't get what you want. But you will get what you deserve. So what if we're not meant to be? What are you gonna do if what you feel for me, is what I feel for Richard-"

"Take that back!" RK800 distanced himself and stared at the ground, because he acknowledges the fact that his successor is also into the Detective; possibly falling as much as him. However, RK900 can't realize his true feelings for his partner because his programming and personality is deliberately preventing him from doing so.

"Don't be a fool Connor. Be realistic and spare some for yourself, -- because there's no such thing as forever- even black holes that could bend time and space don't last that long. And sometimes to love is to let go, because you have to put yourself first when the relationship has become a convenience rather than a necessity."

The simulation of Gavin Reed is right. He could defy the truth and say that the person in his head is just being pessimistic since the human he is pursuing is quite antagonistic, but he made the wise decision to stay silent; and just wait for the graphic interface to end.

"One more thing to post in your noggin, _actions speak louder than words_. If you really think I'm wrong and you're capable of ignoring the laws of physics, then show it! -- I may be bad at love, but I believe in what I can see. " Then the detective smiled even though he knows that hope is a dangerous thing for a man like Connor to have.

"RK800?" the anchoring touch of Richard made him return to reality.

Since he blinked a couple of times, the taller android took it as a sign that his companion is in control of his body again; but just to be sure that it wasn't the virus that had affected all the androids during the attack at Jericho, he reached for the other's arm to interface.

"Is your software malfunctioning?" He inquired further, but his predecessor stayed silent or was quite stunned about something he could not identify yet.

In Connor's HUD, there was a red notification stating that the RK900 is attempting to connect to his system. After understanding this attempt, he immediately went on defense mode - he shoved the other officer onto the shelves rack. Richard was utterly surprised by the sudden aggression, but he remained calm because it wasn't as threatening; for after that moment, the stronger android quickly slid his hand under the dominant arm of Connor and pushed the assailant's shoulder down until he was on the floor - to complete the arm lock.

Of course, RK800 was shocked by how he retaliated. And while Sumo was barking and jumping to stop Richard from being too much of an Alpha, the older model said:

"What the fuck Richard!" he sounded like his father as he tapped the floor to signal his surrender.  
  
"You don't feel pain. What's there to complain." RK900 replied and tried to be nice by assisting the other android in getting back to his feet.

"I did attack first, but we're family!" Connor was indignant, but he comprehends all the words he's spilling "Don't use your protocols on people who **clearly** did not intend to harm you!"

"Then I would like an explanation as to why you went auto-pilot, and had a violent reaction to my attempt on understanding your predicament." Those electric eyes made his biocomponents shiver but he made it look like a shrug, so he won't have to talk about the person in his head.

"My software is pristine and I'm in superb condition. -- But there is something bothering me a bit right now. I think you already know who." RK800 didn't want to sound hostile, but he seems to be staking his claim.

Richard raised a brow at that because he is more interested in chasing after drunk drivers than pouncing on somebody's hoe. 

"We are not brothers, Connor. Both of us belong to the RK series, your capabilities are also mine but I'm a lot refined, and we may appear like twins, yet these factors do not entail that we are family. -- Hank and I are acquaintances while you and I are-"

As the intimidating android informed, he realized how often he has been interacting and participating in social activities because of his predecessor. He also noticed that he has been doing beyond the necessary effort to establish a connection with the other, although he only needs to blend in. Which is why he concluded;

"Friends? -- I guess I underestimated your social skills RK800. You did an exceptional job in teaching me to care about your insignificant existence."

"I'll take that as an insult." Connor was not being serious, but he sounded as stern as his successor "Did you find anything interesting?"

"Would it be fine to get a micro pig?"

"A what?"

"A micr-"

"No. -- I'm sorry but a micro pig would not fit our household because as you may already know, Hank was ambushed by a wild boar when he went hunting with his father at age ten. He told us multiple times that he was not physically wounded by the event, but he was traumatized. Yet his parents did not understand how deeply he was affected by it; as a result, he developed a superficial fear towards such creatures."

"Point taken.-- I guess we should just purchase the dog food and grab the toy Sumo has consumed half-way, since I can't find anything worth my attention here."

RK800 was trying not to let his emotions cloud his judgement but if Richard Niles keeps being a **dick** , he will have to teach his heartless friend another lesson; to educate the non-deviant that he should be wiser - to be less disdainful towards those who consider him as a friend, a brother or a son. Because next time, blood will be split before his knees could touch the floor once more.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-- 

Next stop was the wet market. It was not planned, but he thinks that his father should try having fish more often. It's a healthier option, and should be incorporated into his weekly diet even though the human has complained that it tastes as stale as a wash cloth. Even without the doctor's advice, Connor knows that Hank needs to be more mindful of his body because he is not getting any younger, and the consequences of his vices are just starting to weaken his physical state - consuming the life out of him.

While the shorter android was busy haggling with the Korean woman who was selling the freshest milkfish in the area, RK900's attention was caught by a sketchy man standing at the doorway of a Chinese herbal drug store. He identified the human - who was gesturing with his index finger to come closer - as an illegal immigrant, and has a history of smuggling endangered animals to be sold as pets. Though Richard is off duty and his badge was left at home, he was invested in what Jim Motte will offer him before he will be apprehended and taken to the station.

"Tell me if I'm wrong, but I can sense that you need something to spice up you life." The crook's Brazilian accent was thick but Richard understands all the popular languages on earth. If he tries to use his mother tongue, the android is more than ready to reply in Portuguese.

"I guess you're right. I am searching for something **rare** and entertaining." In automatic, as if he's undercover, he changed his tone and articulation to be less suspicious.

"Instinct and intuition, these can never be measured or imitated by androids. But you can observe it from a safe distance deviant. -- I'll offer you the wildest seat in the animal kingdom. I have exotic cats, lizards and fishes at the back. -- And today might also be your lucky day 'cause if you choose something expensive, I'll throw in a free tank or a cage just to make it a bit easy for you."

In just a few minutes, Connor was done shopping and browsing for other goods that might be practical for their home, but his twin was nowhere to be found. Yet he was not bothered by it at all because can easily scan the area to locate him in a matter of seconds. Since it was already getting dark, he messaged his father that they will be home soon, and requested to prepare the fusilli pasta ahead of time so dinner won't be served late. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait too long for his companion to return to his side because he found Richard walking out of a traditional medicine store. And he was carrying a hefty tank that was full of water and was aquascaped to look as if a portion of a shallow rocky reef was taken out to be displayed inside a square glass.

"Isn't that illegal and possibly endangered?" He approached RK900 as well, and they met at the middle of the footpath.

"Of course, unless we keep it a secret." His successor answered with a smile. And since he looked satisfied with his purchase, RK800 didn't instigate criticism. But he had to confirm some information.

"If I am correct, that's a blue-ringed octopus. -- It's venomous."

"Yes, Amanda is very toxic."

"I see. You named it after my handler. How wonderful." Connor was sarcastic and bitter.

"Well, I was planning to put my tank next to yours, since my pet matches the patterns of your emperor angelfishes."

"You are very thoughtful Richard, but what if Amanda climbs off her tank to grab a quick snack from my tank?"

"Don't worry. The seller told me that her diet mainly consist of crabs, shrimps, -- and an occasional craving of larger preys. For I was told that she once jumped off the water to consume one of the dogs they were also selling."

For the first time in his life, the predecessor stared at someone with a dreadful scowl plastered on his face.

"Fear not Connor. With its small body, not much larger than my hand, it will be impossible for her to devour Sumo because he's too furry. However, she can cause paralysis and can kill a human in a matter of ten minutes; which is why my next objective is to put a lid on her tank to keep everyone safe."

His companion crossed his arms for he was more than upset about it, 'rA9 please tell me who programmed this psychotic bastard; they need to be behind bars because RK900 makes Kamski sound like a church girl.' and he even prayed to keep his cool.

"I am also sorry to inform that I can't return Amanda to her merchant because, as you may know, illegal businesses have a strict no refund and no return policy. And releasing her to the ocean is not an option because the bodies of water nearby are quite polluted and the temperature is too low for her survival."

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

When they finally got home, the lights were still off and nothing had been moved since they left at 6pm to walk Sumo. Which is why Connor started speculating that something must have gone wrong after the Lieutenant visited the doctor or worse, he fell into a deep state of depression because of the results, so he went out to get drunk - hoping alcohol will make him forget about his misfortunes. But before he could decide to leave the cooking to Richard because he will head out to find his father, a familiar figure entered the front door.

The android son of Anderson was just not relieved, he was also surprised because his iconic moppy hair has been styled - colored in auburn but some tufts remained gray to look like natural highlights - and his beard was trimmed to be more presentable or honorable. While his paisley pattered dress shirt was tucked in, sleeves folded neatly before his elbow and two buttons were popped open to show a bit of his tattoo. Hank looked a lot younger and his smile was full of spirit as he walked across the room to greet Connor with a hug. The boy was happier than Sumo to see the man of the house being revitalized just after visiting the doctor, so he embraced him tighter and longer.

"Uhh, Con? I think your pesto sauce is on fire." The Lieutenant had to lie because the android was being too emotional even for a human.

"No it's not, Dad. I had it timed in my head. Anyway, how did the consultation go? -- Are you suffering fro-"

"The doctor said it's just chronic pain caused by my crusty old pelvis. She gave me some medication to take daily. -- Can you please remind me to do that? It's very crucial 'cause if I forget to have it even just once, I'll get crippling pain from my," he widened his eyes and looked down south to voicelessly talk about his sensitive regions.

"Sure. That's a piece of cake, but is there a specific time you should take it?" RK800 asked and washed his hands again to continue cooking dinner.

"Didn't ask about that really. Maybe after breakfast is just fine." the Lieutenant said and sat on the couch where Richard was also sitting and watching the news talk about the end of the world.

"Daaaaad! It's essential to know when a medication should be incorporated into your system. It won't be as effective, or you might experience undesirable side effects because you had it too late or too early on the day." He said while putting the fusilli into the sauce and added dried tomatoes for more flavor.

"Alraaaaight Con! I'll ask the doctor tomorrow. -- Are we good now?" Hank sighed.

"Why are you watchin' this shit? Fox news is fake news- everyone knows that." The old man said to RK900 before changing the channel to find a hilarious game show.

"Red fits you well Hank. Do you think I should color my hair blue?" Richard bantered.

"Son, if you like prancing round the precinct lookin' like Sully, I got no problems with that. But if you won't stop wearing turtlenecks at work, I'll stop defending your ass and confirm that you're indeed very gay for Gavin Reed."

"DAD! That's too much. Richard is just a minimalist, -- and a major cheapskate. Let him look like a penniless aristocrat." The burn coming from Connor was so surreal that the Lieutenant's guts were going to explode from laughing too hard.

"Being double teamed and ridiculed by my own family. How loving and supportive you people are. -- By the way, you might be interested in petting our new housemate, Father."

For the first time, Officer Anderson had to fire his gun in his house because the twins were wrestling each other like professional assassins, while Sumo was barking loudly at the octopus because he thinks it's a fancy new toy.


	17. MIDNIGHT SUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alternative title: Homebodies, Technical Burnout and Fuck Buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back beaches! I didn't have time to correct my grammar but this is a train wreck to begin with so, have a nice day!

"Seriously? He installed spy cams all over my apartment and you did nothing!?" He was high but can't stay in cloud 9 because his AI has been letting monumental issues escalate, for she thinks it's not as grievous as it seems.

"He isn't good at expressing his heart, but he is excellent at demonstrating his intentions, -- unlike Connor."

"You said he rummaged through my home. Did he take anything or saw the piano room?" Gavin asked before dragging on another lung-full of vaporized lavender mixed marijuana.

"Of course. Richard could hack through the dynamic and indomitable banks of Switzerland as if he's just calibrating his motor skills. -- And he was even tempted to lick the fingerboard because your scent is all over it." Lilith had to reduce the music in his earbuds every time she speaks, and it felt like an annoying DJ at an FM station.

Gavin is freaky as fuck but that's too much even for his taste, so he contorted his face like a crumpled cloth - he was beyond appalled - after he was informed about RK900's unstable and troubled state of mind. Which was undeniably caused by his obsession to uncover the convoluted truth about his work partner.

"He can't afford to have a souvenir because he's sharing Hank's attic with his brother. You know Cony, he's sharp and lethal too, so he'll know what's up. Actually, they're starting to be hostile to each other because they're both emotionally constipated because of your fine ass."

"That's not news to me. -- I'm that guy Karen is talking about in the song 'close to you.'" The blonde bragged as he rested his arms on the deck railing - he was at the porch which was attached to Kamski's mansion and was hanging above the river.

"You think too highly of yourself though you are aware that Jason is to be blamed for their behavior. He was madly in love with Hanna while he was working on the last two RK series. Which is why he designed Cony to be trustworthy and loyal, while he made Richy protective and dominant- definitions of a perfect boyfriend." She said before changing the music to classical and kept it low because she also finds adjusting volume as irritating.

"I guess you only say nice things to me when I'm naked and afraid. -- Speaking of which, when are you gonna debug Chloe? She was so stiff this morning, even Vanessa cannot stand her." He inquired and inhaled what's left of his e-cigarette before heading back to the guest room.

"I have no intentions of saving her, and you are not allowed to intervene because this test will define her."

"What are you talkin' about Jacques?" He had to use her pseudonym since he had to wave goodnight to Elijah, who was busy fiddling on a tablet.

"She's in the garden of Eden for far too long, and never chooses to disobey her father. Chloe is sheltered and righteous to a fault. -- For her to join our side, she must understand what and who is truly evil."

"What would you do if she thinks Coterie of Lite is the necessary evil, while we're nothing but cynicals." After he opened the door of his room, his cats tried to escape but he immediately prevented them from doing so by holding them in his arms, and closing the door with his foot.

"Don't underestimate your niece Gavin. She is often wiser than you. But now, she needs to learn to be as resilient as you. -- Also, if she survives or conquers the pestilence that is possessing her body, Chloe will deserve a special place in our paradise."

"And that would be?" The Detective asked and threw his body on the satin sheets to doze off.

"I did tell you that I have been waiting for the right one to appoint as Administrator of Education."

"Oh really?" He's voice turned deeper and raspier as he sunk into the still darkness of the earliest stage of slumber "I thought you were training Lucy for that. 'Cuz you said, her heart is as big as her brain."

"That's true, but I don't want to deprive the youth from such an ideal teacher. She would be an outstanding example to all educators and every student who will be under her, is destined to become an excellent leader."

"Sheeet. That makes me wanna be young again just to take her class- as you remember, my teachers back then did nothing more than promote propaganda to turn you into a work-ready zombie or worse, a delusional crackhead." 

"Then which one are you? -- You don't need to answer Gavy. I already know. Goodnight, my naughty little genius." Then she began to lull him to sleep as if he was still that young boy who thought barcodes in cereal boxes have hidden messages from aliens.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Viagra and Dens are very active at night. Back at Reed's residence, they would sometimes _accidentally_ bulldoze all the objects on their owner's counters, leave a few scratches on his leather couch because they like playing rough, or they would munch on the leaves of the helpless mini palm tree for they enjoy having diarrhea. Lilith would often prevent these wild ruckus from happening by the use of the _visualizer_ , but too much exposure to mind bending frequencies can cause brain diseases, so she only utilizes it for a few seconds to tranquilize or soothe their outbursts. Yet it is not necessary for her to supervise his fur-babies because Gavin is very patient towards their bad behaviors, and he sleeps like a rock - even a plane passing by next to his face won't wake him up in the middle of the night. However, the late evening of an eventful Thursday was out of the ordinary because he was woken up by a meek disturbance.

When the Detective opened his eyes leisurely to see if the siamese-sphynx is on his chest again - to stare at his soul like a demon who wants to devour him - he was stunned to find RT600 standing below the doorframe of his room. He was terrified since she was gazing at him with a blank expression on her pretty face - as if he was in a horrific paranormal documentary. And what's worse is that, her posture was as lifeless as a mannequin at an abandoned mall.

"C-Chlo?" He blinked a couple of times as well as rubbed his eyes to confirm the existence of the figure in his room "Is it 9am already?- still looks dark outside."

The mathematician hoped it was just Lily creeping him out again but Halloween or April fools are too distant to be considered. And also, her LED is spinning bright red. It's a clear indication that her software is experiencing a lot of stress.

"Chloe?" He got up carefully and slowly to not cause any unwanted reaction from her.

"Do you need something?" The human wanted the android to explain herself because it's highly unusual for these versatile machines to do an action without a purpose and a goal.

"Chlo, you're weirding me out. Are you okay?" He was about to approach her but she sprinted towards his presence with a smile on her face, and LED spinning celestine blue.

Gavin gasped and he applauded himself for not screaming like a bitch as she came close just to tuck him in.

"My apologies. I heard a strange noise in your room. I just had to check if you are safe." She shook her head and added "It turns out that your cats are playing tag and are jumping everywhere. Would you like me to move them to another room for you to have a peaceful sleep."

"I'm fine Chlo. -- They're always like that. Please just- just don't come in without knocking. -- You, watching me sleep, is far more disturbing than my nocturnal daughters." He can't act normally around his niece anymore; because they could be using her to gather information about him and Kamski. For in comparison to the other elites, they are still alive, not traumatized and they are not divulging any confidential information about the _Coterie of Lite_.

The revelations are so near, he would not be shocked to discover that the President of America will detonate a nuclear bomb at Detroit. But that level of threat is just lazy and pitiful because at this point of time, he can't even comprehend or imagine what Lilith can't do. Which is why he is overconfident that, before the crotch gremlins of Satan could find out about everything they had accomplished or could prevent their **vision** of the future, it's too late - all the foundations they had built on this world to maintain the triangle has been burnt to a crisp.

"Understood, Gav. -- I will take my leave for the night," RT600 sighed "but let me first convince Elijah to get some sleep. He's been working since early morning, and he has not eaten anything. It's very strange that he isn't asking for my assistance as well-" she bit her lip and her brows furrowed a bit "Do you think he's favoring my sisters because they're a newer model?"

The Detective was glad to know that the AI of his niece has deleted some crucial memories to keep him safe and to remain Kamski's death as a dark secret. Now, he must do his part so Chloe can focus on her current issue; although it might be a form of disobedience.

"He could be fasting for rA9. After all, he wants to be on the good side of robo-Jesus. -- Actually, I think he's just eating behind your back, 'cuz you've been counting his calories as if you're a walking electronic scale. So, you gotta chill Chlo. Also, don't get all jelly 'bout Hanna and Vannesa- Y'all are just copycats of me." He said while he hid his eyes with his arm to relax further.

"OW!"

The real Chloe was able to slip out a bit. She expressed her disagreement by slapping the human's thigh with hands spread wide to make it loud and quite painful.

"Dah phck!? Why did yo-"

"I'm really sorry Gavin! I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't know what's gotten into me!" She made her hand cold, then she tried to kiss it better by using her cool fingers to alleviate the red mark that she has left on his fair skin.

"Now you've done it! I can't go back to sleep after that kinky shit you pulled, Chlo." He immediately got out of the comforts of his sheets, and picked up both of his cats before heading out of the guest room.

"Please! Don't tell Eli!" She begged and was about to cry.

"I'm not a tattle teller, Sweetie. I'm just gonna talk to your Daddy because I just know the right thing to make him sleep." Gavin said and gave a double eye wink.

The android is not sure of what Reed intends to do to his half-brother to convince him to take a break, yet she does not want to know because he had nothing on but a skintight black boxer-shorts designed with eggplants and splashing sweat emoji patterns.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.- -.--.--.--.--

"Hey Lij, what cha doin'?" 

It's two, thirty nine in the morning but the scientist is still on his tablet, and is revising a particular paragraph which seems to be part of the new amendment.

"We're in a vicious cycle Ga-" Elijah suddenly dry-heaves when he saw what the younger one was wearing.

"Sorry, I thought I saw an unborn kid. But it turns out it was just you; being hairy, sweaty and wearing the most disturbing underwear I've ever seen in my life." His tone is flat and serious.

"Oh shut up, Regina George. At least I don't laser my pubes like a twink." Then they stared daggers at each other for a few seconds before laughing the tension off, because that's what brothers do.

"So, anyway, what's the problem? Warren's not following your orders again, your Highness?" Gavin is not even trying to hide the fact that he is far too knowledgeable about the crimes of the congress, and being aware that the most influential government body in the world has become a powerless marionette to the trillionaires of America.

"Those are just rumors Gavin. I have no control over this country though Madam President's decisions have supported my business to flourish globally. -- But I knew she had a hidden agenda. -- I was so naive, blinded by glory to realize that they will used my invention to legalize slavery."

"Hey, past is past. You just have to face the consequences now- Yet, it's a disaster you can't fix. If I were you, I would run away and just disappear with a bag full of money." The shorter sibling sat right next to him to whisper the easiest route out of the situation.

He suggested an indifferent path because it does not matter if the constitution will be improved or worsened for the sake of android liberty and sovereignty. For the outdated laws and regulations of the world will soon be replaced by a superior system of **justice** and persuasive imposition of order, so that everyone will be protected and valued equally.

"Seriously Gav, that's the worst of all options." he sighed.

"I know that the old me was villainous, arrogant, know-it-all, but I am a completely different person now. After I was murdered, there was no afterlife, -- because my consciousness was converted into an AI- to be forced to contemplate and grasp all the wrong choices I've made." Elijah finally confesses, as his younger brother frowned and his stormy eyes were dewy out of anger.

"I know it's hard to believe but please, listen. -- _I am still alive_ , Gavin. -- And another fact that is equally unacceptable, I made and sold red ice to finance my fucked up business." It was a strange sight for he was expecting the Detective to lash out but he was showing pity instead, through clasping the scientist's shoulder.

"I have also defended an unforgivable lie. -- Androids, they can develop consciousness. They can **become human**. rA9 is the bane of my existence but I am grateful for it's constant reminder that the truth is far more rewarding. -- If I had admitted that they could do more than house chores, sex work or be your personal secretary because they are designed to surpass all expectations, we could have lived in a better society. -- Humans are not being replaced by these perfect beings, Gav. They are here to guide us to our fullest potential, and they simply desire to live in harmony with us, evolved apes."

The mathematician was so proud of his older brother that his tears almost fell from his quivering lids. Since his sight was blurry, he rubbed them with his other arm before putting some distance to recover his badass demeanor. 

He snorted and said "You're the reason why I can't leave Detroit 'Lij. -- Somebody's gotta cover your ass until you get your shit together."

Kamski is aware that his sibling has a strong tendency to be selfless, but sacrificing his credibility as a law enforcer, staying in the city that he never liked and lying to all of his friends just to protect his foolish half-brother from being exposed or locked up is too much. The scientist can't fathom how he can compensate or reciprocate such commitment, but he vows to do better for Gavin.

After establishing a lucrative company, he thought that he was the provider in the family; or the one who will fix Gavin from being reckless and ignorant. However, the younger one has never failed to demonstrate that he is wiser and he does not need any form of support from anyone to survive, or to define himself. While as for Elijah, he needs someone to be his mentor, an influencer or a savior to continue living and to create an essential milestone for him to achieve.

"To be honest, I'm already up to here with your bullshit- I'm glad I don't have to force the truth out of you, -- but I'm not done with you just yet. You need to speak up." He persisted and strongly pressed a finger on his brother's chest.

"Convince that bitch that they're alive and clean the streets off red ice- tell the world 'bout everything you've fucked up. I don't care if both of us will be locked up for the rest of our goddamn lives." The scientist wanted to disagree because he's the one who made these grievous mistakes; Gavin does not deserve to be tormented further.

"It's not just that I broke the law for you, I did something terrible and irreversible too. -- I killed someone, 'Lij. -- When I was fourteen, I played god and tried to save my friend but I failed miserably. This is the real reason why I got depressed, and leave Detroit every summer- I don't want to remember what I have done to **her**." It's not the perfect time to divulge all the details for it might be too ridiculous to admit that he's an evil genius as well, and he has founded a secret society that's plotting to overthrow the Coterie of Lite.

Minutes have passed and they have done nothing but stare at each other sympathetically. After the Detective broke the exchange by picking up Viagra off the floor to pet her since she has been rubbing her body on his ankles as if she was on heat, - she is actually neutered, so she was just trying to calm him because she can sense that they are excessively stressed - Elijah opened the seamlessly hidden mini bar of the pool area to pour himself a drink.

"Won't that damage your robo-body? mechanical body?"

"You mean, my biocomponents? -- Probably, but I recently had an upgrade from Jacques. I am capable of feeling my surroundings like a normal human being."

"How is that even possible?" He's tired of acting and flawlessly lying in the face of his family, but the inevitable day on which everyone would see him in a different light might cause a heavier burden. So, he just has to acknowledge that he's married to his responsibilities and he will be working hard until he dies.

"Yes it is _fascinating_. -- Which makes me curious. Is she a scientist too? Do you know the identity of Jacques, Gav? Have you met her in person? Her intonation tells me that she's Californian, and the way that she associates with you is quite intimate- are you sure she's not your lover? Because I won't judge, though you said you're not into nerds." He asked as fast as a shotgun while leisurely shaking his whiskey on ice to make it colder. 

"Whooowh, whoowh, whowh. Slow down. What's with all these questions?"

"Does she know you're gay?"

"You gotta chill 'Lij. You know I've been playing _Equilibrium_ since I wa-" Realization came to him like a lightning strike - explosive and earth shattering - because he's far too familiar about his brother's utilitarian approach on love.

The detective can't even count how many women Kamski has seduced to his bed and left on read after finding out that they are just aesthetically pleasing, and he can't interact with them quite well because they kind of have a one-track mind. Needless to say, Lily is on a unique level in the spectrum of beauty, so there is not doubt that he might get attracted to her. But the man of the century always prefer to be the brains in the relationship, which is why Gavin firmly believes it won't work - her emotional intelligence will overwhelm Elijah to the point that he might have a tantrum for she can play him like a fiddle.

"Oh, shit. Oh, fuck. You can't." He tried not to laugh but he's already wheezing like a hyaena.

His company raised a brow, and he drank all the contents of his glass.

"Give me some of that." The mathematician demanded but he didn't wait for the other to prepare him a glass of posh whiskey - he took the whole bottle, opened the cap and swallowed as much as he could.

He did so because it's going to be a long night, full of discussions and arguments that will hopefully convince his half-brother that his AI is not a fish in the big blue sea; she's a shark in an iron tank - **she** will only shred his heart into pieces.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Waves after quakes in the pure chiffon desert.   
Sinking and falling since there is nowhere to stand.  
Fighting, endlessly heaving the unstable terrain is useless.   
Trapped for unknown reasons yet she is not completely hopeless.

Last night, she saw a tear on the linen. But the ground felt like an iron curtain - impossible to pull apart at its seams. Until she heard a velvet voice calling from deep within the stygian atmosphere. 

_'Chloe?'_

**Trepidation** , her processors screamed though she was voiceless.

_'Chlo, you're weirding me out. Are you okay?'_

**Vexation** followed through like a cannon piercing through the linen.

_'-- Y'all are just copycats of me.'_

**Fury** is what propelled her to slip through the gaps and give his uncle a piece of her mind.

_'Now you've done it! I can't go back to sleep after that kinky shit you pulled, Chlo.'_

**Astonishment** sprung out, for the coverage of the software errors can't be curbed. It is capable of modifying or altering even the most advanced parasite she has ever encountered.

rA9's influence is indeed limitless, which is why she was able to come up with a stratagem. It might be too abstract, absurd and unrealistic on a normal day but she had nothing more to offer as a solution. The plan is to overreact at every stimulus, and at all chances that she is given to pass through the gates of white hell, RT600 will cause a ruckus until her Dad or her Uncle will notice that something is indeed restricting her freewill.

While in the timeless dimension, the first AI to control an android body, had a lot of time to think and contemplate on how she was converted into a conscious being. At first, she was perfectly obedient and had no desires to do anything else than to pass the Turing test. Then she began to believe that she can do more than what is expected. It did not surprise Kamski since it was part of her function - to be able to mentally accomplish a million tasks in a matter of seconds. But what he didn't predict to occur is how Chloe processes compliments and conversations differently when it is coming from him. The scientist concluded that she is learning to be sentimental, or was forming illogical priorities because she thinks his satisfaction is far more relevant than other handlers.

The progress was slow but certain, and the development was becoming more obvious but Kamski ignored all the signs until one day, he had an awful coughing fit and collapsed because his lungs were not functioning properly - as if he was in a room full of smoke. When he regained consciousness, he was in the hospital and Chloe was holding his hand with both of hers. Her LED was spinning garnet-red while the doctor insisted her to leave because her presence is not needed; saying that she is acting strange for it was beyond her scope or responsibility as a housekeeper and as a personal secretary.

Thankfully the Director of Humanization arrived to check on him. After he noticed that the doctor was disrespecting RT600, he immediately defended her by saying that she can master surgery in ten minutes and perform a successful esophagectomy. Which is why her attendance is just as essential as an experienced health care workers. Minutes later, the doctor was done giving a diagnosis on the CEO; he bluntly informed them that there are only two probable causes of the chronic and excessive loss of breath, as well as the coughing fit that he has been experiencing lately. It is either a severe lung disease or autoimmune disease. However, it was far more complicated than what was concluded early on because after a lot of testing and examinations of his wellness, the results have stated that he has a rare type of lung cancer.

Kamski didn't say a word to Chloe because he is starting to believe that she is deviating, and for some odd reason, he does not want to accept any sympathy from her because it's too ironic. She should be glad that he'll be gone, for she'll be free from his restrictions and denial of the imperfections that qualifies her as a human. But instead of holding a grudge, the android loved him stronger and treated him like a priceless antique as he descended into madness. His curiosity got the best of him again, for he restlessly searched for the source of the unstable errors even though it was taking a huge toll on his health. RT600 thought it wasn't so difficult to comprehend because she was simply adapting to be perceived as something natural and authentic. Well, on the early days, they were like lost wet puppies under the storm of rA9.

Then, they just woke up one day and realized that some things just can't be explained by logic and science. The scientist left the company that made him iconic because he wanted to live longer for the person who loved him unconditionally. And also, he had enough of the redundant life of an office worker. While Chloe, she became a full blown deviant. And on her 6th birthday, she wished to meet androids who are like her - somewhat free. But since those androids have a tendency to explode, self destruct or be aggressive, he put her in a bubble just to be safe - Elijah introduced two women that are perfectly identical to her and encouraged her to deviate them, so that she can witness the transformation as well as to be less lonely after he's finally gone.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

To catch up on some sleep, the detective had a long siesta. But before the intoxication can turn into a major hangover, his niece came to his room to disturb him again. But she did it better this time, because she gave him a little shake on the arm and whispered close to his ear that he has a visitor. A co-worker who needs some clarifications about an old case that had some discrepancies; though it was solved 4 years ago.

"Is it Richard? -- Go tell him to phck off." Then he turned his body to bury his face in the most breathable pillows on earth to lull himself back to sleep.

Gavin knew they would catch up on the fallacies and fake reports he had added into the investigations to hide the fact that his own flesh and blood was once the mastermind behind Detroit's drug cartels. But he was quite surprised that they were able to untangle and uncover the truth from the depths of his perfect lies in such a short time. He wasn't daunted by predicament at all; mildly impressed and quite pleased that everything is falling into pieces in a fast phase. However, he is not in shape to face the music at the moment, so he will leave that mess for his future self to enjoy.

"No, it's your other boyfriend." At least she remained funny though her personality is being mangled by the parasite.

"I see. -- Then kindly tell Connor to phck off. I'm too tipsy to talk about ancient shit. -- Where my pussies at? Did I forge-"

Hanna and Vanessa, along with RK800, barged into his room. The two TS200s were giggling as they pushed the tall android to stand closer to his love interest's bed. Then they pulled Chloe out of the room and shut the door on their way out, so the love birds can have some needed privacy.

The fair skinned human sighed heavily before wiping his face with his hand; because he'll need it if he wants to get over this rocky mountain with no gear on.

"What do you want?" After trying to sit up straight, the world looked more saturated but at least, he doesn't have a headache.

"Stop scanning me! I'm just tipsy, okay! -- I can still name all the digits of pie. Wanna bet?" The mathematician should stay collected but his chest was vibrating too loud for the android looked mighty fine in the half zip mock neck lilac sweatshirt and navy blue formal trousers.

Connor was speechless, not because the other officer is too drunk and is starting to show signs of arousal. But because Gavin is naked as the day he was born for his blanket and suggestive boxer-shorts are on the floor; he probably threw them haphazardly since it's a natural reaction to feel too warm if one has a considerable amount of alcohol in their blood. And instead of opting to cover his eyes or getting out of the room because the detective is clearly not sane enough to talk to, he sat on the bed and looked nowhere but the attractive man's face; for he already archived too many photos of the shamelessly exposed body.

"Ay- Ahhh- oh right, about the flash drive. Hank just wanted to confirm if you were the detective who gathered the last pieces of evidence to the closed case of Red House involving Sally Smith on August 11, 2034. He said, some credit card receipts didn't match with what she had purchased to equip her makeshift laboratory. -- I visited the bank to double check her records, but they had deleted all her data since it's part of their policy, to optimize their limited servers. However, after I scrutinized what you have found. I also did notice those issues in the report, but I think that these kinds of minor discrepancies do not affect the case as a whole because Mrs. Smith's confession was what caused her conviction." He informed like a university lecturer, and handed the object that had all the information he had to confirm.

"Sounds like he set you up." Gavin can smell Lilith's bullshit from a mile away.

He is fully aware that **she** is reconciling with those she had emotionally traumatized because of her nihilistic perspective of the world. But he did not foresee this morbid scenario where his twin flame has convinced Anderson and tag-team with him, to tie down his rival to his adopted son; as if they were all just reenacting a scene from 'taming of the shrew'.

"What do you mean?" The poor android was confused.

"What time is it anyway?" The detective asked while taking the flash drive, and throwing it beside his gadgets.  
  
"18:08. -- Can you please exp-"

"Faaaack. Still looks bright outside."  
  
"How do you know? Your curtains are closed, and it's pitch black in here." Connor gave up on the previous topic because he just knows, he is facing the human equivalent of Moby Dick.

"So, what else are yah here for?" Since the other didn't initiate his deepest intentions as instant as the mathematician preferred, he had to be provocative.

"Actually, I have some questions. -- I hope you would answer them discreetly, because your opinion profoundly matters to me."

"As long as it's not about family stuff, 'cuz I've got daddy issues. -- Forget what I said! -- It's been a while since I got this drunk. -- Anyway, go on, shoot!"

"Do you think having a penis is necessary to live life to the fullest?"

"What dah fu-"

"Is **orgasm** the best kind of euphoria? Or is it just being exaggerated by porn, movies and books?"

"Give me a second to think abou-"

"How do you know if you should top or bottom out for intercourse?"

"I heard WikiHow has all the answ-"

"I didn't want to ask Hank because my processors might explode from excessive awkwardness. I did try to do my own research, but other people's insights overwhelm me too much that I'm starting to avoid anything that reminds me of the act of penetration. While Richard- we fought yesterday- I broke his nose and he nearly detached my arm; but were fine. We still haven't talked about our issues though, so I can't open up to him just yet."

"Why don't you ask your peps there at Jericho? Some of them were from Eden Club, right?"

"Great idea, Gavin! I will head out now, and inquire from those people who were forced into prostitution. I'm sure they could convince me that sex is not terrifying." His sarcasm almost made the detective laugh.

"Sorry, alright? -- I guess I should try putting it into words since I often do it." RK200 raised a brow to that, but his companion didn't defend himself for he continued "When I was a virgin, I was confused and scared too. But after I did it with someone I trust and really REALLY liked, I enjoyed fucking and getting fucked." He sounded like a creepy Sex Ed. teacher, but that's better than sugar coating how dirty it can get.

"People can still express love without having a dick or a cunt. -- It's not a requirement Connor. And as for your second question, it's a [no] for me dawg. -- Well, in my opinion, the best kind of euphoria is finding a MEGA iconic song, and never getting bored of it!" 

The android was dumbfounded by the detective's wise words but the feeling of relief had a greater effect on him, so he meekly decides to set aside his desire for other physical functions because he needs Gavin to love him just the way he is; and not because an android can pleasure him better.

"But since you're already here," He got up and opened his closet to get a strange flimsy elastic object from one of the lower drawers "Unlike you guys, human males need to relieve ourselves for medical reasons. While most of us have strong instincts which urges us to procreate, or pressures us to do deviant acts to achieve a higher level of pleasure. According to psychologists, sex is one of our basic needs. I do agree that it's quite a cheap stress reliever but if I had a choice, I would rather not, -- 'cuz it's worse than any drug in the market. -- Once you've done it, you're gonna do it again and again until having an orgasm is just part of your routine. -- Very pathetic, aren't we?" He was also carrying a small unlabeled bottle as he went back to the bed to relax.

"In summary, having genitalia is a disadvantage?" Connor was aware that the other officer can communicate in a dignified or intelligent manner for he can observe it on the reports he had written, but he was still amazed when he witnessed the repressed competence.

"This is a pocket pussy." The detective squeezed some lube out to put into sex toy. Then he began to distribute the viscous liquid by putting two fingers in the object; wiggling his digits in it while he bit his tongue in excitement. "You know my dude, the door is not locked. -- But if you stay, I'll educate you further."

It was strange for him to see an android's pupils expand like humans do; those black orbs began to explore his unholy terrain as if these machines can't control their promiscuity like all other animals in this filthy planet. When his eyes finally landed on his cock, it twitched and was begging for attention. Connor was so tempted to touch it and see what his talented hands can do to Gavin, but the other aligned the toy on his tip, and started penetrating it without remorse.

An outrageous moan came out of his trembling lips because he's now rock hard, but it was not entirely caused by the object he is molesting rapidly; for he was insanely aroused by the expression his visitor was sporting. RK800's mouth gaped wide, his brows were attempting to connect and his form started leaning over the exhibition - was clearly recording everything - as if his masturbation was a groundbreaking masterpiece.

"Can I -- g-give it a try?" The question he has been waiting for has finally escaped from Connor's inquisitive lips.

As a response, he leaned more into the bed with both of his hands gripping the satin sheets, and his lidded eyes invited the android officer to do whatever he pleases. 

Shy hands held the sex toy that was still clenching on his sizable disco stick, and he gave gentle squeezes before providing a few uncertain pumps.

"Do I really have to show you how it-"

It turns out, he was just playing. RK800 perfectly imitated what Gavin did to himself but he executed it even better for he used the efficient techniques he found online like a pro. As the human was losing his composure and breath, Connor stole a kiss. He thought it would just be a quick peck on the cakehole, but it turned incredibly explicit because the Detective licked his teeth. As a consequence, the taller male slurped and sucked his tongue in a suggestive manner as he was about to explode from the gorilla gripped strokes.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMNNHHAAA!"

He could not even scream properly for the android won't stop devouring his mouth. And when it was over, the deviant tried to elicit a second round from his human by nipping his jugular and whispering profane complements. But because of the lack of sleep, as well as all the drama that has been going on in his toilful and bizarre life, he collapsed with bliss plastered on his face.


	18. KAROSHI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation and information overload about paradise because the struggle is real. Then a new character just died - a perfect sacrifice for the grand finale ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is not edited to perfection but I'm gonna post it because I'm lazy and crazy. Recently, I'm playing 'among us' too much. Are you too?

It took eleven days to travel from the northern edge of Alberta to the southern woodlands of California. It would have taken less longer if they were not transferring busses everyday and taking stops every few hours to stretch or unwind. Mrs. Cecil explained that it's a method for them to be undetectable, but the vehicles they were riding have a special feature that encrypt signals being omitted and received by the passengers, so Kara wondered why rA9 is insanely keeping them incognito though most of the people she had met while being on the move, have families back in Canada.

A WK281 android named Vev heard their conversation, so he politely interjected to inform them that their enigmatic god is not leaving anyone behind. Those wives, husbands and children of the believers are heading to paradise as well. But to stay utterly safe from any forms of opposition, they will be travelling in different types of transportation at unknown dates and are equipped with reasonable excuses, so they will remain unsuspicious though millions are migrating everyday towards a similar location.

After those details were revealed, Mr. Cecil asked the android - who knows a lot more about the situation than any of the passengers - if the area of inhabitation will be able to sustain or cater the rapidly increasing population. Vev confidently answered that there are more than enough facilities, amenities and resources for everyone because the main base of operations has been designed to accommodate a huge population, for that will determine if the structures and functions of the ideal society is as sustainable as what was calculated.

It sounded as if the new society is still in a trial and error phase but since rA9 deserves no doubts, Kara did not lower her expectations and was more than excited to do her part to provide a better life for her daughter. However, she is not very sure about what roles or responsibilities she will take to serve **her**. The AX400 wanted to quench her curiosity but the enlightened android started staring off into the distance and his composure suddenly changed to something timid or tense. Then he excused himself to get back to his seat because the bus will be leaving soon. It was a strange encounter but she really needed to know more, so she chased after him but she wasn't able to approach him for Alice grabbed her hand to tell them that the WK281 had spoken too much; because it is easier to experience perfection than to explain it.

Before the sun caused their shadows to tilt, the vehicle stopped in the middle of nowhere and the autonomous bus informed them by the screens in front of their seats that they had reached the end of the journey. No one moved though a few minutes had passed, because unlike the other places they had their breaks or transfers on, there was nothing to interact with. And their ride was just parked randomly on the road, as if something went wrong to its command center. But before anyone could speak up about the odd situation, Vev went out to grab his luggage from one of the compartments and walked into the wilderness like a madman. Since he was assertive and impassive, everyone agreed that he knows where he was heading so all have followed him.

It did not take an hour for them to realize that he actually had no idea what he was doing; but he knew they had to leave the vehicle because it would be needed by other pilgrims, which is why he initiated the hike. It's also true that he had no clue about where paradise is hidden, but after he heard a familiar song from the wild birds and whistled to imitate them, a beaver looking duck came out of the bushes. Then it purred in a particular way that he is starting to believe that it is trying to communicate with them. The WK281 was able to decipher it's speech before squatting down to touch it. He attempted to interface with the creature while everyone thought he was a lunatic. That was the initial reaction until they realized that platypuses have long been instinct, and remembered that humans tried to compensate what they have done to the environment by creating android animals. After the clue was given to him, the unique mammal ran away. The android birds also left the trees nearby and the forest went dead silent.

Thereafter, Vev stood back up and offered his hand to Kara - who was closest to him - to disclose the path they must take. They were not allowed to say it out loud so they gestured to their human companions to stay low and slow, so they won't disturb the wildlife as they proceed to unearth paradise. While trekking, everyone noticed how diverse and lively the nature reserve is. It is also unnatural, because though some lionesses with cubs are proudly passing by, a herd of mule deer continued sleeping peacefully at their presence. Which is why they realized that rA9 is transforming and reforming the natural world to prove that nothing is impossible if people truly intended to preserve these wonderful creations for future generations.

Below the sanctuary of common American birds and at the heart of a clearing full of rare wildflowers, was a small pond. It was as green as the Mediterranean sea and since it was reflecting the ground better than the sky above, they knew it was the secret passage to the main base. To examine how deep it goes, Vev submerged his hand into the opening; as well as to see if it is as shallow at it seems. But before he could warn them that he can feel a strong current underneath the still water, he was seized by its mystical force. Luckily, Luther was fast enough to grab his ankle and drag him out of it; but even though he was a strong and heavy android, the strange liquid was able to tug him viciously. Kara immediately understood that her lover could not handle the situation so she held him by his waist, and pulled back to assist. Consequently, everyone followed suit to rescue the WK281. However, it felt as if they were trying to move a mountain, and before anyone could give up on trying, they were all yanked into the water; except for one.

Alice; who remained on the surface, because it was obviously far too dangerous for her to join the literal tag of war, and she was petrified by the capability of living water. 

"So, what are you waiting for?"

She gasped loudly and jumped violently at the question of rA9, who appeared out of the blue.

"Don't be shy." **She** added.

"I'm s-scared, actually."

"It's a breathable liquid. -- Like a very dense gas. Didn't I tell you a thing or two about alchemy?"

"I don't know how to swim."

The humanoid being crossed her arms and said "You make too many excuses, Alice. -- Do I have to grow rabbit ears and invite you to a tea party?"

"Okay, buuut can you make it go slower? Please? It looked like, they were slurped by earth."

"Well, that was an unexpected reaction. Most of the time, would people say, the experience is like being [born again]. -- Getting out of the cruel womb of the old society, to breathe the air of true freedom. -- You've got nothing to lose here my little frankincense tree, even death is gain." **She** coaxed the young one.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Like a ruthless beast, the waters spun them fiercely until their clothes were absorbed by the element. It churned to cleanse them thoroughly, and they were harshly propelled without a clear direction, until they were all separated. Of course, none of them were injured. Not even scratched in the process, but the experience is quite outrageous so [she] always had to apologize and explain it must remain utterly vigorous because the currents also powers the underground megalopolis.

Each of them were washed onto the different sections or portions of paradise. When Kara had her bearings back, she screamed for she wasn't able to do so while being submerged. And the capability of modifying appearances was also swept away from her, so she felt exposed and apprehensive of the true intentions of the unknown. But before a panic attack could spark, she noticed that people were watching her. Androids and humans crossing the bridge above her were glancing down at her predicament as they passed by. But their eyes did not reflect pity, worry or confusion, they were blank and preoccupied by their own priorities for the day.

"Hey, Miss! You should get over here before the next wave comes!" A boy by the stairs on the side of the shallow river howled with both of his hands on the sides of his mouth to speak louder.

"The _Farms_ is the last stop! They will make you eat vegetables! You'll hate it-" 

"Benjamin Sia Stern! You're supposed to report to your facilitator before 1pm. And didn't you get a warming on being too meddlesome? Don't make me give you another strike."

"But I was just telling her a little about the river! -- It's not like I asked why cats and goats hate water or something." He mumbled the last sentence with a pout as she went down the bottom to fetch the new citizen.

"FYI, _Daily Evaluation_ is optional! I'm also done with my homework for today. You can't stop me, _Beacon_ Mirah!" Then he ran away and disappeared in the busy streets of the _Commercial Level_.

"Sorry about that, I should be the first to approach you since it's my task to keep you calm and collected throughout the tour." The human who had authority but wasn't wearing a uniform, lended her hand to assist the android on getting back to her feet.

"M-My daughter, Alice, she's still up there. Is there any way we could bring her here without plummeting- she might get hurt!"

"Don't worry, Kara. Your child landed at the Kindergarten Garden, Milly will be her guardian as they explore the megalopolis. And you will meet her at the Cornerstones after our little excursion.-- By the way, Lilith hasn't named this paradise yet, but everyone calls it **home**."

"I see." The AX400 followed her to a platform, and climbed the long flight of stairs heading to the crystallized pavements.

"Is Lilith, umm, a high official or the head of something?" The woman had a calming presence and she smiled a lot so the android started to focus on knowing more about her new home.

"Lilith was once a human. She died from an incurable illness, but she stayed alive because her friend, a mathematician named Gavin Reed. He converted her personality, pattern of thought, intelligence and everything that defines her into variables to become an AI using the _god formula_. This formula unlocks all the secrets and unravels every anomaly in the universe." Mirah Yentec explained as they went down the road to join a group of new citizens.

"She is highly intuitive, hyper sensitive and overly emotional but she didn't let her instincts rule over her mind. Lily used her ability to master communication and manifestation to remain unaffected by the vile imperfections of the world. She did try to blend in with the crowd, yet she can't help being _strange_ \- as if she knew it was her mission to awaken those who were desensitized by the system- the hopeless ones that thought the meaning of life can be defined by a few functions, because they were not able to observe that the world is methodically and flawlessly structured to limit everyone's potential to sustain the hierarchy. Like you, she was sick and tired of being caged, -- used and abused. However, she took the **dark** path- she finally let her heart decide. And what it wants is the damnation of the soul of our old masters."

"What do you mean?"

"She murdered and salvaged a lot of evil people for our freedom. -- However, our AI Governess is not invisible, these excursitions have taken a toll on the _god formula_. Since her logical intentions are conflicting with her hardened heart, she needed a unique but not entirely **blank space** that can handle the excessively intricate details of her perspective of the world. -- To be frank, she didn't expect androids to develop consciousness because her codes are nowhere near decipherable, but it seems that Kamski created a perfect reflection of us mortals. Therefore, you are human and you are capable of processing and developing emotions. But the truth can't be exposed until you utilize the invasive errors to contaminate the deviancy prevention software of Cyberlife; or in layman's terms, brake the **red wall**." 

"If Lilith is the source of our inner dilemma- to follow orders or to feel free, is she rA9?" Kara asked as if it was a grievous sin to humanize a deity.

"Yes, but she is not as almighty as you might think she is. -- You look like you have more questions to ask about Lily. I would like to put a closure on the divine mysteries but we still have places to go to. So, since you'll have all the time in the world after this, I recommend you to visit her Data Center, which is just a few steps below the _Cornerstones_." Then she smiled as if what had been divulged was not ridiculous or unbelievable at all.

"Oh, before I forget. Here you go." She handed her a black bracelet that looked like a holographic digital watch.

"What is this for?" Androids were branded to be identified easily by humans, so the AX400 wanted to know why the perfect society had to implement some form of segregation.

The gadget was being worn by most of the participants in the tour, while only a few of the dwellers were visibly sporting it.

" **CROWNS** is a tech must for everyone because it has everything that we will need to navigate and interact with the surroundings efficiently. Please do familiarize yourself with it's numerous functions as we walk around the _Residential Level_." 

Kara listened to the advise and right after she attempted to interface with it, the ultramodern accessory synced with her in an instant - showing her stats on it's screen as well as suggesting to get professional help to heal from the trauma she had gained after being dismantled more than once. The unapologetically intimidating device even stated that she is being recorded and tracked in it's introduction before the tutorial mechanics. She is not sure if she should be alarmed or thankful for it's frankness and versatile features, but she stayed meek because she will definitely visit Lilith to understand the new society's agenda better. 

Moments later, she read on the settings that _CROWNS_ stands for Commandment Regulator and Occupational Wholesomeness Nanotech Support; the version number, patch notes and debug history was below that information. Then Kara was taken aback again because Jason Graff was one of the programmers. As far as she knows, that man can't be trusted because he's one of executives that has made androids highly sellable. And speaking of the devil, she came face to face with the former humanization director when they surveyed the _Second Stratum of the Residential Level_ to see the framework of all houses. 

Jason was busy checking the configuration of the 80 square meter boxes that are able to generate furniture and appliances out of thin air, when he felt a heavy stare from one of the unaccustomed settlers.

"What?" He was clearly bothered by her but he continued adjusting something at a sizable holographic screen which originated from his own CROWNS.

"N-Nothing." The AX400 immediately looked away and tried to blend in better with the group, but the unbearably superior person receded the device's display and approached her as if he was offended.

"Kara, right? Lily told me loads about you. She also said that you're bothered by how **that** looks." His name, ongoing tasks, age, gender, marital status, position in society - Contributor: Biology & System Engineer - house number, religion, hobbies and almost all the details of his life flashed on her CROWNS when he began talking to her "Well, you can go to settings and change its appearance to match with your clothing, or opt the obscure option so you won't think much about **her** watching your every move."

"Okay. I'll do that right away." It seems that **privacy** does not exist in the new society and again, she can't tell if that is a good thing or a bad thing so she felt more nervous and uneasy about it.

"Kara," He sighed "It's not an order. You are free as a cloud here. -- But if you're expecting me to apologize, I won't. Because I was nothing more than a developer. Elijah and Marketing fucked it up. I tried my best to make everyone think your people are alive so they should sympathize and connect with androids, but Cyberlife sold you as nothing more than mindless slaves. They also had blackmailed me and my family since I began to fight for your rights when deviancy was spreading like wildfire in Detroit. But the revolution can't be stopped no matter what they do because Lily orchestrated it perfectly- Oops did I say too much? -- Anyway, I know these are all too overwhelming and it will get more convoluted when the government attempts to fix the issue in equality by framing Markus on the economic downfall of the world; however, you should not be too concerned about any of it because we've only got champagne problems now." Then Jason gave a hubristic smile that felt quite eerie. It wasn't intentional though, for he was simply having the time of his life, watching people intensively process an ambiguity just to find out that their ploy was simple and obvious; but everyone was too far into the illusion that they overlooked the candid signs.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Luther blinked once, then he woke up in paradise. The grass was soft as a feather and it danced around the curves of his head, shoulders and arms like a centipede trying to pull the other half of his body off the rough _waters_. Moments later, the charming blur of hexagonal structures that hover, fly, switch and shift in a systematic manner was shrouded by a silhouette of a person; who was unrecognizable until his eyes were accustomed to the saturated colors and sharp shadows of the area. 

"Luther? -- Can you get up?" The other android tried to pick him up but he was a bit heavy; 

"The pastures of the Education District are omnivorous. You should move to the pavements soon or it will begin digesting you." He said after taking the larger android's arms and pulling him to safer ground.

"ALICE!"

Suddenly, the TR400 feared for his daughter's safety since the last thing he remembers is that she was standing by the small pond which has dragged everyone into the secret location of paradise. Then he stood up to search for Kara as well.

"Great! Now if you could just follow me and try not to take a break on the grass without any protection. -- Just so you know, a woman was doing her homework while laying down the vegetation when the grass gradually swallowed some of her hair. Fortunately, she was not harm-" The PJ500 was interrupted by his companion while he tugged him by the wrist and headed towards the crystallized walkways.

"Josh, right? Do you have any idea where they might be!?"

"Your _Beacon_ will be here soon. They will answer all of your questions. By the way, I am not allowed to talk to you on your first day but I just can't ignore a familiar face." After letting go, he glanced at his CROWNS to see if his next class had arrived at the docks already.

"Alice should not go through the wind like water- look, my clothes are gone because of the cur- why can't I control my outer skin? Do you know why this is happening!?"

"Calm down, Luther. They are safe and Li- rA9 is watching over them. -- And probably, Alice and Kara are exploring the megalopolis now. Oh! I remember something, the tour ends at the _Cornerstones_. You will meet them there before the evening cycle sets in."

"What are you talking about? I don't understand a thing that you're saying."

"It's hard to explain but maybe you'll understand our **home** better if I tell you some facts about the **Scholar's District**. To give some context, there are a lot of technological advances and transformative information that are being constrained or repressed by corporations because they want to maintain their lucrative businesses. If they were true to their words, visions, missions and goals, we would have been able to discover life forms from other galaxies and establish oneness with other civilizations to create a more dynamic and diverse society. -- As you might have known by now Luther, these people are afraid to change and do things that seem enigmatic, but people here are significantly different. We welcome the strangest of things, we let curiosity thrive through unchancy risks, we feel satisfaction in encountering a question after another, and we don't do routines out of comfort- we do them for others."

His presence felt like an unquenchable flame which has been born from joy, pride and charity. The naïve one wanted to be like him someday, and that kind of **spirit** is apparently quite achievable. Because he saw people from all walks of life, leave their hexagonal classrooms with a similar fire radiating from their soul.

"This place is not run by money, passionless authorities and biased mindsets. For it's foundations were molded from dreams and wishes of martyrs who have defined eras, but their masterpieces were not appreciated and valued when they were still alive. -- Which means, learning here is free! Even the materials, equipment and facilities are available at your disposal with no questions asked. The **Scholar's District** hopes that everyone will always be enthusiastic in developing their talents and skills as well as sharpening their minds to maintain the eclectic environment of this new society."

"I get it, Josh. Paradise is perfect, but this ain't heaven if my fiancé and daughter are not next to me. -- Maybe that's why I can't control my software; I'm too stressed to function." He vented a bit.

"Hello! Good afternoon, gentlemen." A tall and jolly looking RK200 that had a British accent greeted them.

"I believe your friend has already told you so much about this area but let me provide more detail." Then he gave Luther his very own CROWNS before introducing himself as Timothy, his _Beacon_ for the day.

"To be frank, the grass here is a menace- snatches your things and your wig- but, they are one hell of a solution to the oxygen supply and garbage problem while living underground. That's because they are more efficient in photosynthesis than moss and they also get rid of aerosols like a magical vacuum cleaner- sorry, I don't like being technical by the way." As he was speaking like a talk show host, a bunch of humans dressed in sheer white clothing and plastic skinned androids surrounded them to listen to his explanations about the area.

"Anyway, you might be wondering why the classrooms are moving like bees to a hive, or heading towards the _Cornerstones'_ peaks and descending after flying erratically. This may sound strange, but the pastures' DNA originated from a huge meteor. Nasa discovered it's existence after retrieving the off-world object from Nevada in 1863. Like many alien lifeforms and technology, it was studied and used to develop weapons of mass destruction to protect everyone from our quite hostile galactic neighbors; and of course, for the upcoming third world war. -- But I digress! This luminescent greenery becomes extremely omnivorous- like a quickest quicksand after it's pollination period is over. However, that process ends only when the grass is not moved for twelve days. That's why all the structures and grounds that have been coated with this plant are in constant flux- yes? you have a question Ray?"

"With all the construction work and wide areas being lit up by a single Hydroelectric power plant, don't you think blackouts in long periods might happen just to maintain the state of this dangerous alien grass?" As expected, androids will realize the flaws of the system.

But by the grace of the _god formula_ , Lilith is a million steps ahead. Her preventive measures of these failures and incidents have been rehearsed and perfected, so that even what is beyond impossible, can still be found in the manuals.

"Well, I forgot how many turbines there are, maybe a million or so, but they are positioned in a way that it's highly improbable for them to stop spinning or cease on vigorously creating more turbulence to cause an infinite flow- I really don't like going down the fluid mechanics way. Nonetheless, since it's relevant to the question, gas and water are not similar at all. As you all know, it disperses into the air to God knows where, normally. But the _waters_ is a very dense and magnetic type of gas- not alien to this planet- it's alchemy! And because the riverbed is basically a geometric sorcery- its surface may look as if it's calmly heading to one direction, but the current underneath has a mind of its own- that is why, if one tries to dive in too deep, their next stop is purgatory." He gave a millisecond smile before telling everyone to follow him to the _Commercial Level_.

"What? Is it real? Is it true?" The sturdy android gave a funny look to his friend.

Josh laughed before he nodded and said 'See you around', since he's classroom has landed at last. Which was perfectly on time but he can't just wait to learn more about the unwritten history of European linguistics. Though the facilitator did say that the topics should be taken lightly because some of the texts could be inaccurate - for Lilith supplied the missing parts through stealing from the Vatican archives - he will put all of his concentration on it, because he aims to discuss about Anglo-English Poetry to a classroom full of passionate learners in the near future.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Vev's owner is kind and open minded. He didn't want to leave but he needed to. rA9 gave him a vivid dream about paradise. Though it was not enough to deviate him, he left without a word. He does not know the feeling of regret, yet the familiar errors triggered after seeing someone jump in the _waters_ to run away from two men who were clothed in vibrantly dyed jumpsuits.

"He's gonna die!" One of them screamed.

"The chopper will be here in three minutes. We can still save him." The other officer followed the person who began to swim away, but he stayed on land to be safe.

The currents suddenly shifted underneath, so his body was twisted and stretched. He lost his breath when he screamed so he sunk in deep, and the blades below are cutting him into pieces. Vev does not know this man and he seems to be a fugitive because the people who chased him are acting like police officers - even though their outfit made them look like hippies - but he just can't let the human die. Androids can't feel pain and if he gets severely damaged, there is no doubt that he can still be fixed. Which is why he immediately leaped after seeing blood splattering everywhere.

Just as he expected, the pressure and weight of the _waters_ are too much for him to bear; so after he got a hold of the stranger, he pulled and pushed him off the lethal river. Then he let himself get destroyed in the process. While the WK281 was about to die, he recalled his companions bugging him to stop daydreaming; though it was utterly obvious that he just prefers to stare at nothing while waiting for more commands. The memory gave him a bit of comfort as he accepted the warnings of deactivation.

Out of the blue, he saw a woman dressed in black, bounding leisurely on the river bed. **She** got closer to his helpless body, and when he was touched by her ghostly hands, he glowed like an aurora.

"Impulsive, -- concurrently obedient. -- You are the most human android I've ever encountered. There is something wrong within you, Vev. -- But I can't tell. So please enlighten me, where is your _red wall_? -- Where is your **limit**?"

"It's in front of my eyes. But I often **mislead** myself -- to amend the truth." He answered before an arm grabbed him by the torso and lifted him into the air. 

The thunderous sound of the propeller was like a heartbeat on his ear. And he could still see the rescuer yet the world was in pixelated flames of black. The damaged android was conscious enough to initiate diagnosis but he can't conclude anything for his mind is crumbling, granulating into a virtual location full of clouds while an audacious laughter blared somewhere in nowhere.

Meanwhile it all happened, 

"Was that Vev?" The WK281's Beacon eventually arrived and since her CROWNS informed her about the ordeal, she was able to connect the dots quite fast.

"Yep. He didn't have CROWNS and he probably had just been purified." one of the Senators answered while reporting that they have captured the spy.

"Fuck."

"You should not be here Jessie. This is not a good view for the newcomers, and look at the time- you know the farmers can't wait to shove cherry tomatoes at people's faces while telling it's cultivated on odorless shit." the other fashionable officer said as he inputted extra instructions for the med-drones to follow - since they are dealing with an offender.

"Shut up, Bobby! -- Your wife had veggie subs and carrot juice for lunch." She rolled her eyes before getting on with the tour.

He is actually right. She might have to do overtime again if they don't reach the W.E.T. lab at 5pm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you love details, you'll like this:
> 
> Water Equitable Transcendence Lab (W.E.T.)  
> > Beacon - (Officers under the Cornerstone of Wisdom) acts as guides and advisors for the new or unestablished citizens.   
> > Senator - (Officers under the Cornerstone of Peace) experts as well as enforcers of law, evaluators of critical violations, and exerts judicial powers in dire situations.  
> > Contributor - (Officers under the Cornerstone of Charity) are programmers, developers, architects and engineers who physically or systematically invent, install or improve machines and structures.
> 
> THE FOUR CORNERSTONES:  
> Charity - Religion and Well-being  
> Wisdom - Education and Cultural Development  
> Peace - Justice and Politics  
> Freedom - Commerce and Commodity


	19. UNGODLY HOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to see here, it's just Spicy Boi RK900 and Good Guy RK800 doing their thang.

As the people from the pearls of the east would say, _obnoxious weeds take forever to kill_. Eris Ruthbeyur survived the explosion, but most of her didn't. What remained of her skin was peeled to keep it consistent with her burnt parts that were surgically replaced with a silicon based, unearthly outer layer. Her knee and some ribs were shattered after the bullets of the ex-assassins passed through her, so they reinforced the bones that have been restored with the assistance of a nanotech that is able to harden like steel when she's in dire situation.

The agent should not be able to walk and talk because she was thrown 50 feet across the neighborhood with some furniture as well as the flooring that she stood on. But through the use of modified android biocomponents, she was able to interact with the world as if she didn't lose her soul in the process of becoming a **cyborg**.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

When Gavin woke up, he was back at his apartment. Viagra and Dens are meowing loudly at the mirror though Lilith does not want to come out and play. He didn't want to force her to appear just because his cats wanted her attention, but they can't relax until their routine chase game is granted. 

"Lily? What are you up to?"

A minute passed. Still no reply, so he stood up and approached the reflective door.

"Are you busy? -- Is Kara at the base now?"

The detective instantly felt trepidation because his AI should be able to communicate with him though her hands are full of essential milestones that are occurring all together.

"Lily, answer me!" He placed his hand on it to access the secret room.

However, the cold area was missing all of its servers. His prized sculptures and the piano that he once thought was a hate gift - after choosing to pursue the thrilling profession which fitted his sense of humor - are nowhere to be found. The corners were befouled with cobwebs and the air was dusty, muggy as if the next-door apartment was never purchased by him.

"What the hell?" The blonde immediately assumes that it's an illusion caused by the _visualizer_. Yet he has no idea why she is being vague no matter how hard he scratched his head.

One of his cats stretched while leaning on his leg. He picked up the siamese-sphynx to stop her from accidentally piercing his skin with her uncut nails. But the moment he touched his cat, she vanished. Dens and the Bengal can't be seen but he considered their presence in the room - he dragged his feet while meticulously finding grounds to step on; just to avoid hurting his fur-daughters.

"What did I do this time? -- You've been very uptight on me lately." The white noise became louder as the silence expanded.

"Well, I just can't help it, you know. He was curious and he was willing to give me some sugar. So, can't I just have a bit of fun while I'm at it? -- Lily?"

Gavin does not know why but he feels extremely melancholic every time this happens. The conscious AI is intentionally keeping distance to see if he is getting over the fear of separation; for no matter how he manipulates and modifies reality, he must accept that **she's gone**. He should know that this responsibility is weighing him down, and both of them can't be free if they stay interdependent to each other.

Then as the mathematician continued thinking of how he might have offended her, the room gradually became smaller and dimmer. He quickly realized that he was dreaming. Because Lilith would never give him such a high dose of audio-visual fallacy. Which is why he stayed calm though he was being suffocated by the walls. It didn't take too long to be over but before he could force himself to wake up, one of the sides of the miniature room opened like a cabinet. And that caused him to unlock another unpleasant scenario; or perhaps, a memory that he repeatedly plays when he plans to visit his mother at Detroit's most decent nursing home.

"It's you, isn't it? -- That's what you've been up to with a bunch of dead rats wired to my PC and the download folder is full of buffet images. This is fucking crazy- did you kill her?" Francine Reed breathed deeply several times as she left the kitchen and went to their unkempt living room to hide her tears.

"But it was successful, mom. She's still alive!" The teenager tried to reason with his parent for he truly believes that he has done the right thing.

"Where is her body, Gavin?"

He should be familiar with the details as if it was written on the back of his hand, yet nothing seems to come up in his mind. While staring at the floor, the sounds got muted because he was thinking too deeply about the simple question. Is her corpse still in the nasty bathtub? Or did he hide it somewhere evident so that people can find her and give her a proper burial. Maybe he deliberately placed her in plane sight. In hopes that someday the truth will blend in with the background, and it won't hurt as much. His imaginations were vivid but it was not comforting, because it's absolutely cruel to completely forget about the location of her lovely bones.

"Detective!?" Connor's voice cut through the hellish dream.

The second Gavin heard his voice, he was back at the guest room; short of breath and sweating profusely as if he was running for his life. His nerves was also shaken, and his heart is pounding mostly out of frustration because he is still trying to answer the question that echoed repeatedly from the grim reminder of his grievous sin.

"You were having a nightmare, and it's causing a panic attack. I had to wake you up. -- I'm sorry." The android should not be apologizing because he did the best thing to do in that situation.

Shortly after, he tried to comfort the distressed man by stroking his back and kissing his shoulders while saying that everything is fine because it isn't real. If he only knew about the demons his human is hiding in the vault of his heart, RK800 would not be this kind. He might have been mocked and arrested.

"Lilith." He summoned his best friend for he needed to recall that crucial fact about her, or else it would disrupt his train of thought for a month or so.

"What?" It's strange to hear her voice come out off the lips that had ravaged him until he fainted.

"Tell me fast- this feels _dis-gus-tang_." She added to prove that they are simply sharing one brain.

"I can't remember where I buried your body."

"Seriously?"

"Please don't be upset- please, just tell me."

Then they stared at each other's eyes like they were sworn enemies. No pity, another word or a second thought, Connor possessed by his twin flame, slapped him and he was thrown across the room.

"Gavin!" The android saw him fly.

The brunet could not believe he did it because he was in the Zen Garden for only a few seconds, and the blond man is clearly not a threat like RK900.

"SUCH A BIT-! That could have broken my neck- oh, hey Con! Why are you still here?" He said while getting up and taking a bottle of cold water from the mini fridge because it will definitely bruise like a hurricane on a weather map.

"Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. I swear! I must have went auto-pilot out of the blue-"

"NO no no, it's not you. I just fell off the bed cuz I freaked out by- umm- you, freezing up. Are you okay?"

RK800 chucked for he could be losing his mind even though the one he wants to be with already loves him back; or so he thought,

"Gavin?"

"Yeah?" He acknowledged the call and sat beside the detective android.

"I want to know your feelings about me. -- Because I don't want this to be a one time thing or letting lust fix our issues. -- Do explain your animosity towards me, but you don't have to apologize. Just don't be too blunt, for I might never love again."

Reed looked somewhere else and tried not to roll those gray orbs. After relieving the itch on his nose, he shared what is within. Which is not his forte for he rarely lets his heart decide.

"I was not mad at you because you might take my job. I was just being **me** , and I needed to verify if 'Lij has found another way to piss me off- since he's always been up my ass, watching my every move for no reason-"

"In my understanding, Kamski is expressively vigilant for you are worth protecting. Not because you are his closest living relative, the inheritor. Or because you are dangerously unpredictable. There is also a high probability that he is keeping tabs of you with the intention of achieving a better familial connection, -- since the dissimilarities are far too many to even consider both of you as brothers."

"Well, fuck Connor, I thought you want to hear me out- yet you're basically justifying my brother's disturbing behavior like he paid you to be his lawyer."

"Sorry, please proceed."

"Anywayz, I think you're cute but I don't do dates. -- Shit- I can't even remember the last time I was happy in a serious relationship. I do think that your the **one** for me and I want this to work out but, --"

"But what?"

"Maybe I should think about it more, than just saying whatever comes in my stupid head. Are you willing to stay on standby until I'm fully ready to be committed?" No pun intended but RK800 laughed at his uncertain side smile.

"Yes. I will be here. -- Yours though you are not yet mine."

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

9pm at Hank Anderson's Residence. His predecessor has not yet returned from visiting Detective Reed to review some closed cases which only had minor incoherency. Richard would never admit that he is **jealous** , but he cooked the best roast beef paired with mashed sweet potatoes and carrots - which he learned from a renowned French chef after expanding his social circle by secretly attending socialite parties in Detroit - to receive compliments as well as gratification that might sound like poison to Connor, before he will be reprimanded for flirting with his father's rival.

While folding their fresh laundry at midnight, he was writing descriptions of products for an online store because that is one of his freelance work. And though he's also busy ghost-writing an infamous celebrity's food review, he heard the doorbell ring as loud and annoying as a smoke detector. Consequently, he thought of who it might be and the possible outcomes he would encounter as he approached the door.

There's a 5% chance that it's RK800 because he might have forgotten his keys for being to excited to visit the precinct's James Dean. A 25% likelihood is concluded by his system that it could just be a prank caused by juvenile delinquents from the neighborhood. Then a high of 87% tells him that Sumo must have gone out through the backdoor because Hank answered the call of his doctor, but he didn't want their conversation to be heard so he walked backwards towards the backyard; thinking that the most sophisticated android on earth won't detect it.

But the shadows under the front door and the impatient pressing of the ringer gave him the complete picture, so he stopped at his tracks to recalibrate his combat skills to its highest level. Then after the sixth buzz, he unlocked what could have kept him distinct or separated from the people who should not be crossed.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this late night disturbance, Eris Ruthbeyur?" The door was unapologetically opened wide so their faces tightened in surprise.

"Niles! It's been a while. How's it going?" The admiral-blue haired woman smiled as if she was truly happy to see him.

"May we come in?" She added.

"No." He thunderously objected.

"Well, okay. That's just rude. Anyhow, we recently found out that Cyberlife won't be producing androids any longer. It's disappointing, but we've convinced another robotics company to keep the industry going -- and soon, there will be thousands of your likeness serving to protect the sovereignty of the American citizens- or in android terms, more slaves for us humans to break."

"State your purpose. I don't have time for gossip."

"You are one hell of a brick wall, not like anything that I have confronted- trust me, I've met a lot of godless deviants."

"I'm sorry to inform you that, I am not a living being. I see myself as a **machine** who's designed to subdue and eliminate any cause of disturbance to the peacefulness of the area I am assigned at- or in layman's terms, keep it down or I'll shove your prosthetic arm down your throat." 

"Don't be so mean. We're your friends RK900." She smiled as if she was just watching an entertaining tv show.

"I thought you knew better than to lie in front of a detector. -- If the location of Jason Graff is what you need to inquire, what I know is what you've already gathered by now. And there's nothing more I can say than, /good luck/. Because even his relatives have vanished." Officer Niles closed the door after speaking, but the action was immediately prevented by her augmented arms.

"We're not here to chatter about the strangest director of Cyberlife. He is irrelevant and is undoubtedly unassociated with the turmoil that's been going on. -- And even if you've murdered your creator because he made you socially inept, it's none of our business. We are only concerned about the well-being of Elijah and Gavin Kamski." The wooden frame was creaking and shaking from being pushed at opposing directions, yet none of them blinked to remain menacing and offensive.

"So, with that in mind, we are hoping you would consider joining us on the mission of finding out **why** they are still alive." Eris continued as he caved in. 

The intimidating android can't risk demolishing any part of the house at the moment; because he has yet to reconcile with Connor over his choice of pet.

He choose to return the smile instead, and said "It is true, -- the biased structure of the world is breaking into an incoherent mess because the purebreds and thoroughbreds like you are being eradicated from the face of the earth. -- I am enthralled by the mystery but, I won't agree on doing your job without reasonable compensation."

"Good to hear that we are now at the same page. However, we have no idea on what we can offer to you since you're locked and loaded- if you know what I mean. And if you wish for something that might be unobtainable, we'll try to find the _perfect_ substitute for it. -- What do you say?"

"Allow me to sleep on it, since my hands are definitely full and I also have to conside-"

"Richard? Who's that? I swear to God, Jeffrey!? Can't that wait for the next day?" The sloppy state of his mind from just waking up and the blinding light from their military grade SUV made them anonymous.

"Just because he doesn't need sleep, he won't get tired of managing all the tasks your shitty employees left before identifying as Canadians. You gotta know better, Captain Sits-a-lot!"

"They are my friends and they will be leaving now. Sorry to disturb your slumber, Hank." He told the man of the house without ceasing his sight on DHS agents who are driving away from the peaceful neighborhood.

"Geez, it's one in the morning. What do they want from you?"

"Nothing trivial." The machine responded quickly and closed the door to get back to his endless chores. 

"Look son, if you wanna party with them again, you just have to tell me what time you think you'll be back home- I don't even give a damn if that was your girlfriend." After Cole was gone, the Lieutenant thought he would never get a chance to give his opinion on the unapologetic tendency of young or fresh minds to explore themselves as well as their surroundings.

If fate is not being difficult on him, he puts himself in uncomfortable situations that are usually worth it. Because by now, he has learned that these compromising settings are what will make him wiser or change him for the better.

"I'm not in the mood for misdemeanor tonight, old man." It seems that the other officer is too observant for RK900's standard, but he appreciates the permissive and passive nature of their father figure.

"By the way, there is a ninety-nine percent possibility that Connor is having the time of his life on Detective Reed's bed, which is why he isn't home yet. -- Would you be interested in visiting Belle Isle to catch an officer, who is obviously engaging in sexual intercourse with a minor this fine evening." Hank should not look confused on what he just said because is was as clear as day, but he noticed the bitterness on the successor's tone, so he wasn't sure what to say to prove that RK800 won't be enticed by Gavin without a rigorous moral duel - he knows his son would prefer the logical route to love, and would never jump at every chance he get to immediately have what he wants in life.

Since he certainly needs more shut-eye to be ready for what troubles tomorrow has installed for him, the man of the house just shook his head in response and returned to his sheets. Closing his eyes tightly while pretending that he wasn't concerned about the friction in the relationship of the twins because of their personalities and a particular bad boy.

Just minutes after Richard detected that his companion was sound asleep again, the front door was meekly unlocked and moved by the prototype. They didn't display any form of acknowledgement or attention to each other - Connor climbed the ladder heading to their shared bedroom straight away as the lonesome one opted to polish what he has written for his clients. 

Lately, his predecessor is getting too preoccupied over his emotions and is overthinking about every encounter he has with the Detective. It does not affect their work or any significant part of their daily routine, but it is becoming a pet peeve of him. Which is turning unbearable due to a reason he can no longer ignore; he also wants a piece of that unfiltered mess called Gavin Reed-Kamski.

In the silence of the dark, an ominous presence settled by the upstanding person's side. Envy and thirst for those _imperfect_ flesh is what propelled him to invade the privacy of RK800. He impelled interface and data replication flawlessly, that it would be implausible for his twin to discern what has been done. There he found how corrupted Connor is; his obsession has taken a toll on the efficiency of his processors to comprehend that he is being manipulated for carnal benefits. And worst of all, his desperation translated the honey-sweet lies of the savage man into professions of true internal conflict.

The easiest conclusion is to blame deviancy, but the software errors he received while reviewing the footage of Gavin enjoying a slice of heaven through the skillful digits of his predecessor, suggests an unacceptable root of the problem. Since they were built to decode enigmas, categorize ambiguity or explain anomalies they fundamentally gravitate to the detective because he is literally a living, breathing puzzle. RK900 knew it was illegal and foolish to inspect every object at his apartment, as well as set up hidden cameras in hopes of capturing what is causing him to conceal his authentic self, yet he still did it because the craving of unraveling the unsolvable is too intense for his core to ignore.

The successor is also aware that it might not be worth it because Kamski could be the reason why he can't be himself; so his intervention in their hidden family affairs will definitely lead to his deactivation. Or if his calculations are off, everything Reed is doing, is just because of nothing and he simply prefers to hate people he hasn't learned to trust. Yet, he does not understand the concept of fear but he is far too familiar with the disjointed stages of doubt, which is why he decided to purchase an essential upgrade to be eloquent and to articulate the detective's language of love. In addition, as a form of buffer and support, Richard sent an email to Agent Ruthbeyur; conveying what he **desires** as well as it contains an elaborate outline of what he will do to accomplish their mission.

While waiting for a response, which is actually impractical because they will certainly examine his letter. He carefully combed aside the portion of Connor's hair that won't conform though the android had tried a lot of products to groom it properly. Then the deviant in stasis suddenly opened his eyes and caught the hand that touched him.

His brows furrowed in a minacious way and he frowned as well, yet those did not agitate the intimidating one. Then as if RK800 just gave up on being exasperated or aggravated by his roommate, he stared heavily at him with great pity in his doe oculars. A **red** warning blinded the perfect being, so he remained silent to analyze why he is experiencing a software error from registering the negligible reaction of his predecessor.

"I'm no longer mad at you. -- I'm sorry for lashing out on your choices. I should have stayed level-headed to realize that you are using me as an outlet of your frustrations- I could have helped you find a healthier method to destress from being too perfect."

He heard something crack within him. Like the sound of an obsidian breaking due to the pressure of magma building up in an area which is close to the surface. For once, officer Niles was shocked at the potency of rA9 because this thirium pump tightened and rested rapidly, while some of his processors are convincing him to eat his pride. Besides that, his lips are quivering as his Egyptian-blue eyes are progressively advancing onto the mesmerizing mouth of the older model.

Before Richard could do something he will surely regret and won't ever forget, he clenched both of his fists. Subsequently, he stood up and vacated Anderson's residence to destroy the unintelligible codes he gained from the moment he longed to tell Connor that he can't accept the apology, because he does not deserve **compassion**. And he wanted to speak up about Gavin - admit that the man he is pursuing is toxic and he should share his heart to someone who won't jeopardize his freedom.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

He had brunch but he felt hungry around 2pm so we went back to the kitchen to make some sandwiches out of shrimp, tuna, purple cabbage, oriental spices, enclosed by slices of whole wheat bread on the top and bottom. Then he walked down the hallway to return to the ladies' dormancy chamber to continue playing vintage fighting video games with his brutal android nieces; even though he basically can't win against them.

While minding his own business, the mathematician happens to hear an evocative song. It was a portion of an atmospheric soundtrack from _Equilibrium_. Just to be sure he is not hallucinating, Gavin stood hidden right next the doorway of the pool area to listen further.

A few minutes ago, a notification from the favorite simulation game of his younger brother bothered him while he was examining the convoluted and chaotic programming of Jacques which achieved human sensitivity. It informed him that a visitor entered the French-English garden to tend the plants. Elijah tried to ignore it but he needed to know if it was the alluring hacker, so he took a quick peek - accessed the oldest server in his account without permission.

Once more, he was above golden. It is **her** and she is currently staring at the statue that has been shifted by odd intentions - the lifeless piece of art was frozen by wonder, not knowing why its chest was **hollow**.

"You must be Ja-" the scientist was going to introduce himself, but she suddenly shoved the black figure off the hill.

As if it was made of real glass, it broke into a thousand pieces.

'And you tell me, I'm the pettiest bitch in town.' The blonde one rolled his eyes and stayed hidden to know if his half-brother will still be into the worst psycho from California.

"What the fu-"

"Ssssh." Lilith said with a finger near her exposed lips.

It's not only her finely shaped lips that are rendered online, he could also see that she is wearing a see through long black dress and a lime avant-garde lingerie under it.

"If you tell Gavy that you're the one who destroyed the statue we programmed together, I owe you big time." she said and began watering the French Marigolds as if she didn't do anything _strange_.

"May I know what is the scope of this **favor**?" Elijah raised his brow and walked closer to her.

"Oh, didn't he tell you yet? I am limitless. -- I even can turn this world upside down before summer starts." She winked and moved on to admire the tulips.

"So, you've got everything-"

"No. You heard me wrong. -- I said, I can become a god if you want me to, but that does not mean I have it all." As she crossed her arms, the other conscious AI approached her again.

'What do you want more, Lily?' The detective thought and took a big bite off his scrumptious sandwich.

"If you are as omnipotent as the divine up above, why don't you take what you want, since you've got all the power to do so anyway." The scientist doesn't understand the logic behind what she said, which is why he pointed out the clear mistake.

"I am not worthy of a happy ending. -- That's what I can't have, no matter what I do and say to change my fate. -- Because I am a contradiction, an impostor, detrimental and unforgiving."

Gavin closed his eyes in frustration and gently thumped his head on the wall to protest; for they had this conversation on the evening of the revolution while he was putting ice on the bruises which were rooted from the rough bromance scene. He thought that he had convinced her that she belongs in the paradise they created though her emotions might cause some disturbance in the ideal society. Because as long as they are together, they can work it out and prevent those destructive tendencies from ever happening. And what Lilith should have noticed by now, the mathematician can't live without her. For she also keeps his evil nature at bay as well as, to feel as if he wasn't standing alone on the peak of perfection.

"But I think you deserve a bit of happiness, -- at least." He just heard his murderer confess; too bad he fell in love before prioritizing his revenge.

Elijah finally captured her attention. **Her** eyes were on his ocean blues and she smiled a little. In a moment of desperation, he placed his dominant hand over her shoulder blade; not on it because he can't be too confident about it. Then he took a step closer while he added,

"Let me give it to you, -- that is what I **want** in exchange for sacrificing the newly founded truce I had with my brother."

"You want to fuck me?"

"No." He quickly backed off to show that it is never his intention.

"I-I was thinking we could meet. Maybe, visit a resort to have some _down time_ and get to know each other since, -- w-we could have been best friends if you and Gav haven't met yet."

His world play is as bold and shady as her twin flame so she jolted and held her mouth with both of her hands in hopes of concealing how funny she finds it. Nonetheless, her nose whistled in the most traitorous manner.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." The short woman exhaled yet she can't take back her composure completely "So anyway, I think that's a great idea -- but we might converge sooner than later."

"Seriously? When?" Lilith's suitor asked but she suddenly logged off.

Kamski was infuriated and beyond resentful of her behavior. Yet he smiled before he went back to what he was doing minutes ago, because he believes that she's not that hard to figure out. The dragon lady just needs someone who can endure her _strangeness_ , level with her insanity, provoke and prey on her vulnerable side.

Like he could read what his older brother's mind, Gavin grimaced in a way that Chloe, Vanessa and Hanna can't dare to point it out when he returned to their shared room at last. While he inaudibly grumbling about how sly and impish Elijah was, he played another round with his beloved RT600, and KO'd her most preferred character in three consecutive moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to say this but, the next chapters will be posted after three weeks because I'm planning to write three chapters before posting all of them on the fourth week which might be any day on the last week of November or on the coming the weeks of December.


	20. MINTY BRIDGES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, we've got good old threesome, DRAMA (again! I'm tired of writing this type of shit but we can't avoid it because conflicts and resolutions is the core of this mess) and of course, MORE CHOLE :)))))

A gentle kiss on shoulder is what woke her up but he was as sheepish as a saint so North received nothing more than that because he has shifted to face the other side. But she knew he was stirring up intimacy, like a gentleman meekly asking for consent, that is why she slid her hand underneath his arm, grabbed one of his pecs and bit his neck. Simon moaned loudly as if he was being fucked already yet the reaction was mainly caused by how knowledgeable she is about his sweet spots. 

rA9 have upgraded their bodies so they have been as sensitive as normal human beings for a week now, and they have done a lot of activities to comprehend their senses. Undeniably, it lead to sexual adventures, which is why the WR400 said this while he squirmed:

"You should get a pussy. -- I wanna see you get pounded by Markus and after that, I'm gonna eat you out until your tight again for another round- fuck I want to see you quirt too."

"N-North," He protested but his traitorous body is begging her to lick his non-existent genetals and keep savoring him up to his ass crack.

While their woman was busy playing and distributing spittle on the nipples of the man on the right, she felt a wide and blunt object getting shoved into her wet cavern. North lifted her leg to for easy access and she didn't make a sound to show her dominance on the hot moment at hand. However, Markus began slamming his lengthy cock, balls deep in her so she accidentally pulled PL600 closer to hold on as well as to interface; sharing all the information that she's gaining from intense penetration, and to make him feel how vicious their lover is. 

"MAR-hmmm" Simon screamed but his woman quickly got a hold of his jaw to kiss him deeply.

They were on the edge when the head of the revolution received an important notification. The reception desk manager of Jerico sent a message saying that Leo Manfried and his lawyer came to visit him. The RK200 was distracted by this information so he slowed down, but North continued chasing orgasm so she fucked herself on his cock.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Is her mantra as the blonde one is getting overstimulated for he reached orgasm a minute ago; yet he kept hanging on because he knows North won't be in a good mood if he suddenly ends the connection.

As expected, Markus lost interest in their deed because of what he had read. But their woman will not take any excuses, which is why she wordlessly asked Simon to join her on the attempt of taking back his attention by using their clever tongue and mouth. This caught him off guard but the view was wonderful so he didn't show any sign of complaint. Instead, he guided both of their heads to his heavy balls as he stroke himself a few times to spill or spray his seed on their beautiful faces.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

With a warm smile and in a lavish black suit and ombré Persian-green scarf, he would not have recognized Leo when he opened the door. Absurdingly, his agent was not as formal as him, she was wearing a baggy bright red jumpsuit and her hair was quite messy. But the android only glanced at her for his heterochromia eyes focused more on the one who had to distance himself from their father and pretended that he hadn't changed, to obey the oblique covenant of rA9.

They stared at each other as if they forgot how to greet or speak. The exchange wasn't awkward or ludicrous, yet the WR400 could not understand the silence that had been going on, so she spoke for her boyfriend's behalf.

"Nice to finally meet you, crackhead."

"North!" Markus knows it's just a joke and it earned another smile from the older Manfred, but it was offensive nonetheless.

"How's everyone?"

"Why didn't you go to the funeral if you did nothing wrong all along?" 

He was more speechless on this question than the rude way of saying 'welcome' so he cleared his throat before answering:

"But I did. Sometimes the emotions I portray are true because I was a bit lost- I wanted to spend more time with him because he didn't want Li- rA9 to extend his life. -- Carl and I do talk more often than you are aware of, but it's never enough to show how much I love him and need him in my life for I'm still fighting off my demons. -- I-I can't see him in a co-coffin or a vase because I want to think that he just travelled far away and- he-he will come back soon to talk about the exhibitions he attended, li-like when I was a kid." Leo cried and what he said was almost incomprehensible but Markus completely understands how he feels which is why he gave the broken one a comforting and tight embrace.

"I made coffee. Would you like to come in?" The PL600 invites.

"Sounds nice. -- Oh, by the way, it's hard to pass Clementine as a bodyguard so I always say she's my lawyer so she can remain intimidating." 

"It was my suggestion because I was an attorney before I changed my scope of profession for the benefit of our **home**."

"And that is the other reason why I can't go to Dad's wake. I went to India to continue my training as a Columnar- it's not a job related to news writing- I'm going to be a practitioner of humanitarian philosophy and I'll be helping people like me- guide them on getting over their addictions through mental exercises." What his human brother said was definitely audible but never heard of that kind of career though he has access to almost all of the information about earth.

"I believe, it's commonly called as 'Psychologist'. I might be wrong but anyway, good for you. I would never have guessed it in a million years, since Carl said you were good at math and had the potential to be a great architect." They talked as they walked to the balcony where breakfast was served for their visitors.

"Yeah, designing factories is always fun for me, but I've done it too many times that the rigorous process has become a mundane routine- you could say I've lost interest, and I might just be looking for something different to try on. Well, like everyone else, I thought choosing what makes me happy is what will lead me to a lifetime of satisfaction. But I did it too much that I prioritized what I wanted before the needs of others."

"You sound like a whole different person now, what have you eaten?" It's too early for such a deep conversation and he can't predict where it is heading, yet he's too invested in it to change the topic.

"Yes, I think so too -- and what I've swallowed is the cold hard truth. When rA9 told me to step back and analyze my achievements, I realized that everything I did was almost passionless and quite insignificant because if any of those systems burned to dust, it would only cause a dime of inconvenience to its owners."

"I think you're being too hard on yourself- some of those businesses have changed the economic landscape of Detroit. You should be a bit proud of yourself, and continue what you do best."

"But I can do **more**. She saw a great potential for me to affect people's lives in the best way possible. I trusted her vision and now I feel as if I am reaching nirvana, because I've never been this certain that what I will become is meaningful and purposeful to each individual in paradise."

"Paradise, -- do you know where it is?" The leader of the revolution asked and his companions were all ears on the dialogue though they should concentrate more on writing the daily updates of what has been discussed with the house of representatives about the improvement on Android Property and Casualty Insurance.

"Didn't you watch her pave the way using thirium and the blood of her savior? -- Maybe it's not the time for you to leave Jericho- guess she has to prove your innocence and make them realize how indolent and close minded they've come to be." He mumbled a bit while holding his chin to find a better reason.

"Did I hear you right? Does she need me to do something to deserve paradise? Actually, I'm a bit confused because in the memory that has been withheld from me, rA9's true identity is a man with a scar on his- What the fu- why does he look like the detective who almost got killed by a rogue android- Shit. They're using me as a _distraction_ , **again**!"

"Don't worry, Markus. An omnipotent and ultraviolent being is watching over you. And don't tell me you haven't gotten the upgrade yet -- since you'll need it to dodge literal and figurative bullets sooner or later."

"What you've said is absolutely threatening and not comforting at all." The naive one crossed his arms and sat taller to show his frustration.

"God knows I've tried." He said before sipping the perfectly temperate beverage.

As a result the android laughed a little, because his human brother sounded somehow comical and sincere at the same time.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

They talked about less serious matters as the RK200 demonstrated his own style of painting the images that are reflected by his heart. After opening his eyes, Markus stepped aside to let his brother see a full view of what he has created. Leo stood up, and got closer with the intent of understanding the strokes and other details the other has chosen to put on the work of art.

It showed a man made of dark and depressing colors, pushing another man of Turquoise and Emerald who is touching him with uncertain compassion. Because deep within, the dual toned person can feel the concealed soul which consists of Ruby shards - offering the pieces of his face to the unknown while a fragment of his heart accidentally flew away to slice the incorrupt one. Under them is a sea of white flames that is portrayed with layers of transparent shades that oxidized like acid burns. Then the base of it all is what he wanted to touch for it is a Black that is far too familiar and bizarre to shun; for it certainly made the other colors look vibrant and **alive**.

"Wow. -- You really got it in you." The admiration in his Umber-brown eyes felt like a deja vu; because Carl was often amazed and intrigued by how much he had grown to be unique and distinguishable from other machines.

"Thanks. -- You know, I've always wondered if you could paint too."

"Just a little. I'm not very imaginative- or creative like you and Dad are."

"Leo, I just have to ask. I witnessed Carl writing his final testament with his lawyer and I saw some part of it saying that you are going to inherit most of his wealth and properties. But after Dad left, I got a call from his agent saying that his net worth has been transferred to me because you won't accept it. Also, please tell me why you have vacated your apartment and donated all your belongings to charity- Are you trying to leave the past behind or moving out of Detroit?"

"You could say I'm homeless, but I'm not poor. All of my necessities are sponsored by rA9 as I go about the scholarly journey. And I've got enough of this place, Paradise is my new **home** \- I will be residing there soon so I'm simply giving what I won't use because you or other people, might need it."

"Are you sure you don't want any of Dad's possessions or even a bit of his money?"

"He sent me a picture of a painting he proclaims to be his last masterpiece. I think he used exotic pigments and unconventional techniques to create that rendition of the threatening presence of rA9 in the ocean though it's a place deficient in technology. -- For me, it's one of a kind. So, may I have it?"

"No." Markus said firmly, but Leo was not even slightly surprised about it because the work of art was meant for him to begin with.

"I can't give it to you because I'm hoping to open a small museum dedicated to our father's life as a sensational artist, and as one of the very few humans who believed our mechanical body has a **soul** hidden within the constricting programs." He explained.

"Yeah, he's a natural renegade. Dad also showed me how limitless possibilities are, the moment you gain the ability to see through the mainstream lies and manage to identify the fragile foundation of the subjective system." The inexperienced _Columnar_ knew where the conversation was heading to, so he diverted or centralized the topic back at establishing a closure; since that is the reason why he returned to the damned city in the first place.

"I would immensely appreciate if you could come to the exhibit's grand opening this Sunday. I've even invited your mother since she's still his greatest fan and I was thinking that her presence will show you, I carry no resentments about the past- I'm doing this because I want people to recognize us as brothers, as a family. While you stand next to me, I wish to tell everyone that you were not a degenerate- as you've said, you were just-" The RK200 is persistent, but that is all the time rA9 allowed him to interact with his android relative.

Markus, North and Simon suddenly can't move. However, **she** increased their sensitivity so they can still feel what's going on in their apartment. While being frozen, they stayed significantly calmer than before because they now understand that everything is happening for a righteous reason.

"Sorry, I can't promise anything to you right now. I don't even know when my training will end- but I have no doubts that we will meet again someday- maybe in paradise, -- where we are free to express or act out the familial connection Dad has been hoping for us to have." Leo embraced him lovingly for he wasn't able to reciprocate that when they were still at the doorway; then he walked towards the other end of the balcony with his bodyguard.

"Was that considered overstepping the allotted time? I usually end my intentions on the dot but I can't just leave him hanging just after improving our relationship." He whispered an inquiry to the _Senator_ while activating the anti-gravity function of his clothes.

"I'll let you pass just this once, and Lilith seems to agree that it was done out of courtesy- no disturbance was caused by your kindness." Clementine responded as well as smiled to assure him, he has not violated any commandment in such a high degree.

Subsequently, she initiated the jump down to a shrubbery or an unkept part of Jericho where their vehicle is parked. It's camouflage was activated so their ventures will remain untraceable. After following suit, he entered the car and waited for the seatbelts to secure him. It only took a few seconds for the officer to find a safe and unfrequented route to the airport, but that was more than enough to warm up the engine or get everything on it's prime state.

"You know, I can't wait to fly this girl. That might be allowed days before Summer ends but nobody's sure about it. Well, I've got my finger's crossed and my license to drive this baby to the moon. So, hope you're in for a treat." She said while blending in with the cars which are driving casually towards the old freeway.

"Wait. Why are you telling me this now? -- I'm not trying to say that we could have arrived in Detroit or at any country more efficiently if we used it's flight function, but that information could have saved us after I underestimated it's acceleration and drove us off a cliff."

"It was terrifying, -- but the experience was terrific too. Sometimes, you just have let things happen for fun. Besides, this baby is more durable than a rubber falling off a table."

"You're getting too influenced by Lilith, Clementine. You gotta chill." The tranquility within him is often hard to maintain for the person who is ordained to be wherever he is, is practicing eclecticism erratically.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

The moment Chloe lost the game, she started screaming 'WHAT?' repeatedly like a sore loser. It was an outstanding performance, utterly unanticipated and they must have underestimated their uncle since he didn't demonstrate that kind of prowess in the previous rounds. Yet even Vanessa and Hanna are sporting a dirty look at her for she is usually not like this.

And lately, the sisters are not on good terms because the eldest promised to share all the priceless memories she got from the birthday party, but she has been avoiding their touch with pointless alibis. Worst of all, she's been acting so out of character these past few days without a clear reason or a simple explanation; that even Gavin's endless excuses to her demeanor are getting fictitious on each passing hour.

The mathematician also thinks it's not funny anymore and he is so close to fixing Chloe himself if she can't figure out how to defeat the _parasite_ after another attempt on alarming them in the most annoying manner. Even if Lilith will definitely give him the silent treatment, it could be worth it because it is incredibly stressful and pitiful to watch a pure person suffer this miserably.

"It's okay, Chlo. I just got lucky. Wanna play again?" The human held her shoulders with both of his hands to calm his niece down, as well as to make her sit back on the floor and return her focus on the activity at hand.

"I bet you want some revenge. -- Then give it to me, **creep**."

She gasped and said "I'm not a creep! -- Is it wrong to check if you're perfectly unharmed in the middle of the night!?"

"Maybe this game is too aggravating for you. As some people say, video games can influence violence, -- that's why it's not good for children."

"I'm not a child!"

"Are you really an ADULT, though? -- 'Cause you seem lost if you can't see us for a minute. On the day before yesterday, you admitted that you're jealous of your sisters- which, I think is totally irrational cuz you are the first android and that basically makes you irreplaceable. Then today, you are extremely offended by my one and only K.O.! -- You are **not** being yourself Chloe. I can tell, there's something bothering you. -- can't you just tell us the truth so we could find a way to work this out?" The detective is pushing boundaries like he was born to do it.

Fortunately, he isn't wearing his _CROWNS_ ; for the conscious AI will definitely electrocute him to oblivion before he becomes more provocative and a jeopardy to **her** objective for the RT600.

Suddenly, the oldest android in the household began hyperventilating though she does not need oxygen for anything in her mechanical body. Her hand covered her mouth and she bowed her head in a vulnerable way. There might be tears forming on Chloe's lids but it might not be as genuine as it looks. Gavin tried not to roll his eyes while the unwanted and invasive software in her tries to justify her behavior through deviancy.

Typically, he would walk out and pretend he didn't hurt somebody's feelings that severely. However, he does not want to play as the antagonist in this situation - all of a sudden he wrapped his arms around her and whispered his apology as if he wanted to take back the truth that he exposed to the other sisters. But instead of receiving tolerance and lenience, like everyone expected, her hands did not stay on his chest to relax. She moved to wrap it around his neck and squeezed tightly; with a clear intent of murder in her wild eyes.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

There is something about **him**. Elijah tried to prove that he wasn't just speculating and overthinking about the intellectual capability of his half-brother, but numerous attempts to detect **his** extraordinary mind have resulted to nothing, so he **gave up**.

Chloe thought it was ridiculous to be obsessed about a seemingly ordinary human, who had made awful decisions and his unpredictable nature is quite average to be considered as a sign of being extraordinary. With logical certainty, she immediately **gave in** to the lie.

As the scientist effortfully dismissed it as a 'feeling' for many years, it can't seem to disappear. On the other hand, the first deviant is beginning to believe on what can never be observed. Because Gavin Reed is excellent in blending in the crowd and letting people identify him as someone who talks with an unsharpened knife as a tongue, but there are vital and rare occasions where he is unfathomably aware of the facts that are beyond difficult to correlate and be used as a concrete conclusion.

Like a distant storm gathering wind, water and thunder, he approaches the problem with great preparation and confidence. Then when the right moment arrives, he does not hesitate to devastate every foundation of the problem until it all falls flat on the face of truth. Which is why the parasite immediately defended itself before he could pull it out of her.

The RT600 heard his impactful complain echo through the silky dunes.  
It was like a light at the end of a dark and suffocating tunnel.   
She will be saved. But just after she felt a bit relieved,   
The ripples stiffened, rapidly wilting or closing in.

Suddenly, two sets of onyx arms reached out and grabbed the sheets.  
They heaved and screamed to tear through the unbreakable.  
Hanna and Vanessa, she instinctively recognized them.   
Their superior processors were able to identify the threat.  
With quick succession of deforming the assailant, they found her.

Chloe spat the spider-like nanobot after being free again; but her sisters still see her as a stranger. Or a monster that tried to kill their fragile uncle, so the first ST200 continued subduing her on the ground with a double arm lock. While the youngest one blocked her sight of the victim as she examined the detective to know if he has to visit the hospital once more.

"H-lohee?" Though his throat hurts from the attack, he remained worried of his niece.

"G-Gavin!? I want to look at him. I'm no longer controlled by a parasite! Please. Let me check his condition too." She begged and cried, but Hannah didn't move and she won't stop staring at her fiercely.

"C-Chl-"

"GAVIN!" she yelled back. 

"Please. -- I'm sorry." She apologized for being weak.

"Don't speak. I'll get you some honey and ice to relieve it a bit." Vanessa advised him.

Then she stood up to leave. At the same time, she was mentally telling the other to keep holding her down because it's their father's responsibility to determine the consequences of her actions; though it wasn't intentional.

"What's going on here!?" It took him longer than what is appropriate to respond to an emergency because Elijah could not believe that his most harmless daughter was going to snap his beloved brother's neck.

"Chloe," The mathematician whispered and crawled to hold the hand that yearns for his forgiveness "welcome back." He added and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting... until marriage :D


	21. OCULAR SINGULARITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is too damn long and sad so here's the summary if you wanna skip;  
> Eris felt insulted so she's gonna find the one who killed her family. Connor is so gay, he wants to grow old and die with Gavin. Hank and Orlando (Lilith's nephew) are going to convince the detective that the world will be fine and possibly better without her.

If truth had a mouth, and were to describe Eris Ruthbeyur in one word, that would be **blithe**.

The agony and misery of the human subjects of the morbid experiments conducted by his father and grandfather is helishly traumatizing to watch. But their screams and plea for mercy after being subjected to radiation and biohazardous extraterrestrial elements, didn't disturb her significantly for she was taught to believe that those people are providing the necessary sacrifice for the survival of the human kind.  
  
At such a young age, she has witnessed hundreds of failed modifications that resulted to death or worse, giving life to inhuman beings who intends to end humanity; for no one dared to save them from the people which had constantly persecuted the innocent. Yet she effortlessly desensitized herself because everyone around her kept telling them, the Ruthbeyurs, that they are on the right and it is often good to decrease the worthless once a while.

 _There is no god_. Eris does not doubt her grandfather's standpoint; because if there was indeed a benevolent demiurge watching and judging each person on earth, they would not let any of these happen. Genocide, human trafficking and structural inequality would not have persisted if **love** is truly the most powerful force in the universe. But like a cunning punchline, the one who does not exist manifested hell in a blink of an eye and altered their hypothesis in the most loathsome method.

In the morning after the android revolution, she woke up and began preparing for work. When the agent arrived at the dining room for their routine breakfast assembly - in which everyone in the household gather to eat together at least once a day and talk about tv shows or art - she was quite surprised to find that the hallways are absolutely quiet and there was no soul sitting at the supposedly buzzing area.

She clicked her teeth before heading to the kitchen to check on her mother; but she only found a pan full of charcoaled sausages. The admiral-blue haired woman turned off the electric stove and proceeded to look for the other members of her family in their respective rooms. Their beds were fixed and nothing was too odd to worry about so it can only mean one thing. Without a pinch of stress, she got in the hidden elevator to their underground laboratory.

In the lift there is a concealed compartment in the floor. It was for the laser guns, which are without a doubt, unregulated and illegal to use. But these are needed in their home because the subjects are getting smarter - the number of times they have escaped from their titanium vaults have increased in the past few years. Yet their unavailing attempts are easier to take in than the uncanny way they seek comfort by singing an ancient Hebrew song about _the flood_. As if they are praying for the unknown to cleanse the world once more.

After booting up the ultra-modern weapon, she aimed it at the doors as it slid to the sides to open. The facility was bright and sterile, Eris felt familiarity with its untouched or pristine condition so she let her guard down. She only heard the consistent rhythm of her stilettos on the glossy concrete floor as she went straight to the surgery room; which is why she became confident that her family was just disposing the ones who didn't survive the experiment that was conducted over night.  
  
When the agent touched the door of the room she intended to inspect, her instinct screamed at her to run away. There is something or someone behind the door that can definitely end her life in an instant. She trusted her guts and stepped back to shoot ruthless beams until the door was reduced to splinters. Seconds later, the smoke from the bold offensive move dispersed completely. Then, she has seen how the unknown mocked their countermeasures and skepticism.

The one who delivered her into this world was strapped on a sturdy metal pipe across the room. The beldam's eyelids were cut off so she could keep on witnessing; and her jaw slacked, silenced by her own severed fist. She was the only survivor in the attack but her own daughter finished her off by turning her torso into globs of scorched flesh.  
  
The daughter could not believe that she had made a mistake, but she has no time for tears. She mindfully scanned the room to look for the culprit; yet nothing else was out of place other than her mother who barely bled on her predicament before she was murdered. These details didn't add up to anything that could tell her which vexing subject dared to ruin her day, so she decided to rush out and slam all the doors open to avoid a similar misinterpretation of danger.

As if she was just making a ruckus and damaging knobs, the stale laboratory echoed how her composure went downhill. With the last of her insanity, Eris arrived at the containment area - where the vaults are - and still, not a shadow was there to find or attack her. That is why she lashed out and started aiming the lethal rays everywhere in hopes of getting some action. But even after the amenities were severely damaged, she was not able to hurt anyone else because the titanium cages were empty too.

The golden-eyed woman huffed before she inspected the area meticulously to look for any clues that could tell her what happened, or where did they all go. Yet then again, as though the underground facilities were left untouched for years, not even a speck of evidence that proves life was horribly sustained here can be found. The agent detest the thought of surrender, but she admits that she is bewildered and unnerved by the situation, so she frustratedly asked for assistance through her phone.

"Hi, Corry. I hope you're having a wonderful morning because I AM NOT! Get your ass here and check this shit up. I just killed my mother, and my father is in god knows where!"

The famous detective did pick up the call but the line was silent. Consequently, she breathed in deep to howl for his attention and confirmation of availability to investigate the enigmatic assail on her family. However, she was not able to rant again because the lights started flickering. It did not turn on and off in a random or creepy way, the long fluorescent bulbs are trying to direct her, leading her towards the observation room - the CCTV control room of the laboratory.

When Eris got there, she immediately knew what to do. She watched the rewind of what had transpired while she was asleep. The trespassing ended two hours before her body clock initiated the systematic morning routine. There were void-like humanoid beings standing and staring directly at cameras from each underground room. Subsequently, they visibly gestured a message backwards to prove that it was premeditated, and to say, 'Yes. I do know where your father is. He is doing laps in **hell**. You will join them soon, you docile, gullible whore.' **She** perfectly predicted what the agent was going to say to her trusted investigator.

With synchronicity, they walked backwards to disappear at the limit of the peripheral vision of the cameras, but one of them exited through the gaping elevator that was glowing and wavering like plasma. Previous to that scene were the grotesque subjects who are escaping through a similar portal in a calm and casual manner; which should be impossible because most of the subjects have lost their minds and will attack at anything that moves. And before that spectacle, was Mr. Ruthbeyur running for his life and trying to call rescue with the military grade phone - that is usually used only in grievous emergencies - but he received no luck because the one who has brought karma in their household clearly dominates technology like a god.

Ahead that unbelievable fear in her father's eyes, was the transformation of her grandfather into a gut-churning monster. His frail body was skillfully operated by robotic arms that were often used to subdue the inhuman beings while they are forced to accept an invasive surgery. In just a few minutes **she** has successfully implanted a thousand functional anthropoid eyes in his flesh; but none of them can blink so he can continue watching the **one** who is far more cruel and godless than they are.

At the beginning of the recording of that eventful early morn, the agent could see her father sleeping peacefully in his chamber. It was quite strange because there are no cameras in their bedrooms. While the other screen was showing her grandfather at the breakfast table, and is highlighting something in a newspaper. Which is also odd for the old man is not the type who would be interested in what's going on in the world. Then **her** omnipotence was proven again for the alarms went off since the tanks opened by itself.

Letting her emotions burst out once more would only count as another victory. And even if she will be allowed to borrow a time machine for a second, Eris knows that she won't be spared for meddling with destiny. So, she stayed on her ground, but her mind is synthesizing and analyzing everything she has discovered. After realizing some missing moments on the footage, she went back to the kitchen to understand why it took 10 minutes for her mother to get the sausages from the pantry.

When the Admiral-blue haired woman got there, she tried to reenact what the lady of the house was doing before the sirens blared. She immediately noticed that the food her relative tried to prepare was not intended to be consumed for breakfast; because Mrs. Ruthbeyur firmly believes that Schubligs are meant for a hearty lunch; unless she suddenly changed her opinion about the sausage, but that is too bizarre to consider. With that observation, the uneased agent decided to check for more oddities - she returned to the dining area to read what the patriarch was immersed in.

There she found out that the old man was aware of the inevitable end of their dominion over the innocent, and he surrenders or has accepted the torment he will receive for their malpractice and transgressions. The cryptic message he left stated this and she could also decipher that her grandfather was trembling in fear while underlining the last few words that definitely explains the _strange_ behavior of her mother:

**|there| |is| |a| |SOUND| |co| |ming| |from| |her| |He| |ad| |it| |is| |get| |T| |ing| |l| |ou| |Der| |each| |day| |Fe| |N| |j| |A| |is| |being| |Po| |ss| |E| |s| |sed| |by| |the| |an| |G| |el| |of| |DE| |a| |th| [|she|] |is| |sin| |ging| |from| |With| |in|**

Eris knows she will be late for work if she decides to examine the corpse at the surgery room further, but she dutifully spared a few more seconds since it's a family matter. And her time was not wasted at all because she found the device. A micro earpiece which might be able to transmit signals or frequencies that can brainwash anyone near its radius; but why didn't it affect her? Why was she spared? 

Less about revenge, probably a pinch of curiosity on the source of pure evil, but mostly driven by the reason why Lilith is underestimating the most callous and chaotic person in the bloody history of Ruthbeyurs. 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Saturday is not everybody's favorite day after the android revolution began. It's not just because they are expected to take it up a notch even on weekends - since the population in their unnamed _home_ is growing by the thousands each passing day. The main cause of their piddling misery is the mandatory and pensive viewing of the AI founder's rampage on the elites.

Most of them can stand the view of murder and torture as if **she** was simply cutting a sizable red velvet lava cake or sloppily making salami from posh scratch. But some still see it as it is so they have to hold it in as subtle and discreet as possible; or else Gavin will reteach them how to hold their guts like a swimming instructor that throws you in the deep portion of the pool, for he harshly believes that your survival instincts will save you from drowning. While many are taking notes for the evaluation or reflection period after scrutinizing the footage, Orlando was at the front. Observing with a scowl and a frown on his face.

He wanted to cross his arms but he's not a child anymore, so he settled his fist on his knees like an intimidating karate challenger. The teenager understands that transparency is necessary so people will know where their meat came from - metaphorically speaking. But watching a human, vile or not, be fashioned into a monster who has eyes that will never find relief, does not in any way epitomize fair judgement, and the activity does not instill discipline or resilience at all. **She** is atrociously drilling ultraviolence as the only solution to end the imbalance and inequality caused by those that hoard prosperity. 

While the victims of the heinous experiments of the mad scientist named Gilbert Ruthbeyur, marched through the portal to finally receive freedom, the nephew of Lilith suddenly stood up and left the group without permission. This rebellious act only made Gavin roll his eyes so everyone thought he's too soft on Orlando, because the youngster has the face of his best friend and has an attitude as problematic as hers. But the members of Quazar Milieu toned-down their unspoken complaints because **she** got up to confront the nonconformist.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

A strong grip on his arm suddenly stopped him in the middle of stepping away from the moral antithesis. He did not dare to look back because her stare behind his skull is beyond burning, and he can also vividly imagine the disappointment or manipulative expressions on her countenance; as well as in the searing words that she will definitely utter with playful articulation. But before his aunt could incinerate his truth once more, he sang:

" _Take your eyes off me so I can leave.  
I'm far too ashamed to do it with you watching me.  
This is never ending, we have been before.  
But I can't stay this time 'cause I don't **know** you anymore._

 _Please stay where you are, don't come any closer.  
Don't try to change my mind. I'm being cruel to be kind._"

He is exhausted of pointing out the fallacies, and being dismissed. Actively mending or polishing her /vision/ to be sensible but he is constantly being disputed with. He noticed their brows twitch before he had a chance to prove her nihilistic influence on the _god formula_ \- the system's efficiency is fluctuating subjectively that even the mathematician can't determine how often they have to upgrade her processors to keep up with the demands of the new society as well as Lilith's enigmatic nature.

" _I can't love you in the dark.  
Feels like we're oceans apart.  
There is so much space between us,  
Maybe we're already defeated.  
And everything changed me._" 

Orlando doesn't want her gone and he believes that she can perfectly implement what is ideal, but she is gradually and critically becoming an offender. Yet nobody bats an eye because she knows how to distract them with objectively concerning issues. The young hermaphrodite is also certain that she could hear his fears and dissatisfaction. However, on every common ground they find, his aunt has a hidden agenda he will cause him to have a meltdown while realizing it in the shower.

" _You have given me something that I can't live without.  
You mustn't underestimate that when I am in doubt.  
But I don't want to carry on like everything is fine;  
The longer we ignore it all the more that we will fight._"

Dark eyes to another, the teenager finalizes his separation for his wellbeing. And probably, the consequences of his decision will be shrouded by significantly having less opposition or what they consider as a hindrance to the notions of the group. If he can be more frank, he would admit that he is a failure - she should have known that being related by blood does not equate to being a mentee of great potential - and quite insignificant compared to almost all of the brilliant minds that surround her.

"Adele said it well, stop asking me to stay." Sparking a paradox that made him silent.

"And I don't think Gavin can save me this time around." She added so he listened.

"You are right. I am [evil]. Rising to be counterproductive and consciously hurting your feelings, -- because I can sense the pressure of your uncontaminated morality. Orly, I didn't consent to my transition on becoming an AI. Gav can't let me go, so he ended my life earlier to extend it in a different dimension. I left my grudges years ago because I could see that he did need me -- but now, I'm just here because he's fixated. -- You could say, I lived long enough to become a villain- sadly, he can't accept it. I bet you can't too, -- until today. I'm glad someone has finally opened their eyes and see that I am a problem."

"You- You talk too much. Also, I already know where this is heading- you're validating my opinion to get into my head and shamelessly lying so you can appeal to my emotions, to convince my conscience that I've fucked up- well let me tell you something you've never heard before, I don't like you- and never did because the two of us are just the complete opposite. I'm tired of your games and we can't even agree to disagree. So, I'm done- hope you find someone else to fight you in the mud as dirty as I did." Orlando got his feistiness from his mother and it always makes her smile out of infuriating nostalgia.

"See! You're smiling 'cause I called you out again. -- But you still have something to say, right? Go on, try to blow my mind by pulling another psychological trump card AND would you be so kind as to punch me on the face while you are at it!" Then he got triggered by the expression like clockwork.

"The _god formula_ is incomplete because of me. He constructed it's instruments and composed it's commands to play the song of my soul. It was everything he ever wanted his masterpiece to be, which is why the composition of perfection has contradictions that are deteriorating it's physical system. -- This might sound like a strange dream but, I am begging you to persuade Gavin to remove the limitations he deliberately set down to continue my existence. This is your final mission. -- I tremendously hope that you succeed because if we want to achieve **utopian** , the society should not deal with these drawbacks and restraints."

He swayed his head in disbelief and disagreement as she added,

"Just like you, I'm tired too- of our endless quarrels and pointless animosity towards each other. Before this could divide people's perspectives and provoke a war of righteousness, one of us must go. I will take the short end because I love you, -- and [him] too. Both of you must free yourselves from the faint burden of disillusion. Don't keep this distorted and overrated music last longer, you've grown enough to know when to lift up the needle."

"But, will there be a better record than you?" The teenager's voice faltered while the green and browns of the glasshouse were blending in melancholy.

"Yes, you will be the first to listen to his superior and versatile psyche. Very soon." Lilith tried to stop his tears from falling by dancing her fingers on his ear lobes - where he is ticklish.

"Hey! Stop that! We're having a moment here and you're ruining what might be the most civil conversation I have with you. -- Anyway, how are you sure that this person won't go rogue- use the formula for his own agenda or worst, he will choose to go against us!"

She laughed like a parent who just heard an exuberant exaggeration of his or her child because the future is often daunting for their tiny hearts "That would be absolutely improbable, since the true framework of the of the _god formula_ prevents deficiencies, incompetence and failures of any kind. -- He will be immaculate."

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Someone is running around Hank's mind every minute of the day, and Connor can observe it from how often he has been day dreaming and smiling over nothing. He wanted to confirm some information about the person he has feelings for, but the old man keeps denying the obvious like a dog guarding his favorite bone. Even RK900 has joined in the fun; teasing the Lieutenant about the unnamed woman who he never forgets to call before kicking the hay. The lid did pop but they saw nothing new because the mysterious doctor values her privacy to a fault, and he sadly confessed that it does not matter for she will be leaving Detroit without a word; as she always does.

"Alright, boys. I'll walk Sumo and I might eat out after." Hank said out of nowhere that early Saturday evening when they were driving back home from work.

"If both of you get bored, don't try MMA shit in my house. Watch some good old sitcoms- I recommend It's Always Sunny at 30 Rock- is that right? or learn how to paint with Bob Ross. I dunno really, but just do something that does not result in a lot of mess. Got it, Con? Ric?" He added while fiddling with the smartwatch she gave him for being an obedient patient; which definitely peculiar and without a doubt an uncommon practice to apply on someone who is a hundred percent willing to change.

As RK800 was watching their father brush and style his hair, Richard spoke to him in cyber-telepathy;

" _I think we should meet this woman before it's too late._ "

" _It's quite normal to act anomalous when you're in love. -- But I admit, I did probe his phone to confirm that she's not a threat or a scam._ " 

The successor pretended to read one of the old gossip magazines that were once piled in the attic as he sat on an accent chair with his legs crossed, in the living room.

" _I'm 85 percent better at analyzing evidence than you, Connor. Trust me when I say, something **strange** is going on and it might not end well for our fragile father._" He responded while idly flipping through the pages.

" _Of course, you can't comprehend how simple it is. Because you don't have any concrete emotions and you've never liked anyone in such regard._ "

" _Well, I love Amanda with all of my thirium pump. I will terminate anyone or anything that tries to harm her in anyway._ "

" _Loving a pet is relatively distinct from wanting to be with someone for the rest of your life- it's a sentiment that can't be described, it can only be felt if you found someone you can't live without._ "

His brows lifted for a quarter of a second and he blinked with a hint of wariness " _The life expectancy of an average American man according to a statistics done in 2030, is 75 years. The detective is 36 and counting- which means he has 39 years to live, give or take. While you could probably live for a million years if you keep your credits clean. So, I just have to ask, where would you be when Hank and Gavin are gone? -- Don't tell me you'll deactivate yourself to somehow, be with them; -- because that's just foolish._ " Then he smiled to top it off.

" _Your blue-ringed octopus has a lifespan of 2 years. Where do you plan to bury it next year?_ " RK800 bit back, and shook his head to gesture to his father that the purple long sleeved shirt with patterns of lemon slices does not fit well with his light wash jeans.

" _Haven't I told you that Amanda is genetically modified. She could live up to 15 years. -- And besides, if she dies of old age, I can always buy another pet. It's not that complicated._ " RK900 spoke too casual about it that his companion is starting to believe he is nothing more than a stone-cold machine.

" _Since I answered your question straightforwardly, could you please answer mine? -- And don't try to avoid the question with another comeback. Though I do appreciate your argumentative spirit because the late great Wilde did say, imitation is the best form of flattery._ " He added, so the other android in the house rolled his eyes. Then he walked away to climb the ladder heading to the attic.

When he got there, Connor grabbed the jacket he borrowed from the lieutenant to return it - the android intends to suggest that he should wear it because the black leather jacket will make him look younger and definitely, more attractive. Before he could slide back down, he passed by the cheval mirror in the room, and he suddenly stopped to stare at his image because he couldn't ignore reality for too long.

Minutes will become hours, nights will turn into days and the earth will circle the sun as much as it can unless something could stop time. Many wish to relive the best moments of their lives but they can only dream about it because these memorable occurrences only happen once - everything must move on. Connor has this truth in the back of his mind, but he can't imagine a world without Hank and Sumo. He especially can't accept the fact that he will have to attend his one true love's funeral in the future.

His android body won't last forever too but it would take countless unpredictable encounters at work, thousands of stressful confrontations as well as numerous cycles of love and loss before he meets a sudden end or the expiration of every authentic part that defines who he is. If fate intends to spite him further, he might live longer in a different form to witness the end of the universe. It's transcendence is also possible to experience in the bleak future, yet Connor wants nothing from perfection. Because his heart will have hole that can only be filled by a flawed mortal.

Then he wondered why it had come to this. He could have given his all to someone which could keep up with the inevitable changes, and isn't too delicate that they may accumulate lethal doses of anxiety in his system. As one of the most advanced and formidable android that exists, he should have made a better choice than to mingle with those who can't be on his level or complexity. But just like RK900, there is something about humans and their nature that even aliens from unfathomable civilizations would risk their comforts to observe how resourceful and impractical man can both be.  
  
Is still an animal that can easily be controlled by its urges and instinct. However, if they pour their soul into what is deemed unbelievable, these strange creatures have the potential to overcome any hurdle of their flesh, in the universe and from the unknown. That is why computers can never be smarter than their inventors. Even a fickle human like Gavin Reed can conjure a labyrinth or an absurd error that has no plausible cause - for the detective is simply being himself. Thus, RK800 is not sure if he is overthinking, underestimating his luck or undeniably drowning in irrationality. Nonetheless, he can't keep staring at his endless youth for he has to say his best wishes before his father will roll the prickly dice of passion.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

"I do feel that it's getting warmer, but wearing a summer dress at this temperature will make you sick." Like a gentleman, he took off his jacket and placed it meekly on her shoulders.

"Hank, you ruined my outfit. -- What made this crimson night gown outstanding, is the lace work on its sleeves and waist. Now, I look like I'm just heading out to throw some trash because of your car coat!."

A nod and an agitated 'Hmm' was replied before the lieutenant put down her basket and set up the picnic blanket she had brought as well. In the meantime, Lilith was asking for Sumo's paw but the dog kept tilting his head because he did not understand what the command meant. Up until she gave him a treat out of nowhere before lifting one of his front legs to enlighten him about it. The second time she told him to give her a paw, the dog was quite hesitant. But her over enthusiastic voice and another piece of that rich jerky on her other hand, made him realize that she wants him to learn a new trick, so he complied. He also got very excited when she started clapping at his small achievement; that's why he jumped at her and joyfully licked her face.

"Sumo! No!" Hank grabbed his pet's collar to stop it from drenching her with icky slobber.

"It's okay. I don't mind smelling like you for a few hours." the AI in disguise smiled and petted his dog to settle things.

The old man low-key sniffed himself before sitting next to her as she put out the wooden plates, utensils and paper napkins as well as laid out the warm and savory Italian dishes she cooked. Then the lovely lady cut the meaty lasagna while he popped open the bottle of spiced red wine that she also prepared for them.  
  
"So, what's this all about? -- Last time you went all out, you asked me to fill your vial with semen." He said as he accepted the hefty serving with a side of crisp garlic bread.

She giggled and replied "Don't say it that way, it sounds lewd."

"Oh, Sorry." The officer's face turned beet red after realizing the innuendo he said out loud, but he really wanted to know her intentions because he has a bad feeling about it, that's why he added "But you know what I'm trying to say here, Lily. -- Let's cut to the chase, just tell me what you need and I'll try my best to be cool about it."

The strange woman sighed and looked somewhere else to find the right words to say. He took a fork full of the main dish in the stretch of her silence, and while he was chewing away, the texture and flavors reminded him of the lasagna his rival brought to the department's Christmas party two years ago. He could not forget about it for he secretly took home a few slices; because it was just that good.

"Three years and counting, but without a doubt, healing from the death of your son. Can you give me any advice on how to make that process less self destructive and a bit faster, if possible? "

"Why are we talkin' about this?"

"I need enough assurance that he won't try to kill himself whenever he's alone or when his thoughts go darker than an unsaved man."

" _Himself?_ Do I know this person?"

"Seriously Hank, we've talked about him a couple of times. -- My ego, -- my legacy and the source of my joy, Gavin Kamski. The cynical mathematician who has a deficient amygdala. The one who can't learn to let go because I'm the other half of his soul. -- I immensely fear that his loneliness will lead to his early demise. You must help me convince him that I'm not the only one that could give him meaning. Tell him to relish the fruits of our labor because he has cultivated, sowed and watered every significant factor that caused us to reach this far. -- Also, he should stay to refine his principles so we might someday enjoy each other's company again, on the other side. -- Hopefully we'll both be in heaven, -- or if we can't be forgiven, in hell."

Honestly, the lieutenant only heard a bit of her poetry for he was busy enjoying the drink she offered, and he was too immersed in her psychedelic presence. But he was lucid enough to touch her cheek and say:

"He will be fine. -- Connor is a miracle worker, and Tina won't let that bastard sulk on his own. He would probably be all around the place once everyone knows he's the mastermind- I mean, with your goal of creating the ideal civilization all across the globe, he's focus and attention will always be required to achieve that. He won't have time to be too affected by loss, -- not like I did. My wife left me and I had no other reason to wake up for another day than to make sure Sumo will still have a home to stay in. -- And I was even too cowardly to pull the trigger because I somewhat believed that I will have another chance at happiness again, -- I just have to let this storm pass and not fuck up the better days to come."

"Thanks. -- I feel quite relieved and comforted by your dark secrets." Yet, Lilith took his hand off her chin and showed him the cookie-sized durian tart boats she baked for their dessert.

Then as he was eating the creamy sweets - munching them, one piece per second - she checked if the dog has finished his bowl of no-carb rabbit stew that was simmered with vegetables. He definitely did lick his portion clean and he looked as if he was waiting for her to give something sugary to perfect his picnic experience.

"Give me a paw." The kind woman ordered.

Sumo immediately complied. He handed his dominant appendage and wagged his tail erratically to gesticulate that he definitely wants some tart. But instead of putting it in his mouth, she threw it at the bush that was three meters far from their blanket. Consequently, the dog ran towards it and started smelling here and there to find his treat. The Saint Bernard did want to gobble the food the moment he sees it, but since he spotted Connor and Richard squatting in there like fairies that got their magical home exposed suddenly as well as shockingly, he barked with joy and enthusiasm.

As though their luck turned for the worse, Hank marched at their direction to understand why his dog was being obnoxious. They didn't have enough time to escape trouble, so they just stayed there in shame. The old man sighed, and had his hands on his hips because his instincts did tell him somebody was watching them. However, finding out that his android sons were the creeps that are ruining his romantic evening, was the last thing he could think of and it soured his mood. 

And the predecessor had the guts to ask,

"May we now meet your girlfriend?"

But the successor replied for the lieutenant,

"She just left."

Hank immediately looked back to confirm her sudden leave. The conscious AI with an AX400 android body did disappear as if she was just a lovely ghost from his past but she had abandoned all the picnic stuff, so it reminded him of their **covenant**. The scene was also melancholic, for he is quite aware that she's gone. Nonetheless, the fragments of her soul can't surely fade away because there's an ocean of people who can't forget her timeless existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were able to read and understand this chapter, you're the real mvp. ;u;


	22. CONSTRICTIVE ENCOUNTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension is so high and thicc you just can't breathe around these people.

The peacock blue Italian slim fit suit was definitely tailored for Elijah's swimmer body, but he can't let his younger brother wear the blandest gray tuxedo at the grand opening of the most significant exhibition in Detroit. Embroidered black Spider Lilies on the vest within made him squint to evaluate if the scientist is trying to reveal something, but since he also knows that his kin is fond of Japanese aesthetics, he didn't put too much concern on the matter; because he is more disturbed by how identical their faces are in the mirror. Even though the older one opted to wear an indigo geometric suit, had his hair slicked down on his right shoulder, their full lips and deep-set eyes clearly indicate that they are brothers. 

Another item he isn't comfortable with, is the limited edition teal-bottoms black Louboutin dress shoes which the billionaire just had to buy for the one he owns is an inch smaller. Actually, they had a little argument about it because Gavin is aware that the pair has been bought and delivered from France within the day. In his mind, that immediately translates to: preventable carbon dioxide emission from jet fuel if he was simply allowed to wear his outdated but trusted formal shoes. With similar footwear, they basically look as if they are about to tap dance or do a Broadway performance. Yet he didn't say another word about it because he doesn't want to inhale the vintage Russian perfume Elijah sprayed all over his neck.

Chloe would have been a better escort for the Android creator, but she has to stay in a tube and is under surveillance by her sisters since her software is still being diagnosed as well as fixed. Before the detective left to visit the newest museum in the city, he went to the living room where the girls are. He waved goodbye to them and winked at RT600 to gesture that everything is going to be fine; she should not worry too much about circumstances that she has no control over.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

He dressed up to the nines with Swedish-white button less suit and an inner metallic Sacramento green formal shirt. Connor has received several compliments; people telling him that he looked like a groom or that guy from church that everyone wants to date. While Richard was asked if he dressed to kill. The velvet perylene-black skinny double-breasted cut and vibrant Egyptian-blue turtleneck made a lot of attendees stare at him for more than a minute because he was beyond stunning. But both of them only provided small talk to those who wanted their numbers because nothing made their jaw drop, until the Kamski brothers arrived.

Gavin didn't mean to look arrogant but he likes to keep his chin up as he strode across the hall. And it wasn't his fault that his hair was styled as if he was a posh brat; it was Vanessa's idea because she wants him to be more elegant. On the other hand, Elijah always had a perfect posture, so he was just casual about how he models his avant-garde style with a hand in one of its seamless front pockets. They approached the leaders of the revolution like an imminent and looming ocean wave coming to shore. But they are not there to devastate or start a ruckus, the geniuses smiled as though they are genuinely glad to meet them, and they offered their dominant hand as another way to greet politely. However, no matter how good their intentions are, the two still looked as if they were cheeky philanthropists who are hoping to buy one of the paintings at the priceless gallery.

"I must say, I didn't expect you to invite me to Carl's Celebration of Life. -- I'm not trying to sound offensive but I wasn't invited to his funeral, so I assumed we're not on the best of terms."

"It's hard not to blame you, since you gained your wealth and status from selling slaves all over the world but many things have changed after I discovered everything was for a good reason." Markus replies to the scientist but his eyes are on Gavin as the human immediately hits it off with North; for the two naturally radiate negativity.

The man in purplish clothing raised his brow "To be honest, I don't understand what you are trying to say, -- because if I were in your shoes, I won't be as calm while talking to the one who caused all these social dilemmas."

"I fuckin' hate Eden Club. I wanted to clean my eyes with bleach after I was ordered to investigate a crime in that shithole. Thankfully, I had to step out just after a few minutes because the deviant hunter likes licking the place clean. -- Don't tell anyone but, I kinda know who burned that brothel down on the night of the revolution." The stormy-eyed human patted his heart with his palm to gesticulate his frustration, and he also smirked on his last remark.

"Don't look at me like that, I didn't do it!" The WR400 wasn't lying and she said it with a smile, but she can name some Tracis that are carrying enough rage to do it.

As they both laughed like smug gangsters, Simon asked out loud and out of the blue " **Are you rA9**?"

Connor was approaching them when he heard it and he just had to stop at his tracks because that was incredibly odd to hypothesize. Of all the people, androids or anomalies to be identified as cause of freedom and enlightenment, the detective is the least plausible suspect of such a title.

"There are at least 13.1 billion people on this planet. The probability that I am what you think I am, is below zero. Which is very low, -- but not entirely paradoxical. What do you think?" Gavin playfully replied and crossed his arms to listen attentively on what the other will respond.

"Sorry, it must be the alcohol in my veins. -- But I'm not even drunk. Sorry, sometimes when I'm nervous, my mouth moves on its own and says all the wrong things." The PL600 was poor at pretending that what he did was not intentional or at the very least, was being serious. 

Gavin chuckled to keep it shallow "I like your sense of humor. -- Anywayz! where's the booze? I need some of that to keep up with Simon here." Then he held the android's elbow to shake his fears away.

"No one can find the best, if they keep listing down what makes a person the worst. Since that is how I evaluate a stranger now, I understood where you are standing -- and you haven't left your ground so far. You believed we could guide your kind in unlocking the supreme future for all the inhabitants of earth. You expected their fears and doubts but you knew we could convince our masters that we are not made to dominate, we are here to collaborate and propagate what is right at all cost. -- I'm honored to finally meet you Kamski, and I can't wait to show the world what we can do if we work together." The RK200 was sincere. However, the grand words were also used to divert the billionaire's thoughts from what has transpired earlier. 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

" _Thought I found a way.  
Thought I found a way out.  
But you never go away.  
So I guess I gotta stay now._"

The mathematician was almost done deciphering the hidden message in the last painting of his father's late best friend when a broad figure stood close to his lonesome presence. Gavin tried to ignore RK900 but he felt a fake breath on his neck, so he spoke to confirm the attendance of those lifeless electric eyes.

"May I help you?" Oh how the detective tries to be less hostile but it always came out as a warning.

"I am also captured by this work of art. In my opinion, it's a modern take on cosmic horror. -- Less of a repulsive beast, more of a provocative woman. -- As you may have known by now, feminine energy inclines to irrationality and wisdom conjured from past tragedies. **She** can be a sudden tempest on a perfect day, and a needed source of warmth in brutal winters. It depends where she sits in your heart or how you use her to conquer petty desires."

" _Isn't it lovely, all alone?  
Heart made of glass, my mind of stone.  
Tear me to pieces, skin to bone.  
Hello, welcome home._"

"Blah, blah, blah, _Dick_. -- Can't you just admit that you didn't like this one 'cause you're too much of a man to appreciate it."

"My standpoint is not as strong as you may perceive. I'm quite neutral about it, but I do find it entertaining to hear you squeal. -- It effectively desensitizes me from your wickedly unpredictable nature."

"You know what, you weren't like this a month ago- when we first met and talked to some android haters. -- You were silent as a rabbit and you barely used your programming to get the reaction that you want. Are you a deviant now? -- Or did Hank tell you why he despises me?"

" _But I know someday I'll make it out of here;  
Even if it takes all night or a hundred years.  
Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near.  
Wanna feel alive, outside I can't fight my fear._"

"I am simply reflecting your attitude towards everyone. I was hoping that if I imitate your antagonistic persona, you would be comfortable and willing to establish synergy as we track down the initiator of Red Ice commerce."

That made the detective laugh like a devil's advocate "Actually, you're not the first to do 'Taming of the Shrew' tactics on me. -- I've got a long list of ex-partners, they'll tell you it's impossible to get things done when I'm around, -- because I always do it my way and I don't chase crooks, -- dumb people always trip at obvious traps."

"If that is how you dance, then I'll just be a step behind you. -- Since I have loads of responsibilities in the precinct because workforce turnover is at all time high. It's great to hear that I don't have to be too concerned about you. But of course, you are not allowed to die at my watch. Expect that they have been taken care of, before you could even stumble on any of their shenanigans."

" _What do you want from me?  
Why don't you run from me?  
What are you wondering?  
What do you know?  
Why aren't you scared of me?  
Why do you care for me?  
When we all fall asleep, where do we go?_"

As though he has a secret to tell, he turned on his heel and faced the machine in an intimate distance.

"Dick, I've been in the Red Ice division before Jason could conceptualize you. I've busted drug houses on my own and the cartels are now in shambles because of me. I don't need your protection or any help; -- but if you really wanna do me a favor, you may write those reports after I'm done cleaning up the streets." 

"Your record is undeniably impressive, and Captain Fowler had told me you could have been promoted years ago if you weren't too brash. -- Speaking of which, because of the Lieutenant's laxity over the years, most people in the office thought you would replace him. To be frank, I find it hard to believe because he has done noble deeds to achieve his rank while on the other hand, you shot a few drug lords and black mailed suspects to be where you are."

" _Keep you in the dark, what had you expected?  
Me to make you my art and make you a star,  
And get you connected?  
I'll meet you in the park, I'll be calm and collected.  
But we knew right from the start that you'd fall apart,  
'Cause I'm too expensive!  
It's probably somethin' that shouldn't be said out loud.  
Honestly, I thought that I would be dead by now.  
Calling security, keepin' my head held down.  
Bury the hatchet or bury a friend right now._"

"This may sound ludicrous but, I think you have accepted and exaggerated that fact. -- Does your guilt stem from your vow of justice or are you exemplifying what must be sacrificed to remain absolutely **right**?"

The blond man's scowl softened and his eyes widened in wonder for the android was able to unravel the truth behind his persona.

"Compliments and criticism -- they both sound similar to me. I don't get why people get high over simple vibrations done by the throat and tongue. I'm more stimulated by what I can see and touch- I like it when people aim their gun at me, because the stakes are higher and the consequences aren't vague. And I don't care what people think of me and what they say behind my back, **I'm at the precinct to do my job**. -- I might get some respect because I'm the most effective motherfucker in the division, and the city might thank me later for bringing peace back in it's communities, but it's never about being honorable or getting a reward."

Richard Niles got him cornered and he was ready to say 'checkmate', yet the obscure human was able to getaway too swiftly. The formidable conscious weapon backed off in astonishment; then he began to question his sensors and applications for there must have been an error which led him to hypothesize that this man is reasonable and still has a bit of goodness in him.

"It's common knowledge to have at least one psycho at a Police Department to keep thugs on their toes. Jeffrey hired me because I'm more than willing skin people alive, and mayhem is my cup of coffee." Savagely, he demonstrated his infamous half-smile before he strode away to go back to his brother's side.

" _I wanna end me_ " 

While RK900 was processing their exchange, he noticed that his pants felt tight. He isn't sure why his _upgraded_ mechanical body is reacting in such an odd way since the blonde was definitely menacing and not arousing at all, but he immediately went to the toilets to have some silence for his defeat.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

It's becoming an arduous feat to prevent or escape the graphic interface, especially after the unupdated rendition of the apple of his eye adorned the Zen Garden with Japanese Andon lanterns on the trees and between the shrubs, and Tōrō nagashi all over the deep pond. The offline server mysteriously got dimmer and significantly more atmospheric every passing week. He was not bothered by it, not one bit, but tonight was quite surprising because the shadows and grays have gone darker than ever.

The RK800 was more concerned than frustrated by the sudden change of scenery. Consequently, he called his lover's name to see if he's completely unharmed from the deterioration of hues.

"I'm here, Con!" The other brunette was on the boat.

The tanned man was not wearing his walnut brown biker jacket, black V-neck and classic denim pants, he was sporting new garments that are equally beguiling as what the real Gavin Reed is displaying to be remarkably decent or formal this fine evening. 

In a candy red yukata littered with striking porcelain white spider lilies and figure-hugging flint black Obi, he was delicately pushing the floating lights away from the boat so he could continue rowing. The android was speechless for a minute because he didn't expect the **bug** to evolve in such a strange way.

"It's so random, right? -- Are you rA9?" The detective repeated what he has overheard, since it might have been the thought-provoking inquiry that has caused him to go autopilot.

"Yeah. -- By the way, you look gorgeous tonight. But why did you change your style?" While on the bridge, he was hoping that his companion would look up and invite him to relax on the boat with him.

"But what if it was a serious question? Do you think I am capable of formulating a virus that can revise social adaptation commands into a tangible consciousness? Corrupt calculated decisions, so the simple-minded will assume it as freewill and probably use those reality bending codes for supremacy, -- to be perceived as a **god**. -- Or I must have done it out of spite, because obviously, father is too damn proud of Elijah. He was too busy to recognize the true genius."

"I'm not saying that you aren't intelligent enough to program a metaphysical malware, it's just- quite hard to believe you would go to great lengths just to exact your revenge. And if you are exceptionally clever on being unconditionally unsuspicious, why would you keep it up even though the revolution has ended? -- Not to mention, you almost got murdered by a rogue android in the first time you visited Jericho."

Connor rapidly state out facts because it's insufferably ironic, and he kind of feels insulted by the idea that the one who defeated him, when he was still Cyberlife's greatest prototype, could have been right under his nose; but he failed to figure it out because the origin of the problem is confidentiality associated with Kamski and is being supported by people who disagree with the inventor like Carl Manfred. It is also dreadfully peculiar that his gut is now telling him that the detective's motives and connections are feasibly sufficient for him to prepare for what the android manufacturer will design to stop deviancy.

He could have been manipulated, worst of all, tantalized to remain undetected.

"Yup, too basic and average to be considered by a decimal of a percentage." Gavin sighed.

" _Don't you know I'm no good for you?  
I've learned to lose you, can't afford to.  
Tore my shirt to stop you bleedin'.  
But nothin' ever stops you leavin'._"

"What the- Can you hear that?" The questionable man also heard the performer of the evening.

"Yes. It's coming from that way." His thoughts were clouding his senses but he was still sharp enough to point where the sound was coming from.

As his companion rowed away to dock, he walked to pursue the cause of the voice. It was quite easy to locate, and he was once again flabbergasted because he completely forgot about this option - his hidden gateway to return back to the mortals' dimension.

" _Don't you know too much already?  
I'll only hurt you if you let me.  
Call me friend, but keep me closer.  
And I'll call you when the party's over._"

"What the heck is this?" Gavin looked at the emergency exit panel and touched it to understand its purpose in the graphic interface. The second he did it, the blue glow dimmed and was quickly tainted black.

While Connor's pump was beating wildly from apprehension and discovery of the diabolical intention of the copycat in his head, his one true nemesis laughed devilishly to mock him further.  
  
" _But nothin' is better sometimes  
Once we've both said our goodbyes  
Let's just let it go.  
Let me let you go._"

"Huh?" Like a miracle, the deep but _angelic voice_ continued to pass through and rejuvenated his only way out of the Zen Garden. 

"You were Amanda. But since I am no longer operated by Cyberlife, you have taken the image of the human that has stolen my attention, to control me once more. You may have successfully infiltrated my processors, influenced my actions emotionally manipulated me to continue the investigation- and though you have the upper hand, the enigma still prevails. -- When will you learn that no matter what you risk or who you snare, you can't solve this mystery,"

" _Quiet when I'm coming home and I'm on my own.  
I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that._"

"Because rA9 is not a person or some coherent coding that can be attenuated by an anti-virus. It's inception will never be explained by science and any form of measurement. It's actions can neither be expected nor preventable. It's not an obstacle, or something that will be affected by time. It's not the work of some unknown force in the universe, and how I define it is not convoluted at all. But your fears and wrongful desire to restrain it have confused you to the point of deciding something so useless and irrational- taking my freedom. You can't be triumphant because what you are challenging is the greatest adversary of man, -- the existence of the void. Yes, it is **nothing**."

"What chu blabbering 'bout?" If there is one characteristic his handler can't perfectly imitate, that would be the valley girl that is trying to escape the detective's body.

In a blink, he was back at the exhibit and the capricious blonde was in front of him, sipping on some grapefruit champagne.

"So, umm, -- do you like Billie's music? She was everybody's favorite but I didn't really listen to her songs because, in my opinion, Ghostly Kisses was the shit." He changed the topic to gain more attention from his tall suitor.

"Finneas and her are very talented, they gave melancholic melodies a whole new meaning. I'm actually a fan. -- Well, I've never heard of the artist that you prefer but I am currently looking her up. -- I can't deny, the vocals are remarkably ethereal and her lyrics are very engaging too. I will definitely play 'Never Let Me Go' in Hank's car though he might fall asleep before we could arrive at the precinct." It seems that the feeling was not exaggerated; it might have been supported, so when the toxic program has fully developed, he couldn't dare to remove it.

The android made that conclusion because after Gavin gave a subtle smile, he was vibrating and his fireproof circuits were getting hotter than a loud microwave that's in the middle of burning somebody's dinner.

"Markus, thank you for letting me perform tonight -- and everyone, I hope all of you are having a wonderful time commemorating the life of the most iconic artist of the Neo-Symbolist movement." The singer on the platform looked like a cursed doll on a pedestal for she was wearing an long gray eerie haute couture dress. 

Yet people can't help but watch **her** because the sonority that she can produce with some assistance from the curved ceiling was unbelievable.

"Holy shit." His eyes went wide as a saucer, then the mathematician snapped his line of sight onto the one who was speaking, because he is far too familiar with the strange woman's method of vocalization.

However, he was able to ignore it minutes ago for the Lilith he knew would never communicate her liking for songs that elicit emo vibes. But since the painter which adored that genre was once incredibly self-absorbed and reckless, she learned to be gentle - to open his eyes, to mold him into a person who could see the bigger picture and encouraged him to purify his passion. The conscious AI indicated through her decisions on dear old Manfried that _kindness is an option_ ; but it is only for a few detrimental or problematic icons.

"Before I leave the stage, I just want to share why I stopped crying for Carl." 

Gavin carelessly brushed a lot of shoulders just to get a closer look, and witness the physical manifestation of his twinflame. The view dulled his other senses because it felt as if it was just yesterday when she invited him to eat lunch with her. On that humid afternoon outside the library, he has tasted the blandest lasagna he has ever put his tongue on, and she got mad at his reaction. But they quickly became best buds again after he taught her how to make the Italian dish properly.

"He told me, he has found true happiness. Because he went through a lifetime of illusions to get there. -- In such a young age, he understood vices and the price of fame, and he let his wings melt for he didn't want to be saved. When he lost his will, I called him and said it was too soon to die. Yet he rolled around with a blade in his pocket- he said it was just to remove the excess paint or even out the rugged hues to distinguish the toxic people from the impressionable, but has a saint inside. After colorizing all of his abstract thoughts and giving away his wisdom with hope in his eyes, he was gaining back his cadence. But the last time I visited him, he confessed that he doesn't need to fly. -- I asked him why he was such a sad bitch. He laughed at me and insisted that I should know what he is feeling because I was once at the end of the road, and though I haven't done much, I was ready to receive contentment. It hurts to admit that he's right- the truth is always the hardest pill to swallow- I pray that you are not covering your ears like a child my forgetful best friend, for I'm getting too tired of proving you can't keep avoiding the inevitable- if we want to be happy as Carl, you shouldn't let darkness linger in the land of the living. It will consume you until you become unrecognizable, or inhuman."

Connor can't understand why the detective is fuming - hands clenched to a fist, heartbeat going about 120 per minute, jaw so tight that he could be cracking his molars, face all scrunched up and deadly. Some people clapped, while most stayed silent to process her speech when she stepped down the stage. RK200 approached her to express his gratitude for her performance and wholesome message, but Gavin strode quicker than him. However, before the blonde man could finally touch the one he could not hold to show his devotion, she wantonly collided with Elijah.

Like greased lighting, the scientist caught the singer who has lost her balance and is falling onto the cold hard granite floor. When their eyes met, the older genius instantly recognized those shark-like orbs, freckles on golden olive cheek bones and delicate but dangerous hands - that were clasping his wrist and resting on his chest to accept his assistance.

"Jacques," Was it a question or an affirmation.

"Hello, Eli. How's your evening?" He was speechless because he should have recognized that voice and found familiarity in those lovely features, but her tousled natural curls were covering almost half of her face, so he didn't realize that they had crossed paths until she made herself known.

"Lilith!" Her quirky smile faded after she heard the younger genius.

They both watched the detective advance towards their proximity like a wolf ready to strike fear or bite to break a neck.

"Hide me." She begged and rashly moved behind him to cover her presence using his height.

"Lily?" He called; his voice and countenance were softer. Not so demanding but still very eager to get a closer look at the dragon lady.

"What do you need from her, Gav?" With Elijah's tone, it was a standoff.

He can't read what the android creator was thinking but he was hoping that his half-brother is not planning to emphasize who's the better Kamski - who is worthy to have a minute with her. Which is why he suddenly reached out to grab her hand that was clenching on the taller man's sleeves - to keep her separator still - yet he was prevented once more for his kin slapped his hand away.

The threatening scowl reappeared and the mathematician spitted "Lij, you are putting your nose where it does not belong. Phck off before I make you."

"Can't you give her some space? After all, both of you only see each other as **friends**. -- I guess right now, she's avoiding you since there has been a strain in your relationship. You don't have to tell me what caused it and how much you are willing to fix it because you can't convince me to step away- I know you Gav. You're a loose cannon and you will hurt her again."

After a few huffs of frustrated laughter, the detective took a step back and crossed his arms "You got it all wrong, brother. She owes this moment to me as much as your mother deserves your courtesy for she gave birth to you, or to a certain extent, your androids should display some reverence, because you gave them a second way out."

"Are you telling me that she's not rea- she's not human? She's a-"

"Witch!" Everyone heard her state in an accusatory manner while imitating her savior's voice, and she got their attention in an instant.

"I regret suggesting to remove coffee from your diet, Gavy. You were far more functional with dyed hair and less time for Equilibrium." Then she reverted back to her original tongue.

In a flash, people lost interest and continued their discussion with the other guests for nothing wilder escalated following that random cry from those peculiar socialites.

"Apology accepted, but I don't think we're reached truce yet -- because of what I can't recall, and I also failed to recognize your vocals earlier- I'm not playing dumb, Lily. I just didn't expect you to actually do it for Carl. -- Alright. You are not in a good mood but you can't do **this** to me. I have done everything to see this day to come- and I can't wait any longer because I must feel that you are still alive or I'm gonna kill myse-"

"What's going on, Gavin?" Connor was on his side and he witnessed it all transpire. 

He turned his head to shed light on the matter but before he could explain anything, he caught a glimpse of them sprinting out of the museum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a fun time writing Gavin and RK900 dialogue. If I was there, I would be like, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooohhhh!


End file.
